Follow The Yellow Brick Road
by Decide
Summary: The misadventures of Stephanie and Ranger on Julie's class field trip to Oz. I failed to mention that this is a babe fic but for now I plan not to hurt Joe Morelli. At least not with any bodily harm.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- by Denny

My life was a cesspool, constantly attracting the scum of the earth. It seemed that somewhere attached to me was a sign reading: Stephanie Plum, Psycho Magnet. I've had more stalkers than most women have had a new pair of shoes. Nevertheless, working as a BEA gave me an adrenaline rush that my body craved.

I was at the bonds office when my archenemy, Joyce Barnhardt, came in. She was throwing evil glances at Lula. Joyce looks down at Lula because of her former occupation.

Lula is a former ho, now sometime bounty hunter. As always, she packs her impressive girth into a petite size. I didn't know spandex could stretch that much! Lula is one full-sized woman.

Joyce pursed her lips and let out a verbal salvo. "I guess they let the elephants out of the zoo."

"**Lula, don't mind her. She's still upset because somebody dropped a house on her sister**."

Joyce had no reply for that.

"Hey skinny white girl, that's good. We have the Wizard and the Wicked Witch. Are you Dorothy?"

"Sure, there's no place like home. And look, I even have red shoes on."

If you looked down at my feet, I was wearing red Converse sneakers. I wiggled my feet to show off my shoes.

"Are you calling me a witch? Why I never!" Joyce replied, finally thinking of what she thought was a good comeback.

"Yeah, you were never anything but a skank." Lula guffawed.

At that moment, my neck started to tingle. My very own Ranger alert. A moment later, I felt a large, warm hand on my neck.

"Ladies. Babe, can you step outside for a minute? Excuse us."

He moved his hand to the small of my back and guided us out of the office. Our next stop was the alley.

"I need you."

"For a distraction?"

"No, for something else. **Absolutely no else is to know about it. Not. A. Soul."**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Herbert Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 2

__

He moved his hand to the small of my back and guided us out of the office. Our next stop was the alley.

"I need you."

"For a distraction?"

"No, for something else. **Absolutely no else is to know about it. Not. A. Soul.**

Hmm, this is interesting. Ranger needs me for something and he doesnt want anyone to know. I wonder what it could be. I try to look at Ranger for some sort of a clue. The only thing I see is his blank face. Why I am not surprised? I try to wait him out and not ask, but after a few minutes, my curiosity gets the better of me and I start to question him. I can never beat the master at his own game.

Okay Ranger, how can I help? After the words left my lips, Rangers lips turned up like they always do when he is amused.

Stephanie, could you please help me out with Julie?

Holy shit, Batman used the big guns since he had said both my full name and please in the same sentence. This could only be an indication that something was wrong. Wait a minute, I heard Julies name mentioned. Black spots started to appear in front of my eyes as I started to panic about Julie.

I had gotten to know her after the Scrog incident and we had kept in touch through the phone and the internet. Thanks to Julie, I have seen a different side of Ranger. A debt of gratitude was owed since she saved also saved our lives. After Ranger was shot trying to rescue Julie and me from Scrog, I realized I was in love with him.

Even before, that there was always magnetism between Ranger and me. He had always hinted of a someday for us. Ranger also said a lot of hurtful things like I love you in my own way. The clincher was repair your relationship with Morelli after our one and only night together. Maybe was all a test to see if we were destined for each other. You know the saying- **If you love something let it go**. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was. I could only hope and pray that this could be a new beginning.

The denial train had derailed and furthermore I refused to ride it anymore. It never got me where I wanted to go anyway. I think deep down I knew I wanted Ranger, but I remained with Joe because I didnt want to be alone, Burg expectations be damned, because I could never be Lil Suzy Homemaker.

Morelli was now my permanently an off ex-boyfriend. During a cooling off period, he went undercover. On the job, he met someone and fell in love with her. The ironic thing was she was a fellow police officer. I guess he had less stomach problems knowing she was highly trained and decorated. She was even contemplating retiring to stay home. So I was happy that Joe found someone who shared his dreams.

You would have thought that the whole experience would have been more traumatic but in reality I was relieved. I couldnt go into rhino mode even if I tried. We had stayed together because it was comfortable since we grew up together. It is easy to be with someone when you come from the same place. We didnt want the same things and behaved very immaturely most of the time. An on and off status was a pattern of unhealthy behavior. I was considering all this in my head when I heard, Babe!

It took a few seconds to refocus and I remembered he asked me to help him with Julie. Flushing an unbecoming beet red hue, I guiltily asked, Is she okay? Is everything alright?

Its nothing major. Rachel and Ron had to go Tampa for a minor emergency. Ron's mother needed some minor surgery but they still wanted to be there for her. Julie cant go with them because she has a class trip to North Carolina. Rachel and Ron were supposed to be the chaperones but now they cant.

Ranger went on to explain to me how the class had just read The Wizard of Oz. In North Carolina, there was an amusement park and a museum housing the memorabilia of Baum.

He handed me the brochure so I could acquaint myself with the attraction. We would take the adult Martines places as chaperones.

Hey, who was this impostor and what happened to the real Ranger. Not only did he tell me something in more than one syllable but he explained the whole situation as well. What a shocking development! The Man of Mystery actually told me something he hadnt told anybody else. That he trusted and needed me to assist with someone as important as his daughter spoke volumes.

I quickly scanned the brochure and my face lit up like a Christmas tree. The Land of Oz was right up my alley. It is similar to Disney World but here the characters dress up as characters from The Wizard of Oz. That movie is my second favorite after Ghostbusters. I would be glued to the television each year transfixed every time, it was on. Later, when I was older, I got the DVD of it. That DVD was one of my most treasured possessions.

T**his was going to be good**, Ranger among the munchkins, flying monkeys, lions, tigers and bears, oh my.

Babe, Ranger said with pained expression on his face. I guess I have said that last part aloud.

To get back on track I asked, When do we leave?

He gave me his 200 watt smile and replied, Tonight. We are catching the Red Eye

from Newark at 2 AM, our ETA at Miami 5:15 AM. We are meeting Julie at the airport since Rachel and Ron will be there to catch their flight to Tampa. Then we accompany Julie and her classmates on the bus trip to North Carolina. Babe, the bus ride is nine hours long. Ranger quirked his eyebrow at me. He knows me too well. I took that gesture to mean, how are going to sit still during the plane and bus rides?

Ranger always talks more when it concerns work or Julie. It pleased me that he is always able to confide in me. I knew he was a private person. So for him to let me in was a great honor. I was just so sorry that it was such a traumatic episode when Julie and I were kidnapped that brought the three of us closer together.

Should I be ready at midnight?

Yes, Morelli?

Not a problem. You probably know that we are not together anymore. There is no chance we will get back together. Even if he hadnt met someone else, we are never on the same page. We want different things from life.

Babe, are you okay?

Yes, it was the right time to end things. It was the most mature thing we have ever done as a couple. His new lady can give him what he wants. A Burg life with the white picket fence, 2.5 kids and they even have Bob already.

Babe, proud of you. Ranger moved towards me and pulled me into a bone- melting kiss.

I just need a little space before we begin, I told him pointedly. I finally realized that you give me all that I need.

Thats probably a good idea since we are the chaperones for tweens.

Giving a finger wave, I turned on my heel and left. There was a lot of things to do before we left. Mentally, I went through a list of errands I needed to do. See you later, Batman.

I kissed his lips tenderly, leaving a flabbergasted Ranger

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 3

__

Giving a finger wave, I turned on my heel and left. There were a lot of things to do before we left. Mentally, I went through a list of errands I needed to do. See you later, Batman.

I kissed his lips tenderly, leaving a flabbergasted Ranger.

With a well-earned smirk plastered on my face, I thought that it felt great to leave Ranger off kilter like that. It wasnt me left unbalanced and dazed for a change. Ranger was not in control at the moment.

I went off to do what had to be done. I took out my cell to check the time. Shit, I better start moving. There was laundry to be done and I wanted to get a few dress slacks in case they were needed for dinners out befitting my role as chaperone.

First, I went over to my parents to let them know I was going out of town. Great, mom and grandma were waiting on the porch. You had to wonder if they had a built-in radar detector that alerted them when I was in the vicinity.

_"Stephanie."_

"Hey Mom. Grandma. I am going to be out of town for a few days."

"Are you going with the bounty hunter with the big package? If I were twenty years younger, I could teach that stud a thing or two."

My mother and I simultaneously yelled, "Mother! Grandma!" in indignant tones.

Grandma looked at unashamed and answered, "Well, I could."

Shuddering at the thought of Grandma teaching Ranger anything, I entered the house. A delicious aroma of freshly-baked oatmeal chocolate chip cookies wafted to my nose. Instantly, the smell caused my mouth to water in anticipation of eating the delicious cookies. "Are the cookies ready? They smell heavenly."

"Yes, sit down by the kitchen table and Ill give you some. Do you want milk or coffee with them?"

"Milk."

"I'll get them, Helen."

"Thanks. We sat down together to enjoy our cookies and milk."

"Steph, the word is that Joe is bringing his new girlfriend from Philly to meet the family."

"It's okay, Mom. He already called to let me know that the case was wrapped up and that they're coming back to Trenton. I'm happy for him. He deserves to be happy."

"Don't you deserve to be happy too, Stephanie?"

"Yes, of course I do, but I could never be with Joe. I'm sorry its not what I want from life. If that is what he and his new lady want, then I am so happy for them."

"So, does the trip have anything to do with Ranger?"

"MMkay, I see that I won"t be able to eat my cookies in peace until I talk. Ranger and I are acting as chaperons for his daughter Julies class trip. Her parents would have gone but her grandmother has to have an operation, so they are going to Tampa to be with her. Julie has been really looking forward to this trip for a long time and has been through so much turmoil that she could use some happy right now. That is why I am going away with Ranger. Besides, you know Julie has stayed in touch with me since the kidnapping. Let me get some things and then I have to get going.

I ran upstairs to retrieve some things, including my suitcase that I had bought when I married Dickie. I stowed it at my parents because there was no place to put it at my own apartment.

Being that I hardly went anywhere and couldnt even afford a vacation. My luggage wasnt even used that often. Thumping it down the stairs, mom met me in the hallway and gave me a heaping bag of cookies for the trip. Then I said my goodbyes and I was on the move yet again.

After returning to my apartment, I went down to do my laundry. There in the laundry room, I met Mrs. Bestler as she was getting ready to leave.

Before going down, I had discovered a pair of jeans I had neglected to wash. They were dirty beyond belief. I couldnt believe that I had overlooked them till now.

"Well Stephanie, your work clothes certainlyget very dirty."

"Yes, Mrs. Bestler, **it's a dirty job, but someone has to do it**."

With that Mrs. Bestler said goodbye and left. Soon after that, I finished my own load of laundry and came back upstairs.

Once everything was folded and packed, I went to the mall. For once, I got a great parking spot right in front of Macys. I ran in and started to look at the dress slacks. There were two I liked: gray tweed and a black pinstripe. Scanning the price tags, I discovered that they were each on sale, so I bought both. I decided to get a pair of dressy black jeans as well, knowing that since my EE Martin days, I had very little decent conservative dress clothes. If you looked into my closet, you would either find skip chasing clothes, such as jeans and sweats, or you would find the improper smutty clothes that I wore on distractions. Either choice would not be appropriate to wear on Julies class trip. I wanted very much to be an asset, rather an embarrassment, to Julie and Ranger.

Once I was back home, I ate dinner, straightened up the apartment and took Rex to my sisters so they could watch him. All this exhausted me, so I took a nap. I woke up refreshed at 9 PM, then I skedaddled into the shower before I ran out of time and Ranger arrived to take us to the airport.

When the shower was done, I had washed, shampooed, and conditioned every available part of my body. I dont think I missed an inch. For good measure, I exfoliated and moisturized as well. Every part of my body had some sort of treatment.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 9:45 PM. I would have to make tracks doing my hair, make-up and getting dressed if I wanted to be on time. Usually, Ranger arrived earlier than he said he would.

While putting on my make-up, I decided to go light on the mascara by giving my lashes only one swipe with the brush. Really, who was I going to meet at the airport at this time at night? Once dressed in jeans and cobalt blue t-shirt, I was ready to go.

Promptly at 11:45, the locks in my door tumbled and in strode Ranger. Looking very delectable, he wore faded blue jeans and gray t-shirt that looked like they were painted on him. Yum.

We took the stairs and Ranger was a solicitous gentleman, having carried my bags down. He loaded us in the Cayenne and we were off for the thirty-five minute ride to Newark Airport.

Uncharacteristically talkative, Ranger was anything but in his zone this time. First, he quizzed me about my breakup with Joe. I was honest about everything, certain that Batman had the information already.

"Even though I love Joe, I am in love with someone else and were in this car together right now."

"Babe, in that case, consider a change in my destination. Someday begins now."

At that my face lit up with a 500-watt smile of my own. I had never been so happy.

Then I had to burst the happy bubble by asking, "**Suppose something goes wrong?" **I couldnt believe that Id just asked that. I had morphed from being the Queen of Denial to Ms. Let's Examine Every Possibility.

Ranger seemed unfazed by the question and thoughtfully answered it. "Life always has risks. Lets go slow," he said as he turned off the highway to the exit for Newark Liberty International Airport.

He turned in to short-term parking and I tried to give him the raised eyebrow. Ranger turned to me, kissed my nose and said, "Babe, Cal and Zip will come retrieve the car later."

Damn ESP, I wished I could do that.

Ranger parked in the short term parking garage right by our terminal. Of course, he got a spot right near the door to the airport. We walked through the glass doors hand in hand. Once wed gone through check-in and past all the security check points, we were on our way to our gate in the terminal.

All-in-all, it went without a hitch for someone who was packing at least one gun, possibly two, and a knife. Luckily, Ranger carried a special military ID card, giving him permission to do so.

Suddenly, a strange feminine voice called out, "Carlos!" Hearing the voice, even at the airport, Ranger was always vigilant and aware of his surroundings.

Pausing slightly and cautiously until he identified the voice and eliminated it as a danger. Ranger lowered his guard as his body visibly relaxed. He went from being on alert to Mr. Debonair in a matter of seconds.

Turning my head to the right, the most beautiful woman I ever saw strode purposely to where we were standing. The woman was everything I wasn't.

She was tall, standing at over six feet tall, with curves in all the right places. Her hair was a light brown with blonde highlights. With the body of a model, an actress or a dancer, she seemed to float through the air.

Even up close as she made her way directly in front of us, I was envious that she didnt have a visible flaw. There on her face, I saw the most startling eyes, which were a light green.

I felt totally inadequate in her presence. What a time to skimp on the mascara, as I felt like a troll compared to her. Involuntarily, I shrank back a step or two.

The woman pulled Ranger in a tight embrace and proceeded to kiss him. Ranger averted his lips and gave her friendly little peck on the cheek, displeasing the stranger.

Carefully and gently extricating himself from her grasp, Batman reached for me as he pulled me in front of him. He held my back to his front possessively with his muscular arms around me.

"Selena Perez, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Stephanie Plum."

I was bombarded with one surprise after another. Not only did the Man in Black have me in a very PDA, but hed called me his girlfriend, too. Frankly, I was dumbfounded. He always told me he did not do relationships. It was evident that Selena and Carlos had previously had a relationship and he was telling her now it was hands off.

At first, Selena pursed her lips as if she had swallowed something sour. To her credit, Selena easily rebounded and turned her attention to me. "So, you're the Bombshell Bounty Hunter," she purred. Her fabulous faced was marred by a plastic smile plastered on it.

Yes, I am, but I prefer to be called Steph, I returned equally as false, but once again my Burg manners kicked in.

Then it dawned on me that Selena Perez was a famous actress and that is why I thought she looked familiar. The people who were in the airport started to flock around us demanding autographs, to Ranger's displeasure. He hated the extra attention and told Selena, we had to go.

**"You're just mad, I'm a celebrity and you're not." **He just ignored her and looked at her like she was an idiot.

While talking to Selena, Ranger was most affectionate, like we had been dating for awhile. He was in constant contact with me as he lazily traced circles up and down my arm. Previously, we have only shared kisses and touches privately, not openly at all.

Frankly he was acting more like Carlos than Ranger, which was nothing like the opportunistic mercenary he claimed to be. I am sure he acted like that but he had never done that to me. Ranger never pushed me too far. Sure, he applied pressure but only up to a certain point, just in case I wanted to retreat.

My heart started to race in excitement at this development. It seemed all my hopes and dreams were coming true. Our someday seemed to going full steam ahead.

Initially, I had deep pangs of jealousy seeing Ranger and Selena together since they made such an attractive couple. Now though, I was certain that their dalliance was long over by the way he was lavishing attention on me.

Nevertheless, I gave myself a mental head slap. Even with them not being involved anymore, it was still uncomfortable on a certain level. How had Ranger felt all those times seeing Morelli with me?

So I had a news flash. Wouldn't it be unbearable if whatever these former lovebirds had was still on? I couldn't believe my stupidity, insensitivity, and thoughtlessness. Wasn't what I did thousands of times worse in regards to my handling the love triangle that involved Ranger, Joe, and myself?

I had to stop denying to myself the simple truth, that I was as big of a cheater as Dickie. Sure, I didn't have multiple bed partners, but I cheated all the same.

Actually, mine was worse because I was in love with one man but was with another one. Ranger and I would share stolen moments and I would retreat before things got too hot for me. Every time Ranger ignited a spark of passion in me, I went to Joe to take care of it.

My inability to choose between Ranger and Joe had hurt us all. This realization was like a splash of icy cold water in my face. I felt my stomach start to knot up as I contemplated this fact. What a fool I was!

My body stiffened then trembled and Ranger sensed my unease. His response was just to tighten his grip on me. Once again, his mere presence soothed me.

Another thought jolted into my consciousness. Ranger was not a wordsmith but a man of action. If I ignored his hurtful words, didn't his actions tell me constantly how much he cared about me? Somehow we were both able to penetrate the cocoon we had weaved around our hearts, not allowing anyone to get too close until now. He had always protected and come to my rescue.

"Something burning, Babe?"

"Deep thoughts."

"I've noticed," Ranger said as he kissed the top of my head.

At this time, out of the blue, who' should amble over then none other than Joseph Anthony Morelli, my ex-boyfriend, and a group of other people I didn't know. The airport seemed to be the spot for reunions with ex-lovers. I would have thought that at time of night, it would be deserted.

"Cupcake. Manoso. My this looks cozy. I see there is new member of your triangle, Steph. Mixing it up a bit, aren't you?" Joe said. His expression tightened as he took in Rangers and my embrace.

I will keep calm, I will keep calm I repeated as a mantra in my head.

"What brings you to the airport?" Joe asked us.

"Trip" I relied.

Morelli looked at me expectantly, urging me with his eyes to divulge more information.

Yep. The days were long gone that I had to answer to Joe. Frankly, I didnt owe him any answers. I never really believed I did. It was a giant stumbling block in our relationship. Thats why I always ran away when things became uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's with all these one word answers?" Joe asked as face started to redden in anger.

Just then, the only woman in the group sauntered closer to us and introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Daniela DePiaza. You must be Stephanie I am so glad to meet you. My friends call me Dannie and I hope you will, too."

I extended my hand to her and said, "Danny, it is nice to meet also and my friends call me Steph."

Dannie clasped my hand warmly in return. I checked her out. She was lovely, a petite thing with long brown hair and lively blue-green eyes. There was a no-nonsense quality and unpretentiousness about her Instinctively, I responded to her as a friend that I had known for years.

Our group started dwindle as first Selena was paged on the PA system, Dannie excused herself to go to the restroom leaving Joe, Ranger and me. Then Rangers cell rang and the conversation became interesting in time flat.

"Yo."

"Explain".

"Let me see."

"What happens when you go crazy?"

Ranger quickly excused and then there were two. Joe wasted no time in questioning me.

"So, now you with Manoso. Be careful. There is something about him that isn't right."

"Not that's any of your concern anymore but I know he is right for me. You are wrong about him. The only person who treated me disrespectfully or like a fuck buddy was you."

I felt the hairs of my neck tingle and knew that Ranger was back. He whispered in the shell of my ear," Proud of you, Babe. You never disappoint."

I smiled at him and the PA system announced that our flight was boarding. I gave Joe a finger wave as Ranger and I walked arm in arm to the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 4

__

I felt the back of my neck tingle and knew that Ranger was back. He whispered into the shell of my ear, "Proud of you, Babe. You never disappoint."

I smiled at him and the PA system announced that our flight was boarding. I gave Joe a finger wave as Ranger and I walked arm in arm to the plane.

We boarded the plane and sat in our seats. Ranger had the aisle while I sat in the center seat, hoping that no one would be sitting by the window.

I was so glad that Joe and I were finally over. Ranger was right on target when he said that Morelli and I shared an unhealthy pattern of behavior. That point was just proven with the egotistical jackass still butting in on my business! Even now with both us involved with other people, he couldnt contain his big mouth and he had to have something to say. Too much, if you ask me.

Even if Ranger was part of the problem, anyway, that wasnt all that was wrong with us. I would say not believing in and constantly wanting to change me were the deciding factors for me.

"Too much what, Babe?"

"That Joe has unmitigated balls to question our relationship. But Im not letting him get to me."

"Good for you."

"No, its good for us."

Ranger then bestowed to me the sweetest, gentlest kiss that we had ever shared. Every promise to be loved and cherished was felt in that kiss. It felt like a solemn vow to cement our someday into today. It was made me feel both powerful and powerless at the same time. Giddiness and joy bubbled throughout me.

It took me thirty years to realize that I had never really been truly in love with anyone until Ranger. Now, I could let go of the anger and frustration that inhibited me because of Dickie and Joe. Maybe the anger I harnessed at them was because I never truly loved or felt committed to them.

I felt this was the time and place to clear the air. Ranger and I had spent too much time hiding our true feelings for each. Now, we needed to clear the air. Ranger was nothing but honest with me from the beginning. I knew I could be that way in return. Ranger and I shared something special. We had always instinctively trusted each other.

"Why dont we play twenty questions? And that doesnt count as one of the questions if we decide to play. I know you dont like to like to answer questions, but please. I would say with sugar on top but I know that wouldnt tempt you. I know what would, though."

"Babe, **tempt not a desperate man**."

Our mouths crashed together in a searing, passionate kiss, with our tongues dueling for dominance. After kissing for a few minutes, we reluctantly broke away to catch our ragged breaths.

"Mmmm, maybe that's some kind of record for worlds best kiss. Each kiss we share seems to get better and better."

**"Love**."

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Babe."

"I think you are, but you are going to have to answer them sooner or later. We need to have better communication skills."

"Shoot."

"Ewww Ranger, you know bullets are creepy."

"Babe, semantics."

"I know baby, I was just teasing."

"Baby?"

"Soldier, amante, what? By the way, that does count as a question either."

Somehow we had cuddled next to each other with his arms holding me, warming me from the icy blast of the blower above. Ranger tried to adjust it but he too wasnt having much luck regulating the dial. He gestured for me to scoot over so he could get to the dial without knocking me to the floor. When that didnt work, Ranger said, "Babe, you have to move."

I voiced my displeasure. "You can't make me. It's too cold." He easily disentangled me from his body and set me over to the next seat. Once he moved away, I instantly missed his body heat and started to pout

"Keep that up and I wont answer any of your questions."

"Dont be a smartass."

"Payback is a bitch."

"How and why are we asking so many questions?"

"Hey! I was supposed to be the one asking the questions. But okay, how about we ask a question and then after we answer it, we counter with a question of our own?"

"Okay, I can live with that. Though, lets make it ten questions. Answer, now."

"I cant help it. The more mysterious something is, the more curious I get. Then it snowballs to the point where I just have to know. Its like youre doing a jigsaw puzzle and you find the missing pieces. Why do you avoid answering my questions?"

"You've must have noticed I am closemouthed. It has been necessary in my line of work to be this way. Even as a child, I was not much of a talker. It is more efficient and expedient for me to show rather tell someone something. Go, ask your next question."

"Why would you want me when you can have someone like Selena?"

----

****

Ranger POV

It tore me apart when Steph asked me why I would want her over Selena. I have had women throw themselves at me for years. These women were only attracted because of my exterior packaging. I have always considered them plastic Barbie dolls. They never really wanted to know the real man inside. At the time, it suited my purposes. Sure, I have used my good looks and money to my advantage more than once but not in my Babes case. Stephanie Plum has always treated me like a person. My Babe was the only person who readily accepted my friendship even when she was still intimidated by me. I only offered her the deal because that was the only way I thought she would be interested me. Steph is the only female who has never fawned at my presence or gets tongue tied. We can actually have normal conversations. Most women I have been with are preoccupied with their appearance and possessions. Her body responds to me like no one else has ever done. The taste and smell of her intoxicates me. I knew it was just a matter of time before we could be together. I have to know if I am second best to her or does she truly love me.

----

"Simple, Steph. You dont have the slightest idea how lovely you are, or that your beauty is both inside and outside of you. The saying beauty is only skin deep is false when it comes to you. Most people think of my men and me as thugs, but you never have. Okay I have a question for you. Why would want me when you had someone like Morelli?"

"Joe always wanted to change me. He wanted me to be the perfect Burg housewife. That life would have stifled and destroyed me. **I often have to remind myself that some birds arent meant to be caged. **If I had married Joe, I would have become a caged bird and I was always meant to fly. Plus, he always criticized and lied to me. You have never done those things. You generally give me a choice which you support; I have always had your unconditional support. Youre the only person ever to do thatI never had much use for convention, and looking at you, I would say the same holds true for you. Why did you send me back to Morelli after our night together?"

Frankly, I had dreaded this question and I was grateful that Steph had never asked me before. I will never forget the hurt and disappointment that were in her pained, glassy blue eyes. It took all of my willpower not to recant those hurtful words. The little girl from the Burg caused me to tailspin and drown in emotions I had denied myself for so long. I wasnt a robot, but being in the military and losing so many comrades, so many brothers, I learned to put up walls. Then a foolish, hormonal romp in the sack results in marriage and fatherhood. I was ill prepared to handle either so both relationships failed miserably. My almost losing Julie and Steph made me realize how important they were to me. Changes had to be made before I lost them both permanently.

------

"I know you find it hard to believe, but I was afraid. Yes, the great, big, bad Manoso was frightened that I should need and want someone. That after our night together, I didnt want to lose my edge or who I worked so hard to be. Nothing heroic, although I have always been concerned with your safety and never wanted you to be a target for my enemies. It seems that you attract your group of psychos and stalkers on your own. Steph, why did you listen and go back?"

"You climbed out of my bed and then told me go to another man's bed without any thought of how I would feel. I felt that you had physically and emotionally **withdrawn** from me after such a wonderful night. First, we were so intimate and then there was the no price bullshit. It scared and confused me, so I ran back to Joe."

"Even though you knew the relationship wasnt working, why did you keep going back to him?"

"Ranger, this is one of things I am not proud of. I was comfortable with Joe. He was from the Burg and he had really cleaned up his act. This way, I wasnt so **lonely**. I was so afraid to be alone that I felt like Morelli was my only shot for happiness. Plus, my mother harped on the fact that I wasnt getting any younger and Joe would be ideal for me. That certainly changed from when I was growing up. I was banned from going anywhere near him. I am sure it would be hard for you to imagine, but I didnt have a man make love to me for six years after I caught Dickie with Joyce. I couldnt look at a man. I dont think you know what rejection feels like."

"Yeah, I do know what rejection feels like because thats how I felt every time you went back to the cop."

"Carlos, I was could never **reject **you. I love you too much. I thought I was protecting myself from giving you my heart. You had everything else: my trust, respect, even my love but I thought your only interest in me was to sleep with me. You constantly showed me how much you loved me. Your actions always spoke louder than words. I am such a dope. To me you always have been my **comfort;** the lifesaver in a sea of insanity. I am sorry that I kept the love I had for you a secret. **Nothing makes us as lonely as our secrets**. Tears started to pool in my eyes. We had wasting so much time assuming things that were not true."

"You know that's the first time, you've ever called me Carlos. I like it. **People are lonely because they build walls instead of bridges**. I was just as guilty by telling I love you then adding qualifiers to it. At the time, I thought I was doing the best thing for everybody but now I am not sure I did."

"Why did you poach?"

"Even though you weren't mine, I was addicted to you. Believe me, I tried to stay away from you. But I had to get my fix in, no matter what. There were nights I would go to your apartment just to watch you sleep. But I sensed things changed after we were almost caught by Morelli in your apartment and the fact that you didnt want to talk about it. So I decided to keep my distance. Why did you let me poach?"

"My brain couldn't control how my body and heart responded to you. That is why I know that you are around because the hairs on back of my neck stand up. You and I have a physiological connection. I realized that I was a hypocrite and that I was sending you mixed signals. Every time I let you poach, I was a cheater, just like Dickie. Every time you ignited passion, I went to Morelli. That I am in love with you, not Joe, didnt matter. Denying that fact didn't make it go away and I was hurting all of us with my selfishness and cowardice. I'm so sorry."

I leaned into Ranger and softly kissed him several times. I always felt calmer when he was around me.

"What made you stiffen up while we were talking to Selena?"

"I was ashamed of myself for being a coward. There was a time when I couldnt make a choice and then I chose Joe. I gave my relationship a chance but I always wanted more. I wanted you even when we were in bed. You did ruin me for all other men. So the next question is where are we are going from here? And dont be a smartass and say Miami then Beech, NC."

"Well, we're going to do this right. We're going to go slow and easy. I haven't dated since I was a teenager. I want our relationship to be exclusive."

Then the floodgates of emotions opened, letting a gush of hot, salty tears stream down my face. He pulled me back into his lap and we just held each other, foreheads touching. There would never be a chance that I could ever get enough of him.

I was sobbing uncontrollably because I had caused the person I love so much pain. I cried my eyes out. Knowing from past experience how unattractive crying makes me, I practically jumped off Ranger. I excused myself to go to the restroom. There was no time to spare before my face turned to a red, blotchy mess. God only knows what I looked like already.

-----

****

Rangers POV

I had never thought that Steph could be so open with her emotions. She always accused me of not dealing with my emotions but the same held true for her too. Yes, I could see flashes of emotions, which she labeled me of having ESP, but I didnt know what she truly thought or felt most of the time. Finally, it seemed to me that she stopped denying her feelings and started to accept them. My God, she admitted everything and even took responsibility for her own actions. Now was not the time to offer her everything but I was pretty damn close. I saw how much my words had hurt and confused her. I noticed that in her haste to get the restroom, she had dropped her mp3 player. Absent-mindedly I listened to my Babe's play list.

Men In Black - Theme

.com/watch?v=c7CePeRW6eM&feature=related

Batman Theme Song

.com/watch?v=P46bQNssQWQ

Im Holding out For A Hero

.com/watch?v=7f_HsjpSVaI

Total Eclipse of the Heart

.com/watch?v=840B27zYfOk&feature=related

Rikki, Dont Lose That Number

.com/watch?v=IocHM0n75DI

Everytime We Touch

.com/watch?v=ZK0GmiSMNGI

Learn to fly

.com/watch?v=gOKlfyZZJJE

Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down

.com/watch?v=jejFJ4FvDwE

Right Here Waiting for you

.com/watch?v=ojMQwsFWnhg&feature=related

This play list reinforced what she had said to me; how it was me she loved, not the cop. My babe had given that unhealthy relationship a chance and when it didn't, knew it was time to move on with me. I just should have changed my destination a lot sooner. We all would've been happier much earlier.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .  
Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 5, Parts I II

_Sobbing uncontrollably that I caused the person I love so much pain. I cried my eyes out. Knowing from past experience how unattractive crying makes me, I practically jumped off Ranger. I excused myself to go to the restroom. There was no time to spare before my face turned to a red, blotchy mess. God only knows what I looked like already.  
_  
I spent a long time in the restroom trying to repair the **mess **I'd made of my face. Looking into the mirror, I gazed upon my reflection and surveyed the damage objectively. Okay, my mascara had run down my face, leaving a smeared black streak from the bottom of my eyes to my chin. Shit, I needed to invest in some waterproof mascara. When will I ever learn that it didn't pay to buy any other type of mascara? That is why I hate to cry, especially in front of Ranger. He must think I am such a girl; hardly a badass like him.

I decided my best course of action was to wash my face. So, as quickly as I could, I lathered up my face with soap. Unfortunately, I had to use the cheap, crappy soap found in restrooms. Boy, what I would love to get my good moisturizing soap from my pseudo Coach bag, but I would rather die than have Ranger see me like this.

It was just my luck that I got the hottest guy in the world to declare his love for me and my eyes are almost swollen shut. Turning on the cold water spigot in the sink, I let the water run to the desired temperature. Sticking my finger under the running cold water to check the water's temperature, I took paper towels to make soothing compresses for my eyes. Once that was done, the next step was to carefully apply them by softly dabbing them to my aching, swollen eyes. Luckily for me, this treatment seemed to be helping a little bit. The cold somewhat calmed the pain and reduced the swelling. After awhile, my eyes went back to more of their normal size, which also helped relieved my anxiety. No sirree, it wouldn't do for the Martines, as well as Carlos, to see me in this sorry state.

Frankly, I was nervous enough before my emotional meltdown. All of this openness and departure from denial left me raw and vulnerable: two feelings that were very alien to me. I had never exposed myself so completely before. Denial was my favorite defense mechanism and something I had previously excelled at.

Taking the mascara out of my side jeans pocket, I repaired my makeup as best I could. My mascara was my badge of courage. The more nervous I was, the more mascara I would use. This time, as nervous as I was, I would only use one swipe of the mascara brush. There were two reasons for that. One reason was that I didn't want to irritate my eyes any more than was necessary. The other reason was I knew Ranger preferred me to have a more natural look on me. Who was I to argue with my man's opinion? Nope, not me!

I finished fixing my eyes to the best of my ability and decided that I passed muster. Then I exited the lavatory and went back to my boyfriend. It still sounded so strange to use that term in reference to Carlos.

"C'mere!" Ranger said as he crooked his finger at me once I returned to our seats. I quickly crawled into his lap and faced him, where he held me lovingly. Carlos cupped my face with his large, dark hands. The callused pads of his finger gently stroked my face. Warm, concerned, chocolate-brown eyes intently studied my painful blue ones.

"Stephanie, your eyes are quite swollen. Does your head hurt too?"

"Yes," I meekly replied.

"**This is going to hurt **a lot more if you don't take something for it. **Tylenol is not going to **completely help this but it can't hurt." As he was speaking, Carlos handed me two Tylenols and a bottle of water.

I did as I was told, took the medicine and washed it down with the water that he gave me, gratefully. Ranger had always shown me with actions, but today, Carlos was telling me in words as well. Never before had I seen this tender side of him.

"Babe, you know how much I love you. Te amo con todo de mi corazon. I love you with all of my heart. **Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart. If I know what love is, it is because of you. You seduce my mind and you can my body, find my soul and I'm yours forever."**

"Holy Moley Batman, that's some declaration of love."

"Babe."

We kissed again and again. Softly we kissed at first, then with more passion at each passing moment. It was wonderful to finally share these kisses without any guilt. To enjoy this pure pleasure was like heaven on earth and I relished the feeling. Our lips parted as our tongues took turns in the other's mouth, sort of like tongue tag. Yum!

Our passion started to grow and our bodies started to respond to it. My breast started to pucker. I whimpered in need and Carlos groaned in my ear as a result. I trembled with desire. Then Carlos abruptly broke away from me but for the first time I could see that he was as deeply affected as me.

"Babe," Carlos ground out.

"Batman," I replied cheekily.

"We have to stop or we are going to be card carrying members of the Mile High Club."

"I don't know why that would be so wrong."

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Stephanie, I want this to be done right this time. Last time, we were intimate because of the deal. This time it should be because it's an expression of our love. I know how much I hurt you the next day. I want to assure you that nothing like that will happen this time. This time, it is going to be special because it is the beginning of our life together forever."

"Carlos, you're a romantic."

"Carlos is a romantic, Ranger isn't. Babe, you know that is not common knowledge."

"You're not going to send me to some third world country if I know that?"

"Babe."

"I hope that I get to spend lots of time with Carlos. That Ranger dude is an old stick in the mud."

"Impertinent are we? Playing with fire."

"Willing and waiting to be burned, but not now. I'm hungry! Do you want some of these cookies?" I said as I pulled the bag of cookies out of my bag.

"Cookies for breakfast?"

"Well, we're celebrating our relationship and these cookies are healthier than most. Mom made them with applesauce instead of sugar and used dark chocolate because it promotes heart health. Dad is having some health issues with his blood sugar and the doctor wants him to have a low calorie diet. That means he has to restrict his sweets and sugar intake. They're good!"

"Okay, thanks," Carlos said as he took some cookies.

We ate them in companionable silence. It was so easy spending time with Carlos. After eating quite a few because they were so delicious, we decided we would save some for Julie.

The PA system went on, telling us passengers to return to our seats and buckle our seatbelts. We were now starting our descent to Miami International Airport. Since we were already seated, we just had to re-buckle our seatbelts. All and all, the plane ride went smoothly. We had successfully cleared the air between us. Any lingering fears or doubts were erased. Carlos and I were able to start our 'someday' on the right foot.

The first leg of our journey to Oz was completed. Now it was time to see Julie again. I was very excited to see her and put behind us all those nasty memories of how we met. New memories would be made for the three of us because Julie would certainly be a part of our life together.

Part II

_Steph's play list reinforced what she had said to me. How it was me she loved, not the cop. My Babe had given that unhealthy relationship a chance and when it didn't work, knew it was time to move on with me. I should have just changed my destination a lot sooner. We all would've been happier much earlier._

I felt really bad because I had caused Steph so much heartache by staying emotionally detached from her. In my estimation, Morelli was never a factor. Morelli and Steph never had a committed relationship that would last. At best, he was only thirty percent committed to her. She deserved much more than he gave to her.

That is why I wanted to wait until my obligations with the governmenthad expired**,** so I could fully commit to my Babe. Actually, I was always more concerned about her than I let Stephanie believe. I cherished Stephanie Plum more than anyone else. Unfortunately, with the government contract still intact**,** it was necessary to distance myself from the woman I love.

Yes, I had told I told her I loved her in my own way**, **but I only did it to protect her. Ignoring threats could be lethal and I would never knowingly expose Steph as a target for my enemies. Having my enemies take revenge against me by going after her was not an option**, **especially after the Scrog fiasco.

We have had a relationship since we met that fateful day at the café, but Steph and I just never labeled it. Deep down, we knew instinctively how we felt about each other and I was waiting for Steph to come to the same conclusion.

Right after our serious **heart-**to-heart conversation that ultimately cleared the air between us, Steph had burst into tears. Not wanting me to witness her waterworks, my Babe made a hasty retreat to the airplane's bathroom. Her stubborn pride made it impossible for Steph to show any weakness. In addition, Stephanie hated to cry, especially in front of my men and me.

My luscious Ms. Plum was not an attractive crier**, **although physically she was gorgeous. The sight of her filled my heart with **passion**, **desire, devotion, lust **and more. It never failed to amaze me how Steph wasn't really aware of how beautiful she really was and the effect she had other people. That is why Steph is beautiful inside and out. Every man she encountered was a little in love with her**,** but she was all mine.

My Babe took a helluva a long time in the bathroom. I was just hoping she took pity on the poor, defenseless mascara and didn't use it to death. Steph used mascara as a shield to guard against anything fearful. It was her bottle of courage. She used it like some people would drink alcohol to boost their morale before they did something anxiety provoking.

What Steph didn't realize was that she had more courage than anyone else I know. Her ability to bounce back and persevere against her many psychotic stalkers was legendary. I knew of no other bounty hunter in the whole USA that could rival her boast of a hundred percent FTA capture rate.

Whenever I told her I was proud of her**, **it was because I was. No other person equaled the high regard I held for Stephanie. I was disheartened when I heard that Trenton's police force was placing bet on her exploits. I knew that this, as well as Morelli's constant browbeating, undermined her confidence. Obviously, I was relieved**, **for many reasons**, **when they finally called it quits permanently.

Sensing that Steph would be coming back any second now**, **I stopped my musing. I took out my duffel and searched through it until I found the bottle of Tylenol that I knew was in there. My intuition told me that Steph might need some.

When the stewardess came over, I asked for **a **bottle of water for Steph. The stewardess was a shapely, blonde, pretty woman. She was the kind of woman that I would have previously been interested in. Now I only had eyes for my Babe. I politely thanked the stewardess once the bottle was handed to me.

Relief set in when Steph finally returned to our seats. I noticed immediately that she had washed her face and reapplied her mascara.  
C'mere!" I said as I crooked my finger at her. At that**, **she quickly crawled into my lap and faced me, where I held her lovingly. Then I cupped Steph's face with my large dark hands**. **The callused pads of my fingers gently stroked her face. There was no way I wanted to cause her anymore pain. What I saw was swollen**, **baby blue eyes.

"Stephanie, your eyes are quite swollen. Does your head hurt too?"

"Yes," Steph meekly replied**.**

**"**This is going to hurt a lot more if you don't take something for it. Tylenol is not going to completely help this**, **but it can't hurt.**"**

As I was speaking, I handed her two Tylenols and the bottle of water. I watched her carefully as she took them, hoping that she would feel better soon.

I knew that Steph would need all her strength when she met the Martines. It had to be very intimidating for her to be with my former wife. There were a lot of unanswered questions concerning Rachel's and my relationship. I had no doubt that Steph would ask as many questions regarding it that I would allow. My lips twitched up at that thought**,** but thankfully, Steph didn't catch it.

"Sometimes **your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart. If I know what love is, it is because of you. Seduce my mind and you can have my body, find my soul and I'm yours forever**. Babe, you know how much I love you. Te amour con todo de mi corazon. I love you with all of my heart. You are everything to me. I am so sorry that my words ever hurt you. No other person has able to see the real me, but you have. Steph, you're the only woman I have let in completely. With you, there are no walls or barriers blocking what you mean to me. To me, that is proof positive of how deep my love is for you."

Despite her obvious discomfort**, **Stephanie beamed when she heard my words and said, "Holy Moley Batman, that's some declaration of love."

We kissed and there was nothing to stop us. The cop was not in between us anymore. The kissing caused us to want more**, **but I didn't want us to do it on the plane. I wanted to make the next time special to replace what happened after the deal. I broke the kiss and explained my position. Steph protested but understood.

We bantered back and forth for a bit and then she announced she was hungry. I was floored when she pulled out a bag of cookies and told me that they were actually healthy. We shared them, saving some for Julie. We were enjoying being together when the PA system announced that we were starting our descent to the airport. I checked my watch and was pleased that we were early.

Once we landed, we would go look for Julie. Frankly, the whole trip was overwhelming. I was definitely out of my element. Although**, **knowing that Steph was at my side helped. I silently took a deep breath and then I was ready to continue our journey to Oz.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 6

__

The first leg of our journey to Oz was completed. Now it was time to see Julie again. I was very excited to see her and put behind us all those nasty memories of how we met. New memories would be made for the three of us, because Julie would certainly be a part of our life together.

After the plane had landed, Carlos and I disembarked from it, his hand on the nape of my neck, guiding me. This was his favorite way of holding me while were walking.

We left the plane and went into the terminal where we took a glance at the monitors announcing the arrivals and departures. These monitors were hung on the walls all over the terminal.

Reading the one that listed the Martines' airline, we found out that the flight would be leaving from Terminal A, Gate 22 in forty-five minutes. We would need to take a shuttle there since we were in Terminal C.

We talked as we walked to the shuttle. One of things we discussed was transportation. We would need a car to take us from the airport to Julie's school.

"Steph, once we get Julie, we'll need wheels. A Miami RangeMan will be meeting us with a car."

"Will it be new, black and shiny?"

"Babe."

"Carlos, the only time I have ever seen you in a different colored car was when you were in one of my POS or when I was helping you during the Scrog fiasco."

He raised his eyebrow, lips twitched and then Carlos ruffled the errant curls on the top of my head. Sometimes I really wished my hair would behave and not pouf out all over the place.

To be able to banter without any sexual innuendo and poaching felt so right. Our relationship was constantly deepening and becoming more open. My dealing with emotions had become more forthcoming. Never again would I resort to my former favorite defense mechanism of denial, especially regarding my feelings. Now that I was more in touch with my feelings, I have been rewarded with Carlos' love.

His love means the world to me and is one that I had never had before. In all my previous relationships, there was a reason why we were not totally committed to each other. There was no deep abiding love. Putting it in the simplest terms, Carlos is my soul mate and the man I am in love with.

I was grateful that Carlos was not pushing me about the sex issue. Let's be honest, besides being a persuasive, opportunistic mercenary, he is drop-dead gorgeous and the sexiest guy I know.

It was relief knowing that he wanted to build on our relationship as much as I did.

For the first time in my life, I felt completely at ease with a man. There was no bickering about my job like with Joe or knowing he was stepping out on me like Dickie did.

Carlos and my relationship right from the beginning had mutual respect and support. These were never apparent with Joe. It seems I was just biding my time building up my nerve to tell Carlos how I really felt.

Another reason why Joe and I couldn't make a go of it was the lack of trust and honesty. Sometimes all I felt to him was a glorified booty call. It would have been nice for him to say I miss you instead of the the boys.

Joe also had an irritable habit of not sharing enough of himself with me. Yes, the same can be said about Carlos, too. The only difference is that Carlos' secrecy is a necessary aspect in his line of work. Joe just felt I was unqualified so he shut me out, in his eyes, for my own protection.

My life was looking up and I had Carlos to thank for that. I might not be privy to everything, but at least he values me. Carlos has always worked with me rather than against me.

"Earth to Babe. I smell something burning."

"Huh..what!" For that I gave him a swat on his fine butt and he gave me a wolf's grin in return.

Once we got into the correct shuttle, Carlos assessed our surroundings and ascertained that there was no danger there. Then he nestled into me and seemed to just breathe me in. He peppered a few feather-like kisses by my hairline. I could really get accustomed to all of this PDA.

We reached our destination of Terminal A and started off to Gate 22. There we would meet the Martines. I was both excited and nervous at this prospect. I was excited to see Julie again. She was allowed to be at the gate because of a special security pass secured by Carlos' military contacts. When we finally got to the gate, we heard, "Carlos, Stephanie!"

Long, silky, brown, almost black hair, was flying in all directions and Julie was a blur as she came running to us. Hugging us in a fierce embrace, she squeezed us tightly. When she started to speak, her words came out in rapid speed.

"Its so good to seeya. Are you guys excited? I know I am!"

Carlos and I smiled, first indulgently at Julie and then to each other. Truthfully, we were as excited as she was. The three of us walked over to where the elder Martines were seated. Carlos and Ron exchanged hearty handshakes then Carlos gave Rachel a slight peck on the cheek. I also shook Ron's hand, but Rachel surprised me when she gave me a hug. I am not a touchy, feely kind of person. So, I was very surprised.

It was such a good thing that Carlos, Rachel and Ron always had Julies best interests in mind. In fact, her welfare was their number one priority. Despite that, I wished Carlos was more of a presence in his daughter's life.

I knew that Carlos' moral code dictated that he financially care for Julie although he gave up all his parental rights. Knowing this, I still hoped that he would build more of a bond with her before it was too late. Volunteering to chaperone this trip was the first step to achieving that. Julie was only going be a young girl once. Carlos might regret this missed opportunity in the years to come.

God knows that I am not the most maternal woman around. Hell, sometimes I am not even a good hamster mommy. Poor Rex, thankfully, he had never complained.

There was something special about Julie that I didn't see with other children, even with my nieces. God knows, I love my nieces, but Julie tugs at my heartstrings. I believe the reason for that is that we had survived a traumatic experience together combined with the fact that I see a lot of Carlos in her. This combination brought out feelings I didn't even know I had.

For the first time ever, the thoughts of mocha-latte skinned children and, dare I even think it, babies, wasnt panicking me but was giving me warm, dark fuzziest instead. Whoa Steph, I chided myself. Methinks youre putting the cart before the horse. Carlos never said anything about marriage or children. This love stuff and contentment has surely rotted my brain.

I'll take it one step at time for now, I was certain that I will always have a relationship with Julie. Hopefully that will include Carlos in the equation as well. I loved the two of them so much and I could see a future that included them both.

Rachel and I started to chat, awkwardly at first but then we started to warm to each other. It was a little disconcerting to be talking to a woman Carlos had actually had a relationship with. The one and only woman he had given a ring and a child to, things he would label as stupid later on. I wondered, if things had been different, if Carlos would have stayed with her, or been with me sooner. These speculations were all moot. Reality was sweet because I had Carlos and my face lit up like Christmas tree simply thinking about us. At that moment, I looked at Carlos and he bestowed on me a hundred watt smile, which I returned.

Rachel wanted me know how thankful she was that I was willing to risk my life to protect Julie, even without knowing her. "Not too many people are caring enough to do something like that," Rachel had said. Then she wanted to know much everyone had appreciated that Carlos and I could step in during the Martines absence. Then she abruptly changed the subject to remark how relaxed and happy Carlos looked. That Rachel had never noticed until now that Julie and Carlos shared the exact smile. I guess Rachel was not a frequent recipient of Ranger-wattage smiles. What a pity was that?

"I'm glad to see that someone, could actually make Carlos happy. Unfortunately, I never could, but Im glad that you have. You can tell youre in love." Rachel cpmmented.

"It's that obvious?" I asked.

"Well, I once was married to the man. Carlos and I never looked at each other the way you two do." Rachel responded.

"We're going really slow. How do you think Julie will react?" I questioned.

"Julie will be thrilled. She talks about you two all the time. If Carlos decides that the three of you should spend more time together, we would have no objections. Ron and I never wanted Carlos to be estranged from Julie." Rachel said.

"Mrs. Martine, thanks so much. I'll have to talk to Carlos and get back to you."

"Please call me Rachel. No Stephanie, thank you. Words alone can not repay the debt of gratitude we feel we owe you. You endangered your own life to help Julie. That lunatic..."

"Shhh, it's okay. You dont have to thank me for anything. I'm just happy everything worked out. Rachel, you have one terrific daughter. She's a wonderful girl. I always enjoy talking to her and this trip is going to be fun."

"Thank you, we think so too. But you know, she is lucky to have you as well. Sometimes it is nice to have a different adult female perspective than your mother. You know how daughters and mothers are."

"Yes,," I chuckled. "But only from the daughter's perspective."

"That does give you some insight. Julie is lucky because there is no limit to the number of people who love you."

"Yes, I do love Julie. How could I not? I owe her my life. Julie and Carlos have that, and so many other things in common."

"Here is my cell phone number." She pulled out a slip of paper and wrote down her number. "I know Carlos has it already but I want you to have it also."

"Sure, here is mine. "I borrowed her pen, wrote my number on the bottom of the paper, tore that off and handed it back to her, along with her pen. "Don't hesitate to call. I can only imagine how it must feel to be separated from Julie right now. I can only hope your mother-in-law feels better soon."

The public address system blared, _**Final call for all passengers to Flight 234 to Tampa. Please board.**_

Ron walked over to us. "Excuse me. Rach, we have to go. Steph, good to see you again. Julie, make sure you listen to Carlos and Stephanie."

We said our goodbyes. Rachel spent the final few minutes before she left holding and talking to Julie. Then she and Ron waved and boarded the plane.

It was now time to meet the Miami Merry Man, pick up the car and meet everyone at Julies school. So far so good. All in all everything was running smoothly for our journey to Oz.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 7

__

It was now time to meet the Miami Merry Man, pick up the car and meet everyone at Julie's school. So far so good, all in all, everything was running smoothly for our journey to Oz.

As we were walking towards the doorway of the terminal, Julie turned and looked at Carlos. Staring at him with sad, puppy dog eyes, she pleaded, "Can we stop for something to eat before we meet the bus? I'm starving. All I had this morning was some cold cereal. Please!"

_"Babe, have you been coaching Julie?"_

"Nope, it's not my fault. I was just talking to Rachel. But eating again sounds like a really good idea. You can only last so long eating only oatmeal cookies." Everybody knew how hungry I was when my stomach growled in agreement.

"Alright, I guess you ladies are ganging up on me already. We will feed your beasts after we pick up my car."

"Really, Carlos, you won't know what hit you when we take a girls' day out and hit the mall."

"Steph, really? You would take me to the mall? I would love that. Especially if I go with you and Carlos."

"Dios mio, now I'm sorry I said anything. You two loose in the mall. Perish the thought." Carlos closed his eyes and sounded exasperated, but I think I could detect a hint of a smile on his face.

As much I wanted to retort with something a bit more off color, I couldnt do that with Julie right here. I would have to be a refined Stephanie with a G rating. There could no curses or flipped birds for the next couple of days. I would be as demure and mild-mannered as Diana Prince (when she is not Wonder Woman). There would be no embarrassing incidents on this trip. Restraining myself wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it at the end.

"Hey, dont be such a wise guy. Retail therapy has many rewards."

We snaked our way down escalators until we made our way to the terminal's exit. Standing a few feet away was a figure clad in signature black. As we got closer, I could see that this guy was huge. I didn't know how RangeMan found all these guys. Definitely Stegozoid material, he was six and a half feet tall, and must have weighed over three hundred pounds. We could see him scanning the crowd feverishly and visibly relaxed when he caught sight of us.

On closer inspection, I saw he was even more attractive than from a distance. His hair was blue-black, cut short in military-style and he had bright blue eyes. If anything, I would say he was younger than most of the other Merry Men. Something about him was different in another way, but I couldnt put my finger on it. I guess I was staring a little too long at the Merry Man.

"Earth to Babe."

"Doesn't RangeMan have any scrawny and ugly employees?"

"Babe!" Carlos sounded amused.

"No worries, I'm taken. I can look, but can't, and do'nt want to, touch anyone but you."

"Carlos. Stephanie. Are you guys dating? You almost sound like Mom and Dad when they get al lovey-dovey. Ewww..... I hate that mushy stuff!"

"Would you be okay with that, Julie?"

"You bet. That is so cool!"

"Carlos, I guess Julie doesn't mind if we date then."

"MIND! Im soooo happy. Does that mean we can spend more time together, please?"

"We could do that Jules. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Why not? I call you Steph, don't I?"

"Stephanie, don't you think we should check with Rachel before we make any promises?"

"News flash, Mr. Manoso. Rachel already gave me her permission."

"Did she?"

"That is what she told when we had our heart-to-heart conversation at the Jet Blue gate. I think it would be good for all of us."

"Can I run up to Diego?"

"You're sure you don't want to wait? We're almost there."

"Is that the name of the RangeMan waiting for us? Diego?"

"Yes, Ill introduce you when we get to him."

We walked towards him and within a matter of few seconds, he narrowed the gap and we were now all face to face.

"Sir, its good to see you again. How was your flight? Let me help with the bags. Follow me, the car is right outside."

"Wow, a first. A Merry Man that talks."

"Babe. Diego, I'd like you meet Stephanie Plum. Steph, Diego Maldonado."

"Ms. Plum, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Julie, how've you been?"

"I'm good. I got an A on the paper thanks to you."

"I don't know about that, Julie. I just gave you the details. You knew most of it already."

I spoke in a hushed tone that was only for Carlos ears. "I gather Diego is a new employee and has no military background."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, Diego is your only employee who has ever had full-blown, polite conversation in my presence. Sometimes I think you and your guys are on a word count."

"Word count? Explain."

"You know how, in baseball, a pitcher has a ball count? A manager allows him to pitch only so many times in a game and then he comes out. Well, it seems you have a word count going. You and your men have only so many words youre allowed to say. You give taciturn a new meaning."

"Babe, I don't think I'm that bad."

"Oh, Carlos, please!"

"Okay, I get your point."

We had finally gotten to the entrance. Diego and Carlos were carrying our bags. Right by the door were two shiny, black cars, RangeMan-issued vehicles for sure. I had to smile to myself about how predictable that was. We met the driver, Tino Alvarado, had our bags loaded into the trunk, said our goodbyes and were on our way to Julie's school.

Taking Interstate 95, we were cruising on the thruway when we spied an exit announcing restaurants. Carlos remembered that both Julie and I were hungry, so he asked if we still wanted to go to eat now. The exit said that there was a diner at the next exit. I remarked that of course I still wanted to eat. He chuckled when I asked him, "When did you ever know me not to eat when I was hungry?"

Carlos changed lanes and took that exit off the interstate. In less than ten minutes, we pulled into the diner's parking lot to get a bite to eat. Gosh, even in Florida, he has the good parking karma, because he snagged the only non-handicapped spot right in front.

The hostess did a double take when she ogled Carlos. She was quite attractive with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and she was definitely interested in him. I was mildly annoyed, but Carlos took it in his stride. Once seated, we studied the menu. A few minutes later the hostess returned, handing Carlos a folded piece of paper. I had no doubt that it was the woman's phone number. This wasn't the first time that a guy I was with was hit on by another woman. Without a second thought, Carlos crumpled it and flashed me his killer smile. I knew without a shadow of doubt, that there was only one woman for Carlos, and luckily, it was me.

In no time at all, we made our selections and ordered. Mr. Healthy had an egg-white vegetable omelet with dry, whole wheat toast. Julie had chocolate chip pancakes and I had a decadent order of stuffed french toast. Carlos paled noticeably under his mocha latte skin when I began to moan. I gave him a sheepish smile in return. I really tried to quiet down when I saw Carlos' eyes darken. Whenever that happened, I knew that I had turned Carlos on. Now was not the time or the place for us to be together, but hopefully soon after the trip we would have the chance.

When we got the check, Carlos checked the time and gave us a satisfied smile. That smile, I could tell was an indicator that we were on schedule. Carlos always liked to be on time and in control. After we paid the check, we then left for the school.

Julie went to an exclusive private school, Miami-Dade Country Day School. It was located right outside of Miami. The school's enrollment boasted of many children from prestigious families, like some celebrities, and they even had royalty. Therefore, it was the perfect place for Julie to go to school. That is why their security was incomparable. It had the best of everything and Carlos had handpicked it since RangeMan handled their security. Never again would Julie ever be a target for some psycho. Scrog was a hard lesson to learn. The impetus of Julie's education was to maintain her safety without imprisoning her. That was easier said than done, but if anyone could, it was Carlos.

The drive was forty minutes from the diner to Julie's school. We were lucky that it was too early for rush hour, so we didn't hit any traffic. When we got to the school's parking lot, it was deserted except for the three of us. It was pleasant for the three of us to spend some time alone together. We had to enjoy it while we could. It would be a couple of days before we would have only the pleasure of only ourselves for company. Soon, the class would be arriving and descending upon us like a swarm of locusts.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 8

As we waited for the others to arrive, I marveled at the appearance of the man I loved. I would never tire of looking at him. He was leaning by his car, the Cayenne this time. The gray t-shirt was barely wrinkled, despite our many hours of travel. Faded blue jeans fit snugly as always, accentuating his muscular legs. I guess eating healthy and having an exercise regimen paid off, because Carlos had a great body. Looking at his face wasn't a hardship either, with those expressive chocolate-brown eyes and pillow soft lips that were meant for kissing. Too bad, his wraparound mirrored Ray-Bans were shielding his eyes so I couldnt see them. I could get lost staring into them.

Sometimes I thought he was too handsome for his own good and his effect on women was devastating. It seemed to me, that nearly every woman was susceptible to his charms. Carlos didn't need to put any pressure for women to fall for him. He had an innate ability to turn a normal, intelligent woman into a mass of blubbering goop. That is, everybody but me. Although I, too, succumbed to him far too many times to my liking when I was with Joe, I could still function. Still, I might have drooled a bit.

Naturally, I couldn't stay away from Carlos for too long, because I sidled up, resting my head on his shoulder. Burying my nose in his neck, I sighed contentedly. He smelled of Bvlgari Green Tea and it was heavenly. There wasnt another man alive who smelled as good as Carlos. It was unbelievable that he was into these PDAs. I was so glad that we could finally be open about our feelings for each other. One thing I wasn't going to do was to wonder how Trenton, and in particularly the 'Burg, would take this. A lot of people thought that I was crazy for saying no to Joseph Morelli. They just didn't understand.

We spent a pleasant amount of time just the three of us together. I came to the realization of how little time Carlos and Julie actually spent alone together. Usually the rest of the Martines were milling about, so they never really had any quality time with just the two of them. Hopefully this trip could be the beginning of a new bond for them. If he was willing to have a relationship with me, why couldn't Carlos have a meaningful one with Julie also? She might be the only child Carlos would ever have and it would be a pity not to take an advantage of this opportunity to reconnect. After all, he was an opportunist.

Julie shocked us both, proving that the apple does not fall far from the tree and that she was an opportunist like her father.

"Say, maybe you guys could stick around for awhile we get back to Miami?"

"Carlos, do we have to rush back to Jersey after the fieldtrip?"

"Maybe we could but we would have to ask Rachel if it would be okay with Ron and her?"

"Based on our conversation at the airport, I don't think Rachel would have no problems with that."

Then Carlos surprised me by asking Julie if she would like to spend more time with us maybe in Trenton during the holidays. That Julie could come to New Jersey for Thanksgiving and get acquainted with all her relatives up north.

Carlos turned to Julie asked, "Julie, are you sure that you're cool with Steph and me dating?"

"Yeah, it's cute!" Julie answered with a big grin on her face.

"Cute. That just dropped my testosterone level."

"Carlos and Steph, would it sound better to say that it was mad cool." Julie whined.

"That's better." Carlos answered." So Julie, how about after the trip, we'll spend more time together?"

"I would like that."

"Me too."

The waiting was driving me nuts. We were the only three people there for quite a long time. I knew from all our surveillance work that Carlos had no problem waiting. He just had issues with people being late and disorganized. Hey, I just described myself. Those might not be one of my more admirable characteristics, but I was positive that Carlos found many that were. It was proven over and over that he is my staunchest supporter.

I was hoping that this trip would go well and that Julie would never be embarrassed of me. All of this thinking and waiting was putting me more on edge. Carlos absently traced circles on my arm, sensing my anxiety in meeting the people going on the trip with us. It didn't escape me that he is the only person who can settle my nerves, that he can instinctively knows me sometimes better than I know myself. I wondered if he had taken any Psychology courses in college because maybe what I had mistaken as ESP was reading human nature. In his line of work, that was a valuable commodity.

A transformation was occurring before my eyes. Carlos was turning from an icy badass to a warm, caring guy. I hoped that he would feel this was an asset rather than a liability. He had closed himself off to love and relationships for such a long time. It was gratifying and amazing to see him change from Ranger into Carlos. Silently, I prayed that nothing would happen to change him back. I didn't think I could handle being shut out of his life. No, since feeling the joy of being in the center, it would be like taking away the sun, cloudy, gloomy and dark.

Carlos had it under control, but I could tell by his slightly clenched jaw that he was peeved that the people going on the trip weren't all here. He really felt that we should be in the bus and on the road already. A big problem with that was the bus hadn't even showed up yet, along with the majority of the passengers. He'd never liked tardiness or being out of control. I realized that he was uneasy, too. This was a new experience for him. He was out of his element. A fish out of water is akin to a mercenary with a busload of tweens.

Though I felt that he could handle and excel at this, I knew that Carlos would not relish the chaos that comes with being around children. Not everything could be neatly planned or anticipated. That would throw a monkey's wrench into his disciplined, orderly, military-oriented lifestyle. Ranger was certainly a creature of habit. I'm hoping that Carlos is more adaptable. Maybe he could integrate all his personas into SuperCarlos, so to speak.

The first person to arrive was Franklin Baum, the assistant headmaster at Julie's school. He was a heavy-set, balding man in his early forties. Mr. Baum was obviously nervous and apologized profusely to Carlos for his tardiness. It seemed that there was misprint in both the e-mails and circulars that the children took home, informing the people of the wrong meeting time. This had only come to his attention very recently, and his had been in his office at school, frantically making calls to everyone involved. While at the office, Mr. Baum had received a call from the bus company saying that the bus would be late but not as late, as the time given to the parents.

Three quarters of an hour later, people started to arrive. They came slowly at first but then more and more came. An hour and half later, the bus finally came with some cock-and-bull story that an accident had held it up. Carlos quickly ascertained that the driver had been drinking and called the bus company immediately. Within fifteen minutes, a car containing a manager and another bus driver arrived at our location. Without any fanfare the inebriated driver was ushered into the waiting car and the new driver stood to take his place. We were now ready to board the bus.

Mr. Baum handed out five laminated index cards. With them were eight badges with the trips name, school and group imprinted. I suspected Carlos, but he was giving nothing away. Someone had given each group a codename. Our group happened to be red, code name scarlet. On these cards were the names of the pupils and chaperones for that each group. There were five groups with two chaperones each. Each of the five groups consisted of six students. There would be three female and three male pupils in each group. For a total of thirty students in each group.

Carlos and I were the chaperones for the scarlet group. Of course, Julie was in our group, along with two other girls Margaret Garland and Judy Hamilton. The boys in the group were Jack Lehr, Raymond Bolger and Bert Haley.

Each group met with their chaperones for roughly ten minutes before we climbed into the bus. Now, after waiting for almost two hours, we could finally head to North Carolina and the Land of Oz. Almost everybody else has boarded the bus, when we finally got on. I was about to go to the back, when Carlos stopped me, then eased me into the front window seat. Blushing at my assumption that we would sit in the back like we're in a restaurant, Carlos patiently explained that the front seat was more advantageous for knowing what was going on.

We took our seats, the driver put the bus in gear and we were thankfully on the road to Oz. The road was black asphalt as opposed to the yellow brick one in the story about Oz. I hoped that we would get there without any more delays, but with my luck, things were about to get _very _interesting.

The drive was forty minutes from the diner to Julie's school. We were lucky that it was too early for rush hour so we didn't hit any traffic. When we got to the school's parking lot, it was deserted except for the three of us. It was pleasant for the three of us to spend some time alone together. We had to enjoy it while we could. It would be a couple of days before we would have only the pleasure of our company. Soon the class would be arriving descending upon us like a swarm of locusts. There would be constant togetherness for as long as the fieldtrip lasted.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 9

_We took our seats, the driver put the bus in gear and we were thankfully on the road to Oz. The road was black asphalt as opposed to the yellow brick one in Oz. I hoped that we would get there without any more delays, but with my luck, things were about to get very interesting_.

After fidgeting around on the bus for quite awhile, I got a great idea. I whipped out my copy of The Wizard Of Oz. Okay, it wasn't the Baum version but an adaptation. If you wanted to get really technical**, **it was a graphic novel rather than a regular book. _Gosh_, I thought to myself. _This is a real page turner_. I was halfway finished with the book when I felt like I was being watched. Looking up, saw Carlos' bemused expression. His eyebrows were quirked up a notch and his lips were twitching. Damn it, I was amusing him again.

"What?"

"Steph**, **I'm pretty sure Julie's class didn't read this version." He was pointing at the graphic novel I was reading.

"I know**, **but this is more fun. See**, **more pictures." He bent over and looked at the book over my shoulder. "It's an art form**, **like anime."

"Babe. It's a comic book. Sure**,** it's stylized because it manga."

"But it's good."

"Okay."

"How come you know so much about it**? **Oops**, **sorry**. **It'**s** not my business...didn't mean to pry."

Looking downcast at my book, I couldn't believe that I was asking him questions already, so early in our relationship. It wasn't the Spanish Inquisition or anything like that**, **but I didn't want him to think I was being too nosy. He cupped my chin gently and raised my face level to his. As I peered into concerned, warm, chocolate-brown eyes, I got lost in their depths.

"You aren't prying. You're my woman now. There is nothing that you can't talk to me about. If there is something I can't share, I won't. I never want you to feel that you can't talk to me. **Cada día te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana. I love you more than yesterday but not as much as tomorrow.**"

"I respect you. Totally. Always have, always will. My problem is I am too curious and you know... curiosity killed the cat. I don't want to do anything that might make you regret being with me."

"I won't. I can't. Stephanie, as long as you are aware that I have limitations... Believe me, I'm less than perfect. Hopefully my flaws won't be held against me."

I just beamed at him. The idea that he could be so open with me was miraculous. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that this would happen when Ranger had asked me to do him a favor. Now I had Carlos and we're together.

Our foreheads were touching**, **when Carlos' cell phone suddenly vibrated. He checked the readout and said he needed to take the call, then he kissed my nose and started to talk on his phone. It was a short, terse conversation. It was encouraging that he afforded everyone those abysmal phone manners since he ended the call without saying any goodbyes.

I tried to give him as much privacy as I could in the confined space of the bus. After Carlos took the call, he went back to work on his laptop. I resumed reading but was done in fifteen minutes since there wasn't much left to read. Reluctantly, I reached for the Baum version of The Wizard of Oz**, **which I had also brought with me.

I must have read that opening sentence at least a dozen times.

"_Dorothy lived in the great Kansas prairie, with her Uncle Henry, a farmer and Auntie Em, the farmer's wife_." I just couldn't get past that first sentence. It was very frustrating.

The excitement about everything that had been occurring must have finally caught up with me. It had all come to a head**, **and I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I had been on an emotional roller coaster ever since Ranger had asked me for a favor. Now I was on a bus filled with tweens**, **heading for the Land of Oz. I had traveled south from New Jersey to Florida and now I was heading North again to North Carolina. In the process**, **I had seen more and more of Carlos andless and less of Ranger.

The lull of the bus' movement**, **coupled with the drone of the passengers talking**, **was hypnotic. My eyelids started to feel droopy. It was a struggle to stay awake. Each second, my eyes felt heavier and heavier. Then my eyes began to blink once, twice, and finally darkness descended around me.

I was no longer awake but in a dreamlike state. All consciousness of being in the bus disappeared**. **I was floating on a flowing spiral of warm, sweet, thick, gooey chocolate syrup when I was suddenly startled awake. I jerked up to find myself awake in what I thought was my parents' home in the 'Burg.

The main problem was that the whole thing was surreal. My parents looked like themselves**, **but my Mom was called Auntie Helem and Dad was Uncle Henfrank. They called me Stephathy as well. Strange, don't you think? The kicker was that Bob was there. Bob lives with Morelli. So the only times that Bob has been over there was when Morelli had brought him over. Luckily, Morelli was nowhere in sight. There was just Bob.

Bedlam started as a storm was approaching the house**. **A tornado was headed our way. Everybody had to go down to the cellar to stay sheltered from the cyclone. We were quickly on way there when something caused Bob to spook and he hightailed it back to the house. Naturally, I followed Bob to get him back to the cellar. The wind was howling so loudly that I didn't hear anyone calling my name.

I ran upstairs to my room and found Bob cowering under my bed. He was so scared and confused. Animals have an innate sense of danger. He didn't want to budge from under there. His large, furry, orange body was quivering in fear.

The full force of the wind smacked into the house and the outcome wasn't good. The house**, **with us in it**, **was swept into the vortex of the twister. The house was ripped from its foundation on the ground and started to fly up into the air. It went higher and higher as it went flying across the sky. The bedroom**, **along with the house**, **went spinning like a toy top. Bob had come out from under the bed when we started to spin and we held on to each for dear life. Together we watched in horror and amazement as a cow flew by the window.

After a few harrowing minutes**, **I can't really say how many exactly**, **the tornado lost its intensity. The tornado had ended and the house started to tumble downward to the ground. It crashed loudly and heavily when it hit earth. The severe impact caused me to lose consciousness once again. It took a really long time to re-awaken.

My eyes took tentative blinks before they could open completely. What I saw was shocking! If my mother had witnessed this sight, she would have pitched a fit. Helen Plum prided herself on her excellent housewife skills. My room was in shambles**, **littered with a variety of items. All over the place were clothes, books, and broken knickknacks. The glass in the windowpane had broken**, **leaving a gaping hole. There were so many things scattered around that it made moving about precarious.

I looked for Bob to see if he was alright. Imagine the surprise I got while staring at him. I noticed something astonishing. Bob still had a dog's body, with orange, fuzzy, fur covering it as it always had. Don't get me wrong. He was safe**, **but there was definitely something strange going on. No one was really sure what breed he was. The problem with him was his face. Actually, it wasn't Bob's or any other dog's face. It was a human face of someone I knew very well. I looked into blue eyes that looked very much like mine. Around the face like a halo were tightly-coiled**, **permed curls of blue-gray and the face belonged to Grandma Mazur.

"Isn't this a pip, Stephathy. But don't expect me to lick you**.**"

"I think I can live with that**," **I said**, **(reacting with shock that it sounded like Grandma.)

We gingerly walked our way around the debris and I tried to clear a path for Grandma Bobo. Both of us decided it would be safer to be outside. Leaving from the back door, the view outside was nothing that we'd ever seen before. It was not the 'Burg , Trenton or even Kansas. I had no idea where we were.


	10. Chapter 10

/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 10

_We gingerly walked our way around the debris and I tried to clear a path for Grandma Bob. Both of us decided it would be safer to be outside. Leaving from the back door, the view outside was nothing that we'd ever seen before. It was not the 'Burg, Trenton or even Kansas. I had no idea where we were._

I had referred to the half human/ half dog creature as Grandma Bob but somehow that didn't agree with me. It just didn't seem right especially since she kept whispering call me Grandma Bobo.

Once we exited the house we came upon a disturbing sight. Beneath the house lay a body. The only reason we knew was that we saw two legs sticking out from under the house. The two long legs were clad in sheer**, **silk stockings and the feet had on 4-inch, red**, **satin stiletto-heeled shoes. They were gorgeous and**, **if I was not mistaken, designed by the incomparable Christian Louboutin. He was one of the best shoe designers around today**. **I guess it was sad but true that he designed shoes that really are to die for.

Upon further investigation, I discovered that the body belonged to none other than Terry Gilman. She truly was the Wicked Witch of the East, but although she was never my favorite person, I hadn't ever wished ill of her. I was sorry she was dead. I was jealous of her when Joe and I were dating, because I always felt that Terry was my competition, like she was a rival for Joe's affections. Morelli had a long**, **romantic history with her and things migh t have been different if she hadn't had ties with the mob. Cops and Mafia Princesses are strange bedfellows and are frowned upon by everybody.

Leaving the house and body behind, Grandma Bobo and I came upon a clearing. There we saw a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Lula. She looked fantastic in a pale pink spandex top that was decorated with rhinestones**, **paired with a matching long**, **tulle skirt. Judging from her outfit, I realized that she was the Good Witch of the North, Lulinda, that I had heard about somewhere before. Seeing the squished body, she yelled, "Get your bony asses out here. The Wicked Beeyotch of the East is dead. Holy shit!"

Coming out from all directions, from behind trees and buildings were little people, what midgets and dwarves were now called, and children. They were from all ethnic groups. In their midst, I spotted my nieces. Seeing Angie, Mary Alice and Lisa**, **I realized that things were getting weirder by the second.

Lulinda shot me a glance and shouted, "Skinny white girl. Git yourself over here. Now. Damn. You da bomb! You freed them Plumkins from the evil beeyotch. Now that she is dead**, **they can all breathe a little easier. We owe you big-time. What's your name?"

"My name is Stephathy Gale. Who are you?" With everything else getting so strange, who knew what was real or not!

"Youz must be new here. I'm Lulinda, the Good Witch of the North."

I was having trouble getting my mind around all of this when suddenly**; **a cloud of red fumes hovered ahead. When the smoke dissipated a bit, a figure emerged from it. It was a person with neon green skin and candy red hair. The person was obviously a woman and my eyes widened in amazement when I realized who it was. **A **Joyce Barnhardt look-alike was gazing at the house and she went ballistic when she saw the dead body. "Who killed my sister?" she shrieked.

"She did!" said all the Plumkins as they pointed straight at me. "Stephathy."

"It wasn't my fault," I shouted. "My house fell on her." _Geez, this drama queen was the Wicked Witch of the West_, I thought to myself**.**

"I'll get you, my skanky. And ewwww... your ugly dog too. But first**, **I need to get those shoes back. They're mine. My sister borrowed them without my permission."

"Look Witchypoo, no need to get personal. You don't hear me saying anything about YOUR looks**. **Right, Bozo?" zinged Grandma Bobo.  
**  
**The Joycewitch tried with all her might but couldn't take the shoes off her dead sister's feet. Whenever she touched the FMPs, a visible bolt of static electricity flew from the shoes to her hands. The current electrocuted her and she dropped her burning hands away from the shoes. The shock definitely made Joycewitch angry and frustrated. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears, she was so furious. After she tried to retrieve the shoes for a few more minutes, she finally gave up. Another puff of smoke appeared and pffft... she was gone.

Once Joycewitch disappeared, Lulinda quickly went over to the corpse and removed the shoes. It was remarkable how fast she could move**, **considering the heft of her size.

**"**Here. Put these on. Joycewitch can't hurt you if you're wearing them. You're safer than you are while wearing a Kevlar vest to stop a bullet."

"Thanks. By the way**,** where am I?"

"You're in the merry old land of Oz."

"I need to get home."

"Sorry, white girl. Can't help wit dat. You'll need the MAN to do that. The man is Rangewiz. He is one smoking hot dude. Boy, I'd like to climb his tree, if you know what I mean. Hmmmmm... real drool worthy."

"Where do I find him?"

"Hellz, bellz. Emerald City. Girl**, **dontcha know anythin?"

"Sorry**, **I don't know where Emerald City is. Can you tell me**?**"

"Just follow the yellow brick road and you'll get there."

"Thanks, bye." I gave Lulinda and the Plumkins a fingerwave as I left on my way to Oz and Emerald City.

**"See ya," **Lulinda said.

"Thanks Stephathy! Bye!" yelled all the Plumkins.

We were on the road for about five minutes when we spotted something amiss. Lying near the road was a scarecrow and his stuffing was all over the place. Very little straw was left inside him**, **leaving him paralyzed where he lay. It was obvious that this scarecrow would need some assistance to be mobile again, since there was more hay outside than in. He couldn't go anywhere until he was put back together.

The person the scarecrow reminded me of came as no surprise, seeing him lying still like he was. Actually**,** it made perfect sense**,** since I was able to con this Merry Man out of his stun gun. My stunning Hal made him a butt of many RangeMan jokes. I really was sorry that my actions had caused him to become a laughingstock**, **but I really needed to leave Haywood when I thought it was safe. I just didn't know that the Slayers were still a major threat to my life. I quit reminiscing and looked back at the scarecrow. Once his straw was stuffed back in, he looked very muscular.

"Thanks**, **ladies. But who are you? Where are you going?**" **

"I'm Stephathy and this is Grandma Bobo, I said, pointing beside me. "We're off to see Rangewiz, so we can go home."

"I'm Halcrow. I need a brain. Can I go with you?"

"I don't see why not! C'mon."

The three of us were back on the road again when we heard a horrible moaning.

"Ehrrrr... need oil."

Taking ten steps forward**, **I noticed a prone figure lying on the ground. It was a man made entirely of tin. He was definitely in distress and in need of some aid. His silver body was tinged with orange rust and he lay there motionless. Spying a bottle of oil nearby, I rushed over to get it, then I started to apply it on his body, paying close attention to his joints. The knees, elbows, neck, wrists, ankles, fingers and knuckles were all carefully oiled. The oil quickly lubricated the tin giant**.  
**  
When I was done, I stepped back to admire my handiwork. The tin man was immense. Now that he was oiled up, his muscles were clearly defined. Over six feet tall and weighing more than three hundred pounds, he was built like a Sherman tank and probably just as strong. In fact, he reminded me a lot of Tank.

After his lube job was complete**, **his brown eyes popped open and he was able to move about. Rising to his full height, he loomed above us. He even topped Halcrow, who was quite tall himself.

"Thanks for the oiling. I'm Tintank."

"We're Stephathy, Grandma Bob and Halcrow. We're off to see Rangewiz. He's going to help us. Halcrow needs a brain and we need to get home."

"**All I really need is **a heart so I can **love but a little chocolate **flavored oil **now and then doesn't hurt**!" said Tintank. "Would you mind if I came along?"

"Sure, let's go."

The four of us were now walking together. We had made progress and after walking for half an hour**, **we heard someone sobbing. It was a sad**,** plaintive whimper**; **someone was really frightened of something. We moved until we were able to see who was bawling like that. There sat a chubby lion holding his paw and crying his eyes out. Sweat was dripping down his scraggly mane**, **which was balding in some places.

The lion reminded me of none other than my sister Val's own cuddleumpkins. Yeah, the lion was my brother-in-law Albert Kloughn. It didn't surprise me that it was Albert that the lion reminded me of. I couldn't fathom any of the Merry Men as a cowardly lion. Albert is meek as a mouse when it comes to my sister. Valerie can steamroll over him at will. It is obvious who wears the pants in that relationship. How ironic that the men in my life had been just the opposite. They're alpha males**,** in fact.

The lion showed us his paw, crying "Please, can you help me?"

Seeing that there was a thorn embedded there, I tried to extricate as gently as I could.

"Owww... you're hurting me!"

"Sorry. I'm doing my best."

"Alright. Alright. Just get it out, already."

I had gotten it out and we're preparing to leave when the lion exclaimed, "I'm Albertlion**. **Where are you going? Can I come too, please?"

Once again, we had to explain where we were going and why we're going to Emerald City to see Rangewiz. Since Albertlion needed courage, we decided he should accompany us there.

"Okay guys, we're off to see Rangewiz."

We all started to sing, "Skips, stalkers and psychos, oh my! Follow, follow the yellow brick road. We're off to see the wonderful wizard of oohs and ahs."

We had followed the yellow brick road for quite a long time, when we came upon a magnificent sight. Up ahead was a city made of sparkling green glass that shone brilliantly from the sunlight. It looked magical and I hoped Rangewiz would be as magical as the city and could help us all out.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 11

_We followed the yellow brick road for quite a long time when we came upon a magnificent sight. A city made of sparkling green glass that shone brilliantly from the sunlight. It looked magical and I hoped Rangewiz could help us all out**.**_

There was a solitary Plumkin at the guardhouse that bore a startling, uncanny resemblance to Randy Briggs, the federal treasury agent that has assisted me from time to time during my cases. This Plumkin calmly but firmly told us that his name was Brig-guard, personal guard to the great and powerful Rangewiz of Oz. Impatience lined his face as it seemed that he would rather do anything else but deal with the five of us: Grandma Bobo, Hal-crow, Tin-tank, Albert-lion and myself.

He informed us in an irritated voice that Rangewiz never ever had audiences with people until after he had his morning run, conference meetings, apprehended a skip or two, did a redecorating job and surveillance on a subject until after one o'clock in the afternoon. No one was admitted without an appointment under any circumstances. Brigguard said if we insisted, he could pencil us in for an appointment at half past two, but that was highly unusual. These appointments were hard to come by, but there was a last-minute cancellation, so we were very lucky.

It was imperative that we see Rangewiz as soon as possible. Time was of an essence because I desperately wanted to go home. Grandma Bobo needed to be separated into Grandma Mazur and Bob. Not to mention that Halcrow required a brain, Tintank a heart and Albertlion some courage.

We needed to kill some time so we started to brainstorm. Tintank and Halcrow wanted to play paintball but with my killer ruby-red stilettos, I couldn't. Plus, I had been there and done that, although it hadn't been my activity of choice. Once upon a time, the webmaster had insanely chased me with paintball guns and real loaded guns, threatening my life. Albertlion also vehemently refused, saying it was too messy and scary to play paintball. So, that idea was scrapped and we discussed some other options.

Albertlion wanted to go shopping because his wife Valerilion had given him a list of things she desired him to get. They had a little baby at home and needed a lot of supplies. I can always get on board with the thought of a shopping trip, so it was fine with me. Both Halcrow and Tintank had scowls a mile long on their faces, like they were being eaten alive by piranhas and Grandma Bobo said that he/she wasnt allowed in most stores, so we decided to do something else.

The activity we did settle on was very surprising. Not in a million of years did I think that such macho men like Halcrow and Tintank would ever do something like that. We decided to go to the spa for special pampering and to impress the Rangewiz.

It was said that Rangewiz was the handsomest man alive. I had never seen him, but his reputation preceded him. They said that he didn't smile much, but when he did, it contained enough wattage to provide electricity for the entire city. Emerald City was very large so I figured he must have a terrific smile. I would have to judge it for myself when I finally met him.

Everybody needed their own beauty regimen because we were all so different. Grandma Bobo and I really needed to get cleaned up. We had both been pretty roughed up by the cyclone, so a day of pampering sounded really good. Grandma Bobo required both the services of a dog groomer and a regular beautician to take care of him/her alone. I needed a lot more work, as my hair made a rats nest look good. It was knottier, frizzier, and puffier than it had been ever before. Some tender loving care would certainly go a long way into taming my mop-top.

That wasnt the only part of me that could use some attention. I was all disheveled and dirty due to the run-in with the cyclone. The wind and dust from the tornado played havoc with me in other ways as well. My muscles ached from being jostled around from the force of the storm. I hurt in places I didn't even know I had. So yeah, being pampered in a spa was sounding better and better with each passing moment.

At the spa, I was covered by a variety of substances. For the first time, it was a positive rather than a negative experience. A mud-bath was first, followed by a seaweed wrap, then a whirlpool in jasmine-scented water, a massage with honey almond-vanilla moisturizing oil and finally, an invigorating shower with seven different shower heads. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. My tightened muscles had relaxed and I felt much better. For the first time since I got caught up in the tornado, I felt great.

A manicure and pedicure capped off the experience and I was ready to get dressed. Boy, what a dress they gave me to wear! It was breath-taking, one of the prettiest dresses I had ever seen in my life. The dress was black and red. Tight-fitting, it clung to every curve of my body, accentuating what my mama gave me. Finishing off the outfit was a pair of thigh-high, sheer, black stockings with red ribbons on the thighs and my ruby-red, black trimmed stilettos. I looked and felt hot. Maybe Rangewiz had met his match, because I had never felt so attractive in all my life.

When it was nearly two o'clock, we all quickly reassembled in the bustling main square of Emerald City. Each of us had been beautified within an inch of our lives. We looked marvelous!

Grandma Bobo's face looked stunning. Her makeup had been applied flawlessly by a licensed cosmetician. As a result, Grandma looked to be younger than her years, maybe in her sixties. This special treatment knocked off at least a decade or two from her age. Her newly cropped hair had been freshly dyed and permed, which framed and flattered her face as well. It wasn't the usual Afro cap that Grandma usually got. Instead, it was loose,flattering waves of silver-white hair. Bobs orange fur had been washed and trimmed. Grandma Bobo's day at the spa made his canine body look less like a messy frizz ball and more like a well-kept dog, who now smelled good for the first time in years.

Everybody had their own specially designed regimen of treatment. Tintank had his tarnished skin treated, making all the orange rust spots miraculously disappear. Then his silvery body had been polished and buffed until he glowed and shone like a mirror. In fact, if you were close enough, you could see your reflection in his skin.

Halcrow was stuffed with new hay that smelled freshly cut and was sewn up with neat, straight stitches. His clothes had been washed and pressed. Halcrow became the spiffiest scarecrow that I had ever seen. Albertlion was bathed and his hair was styled to minimize the bald spots. We were all relaxed after being primped and pampered within an inch of our lives. We were ready to take on the world, even Rangewiz.

After admiring each other with appreciation, we were all impatiently ready to meet the great Rangewiz. We started the short walk back to the Rangewiz's magnificent emerald green palace. We walked briskly and were back at the guardhouse in no time flat. This time, Brigguard hurriedly ushered us right in, mumbling something under his breath about not having all day for us to come in. We couldn't understand his displeasure, since we were early for our appointment to see Rangewiz. Before we had left for our beauty treatments, Brigguard had suggested that we should be early for our appointment, since Rangewiz valued punctuality. We heeded Brigguard's suggestion and we now had time to spare.

We walked into a cold, cavernous hall of polished white marble with specks and swirls of gray embedded in it. It was eerily quiet and the only sound we heard was our footsteps echoing as we walked. I could taste my fear, almost a metallic taste in my mouth, while we waited to see such a powerful he'd be able to fix all our problems. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop my trembling knees from knocking together as we waited. There in that cold hall, we anxiously waited for our audience with the omnipotent wizard of Oz, Rangewiz. We were all together, but were all lost in our own thoughts on how we wanted Rangewiz to help each one of us.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road- Chapter 12

_In we went into a cold, cavernous hall of polished white marble with specks and swirls of gray embedded in it. It was eerily quiet as the only sound we heard was our footsteps echoing as we walked. I could taste the fear as metallic while we waited seeing such a powerful man who would be able to fix all our problems. Unfortunately I couldn't stop my trembling knees from knocking together as we waited. There in that warmth less hall we anxiously wait for our audience with omnipotent wizard of Oz, Rangewiz. We were all together but lost in our own thoughts in how we wanted Rangewiz to help us out_.

It was so quiet in the Rangewiz's reception hall that you could probably hear a pin drop. I was incredibly anxious. I was so self-conscious and nervous I hoped that Rangewiz could help us. My heart was beating rapidly. I felt like everybody could hear the steady thumping of my heart. The staccato beats were so loud in my ears that it was hard to focus on anything else. Soon, I was startled out of listening to my heartbeat when I heard a noise.

There was a bustle of boisterous activity as Rangewiz and his entourage entered the hall. There were many people in the group,but only one that could command your full attention. My eyes bugged out of their sockets and my mouth dropped open like I was trying to catch flies.

A man almost six feet tall stood in front of me, his bare chest showing his chiseled muscles akin to that of a Greek God**.** These finely defined muscles seemed to do a sensuous, sinewy dance as they rippled seductively when he moved. The man was graceful and utterly magnificent.

Lulinda wasn't whistling Dixie when she said Rangewiz was drool worthy. In fact, for the second time, I felt saliva pool out of my mouth and quickly dabbed at it before anyone could notice.

Not only did he have well-defined, perfectly proportioned muscles all over his body, he had silky, mocha-latte skin as well. I don't think I have ever seen such a handsome man before in all my life.

His looks were the kind to render even the most intelligent woman speechless and into a pile of mush. I could see women walking into walls or fanning themselves after catching a glimpse of Rangewiz.

Not that you would be content with just a glimpse. No, you would want to get a closer look. You would want to get _really_ close and personal with a man of Rangewiz's caliber.

Rangewiz had intelligent, chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to stare inside your soul and pierce through all your defenses. When you gazed into them, you were lost in their bottomless depths and all you could think about was him. I had never responded so quickly or deeply to a man before. It was both frightening and exciting at the same time.

Somehow I got the feeling that his eyes would darken considerably until they had turned to ebony, or even black, when he was aroused or angry. I could only hope that sometime in the near future it would be exclusively for was only idle speculation since I really didn't know anything about Rangewiz, but it certainly was a sexy thought!

It was after looking at his eyes that I finally noticed his pillow soft lips. I craved to feel them, because I could only imagine how they would feel pressed against mine or traveling up and down my body.

I started looking him over from head to toe. He looked yummy, wearing black silk pajama trousers with a matching opened silk robe, leaving this marvelous bare expanse of chest visible to all. The pajama bottoms molded snugly to his body, accentuating all his assets. It took all my willpower not to lick up and down his gorgeous, masculine, muscular body like it was a mocha-latte lollipop.

I couldn't help but stare at him with my Hungarian sex hormones on red alert. A voice broke into my lust-filled haze as Grandma Bobo said, "Wow, that wizard has some package!"

I didn't know what to say about that, because I knew that my eyes had wandered in that direction also. My face started to flush crimson red when I heard a deep, husky voice say, "Earth to Babe!" Rangewiz got right down to business and asked us why we were there with an almost curt, Explain.

We told him our names and why we were there to see him, that I was Stephathy Gale and had to get home, Tintank needed a heart, Halcrow a brain and Albertlion required courage.

Once more, I gazed into two deep pools of warm chocolate-brown eyes as I was drawn by his charismatic magnetism. Rangewiz was a man who had unbelievable sex appeal and a definite sense of power. He was everything a woman could ask for. What a turn-on! Looking at him was better than any aphrodisiac I could think of. I found myself totally mesmerized and couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I could only fixate on the sound of his voice. _What a guy_, I thought, and suddenly he was gone!

"Huh," I said, ever Ms. Eloquence. What happened to Rangewiz?I asked with a noticeable whine in my voice.

The guys had to fill me in on what had happened during Rangewiz's appointment, since I was just coming out of my lust-filled stupor. I was still groggy and obviously not fully aware of my surroundings. I had no idea what Rangewiz had said at all. Rangewiz wanted us to get something from Joycewitch.

Not just anything, but something she wears. She seemed very trampy, so I was hoping that it wasn't her thongs. It seemed like she got more traffic than the Garden State parkway. Rumor had it that Joycewitch had more lovers than the number of cars at rush hour. The guys had told me while we were walking that they had heard of her confessions**. **These confessions told how she supplemented her income when she was apprentice witch by being a lot lizard at the Ozian Truck Stop. For the right price, she would service any trucker who propositioned her. With my luck, any thong of hers would be toxic filled with STD residue and only HAZMAT could handle it. Yeech! Luckily for us, but only marginally, Rangewiz had instructed us to get Joycewitch's black leather bustier. I still didn't relish handling anything that had touched Joycewitch, but we were on an important mission. We needed to get it if we wanted Rangewiz to grant our requests.

At least it wasnt anything mundane like a broom. I was so far from being domestic that I only swept floors when it was absolutely necessary. Translated**,** that meant only when something dirty had scattered all over the floor. I wasn't one who takes pride in having sparkling, clean windows.

We left the Emerald Palace much faster than we had entered it. It was now up to us to get the bustier from Joycewitch. How and when we were supposed to accomplish this was a whole other ball of wax. There was no strategy planned since we just decided to wing it by the seat of my pants, or the back of my dress, as the case may be.

The decrepit, termite eaten sign pointed left to the haunted forest. Even though we were all scared out of our minds, we were determined not to let our fear get the best of us. Nothing, and I mean nothing, would stop us from going to Joycewitch's castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for any confusion : the file had no pronunciation so i had to edit it before it was uploaded again. I apologize for any inconvenience. Please, let me know what you think, your feedback is greatly appreciated.

Follow The Yellow Brick 13

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

We exited the Emerald Palace and speedily raced, at least as fast as my high heels would allow me to go, to the yellow brick road. Once again, we would have to follow it to get to the witch's castle.

"C'mon Stephanthy, hurry up." Tintank urged.

"I'm walking as fast as I can. Wouldn't want your chrome dome to tarnish," I snarled back. In my humble opinion, I was moving pretty fast, considering what really high heels I had on. I'd like to see how fast they would walk if the shoe was on the other foot.

"Who wears 4-inch heels on a big walk on an irregular brick road anyway? You're going to end up twisting an ankle and then were never going to get to Joycewitch's castle, Albertlion whined. I don't what to be out after the sun sets. The forest gets even spookier then. There are things that go bump in the night

"Geez, why don't shut your yap! What are you, a fraidy-cat? You're supposed to be the 'King of the Jungle', for god sakes. Man up before you get your mangy mane all matted up," Grandma Bobo chided.

"Wow, mangy mane matted up is some tongue twister," exclaimed Halcrow.

"Halcrow, that's not helping!" Tintank mentioned. "Our time would be better used thinking of a plan to achieve Rangewiz's request."

While walking, we chattered, trying to formulate some kind of plan to get the infamous black leather bustier from the evil clutches of the Wicked Witch of the West, Joycewitch. It seemed easier said than done, since Joycewitch wore it at all times. Nobody had any ideas, as we were all coming up empty. Our brainstorming seemed futile and pointless. After we became resigned to having no good idea, we decided to just wing it.

"There is no way to know how to get in to the castle without first studying the comings and goings of the people in it, right?" I questioned.

"Affirmative," stated Tintank. "We need to gather intel on site to know how to get in."

"Intel whats that?" Albertlion questioned.

"Intel is short for intelligence or information we need to accomplish our mission."

For a time, we briskly walked along the road, when we came upon a poppy field. It was a riot of red blossoms that ranged in hues from red-orange like the setting sun to the crimson red of dripping blood. Sheesh, not the image you want to conjure up when you're about to drop by a witch's castle uninvited. I hoped that it wasnt an omen about what was going to happen to us.

The odor emanating from them was intoxicating and sweet. You couldn't help but take deep breaths and inhale it. Soon, we all suddenly felt very sleepy. It would have been pure bliss to lie down and go to sleep.

"My, I am so sleepy. Why don't we take a rest, please? You look tired, too, and Im sure it would be in the groups best interest if we rested now," I wheedled.

"We can't. We have to be at the witch's castles perimeter at dusk in order to take our position at nightfall to breach the castles security," Tintank responded.

"It's been a long walk. How can a fifteen minute break hurt?" I pleaded.

I, for one, was exhausted and my to die for stilettos were really killing my feet. It was no joke! My feet were being tortured by my shoes. How could something so lovely hurt so much?

"Not now. We can rest at the castle when we're the studying the comings and goings."

Even though we really wanted to rest, we pushed on, since we wanted to get to the castle before nightfall came and we lost our nerve. Nobody ever was in the haunted forest after nightfall. Strange and horrible things happened there then. The Plumkins had told us one frightening tale after another when we were at the spa. I was totally creeped out and wished I was back home.

It was apparent we were on the right track when we spotted a sign stating that the haunted forest was ahead; enter at your own risk. Desperately trying to get to the castle quickly before the sun set, we were suddenly attacked by haunted trees. These trees were not like any other tree I had ever seen. When the trees grabbed at us, it caused us to slow down. While being detained by the trees, a gust of wind blew in, carrying a troop of nine flying monkeys. The monkeys wasted no time swooping over us and then scooped us up. Two of the monkeys each had to pick up both Halcrow and Albertlion. An extraordinary number of three flying monkeys were required to hoist Tintank up. Both Grandma Bobo and I had one flying monkey each.

The monkey holding me was called Monkerelli and the one toting Grandma Bobo was Dickkey. I didn't catch the names of the other monkeys.

The one who held me let his hands roam all over my body possessively. You are such a sweet thing... "You remind me of a cupcake. How about after we get to the castle, you and I get together? I can guarantee you wouldn't be disappointed. Many satisfied women have told me that I have a tongue like a lizard. Cupcake, my boys dont want to miss having such a tasty morsel like you."

_Eww, can you say repulsive!_ If we werent flying in the air, I would have told that overgrown baboon where to go. Presently, he literally held my life in his hands but he skeevved me to no end.

So, I kept my big mouth shut and let him steer us to where we were going. I trembled in fear when I realized that it was to the Joycewitch's castle and the likelihood of ever leaving it was zilch. Tears started to well until I realized that this was a blessing in disguise. We needed a way into the castle and now we had it. Plans and decisions would have to be made on the spot with no room for error. Our very lives depended on it.

Joycewitch was in the vestibule of the castle when we arrived. Boy, did she look skanky! Yep, she was still wearing the leather bustier with matching very tight leather pants. She wasn't wearing her duster leather coat, so she was in her glory with a roll of green fat popping out between her bustier and pants.

Man, did she look pissed, like she ate a dozen of the sourest lemons she could find.

"Well my pretty, have you reconsidered giving me my shoes back?" Joycewitch cooed.

"I would if I could; they're not very comfortable for walking." I said.

"Idiot, they're expensive dress shoes, not hiking boots. Do you have shit for brains?" Joycewitch railed.

"Hey, you don't have to be insulting. I didn't ask to be in Oz. I was happy in Kansas until the cyclone brought me here," I screamed. T_his had been a FUBAR since the get go. I just wanted to go home and leave this nonsense far behind._

"Silence! No one yells at me. Guards, take Stephanthy to our special guest accommodations," Joycewitch sneered with a nasty laugh.

"We have to go with Stephanthy, ma'am," piped Halcrow.

"Do you now, Halcrow? I can think of other ways you could bide your time than being with Stephanthy. It would be most pleasurable to be with me, male specimens such as you and Tintank. We could have so much fun, the three of us."

"Lady, when I look at you, all I can think of is an Eddie Murphy line: That if the face is green there is something wrong with the pussy. So I have to decline such a generous offer," Tintank stated.

"Yeah, you are so rotten that you started to mold, and I'm allergic to mold," Halcrow blurted out.

"Guards, take them all now!" roared Joycewitch at maximum volume. It was so loud that the walls shook and a stone from the wall actually fell off. Her face was mottled, which turned it a hideous mishmash of maroon and green. A vein was throbbing at the side of her neck and she looked she was going to go into an apoplectic fit, definitely not a pretty sight.

We were escorted none too gently by the guards and taken down to the bowels of the castle to the dungeon. It was very dark, dank and unpleasant and all the cliched things you would expect to see in a dungeon. After we were unceremoniously shoved into the cell and its door clinked shut, we brooded about what we would do next.

Tempers were high since everyone was bitching about whose fault it was that we were now stuck in the cell. Quarters were very tight with the five of us cramped all together. It felt like sardines packed in a can. The smell in there was rank also. There is nothing like exertion and fear to bring perspiration out. It seemed like some of us didn't use our deodorants today. Stinky!!!

"Why did you have to talk about a green pussy and mold? We can't do anything if we are stuck in a prison cell," I cried.

"You're telling me! It's like being with Dumb and Dumber. One has a metal brain making him thick while the other one has straw for brains," Grandma Bobo said.

""Guys, you don't have to be insulting It's just that Joycewitch is repulsive. I wouldn't want to ever be with her in the Biblical sense." said Halcrow.

"I roger that! No way was I going to be with her either,"" Tintank announced.

"What's done is done! The question is, where do we go from here?" I soothed.

We needed everyone to get along and be with the program. Constant bickering and name calling was not going to get us anywhere. Our odds of succeeding had dwindled considerably, but we still had a chance. Then providence oe something else in the wind might blow our way.

A loud sound emanated from Grandma Bobo as she farted. Unfortunately, once she started, she couldn't stop. The smell was noxious and we started to gag from it. The four of us encircled Grandma Bobo since there was no way to get downwind of her. We stared at her in amazement.

"So sue me, I'm old and a dog. That combination makes me have very little control over bodily functions," Grandma explained." Hey, I've got an idea. Follow my lead," she whispered to us. Then she shouted, "Guard! Guard, I need to go!"

"What's the commotion all about? Go? You're not going anywhere. Step away from the bars and tell me what's going on here," the guard said, sounding annoyed.

We all pointed to Grandma Bobo, and I said, "Can't you smell that? She has to go poo!"

"Huh," said the guard.

Boy, was he articulate or what? So, I tried again, speaking to him as if he was a young child. "The woman//dog has to go the bathroom. I don't know what she ate, but it seems to be running right through her. She needs to go and she needs to go now."

The guard seemed to still looked confused until, almost on cue, Grandma Bobo let out the vilest, loudest fart I ever smelled. It made everyone's eyes water, even the guard's. We all had to hold our breath while covering our noses and mouths. It was sickening!

"Shit, what the hell did she do? No, don't tell me, I don't really want to know. Stay away from the bars and keep your hands up where I can see them," the guard said and suddenly there was a blur of action. Halcrow and Tintank had double-teamed the guard, who was overpowered in no time. They gave him a few blows to the head, which had rendered him unconscious. It was time for us to get the show on the road.

We quickly left the prison cell and then the dungeon. Once we got upstairs, we went in search of one of Joycewitch's bustiers.

"Let's find Joycewitch's room", I said. I just hope that she has more than one bustier. It would be next to impossible to take it off of her body. Not to mention gross.

"I'll have to catch up and meet you guys later. It wasnt just a ruse, because I really have to go. Be back in a jiff." exclaimed Grandma Bobo.

While Grandma Bobo went to do her business, we went searching for our objective. I wasn't looking forward to it, but it made no difference if we met Joycewitch or not. The stakes were too high not to go for broke. We all came too far to give up now.

I was ahead of the group and I heard moans and groans, so I went to investigate where the noises were coming from. That proved to be both my biggest mistake and my greatest idea. I paused briefly at the door then gently pushed it open. Imagine my horror, to discover that there were Joycewitch, Monkerelli and Dickkey, naked as the day they were born, getting their freak on in the four poster bed. The image of fur, red hair and green skin was almost too much to bear. The sight of it caused me to get extremely nauseous. It was a miracle that I didnt toss my cookies. It would take many bottles of Clorox to bleach out that visual from my memory.

They were so engrossed in each other and what they were doing that they didn't hear me as I as tiptoed as quietly as I could into the room. I was relieved to spy the bustier tossed on the floor less than two inches away from me. Under the cover of very loud grunts, snorts and moans, I retrieved the bustier and then I ran out of the bedroom as fast I could. The guys were just outside the door and when they saw what I had in my hand, they wanted to cheer.

"Not now. We have to leave, pronto," I said as I took Tintanks beefy arm and tried to pull him with me on a run. The only problem was that he was not moving with me. Guys, we've got to leave, now! I ground out.

The light bulb went off over his head and Tintank realized that it was time to get moving. He slung me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes.

Sorry, speed is of the essence. We got to motor out of here, Tintank apologized.

Albertlion, who had been conspicuously quiet since Grandma Bobo told him to shut up, just nodded his head in agreement. Sweat had dripped and matted his fur anyway form nerves.

"I think I found an unguarded way out of the castle. Follow me," barked Grandma Bobo.

The trick was to get back to Emerald City before Joycewitch realized that both her bustier and we were gone. If she did find out before we got back, then a merry chase would be on. At least we were getting a head start.


	14. Chapter 14

Follow the Yellow Brick Road 14

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

The race was on to get away from Joycewitch's evil clutches before she did away with any of us permanently. Besides insulting her looks, we also stole her bustier and I still had on her expensive shoes. We had heaped insult and injury onto her. The understatement of the century would be that were not her favorite people.

We thought that we were on our way out to freedom, when we suddenly tripped the alarm system. Lights flashed and alarms blared, which made the castle even scarier, though it was board daylight.

The chase was on, with us being pursued by Joycewitch's evil minions, who consisted of her troop of flying monkeys and green soldiers. We led them on a merry chase until they cornered us in a dead end in the courtyard. We were like rats caught in a trap.

Tears welled in my eyes. I was never going to get home ever again. The thought of it was too terrifying, even though there was no alternative. No happily ever after for me.

As if the weather was echoing our predicament, the sun disappeared completely and the blue sky turned ominously pitch black. Torches had to be lit so that one could see. From the looks on everyone's face, this had never happened in Oz before.

Joycewitch, with a torch in her hand, came menacingly towards us. With each step closer, she was swinging the torch wildly in all directions through the air. She had fire in her eyes and her face had turned to a ghastly shade of maroon due to mixture of green and red pigments. She was indeed a hideous sight.

"Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it. Why, my little party's just beginning. So if you think that you all were leaving me, think again. No one leaves unless I allow it. No one!" Joycewitch shrieked, the sound piercing our eardrums with its shrillness. The volume of the sound was an eerie counterpoint to the quiet darkness.

Then she spotted what I was holding in my hands as if it was hazardous waste. Joycewitch's attention was on me in a snap, and I knew how a mouse feels under the scrutiny of a cat.

"What the hell are you holding, Stephanthy? Is that my bustier? Ive been looking for that. How the hell did you get it? Hand it over to me, now!"

"This is yours? Really? I asked. I didn't know that."

"Don't play coy with me. You know perfectly well that is the bustier I was wearing earlier. I had to put on my sequined one when I couldn't find the one you are holding," Joycewitch exclaimed, losing patience with me fast. She kept getting closer and closer, flailing her hand with the torch.

Halcrow, being gallant, but not the smartest scarecrow in Oz, and probably the world, since he _was_ seeing the Rangewiz to get a brain, stepped right in the path of Joycewitch to protect me. That is when Joycewitch ignited Halcrow like a matchstick. I don't know if it was on purpose or by accident, but the result was still the same. In no time flat, Halcrow was engulfed in flames. I instinctively looked around for something to douse the flames.

Just to the right of me sat a bucket of well water someone had collected and a mop. Ignoring the mop, I picked up the bucket and threw the water at Halcrow. I was hoping that there was enough water in it to save his life before he burned up.

SPLASH went the water as it hit the fire and the smoke hissed to escape. Soon, all visibility in the courtyard was covered by a cloud of thick, I was guessing gray, smoke. Colors were hard to distinguish without any light to see. It was also difficult to breathe with the smoke and the smell of singed straw.

When the smoke finally cleared, we were witnesses to the strangest sight. Not only did I splatter water on Halcrow, but Joycewitch as well.

"I'm molting! I'm molting!" Joycewitch screamed as layers of green skin sloughed off, reminiscent of the way a snake sheds its skin. In its place was normal flesh color. "I paid good money for this green!"

"How revolting, she is molting. What a pip!" Grandma Bobo. **"You know she could be faking."**

** "Yeah? What do you wanna do, poke her with a stick?" **said Halcrow.

** "Dude! You're not gonna poke her with a stick!" **repliedTintank**. **"Not even if it was ten feet long."**  
**

"Holy Guacamole, that green is not permanent," I said with my mouth wide open, but I closed it after acrid smoke burned my lungs when the full force of the smoke entered my mouth.

There was mutiny in the ranks of Joycewitch's disgruntled henchmen.

"Hey, she is not really green! She is freaking pinky," said Monkerelli.

"I'm not taking any orders from a pinky." replied Dickkey.

Once one of the troops said that, it was downhill from there, one by one, they all voiced their disapproval of Joycewitch's condition, until no one was willing to take orders from Joycewitch now. Her evil minions were disengaged from her and she lost her dominance for them to do her bidding.

"We have no beef with you guys. You can all leave," the henchmen chorused in unison.

"Let's lock the wicked witch in one of her cells in the dungeon and see how she feels," roared Joycewitch's army.

"What a world! What a world!" Joycewitch cried. "Does this mean I have to work as a lot lizard again?"

"Well see," exclaimed one of the flying monkeys, as some of the guards took Joycewitch away, presumably to her new room, a cell in her dungeon. How the mighty and powerful have fallen.

I picked up the bustier that had fallen to the floor when I extinguished the fiery Halcrow.

"Do you want this back?" I inquired in a sad voice.

"Hell no, you keep that nasty thing," they all said simultaneously.

I guess it was unanimous. No one was willing to have anything to do with Joycewitch anymore.

We aimlessly moseyed our way out of the castle, trying not to draw suspicion to the fact we were uncomfortable and unsure that they might change their minds. Pretty soon, we had stepped out of the courtyard, making our way to the front gate where the moat was located.

It was a true medieval castle with all kinds of booby traps that were not neutralized. Halcrow and Tintank were pros at evading and disarming said booby traps. I guess Joycewitch's detainees checked in but didn't check out, sort of like roaches. What a gruesome thought! I gave myself a mental head smack and chided myself for such negative thoughts. We weren't out of the woods or more accurately out of danger, until we were back in Emerald City and under the protection of Rangewiz.

As soon as we exited the castle, we hit the road running. There was no way that we were going to take a chance that the Joycewitch would regain her power or that her henchman might change their minds once the shock of her no longer being green died down.

The trip back took less time than the trip to the wicked witch's castle. It was really hard to keep up with the rest of the group with those high heels on. I couldn't take them off because of the magic still in them, since Joycewitch was not dead but rather imprisoned. Tintank unceremoniously slung me over his shoulder in a fireman hold.

It wasn't long before we were back in Emerald City, huffing and puffing, knocking at the guardhouse and seeking entrance to Rangewiz's palace. A grumpy guard was roused from his slumber, and his grim facial expression showed his displeasure of being woken up. No one in our group recognized this guard and we were surprised it wasn't Briggsguard.

"Who dares disturb the Rangewiz's rest?" The guard questioned in a harsh tone. "Well, does the cat have your tongues? Do any of you have the ability to speak? I am a busy man. I have better things to do than to have a staring contest with a bunch of panting mutes. You girl, you're not panting. What do you have to say?"

Tintank had put me down to catch his breath. The guard was pointing straight at me once my feet met the ground with a tap of my shoes. I was nudged by Albertlion to start talking and I could see by the others' body language that they wanted me to be the spokesman, or should I say, spokeswoman.

"We're sorry, but we do. It is a matter of grave importance. We've just escaped from being imprisoned by the Wicked Witch of the West. The reason we went there was because Rangewiz had asked us to retrieve an item and told us to bring it back with us as soon as we could."

"If that doesn't beat all and Ill be a monkey's uncle. You guys actually pulled that off. My hat goes off to you. Not too many people have bested Joycewitch and lived to talk about it. I guess the prophecy about the blue-eyed beauty is true. Good for you! I hope she is dead. Is she?" When we shook our heads as indication that she wasn't, he went on to say, "No matter. As long as she can't wreck havoc on the people of Oz, then I'm happy."

The buzzer sounded as he beeped us in. "Please come in. I'm sure that the Rangewiz would want to see if you as soon as possible. Ive called ahead, so someone will meet you in the vestibule to escort you for an immediate audience with Rangewiz."

Funny thing was, even though we had gone through this before not even twenty-four hours ago, I still felt just as nervous. There was something about meeting Rangerwiz again, coupled with the fact that I was crashing from the adrenaline letdown. I could really use a restroom right about now.

True to his word, one of Rangerwiz's underlings was waiting for us in the vestibule and we were immediately ushered into the wizard's office. The man himself was seated behind his desk, with a leggy redhead taking dictation too close to him for my liking. I think I might have snorted in disgust. The noise got his attention and he looked up, looking directly at me.

Our eyes met and his changed in color from brown to black as he looked me over. His lips quirked upwards and he seemed glad to see me again, or maybe it was all of us.

"Ah, you're back. Do you have the merchandise I requested?"

"Yes, we do. Here it is," I said, as I raised it so Rangewiz could see.

"Good, very good. You have done well. Now it is my turn to reciprocate and grant you what your heart desires most."

Rangewiz got off his chair and moved away from his desk, but not before he had taken an intricately carved wooden box from his desk. Bringing the box with him, he stood before us, ready to bestow his gifts to us.

He came to Tintank first and took out a necklace with a big, red, metallic heart charm on it. In the heart was a watch ticking a beat in time.

"You wanted a heart and here it is. Don't let your heart overrule your good sense."

"Thanks, Rangewiz," Tintank said. "Really, a heartfelt thanks, man." His chest was puffed out and proud that he had a heart at long last.

"Halcrow, this is for you."

Rangewiz had given Halcrow a sheepskin diploma from the University of Oz, giving him a doctorate in education. Halcrow beamed his pleasure on getting his gift and then started to spout a dissertation on the philosophy of life. It was brilliant and it had many insights I would never have ever thought of.

"By the way, thank you so much for the wonderful gift of knowledge. Without it, I wouldn't be able to broaden my horizons."

Rangewiz nodded in agreement and continued down the receiving line until he got to the next one on line, Albertlion.

"Here's a medal of courage for you, Albertlion. This medal is given only to those who have proven their bravery."

"Geez, Rangewiz, thanks. I don't feel so scared anymore."

"Good to know. Can you all step out to the dining room, except for Steph? I would like to talk to you in private. For the rest of you, I believe my housekeeper Ella has provided refreshments for your enjoyment."

Once they left, Rangewiz had maneuvered us to the couch in his office, where we proceeded to kiss. At first, it was hesitant, but then it intensified until it was one bone-melting kiss after another. When we finally came up for air, Rangewiz exclaimed, I wanted to do that the moment I laid eyes on you. What do you want?

I was dazed and confused but not enough not to stammer, I want...want you to keep...keep kissing me. I pulled Rangewiz back to me and our lips crashed together again. We continued this way until he stopped and kept me at arms length.

"That I can do, but what else do you want? Why did you come to me in the first place?"

"I had wanted to go home, but I'm beginning to think that home is where you are. You're certainly the Wizard of Oohs and Ahs. Please, lets stop talking. There are better ways to spend our time together."

Our kissing resumed, but I needed things to go further and have skin-to-skin contact. I had never felt this way before. My hands suddenly had minds of their own and tried to take off Rangewiz's usual uniform of black silk pajamas. I moaned as I caressed his muscular chest, when suddenly I heard,

"Babe, its time to wake up. Please, Stephanie, its time to wake up," and my eyes reluctantly opened. It was then I discovered I was on the bus and I'd just woken up from the strangest dream I'd ever had.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I noticed a mistake, so i deleted it and uploaded again. If you have any suggestion or comments I would love to hear them.

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .  
Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow the Yellow Brick Road Chapter 15

"That was some dream, there was moaning and everything, babe. Care to explain."

"I will try but some of it, I don't even remember all of it."

"Maybe, I can refresh your memory."

"Alright Carlos, I'm all ears."

"It seems that there was a wizard of oohs and ahs. What was that about?"

"Oh, that jogged my memory." I said with a slight blush to my face. "It seems that in my dream, Plum collided with Oz with mixed results."

"Continue."

"Okay, here is what I remember. It was a really strange dream, where you were the Wizard of Oz, I was Dorothy, Joyce was the Wicked Witch of the West and Tank, Hal and Albert were in there as well."

I told him all about the dream, and when I told him that I had chosen to stay with Rangewiz instead of going home, since he was my home, his eyes went dark and he kissed me as hard as he dared in front of a bus of kids.

"Fascinating, that was some dream."

"Yes it was. The strangest dream I ever had. But I'm glad that I got you in the end."

"Me, too."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Around four hours. Steph, you can sleep anywhere,"

"Almost anywhere. I can't sleep on planes."

"What did I tell you about divulging info? We might have to do something about that."

"Well, you're not the enemy anymore. You're the man I love."

"Damn right. I need to finish up this work. It shouldn't take long and we should be at Beech soon. Okay?"

"Okey dokey."

I decided to look out the window, but there wasn't much to see since it was twilight and soon it would be dark. Somehow, I thought that we would we nearer to our destination of the motel in Beech, North Carolina than we were. Maybe I was wrong, because I _was_ a little disoriented from sleeping all that time and that crazy dream. I was just about to question Carlos about it but he was finishing some work on his laptop. I didn't want to disturb him especially since he said that he was almost done. Instead, I used my cell to look up the directions on Map Quest. It was then that I discovered the driver had missed the cut off at I-85 at Charlotte, North Carolina.

When he looked up after he had finished working he said, "How come we're still on I-95? We're supposed to have taken I-85 to get to Beecham, North Carolina."

To say that he was pissed would be a gross understatement. He turned to the bus driver and said, "We're supposed to take that exit to get to Oz."

"Sorry sir, I missed it. We can go to Myrtle Beach then proceed to I-40 west to The Land of Oz. It won't be that much longer."

He didn't say a word but his jaw jutted and hip lips were set in a grimace. I did what he did when I was upset; I traced circles up and down his arm.

"Steph, what are you doing?" Ranger asked as his facial expression gradually transformed from that of annoyance to one of amusement.

"Hmm," I said enjoying the feel of both his buffed muscles and the silky texture of mocha-latte skin. "I'm trying to make you feel better. Is it working?" I continued as I smiled at him.

"Uh-huh," Ranger replied as his head bent down and we touched foreheads. His large brown callused hands reached mine and then his strong fingers intertwined with my much smaller, lighter ones. Our eyes locked upon each other. It felt that his chocolate-brown orbs were able reach down to the depths of my soul through my blue ones. At that moment we had the perfection connection and I had never been so happy.

It was heavenly to share simple moments like this with him. I had never thought that this could ever happen. No matter what the future had in store for us, I would be grateful that chaperoning a tween trip had brought us together.

Then a sudden sputtering from the bus's engine shattered our perfect moment as the bus as we neared Myrtle Beach to the turnoff to I-40. Black and gray smoke belched from the front of the bus.

With a muffled curse Carlos exclaimed, "Pull over to the rest stop over there on the right and let's take a look." Spying the bus driver's rapid paling face, Carlos took charge and commanded. "Just do it."

Once the bus reached the shoulder, the bus choked its last breath and died. Color returned to the bus driver's face as the bus stopped. Both the bus driver and Carlos jumped out of their seats and exited the bus. Within a flash, Carlos opened the hood and they were studying the engine. Through the window, I saw Toto's pained expression while he punched some numbers on his cell. Carlos was on his as well and I could see the tension on his face. Once the call was done, Carlos put the phone away and started to speak.

"Steph!" Carlos shouted. "Come here, please!"

"Carlos, is everything alright?" after I raced off the bus in an anxious state.

"The carburetor of the bus broke. We have made some calls to get it fixed."

"Is that going to take a long time?"

"Yes, we still need the mechanics to come to us. They're probably not going to have the part in stock. So, we're going to have to wait here for it for a while. We're going to need something to do at

least for the next couple of hours. I can't see us waiting here doing nothing. That is because it will take some time before the part we need gets here. Go to my laptop and see what attractions are nearby for us to go to."

"Do I need a password?"

"Yes, iloveababe3 with no capital letters or spaces in it." Carlos whispered into my ear. The combination of his voice and that he had me as his password thrilled me to no end.

"Oh, Batman!' I exclaimed.

"I know, later Steph," said Carlos. "I need you to find something as quick as possible."

"I'm on it."

As I was about to get back on, Mr. Bauman was getting off the bus. His face drawn and pallid, he asked. "What's going on?"

"The bus broke down and we're waiting for a mechanic. The guys seemed to think we might need something to occupy our time till we can get it fixed. I'm going to see what's in the area that we could go there."

"We don't have any money with us to cover the expense."

Carlos strode over to us and told Mr. Bauman, "Don't worry about it, my treat."

"Mr. Manoso, I can't let you do that."

"Consider it done." Turning to me, Ranger said, Go find something now before the kids get restless."

As I was leaving I can hear something about Carlos being reimbursed later. Smiling to myself, I thought that Mr. Bauman was very brave to challenge Carlos, especially when Carlos' mind was already made up. Time had proven how generous Carlos can be with both his time and money. Blissfully happy, I got to his computer and used the password which was about me. Then I googeled Myrtle Beach attractions to see what we could do. On the top of the list was Medieval Times located right in Myrtle Beach. Fishing through my bag, I took out a pad and wrote the directions. I hoped that with a party so large we could get in, on such short notice. I decided to take a chance and give them a call.

"Hello, Medieval Times, how may I help you?"

"Is it at all possible to book a reservation for thirty-eight people for your seven o'clock show?"

"Can you hold ma'am while I check?"

"Sure, no problem."

I had to endure the canned music of the Musik until the Medieval Times woman came back on.

"Ma'am, it seems that you're in luck. We just had a cancellation from an elementary school over in Selma so we can accommodate your party, no problem. We just need a credit card to secure your reservations. Whenever you're ready to give me your credit card number we can process your order."

As much as might want to, I couldn't use my credit card. With the debt I was already in, I couldn't afford to and the odds that the charge would be declined were great. Cradling the phone to my ear, I left my seat and stepped off. By this time the mechanic had come in a tow truck. Carlos noticed I was off the bus and walked over to me and asked, "Any luck?"

I placed my hand over the phone's receiver to muffle my voice. "Yes," I answered. We can get reservations for the seven o'clock show but I need a credit card. That okay?"

"Sure babe, let take a little walk over to that oak tree there."

As we walked Carlos gave his credit card number and we had booked the dinner show. Clicking on the phone the call was ended. By this time the mechanic and bus driver had finished a through examination and came to report their findings to Ranger. Yes, when Carlos is in charge like this he is my Ranger. They told him that there would be a bus able to take us somewhere except to the Land of Oz.

"That's okay because we need to go to Medieval Times for the seven o'clock show."

"Wow, my sister has been trying to take my nephew there for months."

"We can call and see if they have room for two more if you want?"

'That will be great Mr. Manoso. Jodi and Kyle would be ecstatic."

Punching redial on my phone we were connected once again to Medieval Times, I inquired about the availability of anymore seats. I was told that there were four more seats available due to the cancellation. Seeing my happy expression, Carlos nodded his head which told me to order two more seats. After ordering the tickets, I stuffed my cell phone back into my jeans pocket.

"There is room, so I reserved two more seats."

"Thanks so much. Hey, I know where you can get a bus for free to ferry your group back and forth."

"That will be great, we would appreciate that."

"No problem, I'll make the call now." The mechanic said as he walked back to his tow truck talking on his cell phone as well. We watched him and then Carlos turned me and said.

"As much I love being your Carlos, I love being your Ranger too."

"Someone once told me that one Ranger is all I ever need." I replied. "I wonder who that could be?"

"Smartass, c,mere," Carlos said as he pulled me behind the thick oak tree. This tree was wide enough that our actions wouldn't be noticeable to the occupants of the bus or any traffic passing by on the highway. There we shared a number of delectable bone melting kisses. Boy could that man kiss! Before things went too far, we reluctantly pulled away from each other. I was trembling when we stopped.

"I'm sorry novia that we had to stop. Soon very soon we won't have to.

"I know…I understand," I said as I tried to iron out the creases I made on his t-shirt when he was kissing me senseless. Tucking an errant curl behind my ear, Carlos grabbed my arm gently and nudged me back towards the bus.

"Let's go back and to tell them what's going on,.

"Sure, I hope everybody likes it."

"What's not to like, Steph? There are knights in shining armor, jousting tournaments, sword play plus it's educational. There's something for everybody."

"Just so you know Batman, you're not my Dark Knight. You're my knight in shining armor.

"Sure, now you're making mw middle aged."

At the absurdity of his comment, I rolled my baby blues at him in exasperation which his answered with his trademark smirk.

"Carlos, you're playing with fire. I do believe I smell something is burning."

"Babe, you're stealing all my lines."

"It's only fair, since you stole my heart."

Leaning towards me he whispered a growl in my ear, "Keep that up and you might never leave my bed even if I have to handcuff you there."

"But Batman, you've already enslaved me. Maybe after the bed you can handcuff to the shower rod." I whispered back with a wink. Then I dropped his hand and ran up the steps of the bus. I had definitely yanked the tail of the tiger. Carlos followed me with his blank face on and he told everyone our plans.

Fifteen minutes later, a bus arrived to transport us to Medieval Times. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. My eyes were practically bugged out of their sockets since I could believe the sight in front of me. Yeah, it was a bus. A school bus to be exact but it was not your typical yellow school bus. It would safe to say that you would never saw a bus like this before. Lucky for us it was just for the show, not the trip.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin' nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow the Yellow Brick Road 16

Parked in front of us, waiting for us to load up and leave for Medieva**l** Times was a most unusual sight. Why so unusual you ask? The bus was different... It was a moo-ving farm animal unlike any other bus I had ever seen because of the way it was painted. It was not the usual chrome yellow. Instead, it was white with black spots, reminiscent of a cow. In fact, it resembled a Holstein cow, sometimes better known as a dairy cow, if you wanted to get specific. Udders were painted on each of its sides. The bus was a cow and now Carlos was having one.

"Babe, this udderly ridiculous. I am not going on that bus."

"Carlos, when did you become a comedian? What happened to your bad self? You have to loosen up. It won't kill you to go on a cow bus," I giggled. "Is it too mundane for a badass? Too bad, because we need a security expert and bodyguard of your caliber, to be with us at all times, twenty-four/seven. I bet it will be a moo-ving experience."

"Funny, Steph."

"All kidding aside, I wonder why it is painted that way?"

Troy the mechanic came over to us with a petite redhead and a boy about twelve. He had red hair like the woman and freckles scattered across his face.

"If you don't mind my telling you ma'am, sir, it is a C.O.W."

"Yes, we can all see that by the udders painted on it. Please call me Steph, or Stephanie, okay?"

"Okay, ma'am, I mean Stephanie. I'm Kyle, Troy's nephew. This is my mom, Jodi. Thanks for getting us the tickets to Medieval Times."

"You're most certainly welcome. I was glad that they had a few more seats available. This is Carlos Manoso. So, you were telling me why the bus is painted the way it is. Why a cow bus, of all things?"

"It's a cow because the letters spell out the acronym of c, classroom, o, on and w, wheels. So, if you put them together, that would be classroom on wheels. The bus goes to different schools, teaching a lot of neat stuff."

"Hi, I'm Jodi Lockwood. The bus teaches kids things that they normally wouldn't be exposed to; (use a semi-colon) experiences outside the classroom. . Plus, it also teaches bus and traffic safety to all the children in the school district. Oh, and yes, thank you both for the tickets. Kyle has been wanting and waiting to go since it opened a couple of months ago."

"Nice to meet you! I'm glad that you could join us on such short notice."

"Ranger. Steph. Did you see the cool bus? Are we going on it?" Julie walked over to ask, her voice bubbling with excitement.

"Yes, Julie, we are. I want to introduce you to Kyle and Jodi Lockwood. They're coming with us to Medieval Times. This is Ranger's daughter Julie."

Niceties were exchanged all around. Julie and Kyle seemed to be in their own little world. Puppy love had made its appearance, and it was obvious that they were both smitten with each other.

Carlos, always aware of his surroundings, first glanced at his daughter and was troubled with what he saw. He then whipped his head towards Kyle's and scowled even fiercer when he saw an expression similar to Julie's. It seemed that Carlos was uncomfortable in his position as father, especially at the moment. The man tended to be too overprotective with the women in his life. I didn't know if that was his Cuban heritage or something that was characteristic of just him. It was good that these two lovebirds would be separated after tonight, or there would be stormy weather ahead. And I'm not talking about the weather!

Carlos feels tremendous guilt for missing so much of his daughter's early life. There was no way in hell he was idly going to stand by when young pups were starting to sniff her way. I caught Carlos' gaze and he seemed to settle down instantly. Wordlessly, I let him know he was going overboard with his overprotective, overbearing dad routine.

Wow! Maybe, I was acquiring some ESP skills of my own. Not to mention just one look from me calmed Carlos down noticeably. Hey, my skills were beginning to match Carlos'. Maybe we were destined to be together the whole time. We were just too pig-headed to realize that. Luckily, this trip changed everything for us. Instead of pussyfooting our way around each other, we pulled our heads out of our asses and admitted how we felt about each other before it was too late.

We got on the bus with everybody else to see the show at Medieval Times. It was a short drive there and the cow bus was more comfortable than we thought it would be. Its engine was purring contently, which made for a very smooth ride. We were at the show in no time.

The building resembled a medieval castle. On the way in, we were given a ticket telling us where our seats were. Our ticket was white with black print, which meant we were sitting in the black and white section. One of Julie's classmates who been to the Medieval Times in Kissimmee, Florida said that meant we would be rooting for the Black and White knight. How ironic and appropriate was that! How lucky we're to get the Dark Latin Knight which was comparable to getting a medieval Batman.

Displayed in the lobby were all kinds of medieval torture devices, and Carlos gave a mock wistful look towards them, but I knew he was only kidding. I knew that he really didn't want to try them out on anybody. Not even Kyle. As result of his wishful thinking, I paid him back by playfully punching him lightly on his arm. In all likelihood, I had more of a chance of hurting myself than him. Carlos' forearm was rock solid and brawny.

We took some pictures with a mock executioner, who still managed to give me the creeps with his wicked looking axe. There were three copies of the photographs for Carlos, Julie and me. Carlos bought Julie a pink, cone-shaped hat with a veil hanging from it. When she put it on, she looked just like a medieval princess. The herald then announced that it was time to take our seats as the lights in the lobby dimmed and then darkened completely.

We made our way to an indoor stadium where tables were placed around the dirt filled arena where the action took place. We took our seats in the Black and White section. When we heard the herald's introduction of all the knights, it was a happy coincidence that the Black and White knight was the only Hispanic one represented in the show. _Just like my knight_, I thought to myself. We managed to get the seats right by the glass partition on the arena level. We were practically on the arena floor, making it easier to see. I was happy that it was okay with Carlos that we sit so close, without having the wall to our backs.

It was then that I saw Carlos speak into his phone and knew that there were Rangemen on duty within the building. You know the drill, I got a hinky feeling. Although this time, I didn't get the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

For a second, I didn't know if should be angry or happy about the intrusion of merry men, but then I thought to myself that Ranger was always careful, and there must be a very logical reason to take these steps with so many wealthy children about. Then I felt nothing but pride that Ranger was such a consummate professional that he wanted to safeguard the students, whether they were on school property or not. We were all lucky to have him on our side.

The story unfolded that Prince Tristan, son of King Frederic, was on his way to a neighboring kingdom to negotiate a peace treaty. On his way, he was ambushed and taken captive. There was a tournament where all the knights had the opportunity to show the king their skills. Each knight picked a lady from the audience that he would dedicate the contest to by presenting her with a flower.

A number of knights had been eyeing me, but I thought nothing of it. I was so happy to be with Carlos. That all changed when one of them, the Black and White Knight, presented me with a white carnation with a telephone number attached to it. Another carnation, pink instead of white, was presented to Julie, but hers had no telephone number, thank goodness. I did the exact same thing at Medieval Times as Carlos had done with the paper at the diner. I took the paper and crumpled it up.

There was no way I wanted anyone but Carlos. I leaned in to give Carlos a chaste kiss on the lips, but he gave me a toe-curling one instead. I was surprised that he did that in front of Julie. Julie just smiled and continued her conversation with Kyle and his mom, who were sitting next to her. I guess she was getting used of us all being together. I thought maybe she would be embarrassed with us being affectionate in front of her friends, but I guess she wasn't.

The show was pretty good. There was something for everybody. For the girls, it was romance, chivalry and pageantry. For the boys, there was swordplay and other medieval weaponry demonstrated in an entertaining way. There was even a jousting tournament among the knights to become the King's champion and rescue the captive prince. The whole spectacle recalled a bygone era that happened long ago. Truth be told, it was more fun watching it than reading about it.

Dinner was served during the show. At first, I felt a little funny to be eating roast chicken while a falcon was flying overhead. Sort of like I was eating its cousin.

"Steph, falcons are birds of prey. They eat meat."

Geez, how does he do that? It must be that damn ESP! Now I could really enjoy my meal, without that icky feeling. Plus, this meal I could eat with my hands, which was fun, because utensils weren't used during the Middle Ages. The only thing I couldn't, or shouldn't, do was moan, so I didn't. The food was okay, but not that great, so that proved to be a nonissue. Although, maybe had I moaned myself out during the dream.

I only moaned a little, until we got to dessert. It was a scrumptious Lava chocolate cake with a liquid chocolate center. I've never, ever had anything like that before, and it was very good. I guess I hadn't kept my moaning under wraps as successfully as I thought, because Carlos whispered in my ear for only me to hear, "Babe, the next time you moan like that, it will be because of me."

"You can count on it, Batman," I said in a breathless, husky voice, which I didn't recognize as my own.

Soon the show was over and we made our way outside, where Troy was waiting for us with a big smile on his face. Next to him was our bus, all ready to go to North Carolina. I couldn't hazard a guess what transpired to accomplish this, but we were now ready to continue our trip to the Land of Oz, only a few hours off schedule.

Troy took Jodi and Kyle with him on the cow bus, but not before e-mail addresses were exchanged between Kyle and Julie. Then we were off on our respective buses, going in the opposite directions. It wouldn't be long now before we were in Oz.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin' nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 17

Toto, the bus driver, and Carlos were both wrong thinking that the trip to the motel would be quick. The reality was far different, since it took over six hours, taking into account weather conditions and the fact we're going uphill. It was a tedious ride and, one by one, people started sleeping, dropping off like proverbial flies.

I wasn't too bored, hungry or thirsty during the extra ride because Carlos made sure these needs were met. Thankfully, I had an arsenal of food, drinks and entertainment that could probably amuse three busloads of children. Ah, a man who knew the way to both my heart and stomach. Carlos actually knew the type of candy I preferred. Wow, was he a keeper or what! Gosh, what a lucky girl I am.

In total, the trip took close to seven hours before we finally got to our motel. Most of the passengers had conked out due to the motion of the bus and having contented, full stomachs. Whatever complaints that were left were drowned out by the loud snores of the sleeping people.

It was nice to rest wrapped in a cocoon of muscular, strong, mocha-latte arms. It was the only way to drive to Beech Mountain, North Carolina. For me, that alone was worth the price of admission for the trip. I could spend the rest of my life being held by Carlos. Funny how a thought of _someday_ wasn't so scary for me.

Finally, we reached our destination of Beech Mountain. The amusement park and museum were located nearby. Tomorrow, we were supposed to have a reception/breakfast at the museum devoted to L. Frank Baum, but by the sounds of everybody snoring, it might be better off being rescheduled. Grouchy voices protested being woke up in a rude and abrupt way when the engine stopped, until they realized that they were at the motel where a comfortable bed awaited each person's slumber. Getting off the bus last, I glanced around and up to the sign of the motel. The name of the motel was **'Visions of Sugarplums'.** With my luck, someone who worked here would be named Kris Kringle or something Christmasy like that. I looked over at Carlos, but of course, he wore his feelings close to his vest and I had no idea what he was thinking. Geez, why couldn't I have that damn ESP!

"Hey, Carlos! Did you know anything about the name of the motel?"

"Babe!"

"Raa- nger!" I said in a mocking tone but I wasn't upset. "I think it is cute."

"Steph, when I heard the name, I thought of you! I hope you don't mind," Julie piped up.

"Jules, of course I don't mind. I am touched that you thought of me at all."

"Steph, that's just silly! Don't you know that you're one of my favorite people? I'm so glad that you're here. We're going to have a great time. Thank you again for chaperoning the trip with Dad."

"Julie, there is no other person I would rather be with," I said as I gave her a hug. Normally, I am not a touchy-feely kind of person, but there was something about Julie that was hard to resist. "Hey it was a win-win situation: I get to be with you, get a free vacation and we're going the Land of Oz. Plus, no car exploding or garbage rolling. No bounty hunting PERIOD. Works for me!! Life doesn't get better than this. Really, if anyone should be thanked, it's you!" We walked together hand-in-hand to the motel, leaving Carlos in our wake with most of our bags. Chivalry was not dead or dying with Ranger Manoso.

In the lobby, everyone stopped at the reception desk to get checked in. The keys werehanded out and we were on our way to our rooms. Julie was so excited when she learned that I was staying in her room.

The room was a nice, standard motel room with 2 double beds, a pull-out couch and a cot done in neutral Earth tones. Considering it was a motel room, it was pretty comfortable. My apartment was a dump compared to this place.

"Steph, you want to know something? This will be the best sleepover ever. Mom never lets the girls sleep at our house. Sometimes it is a drag to have a younger sister and brother. She says it throws everything off schedule," Julie said as she flopped on her bed. Each girl had claimed a sleeping spot, which left us sharing a bed.

_Hmm, _I thought ruefully to myself. _I guess there are some similarities between Ranger and Rachel after all. Okay_, _Steph, no__ way you need to do mental somersaults pondering that thought._

"Let's say goodnight to your dad and then it's off to sleep. It's been a long day." We each gave Carlos a quick goodnight kiss. Before we turned to go, I met Carlos' eyes and silently communicated a more intimate farewell with a look. Then Julie surprised me by taking my hand to go to our room.

I noticed by the time we got to our room, Julie was struggling to stay on her feet. Halfway there, Julie had stiffened up as if she developed a muscle cramp. I said sympathetically, "You must have cramped up sitting in that bus for so long. Now that we are here, you need to choose where you want to sleep. Which side do you want to sleep on? Right or left?"

_"_Left, please. I 'm a lefty," Julie said, trying to stifle a yawn. "You know that in the olden days, they thought lefties were evil... "Julie let out a big yawn and her eyes were blinking. In another second, her eyes closed completely. She had lost the battle and joined the rest of the girls in dream world. I was surprised. Some of them really could_ s_nore. I'd never thought young, thin girls could, but it showed how much I knew, or should I say, didn't know.

I was getting restless and debated whether I should just go to sleep, since it was after three in the morning, or go for a walk. An internal debate with myself raged in my head, and I decided I should lie down and at least rest. Figuring it couldn't hurt, I closed my eyes also. The next thing I knew, the sun was streaming through the windows, proclaiming a new day. It woke me up, although I was reluctant to open my eyes. Smelling the delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee caused me to open one eye then the other. Julie sat on the bed, balancing a Styrofoam cup of coffee in her left hand.

"Here. Dad said you would need this when you woke up. Cream and two sugars, just the way you like it." Julie smiled as she handed me the cup of coffee without spilling a drop.

"Ah, your father is a prince among men," I said. I slowly savored the coffee, first by inhaling its rich aroma, then blowing at the delicious (liquid to cool it and finally taking a sip. It was just what I needed to fully wake up. I glanced at the clock and was surprised to see how late it was. It was already nine in morning. "Omigod! Shouldn't we've been at the museum? Like now!"

"Relax, Steph. When the bus broke down, Mr. Bauman was able to get in touch with the museum and changed the breakfast to a brunch. You have time to shower and get ready. We don't have to be there until eleven will go to the park after that. Dad wanted you to know that the amusement park's management was persuaded to let us stay later if the need arose. His words not mine. Steph, I'm not really sure what that means. I am just repeating it word for word. See, Dad even made me write it down," Julie said, waving a piece of paper she had retrieved from the front pocket of her jeans.

Julie left to be with some of friends who were looking around the motel's gift shop, where unusual Christmas ornaments were sold. Included were some from the ballet, The Nutcracker Suite. This way, I would be able to get ready in peace. I did all my necessary routine in record speed so i was ready to leave on time. After the museum, which I anticipated would be a waste of time, the real fun would begin. I couldn't wait until we were actually in the Land of Oz


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 18

Although I wasn't eager to go to the museum, I knew that this was the real point of the trip. The trip was designed to cap off an author study of L. Frank Baum and the reading of **The Wizard of Oz****.**

Frankly, I was embarrassed that I had read the graphic novel rather than the actual novel. I didn't want anyone to think that I was an idiot. Even though I was a college graduate, I felt insecure. I tried to read the original on the trip here. Unfortunately, I remembered that I had reread the same first sentence at least four times before I fell asleep, so I had never read the real book. That is when I had the surreal dream on the bus. I _was_ looking forward to going to the amusement park later that day, though.

Still, I busted a gut to get ready on time since Carlos let me sleep a little longer than anybody else. That man must have ESP to know that I had a lot of trouble falling asleep after we got to the hotel. He also knew that I've never liked to keep him waiting.

The kids were anxious to get going, and most of them had gathered in the lobby. They were keeping themselves busy, talking among themselves or going to the renowned Christmas ornaments gift shop until it was time to go. At least that is what Julie told me after she gave me the coffee. That was another reason why I rushed to get ready.

It must have been true, because Julie was so excited about the day. She left the room soon after she delivered the cup of coffee to me. Her enthusiasm was infectious and I was getting excited as well.

My other three roommates had come and gone after getting a variety of things they needed from the room. They retrieved cameras, money and other things they wanted to take with them for our outing to both the museum and the amusement park. While in the room with them, I discovered that they were sweet girls, but boy, they could talk.

If you could believe it they were bigger gossips than the 'Burg grapevine. Loud, too, and these girls talked a mile a minute. _Blah, blah, __blah_... Soon I knew more about their classmates and teachers than I'd ever wanted to know. I was relieved that none of their gossip was catty or malicious. As a person who was often a target for gossip mongers, I was glad that they were respectful but just too nosy. Once they all left, it was nice to have the room all to myself. I wasn't used to sharing a room with anybody for any length of time, especially with four prepubescent girls, since I was little and shared a room for a week when cousins came for a visit.

The coffee was a godsend and it did wonders to perk me up. Instantly, I felt less drowsy as the cobwebs of sleepiness disappeared. Whoever discovered how to brew coffee was a genius! Coffee must be an elixir of the gods. Drinking the coffee at a leisurely pace so I wouldn't burn my mouth, I marveled at how well Carlos knew me. He knew how grumpy and exhausted I would be without my morning coffee. Plus, he fixed it just the way I liked it, with milk and plenty of sugar.

Our relationship and the trip seemed to being going remarkably well, despite the few minor problems. More importantly, anything that happened so far really wasn't my fault. It helped boost my self-esteem and feeling of well-being.

As I was drinking, I went through my suitcase to find an appropriate outfit. I immediately found the perfect clothes. It was close to the top, so I didn't even mess up the contents of my bag. It was a pair of comfortable jeans, a sky blue, cotton blouse and a woolen, navy blue, hoodie sweater. Getting off the bus last night, I had noticed the difference of the temperatures between Beech Mountain and the places where we had been. Warmer clothes was definitely called for now.

I went through a mental checklist. Okay, morning coffee had been drunk, outfit been picked out. Did I have time for a quick shower? A quick glance told me I did indeed have time. Great, I could just pop in and out of the shower. I wasn't too sure I had time to shampoo my hair yet. Taking my clothes in with me, I must have taken the fastest shower ever. I even had time to wash my hair, too. The pressure and temperature were perfect, so I regretted having to get out so quickly.

Dripping wet, with just a towel covering my body, I blew out my hair after applying some gel and put it all in a messy ponytail. My hair looked presentable and I didn't know how much damage the rides would inflict later, so I didn't want to wear a more elaborate hairstyle. For that reason, I also applied the bare minimal of makeup: just lip gloss, mascara and skin conditioner with a SPF of 30 in it. My skin was too pale to go outdoors without any sun protection. There was no way of knowing if there would be lines waiting to go on the attractions in the 'Land of Oz'. I needed to be prepared for any possibility.

_Ohmigod, I was starting to sound like Carlos. Next, I would be even be aware of my surroundings. Gosh, it was the end of the world as we know __it,_ I thought to myself.

With minutes to spare, I sped out of the room to the lobby where everybody was waiting to board the bus. I was walking so fast that I walked into a wall of muscle. Carlos. My body bounced from the impact and I started to lose my balance. Strong arms reached out to grab me before I could fall. I looked up to see the man himself, Carlos.

"Babe."

"Yes, Carlos, I know. I should be more aware of my surroundings." I smiled up at his face. Carlos was looking at me with his lips crinkled at the sides, as if he was thinking of smiling.

That was a relief. Some things never changed, although I wasn't in danger and no one got hurt or dirty.

I studied Carlos and I liked what I saw. Carlos always looked good, and today was no exception. Dressed in jeans, navy sweat shirt and a pale blue t-shirt, he looked good enough to eat. Down girl, I thought to myself.

"Carlos! Look, we're a matched set," I remarked when I noticed that we were wearing similar outfits. "I guess you got my memo about today's clothes. Good to see you complied with it. Resistance is futile," I joked.

Carlos' reaction was to burst into laughter. He was still hysterical as he said, "Babe, thought you were from the 'Burg, not the Borg. Besides, you're anything but robotic. You're the warmest person I know."

His words gave me the warm fuzzies. I loved him more than I ever had anyone else. No one else makes me feel as special as Carlos does. I was so lucky to have him.

Gosh, it amazed me that we're at a place that we could be so comfortable with each other. It thrilled me that he could be so open and that he could actually crack jokes. That I was getting to know the man behind the mask was more than I ever imagined. It's funny how he wasn't so mysterious anymore, but that made him even more attractive to me. To know he was the man I loved was something incredible. I had never experienced true love before with anybody else. Carlos loved me almost unconditionally, and with him, I could fly.

We got on the bus and this time, we sat in front. Once everyone had boarded the bus and was seated, Toto started the engine and we were on our way for the day's adventure.

The museum was a green glass building, which resembled that of the Wizard's palace in Emerald City. It was almost the exact replica of the one in the 1939 MGM movie. A sign in front of it proclaimed L. Frank Baum Museum. _It seems_ _odd and ironic that I was entering an exact duplicate of the building in my dream_, I chuckled to myself.

"I smell smoke burning," Carlos said.

"Carlos," I yelped.

"Care to share?"

"Huh! You don't know? What happened to your ESP?" I asked.

"It seems to be out of order right now."

"Hmmm, interesting."

"So, what were you laughing at? Are you remembering your dream?" Carlos questioned.

"Huh, I thought you said that your ESP wasn't working."

"I don't really have ESP. Your face is very expressive. You have the some expressions on your face that you did when you had your dream."

"Wiseguy!"

"Babe."

While chatting, we had made our way up the front steps and to the main lobby of the facility. It was a cavernous expanse of space which spanned three floors. Each floor housed different exhibits dedicated to different phases of Baum's life and writings. The library/museum had a variety of memorabilia about L. Frank Baum.

Each level had shelves lined from ceiling to the floor. There were books, plays and biographies on L. Frank Baum and all kinds of paraphernalia based on The Wizard of Oz. Dotting the floor were glass cases. Costumes from the 1939 MGM film starring Judy Garland had been obtained and were displayed in predominant areas. From time to time, surviving cast-members of the movie made rare appearance and talked to audiences about their experiences making the movie. It had been a real coup to get a copy of both Baum's journal and a rare, original manuscript of The Wizard of Oz written in longhand. It was rumored to have cost in the millions.

On the second floor, we were ushered into a conference room, where brunch was being served buffet style. Assorted bagels, juices, milk, fruit, cereal and spreads were on the table. There was an urn of hot water to make hot tea or hot chocolate and for the adults, there was an urn of coffee. Hoping that there were some breakfast sweets too, I scanned the table looking for some Danish, doughnuts, and croissants. Anything that was less nutritious and that could satisfy my sweet tooth would do. I needed to keep up my sugar intake.

I needed the sugar, since my love life, except for some really great kisses, was virtually nonexistent. The trip would put anything else on hold. It would be foolhardy or irresponsible to give in. One thing I knew was that Carlos didn't do anything stupid. His actions and words were usually measured and well thought out. After we finished playing chaperons, there would plenty of time and opportunity for the two of us to be together in every sense of the word. Sighing in relief, I noticed doughnuts. Okay, just plain doughnuts, no Boston Crèmes, but it would do in a pinch to insure my sanity and Carlos' propriety. We're safe from any embarrassing situations for now. Any sugar deprivation might result in my throwing myself at Carlos.

Everyone was really hungry since they last time we all ate was dinner at Medieval Times. At first, everyone went en masse, so there was some pushing going on, but the adults maintained some order when they said anyone caught pushing would be eating last. The lines of children around the buffet moved fairly smoothly as everyone lined up to get food, then ate in clusters of groups scattered throughout the room.

"Hey, Batman. With all these expensive items exhibited and the celebrity kids we're chaperoning, I'm starting to get a hinky feeling that something's going on. Maybe I'm just imagining it."

"Don't second guess yourself. I trust your instincts, Steph," Carlos said as he took out his phone and texted someone on it.

"You've got more people around and undercover, don't you?

That question was rewarded with a ghost of a smile on Carlos' face. It was the smile that had the sides of his mouth quirked up and his one eyebrow arched upwards, which brought a full smile to my face.

We had reassembled after breaking up in small groups for the tour. A head count showed that two male students were missing from the blue group. Everybody else was accounted for and ready to go to the amusement park. We gave them a few minutes grace, but when they were gone for more than twenty minutes, the school staff started to panic. That is when my own Dark Knight went into action. Snapping open his cell, he barked some instructions and suddenly, a group of four Rangeman personnel were on the scene.

Two men stayed with the students and school staff while the other two accompanied Carlos and me on the hunt for the missing two.

"This way," I said, running to the right. "You know how you always ask me if something is burning. Well, this time there really is." My voice was rising to near hysteria, but I wouldn't let myself panic too much as I felt the heat and gray smoke obscured our view. We were running towards the restrooms.

As we went towards the restrooms, the lights went off, the fire alarm blared and people were yelling. There was thicker, acrid, dark-gray smoke and waves of heat radiating towards us, and the sounds of boys yelling came from the men's restroom.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that my edit errors will be a thing of the past now that I have gotten new glasses.

Follow the Yellow Brick Road 19

Heavy smoke had begun to billow in our direction. Where there's smoke there has to be a fire. Immediate decisions had to be made. There was no time to dawdle. Our first responsibility was for the safety of the children in our care. To that end we should start to evacuate the children but there was a big problem the two boys were still missing. To make matters worse, their chaperons had started to panic. Carlos spoke to them in clear, calm voice.

"We need to get these children out. NOW!" That seemed to break the other chaperons out of a lethargic trance. They seemed to wake up and galvanized themselves into action.

Mr. Bauman was overheard saying, "Quickly and quietly, children. This is the real thing, not a fire drill! No pushing, everything will be alright! Carlos, two new Rangeman and I exited the library. Our mission was to find the boys and get them to safety. So, we left the the proverbial frying pan of the museum and went in search of the fire.

That was not as easy as you would think. At this point, the fire alarm had gone off too. As a result, the normal lights went off, and the emergency ones were lit. A steady buzzing went off in a shrill tone alerting everyone that the alarm had been triggered by smoke. You had to wonder where exactly the fire was.

Looking right and left, we saw the smoke was coming from the right. The smoke was the thickest in that direction. So we ran in that way. Unfortunately, the smoke made visibility limited or very poor. It was a thick as pea soup, the only thing it was gray instead of green.

The race was on to save lives. This was real life, not a dream or simulated drill. A fire had started and our job was to locate the missing boys and to bring them out of harm's way. The others would safely evacuate the museum since it was unwise to remain in there. Everything that happened next was a blur of black and blue but Carlos and Rangeman seemed to know exactly what to do during a crises. The military had done an admirable job with them.

As we're running, I never noticed that he was carrying a bottle of water which he used to moisten a handkerchief or bandanna. . Once it was wet, he took it and fastened the bandana snugly on his face. It covered both his nose and mouth protecting him from the noxious smoke fumes. It was hard to know which one it was exactly, and it really was an unimportant detail since Carlos had moved past me so effortlessly and now was way ahead of me.

Carlos trotted off in long, even easy strides with the two other Rangeman employees close on his heels. All of the Rangeman were in perfect physical condition and were able to navigate through the thick smoke. On the other hand, I was lagging behind, pausing at the times to catch my breath. Further behind me, bringing up the rear was Flo Knighton-Gale, the school nurse. For a minute, I thought she was going to pass out, but she was in great shape for a woman in her late fifties and soon overtook me, to my consternation. Seriously, I would have been mortified if lives weren't at stake and that she was better trained to assist the boys. I quickly pushed my ego to the side and refocused to the matter at hand.

The Rangemen paused at the end of a long, narrow corridor which ended in a dead end. We were right outside the door of the Men's restroom, visibility was so poor and my eyes started to tear from the smoke. Despite the incessant buzzing we could hear hoarse cries from the restroom. We hoped to God, that those belonged to our missing boys.

Without any regard for his personal safety, ignoring the extreme heat and stifling concentration of the smoke, Carlos rushed into the restroom not knowing what he might face inside. I don't know how he had the perseverance to ignore the heat and smoke. I guess as a soldier, he had faced even worse conditions.

Thinking that I didn't know if I could do something like that. Carlos was a man of action ever vigilant to perform his duty for his country or for whatever was needed.

Okay, maybe Carlos was not a superhero but he was a hero nevertheless. The man could be a superhero at least to me. He always seemed to be where he was needed the most. He has proven that time after time.

Another Rangeman, I didn't know, had followed with a fire extinguisher to make the boys' escape safer.

I was about to go in too when I was stopped. ", please wait here. It might be risky in there if the fire is out of control Stan is our best bet. He used to be a firefighter, he will get everyone out. I guarantee it."

As I was about to bark out an angry retort until Carlos exited the restroom carrying one boy while leading the other one. The boy in Carlos' arms seemed to be unconscious. Stan, the fireman was right behind the second boy. Both boys' expressions seem dazed and confused.

The boy walking was very shook up as if he just experienced combat in a war zone. Brown hair was covered with soot and the face had streaks of ash on it. His hair was singed at the ends and it smelled like burnt chicken feathers. Bright red burns slashed his hands in contrast to his pale, wan skin. This face wore an amalgam of emotions. Mirrored there were anger, sadness, fear, and frustration.

These emotions seemed to war with each other for prominence but there was no way of knowing with certainty what was going on with him. That is, unless you asked him what was going on his head. He was asked how he felt and where did he hurt. What he answered was mumbled and barely audible. The boy was shaking and trembling. It seemed to be safe to say that this boy was in shock, so he was covered in a blanket, away from his burns, to keep him warm.

It was still a mystery of how or why the fire began but at least the boys were out of danger. Almost as if by magic, the EMT workers arrived immediately, with a gurney. When they saw they had two patients they radioed for additional help and got another one for the second boy.

There were two teams of paramedics who went to work on the injured boys, The EMT were diligent. They checked the vitals of both boys and they couldn't do much about the burns since a burn specialist would have to examine them. Affixing a mask to their faces, they administered oxygen as a standard treatment for smoke inhalation victims. A special Mylar blanket covered both boys to keep them from getting too hot or cold as burn victims could get. You need to keep the temperature constant. Especially, since the two boys both suffered from shock as well. Once their conditions were stabilized by EMTs, who had provided triage, then the EMTs loaded their charges onto the ambulance. A burn specialist would see to their burns and ascertain whether the needed any additional treatment such as a hyperbaric chamber.

The EMTs were chatty group in sharp contrast to stoic silence of the Rangeman. As they were working they went on to explain to me us that the burns could be anaerobic which means that they hate oxygen but frankly they were losing me. Finally, the paramedics left with the school nurse accompanying them.

Flo Knighton-Gale decided to accompany them to the hospital and notify the guys' parents. Flo also had their pertinent medical history and insurance information in her possession. She had handed off everybody else's before she went into the ambulance.

Ranger took out a pocket memo book and started to write a copious amount of notes as page after page was filled. I tried to look over his shoulder but he put it away as soon as I got close enough

There was a brief but heated conference between the school personnel. Voices were raised and Carlos quirked is eyebrows at the commotion. We wondered what they would decide but it was evident that not every agreed.

They decided that since the kids went through a traumatic experience they deserved to have a fun time at the amusement park. That way they could work through their anxiety, fear and frustration. Everyone was loaded onto the bus plus Stan. Now, there was a chaperon vacancy since Flo, the school nurse, was at the hospital with the injured boys.

It was an insane morning with the fire breaking at the library/museum. My spidey senses were screaming that it might have been started by the two boys. Hopefully, they would recover quickly with the minimum of pain. Then we could get to the bottom of what happened.

Until then, I hoped we would have a better time at the amusement park. The only thing I was certain of was that I knew I didn't start the fire. At least this was something that was honestly not my fault or was it? Was I a disaster magnet and could worse things happen at the park just like the movie Final Destination 3. I shuddered at the thought.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 20

Everybody from the trip followed the ambulance with their eyes until it was well out of view. Many shook their heads in disbelief as if they could not fathom what had just happened was real. Some were acting as if they were awakening from a horrific nightmare

Slowly, as if they were waking up, everyone boarded the bus. We were detained by the local authorities, who were now on the scene. Members of the police force and fire department started to interview us. They said we could leave soon, but before we could depart, they really needed some answer immediately.

More personnel arrived at the scene. Fire marshals stopped and asked us their own questions. Since a further investigation of the fire scene was warranted, there was no need to detain us presently, as long as we would be available for questioning at a later time. Forensics needed to go through and meticulously sift all the debris for evidence, then it could be pieced together to see if arson was involved. As a result, they could ask us pertinent questions that could answer the riddle of the fire.

The fire marshals and police exited the bus and we were shell shocked. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Everyone had been through a very traumatic experience. The question was whether we should or shouldn't go to the amusement park.

It was decided that everyone wanted to escape the terrible experience of the fire. The sight of their classmates being burned was too horrible, and they needed something to take their minds off of it, since there was nothing they could do to help anyway. Some girls were overwrought from the whole thing and were hysterically crying. Other people were really quiet, and some were very angry that they were in danger of any kind. A few were laughing and joking around as if nothing at all had happened. Different kids had different reactions. When they were asked if they wanted to go to the park or back to the hotel, the consensus was unanimous. Everyone quieted and settled down so we could proceed to the amusement park.

The children got excited as signs with pictures of the Yellow Brick Road and the Emerald City emblazoned on it came into view. The bus pulled into a lot called Winkie Way. One of the kids knew that the Winkies were the green male guards under the command of the Wicked Witch of the West. Some other areas of the parking lots were called Snowy Poppy Fields, Emerald City and Munchkin Village. It was a whimsical and charming way to differentiate the different areas of the parking lot.

"Gee, it reminds me of Disney World with the different lots," said Julie. "I can't wait to go in, can you Steph?"

I was happy that she was able to be enthusiastic about the amusement park, because before getting on the bus, Julie had been uncharacteristically quiet. We had gravitated towards each other as soon as I came out of the museum building, and we had been inseparable since. We even sat together in the back of the bus with a few of her friends. It pleased me that I could be a comfort to her. Our relationship was very special to me.

Carlos had been brisk and all business. Julie, the poor thing, must have been overwhelmed by his brusque behavior, as most people are. He can intimidate and scare the shit out of a person with just a glance. Carlos never evokes warm and fuzzy feelings, but he is trying. He is certainly more approachable and upfront than he ever was before. I guess we are both learning to be more parent-like. For us, it is a learned trait rather than an inherited one, unlike more maternal or paternal people. Sometimes, I was even a bad hamster mommy for Rex. The poor thing hardly ever ate real hamster food, instead getting mostly fruits, nuts and leftover people food.

The bus stopped and it was time to finally enter the Land of Oz. The place was sprawling. I didn't know the exact number of acres the park comprised, but the sounds, sights and smells of it delighted any visitor; especially if they were a devotee of the Wizard of Oz. The beauty of the park is that it catered to both fans of the books and the movie.

I was floored by the sheer enormity of the amusement park. You would have never guessed how big it was from the parking lot. The owners took great pains to make it comparable to Disney World or Universal. In fact, there had been talk that there could be special Wizard of Oz attractions put in the M-G-M studios in Disney World, but since the Land of Oz had been in existence for years, they decided to renovate this park. Some of the rides had to be torn down in the original park since they were so outdated. Therefore, they went high tech and no expense was spared building it. The details were very much influenced by the 1939 movie, because more people had exposure to that than the novels authored by L. Frank Baum. Still, that did not detract much from the genius of the story penned by Baum that was still popular one hundred years after it was written.

As soon as you walked into the park, past the ticket booths, the hospitality desks and the gift shops, there was a nondescript, peeling, white, shingled, Kansas farmhouse. My eyes widened in glee as I recognized it as the Gale house. Tumbleweed was positioned all around, and to the right was a farm animal petting zoo. We took a fast glance at the zoo and decided it wasn't for us. Instead, we quickly queue up to go to the farmhouse. The ride was Dorothy's Cyclone. The staging area gave a tour of early twentieth century farmhouse with the appropriate items found in it presented as if they were still in use. Whether the items were antiques or new one made especially for the exhibit, I had no idea.

While waiting to go on the ride, Carlos had his arms casually around me. He was getting used to small, simple public acts of affection. I don't know what made him want our someday, but I was glad he did. My world was a sunnier place because he was in it, we both faced many dangers, whether we were together or not. At least together, we had a better chance of weathering any storm we encountered. It seemed to me that we were following our own yellow brick road, and there was nowhere I rather be with Carlos at my side. He believes in me, soothes and understands me more than anybody else. With Carlos, I don't feel like Stephanie Plum, fuck-up. He empowers me to be more to reach for the sky, spread my wings and fly.

Standing there in line, suddenly it hit me; I think I figured out what happened at the museum.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 21

The line was moving along quickly to the first attraction we were going to see at The Land of Oz, when I made a startling realization. It was incredible when something gets switched on in your brain, like a light switch turning an electric bulb on. My body stiffened and I pulled my hand out of Carlos' grasp. I needed to use my hands as I related what had happened.

"Babe?"

"Carlos, I've got it!"

"What did you get?"

"I think I know who started the fire and why!"

"Care to explain?"

"Sure. When I was in the back of the bus with Julie and her friends, there was a lot of talk about the boys that were hurt. Have I told you what big gossips these girls are? They give the 'Burg grapevine a run for their money. They could talk for hours."

"And..."

"It seemed that the two boys are cousins. One of them, Peter was an exemplary student until his cousin, Eamon appeared Eamon, appeared. No problems of any kind had occurred before that, because Peter or Petey, as he was called, was a serious and shy boy. Then Eamon recently transferred to school after he had been kicked out his three previous schools. Guess the family thought they could buy Eamon out of trouble. Dade has an excellent reputation as a swanky private school and with his cousin Peter's influence, they thought Eamon could turn his life around. That was easier said than done, and chances were the positive changes wouldn't have lasted very long."

I waited until Carlos nodded, then continued. "For a while, the family thought that their plan had worked. Things were alright for a month of two, and then things took a rapid downhill turn as these two get into trouble, as if it was their job. The school was never the same afterward. Tales of their exploits are legendary, as the two terrors wreaked havoc on the once sedate bastion of learning. They stuffed up toilets with reams of paper as a prank at the school. Too bad the incident was not even remotely funny. It cost the Caspian family a lot of money to repair the plumbing in the school. Security had the goods on the boys instantaneously, and almost prevented the damage for occurring at all."

Carlos nodded again. "They have fairly good security, which is one of the reasons why Julie is attending that school. I handpicked all the Rangeman personnel that work there. I've done my best to make sure no one will ever hurt Julie again.

"Right. So anyway even though the school drips with money because of all the wealthy and elite students attending, these boys are even wealthier than most. There is a certain cachet of power associated with wealth. The family has mucho dinero, being that they're Caspian Shipping. That company makes more money hand over fist than their competitors do. They're the crème de la crème in the shipping field. Their motto is 'if you ship it, ship it by Caspian'. If they dealt with gold rather than cash, they would have more than Midas. This company is tops in its field. They have trade routes that crisscross the Earth, making it international. The girls..."

"Which girls?"

"Remember, the Dade school grapevine is equivalent to the 'Burg's. Seems the boys were flashing a pack of cigarettes as if it was manna from Heaven. These boys liked to smoke and bragged how they did it all the time. No adult even knew about it, or ever would, at least in their opinion. They thought they could get away with doing it at the museum. They felt the chaperons on the trip were wusses, present company excluded. Their initial plan was to do it at the hotel, but thought that was too risky, due to a certain Rangeman, my very own man in black but today blue, on duty. So plans were changed to the museum."

"I wonder, then, why the fire went awry. The burn tracks suggest an accelerator."

"Funny you should ask that…Okay, this is strictly all conjecture, but I think this is what happened. The boys were in the restroom smoking, when they heard someone coming their way. Instead of snuffing the cigarette out, or extinguishing it by tossing it in the toilet, they threw it into the garbage receptacle. Maybe they were afraid of messing up the plumbing."

"Babe."

_Gee, how could Carlos' name for me evoke so many different meanings? This time he seemed exasperated. Oh...I should really go back to my explanation..._

"Anyway, there was too much stuff in the receptacle. Things such as paper fueled the flames, not allowing the fire to die out. Then there was something else in the trashcan that made the fire's magnitude even bigger, such as an aerosol can of hairspray or something like that. Whatever the contents were, they were extremely combustible. BOOM, the garbage can explodes, then the boys panic, knocking down it over in the process and blocking their only means of escape. That is why they couldn't get out until the Rangeman cavalry arrived."

I was gasping for air by talking without a pause now, as I sputtered out the explanation for the fire. It was a relief to get it all out and have Ranger as a sounding board for my theory. Hopefully, Carlos would think that it made sense, because he actually rescued the boys and been in the restroom.

"That's sounds extremely plausible. Proud of you, Babe. I am going to run it by the authorities as a likely scenario until they get the evidence to back you up. At least, they could have some possible leads. You have the best instincts of anybody I know. Excuse me for a sec while I make the call."

Luckily the line had stalled, so Carlos had time to make his call. I gave him some distance without me listening to every word he said. He came back to the queue, his face blank.

_Sheesh! That can't be good, I thought to myself. Carlos' blank face was freaking me out. I was hoping that it wasn't bad news, because any warning bells were conspicuously absent. I trusted my instincts, so maybe I should relax._

Then I noticed that his lips were quirked like he was about to smile, and a sense of calm washed over me. I knew at that moment that it was not bad news at all; that maybe I had solved the mystery.

_Hey, I am Nancy Drew…the heroine the books I used to read as a girl.  
_  
"Seems that the preliminary testing supports your theory, Babe… but that is not all; I got a call from Flo Knighton-Gale too. The boys have been doing a lot of talking on their own since they have come out of what they feel is a near death experience. The shock has worn off and they're singing like canaries. Their statements to the authorities confirm it as well. I don't know how you do it. You're amazing! You didn't even go into the restroom, but were able to make an educated guess due to the pieces of the puzzle you had. **Ability is what you're capable of doing. Motivation determines what you do. Attitude determines how well you do it**."

His words and support always made me think more of myself because Carlos believed in me. With everybody around, it would have been inappropriate to do anything but hold hands. With our fingers interlaced, we gave each other a slight squeeze. I felt that this unconditional love was better than any wings, and it made my heart soar, as if I really could fly. Maybe I didn't have this ESP thing, but I had more insight.

"I didn't do much…just kept an open mind and listened to what the girls had to say."

Julie was huddled among a group of her friends. Her cheeks had regained their color and her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling. She seemed to be herself again. I never wanted Julie to suffer any unpleasantness ever again, since she been through a lot this past year. Julie definitely has a lot of Manoso blood running through her veins, because most children her age would have had much more difficulty in dealing with things than she did.

"Hey Dad. Steph. The girls think you two are like some sort of superheroes and make a good team. Sort of like Batman and Wonder Woman."

The irony just cracked me up and I was surprised to hear Carlos laughing, too. Carlos does not laugh aloud too often, but when he does, it's a deep, from-the-gut kind of laugh. It was music to my ears.

"Hey, are you two laughing at me? Because I don't get the joke," complained Julie.

When our laughter died down with tears in our eyes, I immediately reassured Julie.

"No, sweetie, we weren't laughing at you. It's just really unbelievable that you should say that. I always call your dad Batman. The Batman theme song is even his ringtone on my cell. My friend, Lula, and I always call him that. When I was a little girl, I wanted to be Wonder Woman. I thought I could fly, so that's why I jumped off our garage roof. All I got for my troubles was a broken arm. That cast really itched horribly. The coincidence struck us funny that you and your friends would call us that, too."

At that, Julie's face transformed from one of dismay to joy. Her happiness increased when we finally got to the beginning of the line and were able to climb on.

We went into rectangular cars painted to resemble beds. The cars were placed in a circle, and atop of the room was a domed ceiling that resembled a planetarium. The cars spun around in a full circle that moved clockwise, then counterclockwise. If that was not enough, the car went up and down, too. The car, or bed, flew around like whirling dervishes against the backdrop of a blue screen that had scenes from The Wizard of Oz, especially those of the tornado spinning out of control. It even had a cow flying by and flying and Miss Gulch pedaling her bicycle on it.

"Steph, this looks great."

"It sure does. C'mon, let's go on."

It was great! Even Carlos had a great time, his beatific countenance lost its hard edge and he looked like a young boy. It was a pity that he could not look like this always. He had an angelic innocence that I never suspected he possessed. His high wattage smile lit up his face. I mean, Ricardo Carlos Manoso is always drop-dead gorgeous, but I had never seen him so far removed from a badass. It showed me a glimpse of a younger Carlos, before real life and the military took its toll on him. I wondered how else I would see him as we went further on the yellow brick road together.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 22

We followed the yellow brick road from one attraction to another, both figuratively and literally. In fact, the reason that it was literal was that the pathway of the park, the road itself, was indeed composed of yellow bricks. They directed people throughout the park. When the sun shone on them, it reflected the light, causing the walkway to look like it was made of gold. This enhanced the feeling that the Land of Oz was indeed magical. It was amazing that so much time, attention and creativity had gone into making it such a remarkable place.

The whole trip had been a journey of self-discovery. We had learned many things about each other, and our decision to be a couple seemed to be working out in our favor. However, the true test would be when we returned to Trenton. A lot had happened on the trip already, even though only two days had passed since we started out. Despite the trip's pitfalls, and there had definitely been a few, I could honestly say none of them were my fault. Not my usual M.O., but at least something was working out for me... Halleluiah! I would never have discovered the many things I had if Carlos had not asked me to chaperon this trip with him.

I had never been anywhere that had so many attractions to choose from. It was overwhelming! Even the ones in Disney World paled in comparison. There were all kinds of rides; fast ones, slow ones, tame ones and wild ones. Some of the shows had trained cairn terriers, the same type of dog as Toto, the dog from the book and movie. In addition, a variety of other shows ran the gamut of entertainment, such as Wizard of Oz Idol, which had park goers singing renditions of songs from The Wizard of Oz. It was obvious that the planners of this establishment tried to provide some sort of entertainment for everyone. Young, old, rich, poor... there was something for everybody.

If anywhere could erase the memory of what had happened this morning, the horror of the fire at the library, the amusement park could. The place stimulated all five senses with wonder after wonder. You could get over stimulated with everything, including the sounds, the smells, the touches, the tastes and the sights, the park entailed.

The magic of the park got to Carlos, and he changed considerably. Now he was the one to hurry us along, because he did not want to miss anything. I had trouble again keeping up with his strong, agile, swift strides, but the kids in our group matched him step-by-step, with laughter echoing as they walked.

Still, he was vigilant and never shirked his chaperon duties. His scouting skills, due to his years in the army and as a security expert, were honed and fine-tuned to a science. Every so often, he would scan the park to check if there was any danger, since he was always aware of his surroundings. It was good to know that his life experiences had hardened his shell but not the man inside.

Carlos still had the capacity to enjoy life by participating, not merely being on duty. When someone concentrates all the efforts on their responsibilities, they lose their spontaneity, making them observers rather than participants in life.

What a big change from when we first started out on this trip. He was fostering a strong bond with his daughter, which had previously been nonexistent. There would have to be adjustments made with the Martines once the trip was over, because Carlos would definitely want to have a greater impact on his daughter's life, not just a peripheral one. He respected Ron too much, and was too grateful for the support he'd given Julie, to try to rescind the adoption, but he wanted a bigger part in Julie's life.

The next ride we rode was at the Wicked Witch of the West's Palace. The dingy castle was an accurate reproduction to the one in the movie. At first, the ride started out simply with the Wicked Witch chasing the riders and exclaiming, "I'll get you, my pretty!'. Then the cars picked up speed and it turned into a full-fledged roller coaster, with cars careening at breathtaking speeds and plummets that made your stomach drop. It was exhilarating and not for the faint-hearted. Carlos was having the time of his life. At the end, Dorothy threw a bucket of water at the witch, drenching us all in the process.

We were laughing hysterically as we exited the ride. No one looks as good as Carlos does in soaking wet clothes. I, on other hand, must have looked like a drowned rat. Carlos bought us all souvenir towels and with the sun shining, we dried off as well as we could. Even being a little soggy could not dampen our good time and enthusiasm.

There was so much to see. The images blurred in a kaleidoscope of bright color and smiling faces. At first, all the sounds blended into a cacophony of shouts, cries, screams, music and rides. It was deafening, but before you were caught up in the excitement, there was a certain energy combined with it. Therefore, you just grinned and ignored it. Somehow, after a while, the sounds were part of the appeal and you wanted to join in on the fun.

The delectable aromas of different foods teased my taste buds and whetted my appetite. I had a lot of breakfast pastry to keep up my sugar levels intact, but I could not resist the lure of this scrumptious food. I seemed to be slowing down every time we neared a concession stand. It promised to refresh anyone.

The menu was strictly All-American and wholesome food that one might eat on a Kansas farm. Freshly baked apple pie, fried chicken, roasted peanuts and buttered corn on the cob made me drool, and I had to check for spittle on the side of my face. I swiped my hand across my face and whew, I was safe. It was still dry. To my utter embarrassment, my stomach demanded equal time by gurgling and then emitting a loud rumble. I was mortified, but everybody seemed to be hungry, so it wasn't so bad.

"Steph, time to feed the beast?" Carlos asked with his lips quirked up just a bit.

"Yes, it seems l am hungry," I said with a sheepish grin.

"I am, too, and Dad, none of the health stuff. You can eat the bark and twigs some other time. Let's pig out on some fried chicken. I haven't had that since Mom started to watch Daddy's cholesterol. I could use some grease, and a few more sweets wouldn't be so bad either," Julie piped in with a hundred watt smile of her own spread on her face.

We got our food and Julie got a chocolate milkshake to drink. Our group had finished eating and we were relaxing with our beverages, when Julie did something that few other people, okay, really no one else, would dare to do. She took her straw and painted a chocolate moustache on her father's upper lip.

"Little girl, if you mess with the bull, you are going to get the horns," Carlos growled teasingly.

Julie playfully squealed in terror, but the two of them weren't fooling anybody.

"You better stay away! I know karate."

"I do too, querida. Can you match my black belt?"

After their pretend battle, the two of them went on the flying monkey ride. It was a kiddy ride, but it was still popular, even with adults. The sat in the car and started to talk in earnest, and even from a distance, I could see their conversation was animated. The monkeys flew around in a circle and there was a control, for the riders, to make them go up or down at their discretion. Their long silky black hair billowed as the ride went faster and faster. Looking at their profiles, you see the strong family resemblance. Their laughter was loud and could be heard over the music. Anybody could see that this father and daughter were enjoying each other's company. I hoped that this was the start of many memorable moments, and that Julie would continue to see Carlos as her father, not just a vague, shadowy figure who visited her every so often. I took some pictures of them, in case they wanted a reminder of this trip.

We didn't leave the park until after closing and the final show. Every night, the park would offer a shortened re-enactment of the story, The Wizard of Oz. Employees acted out the different characters and sang all the music. The special effects were fantastic, and the ending was that the story was just dream. Although dreams do come true, I was beginning to feel apprehensive about returning to Trenton and the 'Burg.

The only disappointment was the hot air balloon ride, which seemed to be an afterthought. All it entailed was riding in a simulated hot air balloon that gave you a panoramic view of Oz. It was nice, but not really what I had envisioned. Maybe I wanted to be able to soar through the air. I am sure that little children liked it, but it did nothing for me. Since that and the fire were the only blips on the radar, I would say we had a very nice day anyway.

I wasn't looking forward to the morning, because we would have to pack. **The real secret of patience is to find something to do in the meantime**. We had to go back to Miami first, and then on to Trenton. Just what I was looking forward to... a long bus trip back and then a plane trip home. I hate flying in a plane. Stick me with a fork, I am done.

Then I remembered all the fun we had. Who would have thought that I would enjoy chaperoning a trip so much? The yellow brick road proved that I could do many things right. After all, I might have solved the mystery of the fire before the experts.

Things were already looking up, because Carlos mentioned he had a surprise for Julie and me. I wondered what it could be. Suddenly, I wan't so tired and had gained my second wind. I love surprises! Taking hold of Carlos' and Julie's hands in each of mine, I was eager to find out what it was.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

This chapter is a challenge response to a variety of boards. Sorry it took so long to update, the next chapter is all ready to go.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 23

Carlos' surprise would have to wait for now, because in order for us to leave, the police needed to take our formal statements. To accomplish that, they had a few tables with stenographers and police officers seated around them. They would expedite matters as quickly as they could, since we had to check out of the motel by twelve noon the next day.

Soon our weekend trip would then be over, after our long bus ride back to Miami. I hoped it wouldn't be as tedious as the trip to North Carolina.

For a school trip, it was a lot of fun. The fire just added an element of suspense to the mix, since no one got seriously hurt. We were very lucky on that score. Too bad none of my school trips compared to it. It seems schools do more fun and interesting things nowadays.

"Ladies, later," Carlos said curtly before he went over to the police. I was sure he wanted to discuss things with them. He wanted things to be done as efficiently and swiftly as possible. That left Julie and me standing to the side in the alcove, observing the whole organized chaos. We decided to go over to the table to get our statements out of the way after we saw some others get in line**.**

Maybe, after all of this was said and done, we would find out what Carlos had in store for us. I was thinking about that when I felt a sharp pain in my side. It got my attention immediately, and I said, a bit sharply, "What?!"

It was Julie who had nudged me, and she said,"Hey, Steph, can you believe this? It's just like an exit pass at school."

"Huh?" I answered in an unattractive grunt. Sometimes my eloquence astounds even me. Not. Then my curiosity got the better of me, and I had to ask, "What's an exit pass?"

"That's a question that a teacher asks before we can be dismissed for that class. Didn't they do that when you went to school?"

"No, they didn't. But it sounds like a good idea for both school and the police. I guess the authorities want to wrap this all up before we go home tomorrow. I'm glad that they figured it out quickly."

"They wouldn't have without you. That was amazing! You are so cool! Is that how you usually solve cases?"

"Things don't usually run so smoothly for me. Most of the time, I have run-ins with garbage and it gets all over me. This trip has been different for me in so many ways. Thank you for wanting me to chaperon with your dad. How has it been for you?"

"Except for the fire, this has been the best trip ever. We don't get to do fun stuff like this very often. Mom is a homebody, so we stay home a lot, but this was exciting, even with the fire!"

"You can't blame your parents, with your brother and sister being so young and after the whole Scrog business. It figures that they would tend to be a little overprotective and want to stay close to home."

"Truthfully, even before the rugrats were born, we didn't go out much. Mom and Dad are very into home improvement projects, so they are always doing something in the house. Lately, Mom gets nervous when we go out for any reason; I was surprised she went with Dad to Tampa. The only way she was going to let me go on this trip at all was to chaperon it herself. I am having so more much fun with you and Carlos. Oops, do you think he would be mad that sometimes I still call him that?"

"No, not at all. You knew him longer as Carlos than you have been calling him dad. I'm sure he understands that. It is so nice that you are getting to know him better now, because you can feeling comfortable calling him dad, too."

"I know, it's so cool to have two dads. Getting to know my birth father better is like the icing on the cake. Mom never really likes to talk about Carlos. I think it is a part of her life that she would rather forget. All of it except for me, of course. I wish things could have been different, but at least I'm getting to know Carlos better now."

"Yes, sweetie, it is best not to worry about the should haves, could haves and would haves. Concentrate on today, not the past. You were too young to have much input in that anyway."

By the time we got to the table, my spidey sense was tingling, but not in the usual way. I was wondering if I was approaching stimulation overload because I had gone through so much in just a couple of days. We answered the police and signed some official papers containing our statements about the incident at the museum. When the last person had signed on the dotted line, we were then all ushered into a ballroom.

The police had big smiles on their faces, and the mayor showed up to give me a commendation. They also made me an honorary citizen of Beecham. In Trenton, I was made fun of and laughed about, but here, people were respectful and appreciative of my exploits. What a difference from my usual publicity; for once I was heroine, not a joke.

Even after the day at the park, my clothes were relatively clean and dry. I felt good for a change. As an impromptu ceremony took place with a photographer coming in and taking our photos, they asked us to pose for some pictures. I noticed in every shot, Julie stood proudly next to me.

On the sidelines, my man stood discreetly out of the camera's range. You could never accuse Carlos of being a publicity hound. He certainly liked to keep personal things low key. The only time he was under the media's scrutiny was during the horrible ordeal of Julie's kidnapping. He mouthed to me, "Proud of you, Babe." His praise and belief in me made me beam like the beacon of a lighthouse on a dark, stormy night on rough high seas.

Somehow, I didn't know how or why, Oz, or more specifically the Emerald City, had been transplanted to the hotel's ballroom. That was soon explained. The Caspian's, in conjunction with both the hotel and the museum, hosted this party for us. They felt bad about what Eamon and Peter did. In a card of appreciation, they had written this explanation -

'Although this does not negate the suffering that Eamon and Peter have caused you, we are grateful for all you did. With sincere thanks- The Caspians.'

It was a perfect sendoff for our trip, since the fire interrupted our breakfast tour. The school, its parents' association and students chipped in also and gave me a beautiful 'Wizard of Oz' charm bracelet, which was affixed to one of the cupcakes served.

I still wondered what surprise Carlos had in store for Julie and me. Although the party was fun, the suspense of not knowing was killing me. Excitement was bubbling up, giving me an adrenaline rush. This day, despite the fire, had been so much fun. What could possibly make the day even better? When the reception was over, I was once again amid the center of our happy trio, and we walked to the alcove to the right side of the hotel lobby, where we received some answers.

I had no patience and launched right into, "Okay buster, where and what's your surprise?"

"Buster? What happened to Batman? I liked being a superhero. But Babe, a little greedy aren't you? Maybe you've had enough surprises."

"Oh, no, you don't! You're not getting off that easily."

"Yeah, Dad. We want to know what the surprise is. Wait a minute... the fire proved Steph is a detective. Maybe she can figure it out?"

"I have no idea, sweetie, especially when your father's face has no expression to it. I call it his 'blank face'."

"Ooh, don't you just hate that!"

"Ladies, I am still here."

"Duh, we know that. Spit it out, the suspense is killing me!"

"I guess I tortured you ladies long enough. Here, Julie, these are for you." Carlos handed her a giant box wrapped in Wizard of Oz wrapping paper. Then he turned and beamed an eight-hundred watt smile at me. "Your turn, Babe... Wait, you have some cupcake frosting on your lips."

Carlos leaned over me, and when Julie's attention was diverted by the matched set of Madame Alexander's Wizard of Oz, he licked the frosting with his tongue. My body instantly responded by breaking out in goose bumps.

"Really? Cupcakes, Babe? Very overrated. I'm thinking it's time for a new treat. Something exotic, something Cuban, like flan." After Carlos finished his treatise on my choice of desserts, I saw in his expressive eyes passion mixed with lust. The intimacy of the moment left me feeling like a puddle of goo. Holy Hot Bat Flash!

"Carlos, so many gifts... It is so unnecessary."

"I am happy being a Cuban bearer of gifts. Money isn't important if you can't take care of the people you love."

"Hey, Dad, good thing we're Cubans instead of Greeks. Remember the Trojan Horse?" Carlos laughed and mussed her hair. "I am happy being a Cuban bearer of gifts. Money isn't important if you can't take care of the people you love."

"Hey Dad, good thing we're Cubans instead of Greeks then. You know, the whole Trojan horse story you told me."

"Yes it was a brilliant military maneuver using trickery. Very clever strategically speaking."

"Always the soldier, huh Carlos, but the Trojan horse story. The only Trojans I know of is computer viruses and con..."

"Julie," Carlos quickly interjected, "why don't you tell Stephanie the story about the Trojan horse."

While my cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment, Julie told the story. I can't believe I almost said condoms out loud in front of the ten year daughter of my boyfriend. I was mortified. Another thing I need to improve on; I would have to work on thinking before speaking. **People who don't Think probably don't have Brains; rather, they have gray fluff that's blown into their heads by mistake**. Okay maybe I'm not that bad but I was glad that Carlos' quick thinking made a nice save.

''Gosh, Stephanie didn't you pay attention during ancient history?"

Julie's voice teased and then got thoughtful as she continued. You can tell by her expressions and the pitch of her voice that she liked telling the story.

"It is so interesting. The Greeks tricked the Trojans. Those Greeks were sly; they hid in a wooden horse that they built and left it outside Troy's gates. So that made it seem that the Greeks left Troy. This made no sense after fighting them for over ten years. So when the Trojans partied and went to sleep. Too much wine, you know so they weren't able to fight off the invading army. Then the Greeks were able to take over the city. Pretty dumb of the Trojans if you ask me. Anyway, that's how we get the saying 'Beware of Greeks bearing gifts'."

"This is for you, Babe." Carlos handed me a little box wrapped in **fancy**, red, foiled paper, which I promptly tore to see what was inside the box. If it had been February instead of October, I would have thought it would be a** Valentine **Day's gift with a card that said, **'Be mine**'.

"Carlos, I didn't need you to buy me anything else, although all the gifts you give me are wonderful; the vehicles, the protection and ... To me, the real gift is to know and love you. **The worst thing a guy can do is make a girl fall for him and not catch her.** I'm glad that you caught me. We played it the other way for too long, and now I'm glad that we're together."

"You know there is no price on what we give each other, not now or ever. I'm grateful that you took the time to accompany Julie's class and kept it a secret. Being with a group of kids is out of my comfort zone. It really meant a lot to me. This is just my way to thank you."

"Thank me? I should be thanking you."

"You always believe the best about me, no matter what. Frankly, I'm not used to someone who is constantly in my corner. First, during the Ramos case, and then when Julie was kidnapped. As soon as you saw me, you asked if I was okay." Carlos took the necklace out of my hands and put it around my neck. "This necklace represents the inner spark that makes you who you are: your sweetness, and the devotion you show to your friends. You saw past my badass persona and saw the real me. Or at least glimpses of who I really am. For me, you're the light of my very dark world. By the way don't you know **the most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart**."

"Carlos, my heart is yours. How could it not be since you always believe in me. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I can imagine. I have one last gift to you and Julie. This affects you, to. Julie, **sweetheart**, come here. o. How would you two like a hot air balloon ride? I know you were both disappointed in the amusement park balloon ride.

"Dad, I don't know if Mom and Daddy would let me go on it."

"No worries, I called Rachel and asked her if it was okay, and she said yes."

"Steph, I can't believe we're going on a real hot air balloon!"

"I guess I am finally going to fly! There isn't anybody else I would want to do it with."

"Then you two want to go on the ride?"

"Yes!" we cried together.

"Do you want to go on the sunrise or the sunset cruise? Either way, we are going to stay an extra day, because Rachel called and they needed to stay an extra day in Tampa."

"Is Grandma okay?"

"She's fine. Your mom and dad need to stay the extra day in order to help your grandma settle back home."

"Then Grandma is out of the hospital?"

"Yes, she is, and doing very well."

"I am so glad she's okay and that she isn't alone," Julie said happily**.**

"That is wonderful. I am so glad that she is doing better. Since we are not going back to Miami with the rest of the group, I say the sunset cruise," I told them both**.**

"Me, too, Steph. I want to go to the sunset cruise, too, Dad."

"Then consider it a date with my two ladies, tomorrow evening."

"Can't wait."

"Neither, can I."

This time I was truly going to fly. Not alone, but in the company of the man I love and his daughter, whom I had grown to love as well.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Thsi started off as a challenge response and this chapter was a response to a number fo them.

Thank you to all that reviewed, your feedback means a lot to me. Denny

Follow The Yellow Brick Road Chapter 24 On the boards Twenty-something?

It had started off so well, not a cloud in the sky, a pristine, clear-blue that dazzled the eyes. The weather was perfect not too hot or cold, but something in-between. Then what do you ask changed what should have been a magical time and the ride of my life. As usual my bad luck karma continues, I getting ahead of myself, I afraid.

I was chaperoning my boy friend's Carlos' daughter Julie's school trip. For a surprise we were going on a sunset hot balloon ride. Sounds nice, doesn't it? Maybe it would've been more romantic just the two of us, but we didn't want to leave Julie out of it. Since the trip started, she was getting to be a big part of our lives. The last few days had been very wonderful for the three of us; I don't know how it was going to feel when we went our separate ways, once the trip was done.

We have gotten close so very quickly. Though the trip had suffered a few road bumps, it was pretty smooth sailing for Carlos, Julie and me. Our bond was getting stronger and deeper. This time we actually had fun and enjoyed each other's company.

This is a stark change from when I met Julie in the first place. When we did, we were being stalked by one Edwin Scrog, who wanted to be Ranger. Thankfully, there is only one Ranger, or to me, Carlos, and he's all mine. Julie neatly rounds out our group because it would be too premature to say family but you never know. If you had asked me if my "someday" with Carlos would have ever happened I would have thought that you were crazy. The world must be in an alternate universe because in a space of two days we were very much a couple. Who would have thought that this could happen? I know I never would but I am so happy it did.

The rest of Julie's class was going home with the injured boys going in a medical vehicle. Their families wanted them closer to home and their injuries weren't that severe so they got medical clearance to do so. Instead of Carlos and I accompanying the class on the bus, it would be three Miami Rangeman employees. My heart flip-flopped in a good way as I remembered how Carlos presented this excursion to Julie and me.

"Babe, Julie, I have a surprise for you two."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'd like to know, too! Julie exclaimed.

"How about we go on a real hot air balloon ride," Carlos started. "I know you two were disappointed with the balloon ride at Land of Oz. So, I found out that there are a couple of cruises. We can either go on the sunset or the sunrise cruise. Knowing how Steph hates waking up in the morning, I thought that we should go on to the sunset one. How does that sound with you, ladies?"

"Oh boy, dad…I mean Ranger that sounds great!"

"Querida, I have no problem with you calling me dad. If you want to know the truth, I like it. Are you sure it won't start any problems with your parents?"

Julie had an hundred watt smile on her face that looked so much like Carlos' that is made my heart flutter. They were truly alike in so many ways. It was heartwarming that they were becoming closer.

"Not to be a spoilsport but aren't we supposed to be going home with everybody tomorrow."

"Well Babe that is my second surprise. I thought that we can stay over another night just the three of us since Rachel called and they won't be back for one more day. I reserved a two bedroom suite at the hotel. You two can still bunk together and I'll take the other room. We can have a picnic dinner and then drive back at a leisurely pace tomorrow."

"That sounds really nice and what a way to cap our trip."

"It is a way to show how much I care about my girls."

"Your girls, I like the sound of it."

"We're Ranger babes or it that just Steph?" Julie questioned.

"Of course, you're both my babes. One is my daughter while the other is my girlfriend."

"Carlos, you know me so well. The hot air balloon allows me to fly and is from the wizard of oz too."

"Yes. I seem to recall a story about you trying to fly before. This time you will for sure."

"This is the kind of day they should bottle. Everything is perfect." Julie sighed.

We beamed at her as pleased and proud parents (or at least parent substitutes) are apt to do.

"**What? This is the most wonderful time of the year**. The leaves here are all turning colors; it doesn't do this in Miami." Julie insisted.

We all decided that we would take the sunset cruise. The colors of the sunset would mimic the colors of the leaves beautifully. It would be a dramatic backdrop for any photographs we would take.

The cruise was incredible we were able to see magnificent vistas off far distances. So beautiful to share such a special day with two of my favorite people, it made me ecstatic that we could do such simple, normal things and have fun.

The pilot of the hot air balloon was really nice and a wealth of information. He told us interesting anecdotes about the area and the original Land of Oz. His name was Evan Crowley. He landed us in a middle of meadow in a valley nestled in the Carolina Mountains; I believe they're the Appalachians. The dinner was delicious cold chicken with some kind of vegetable pasta salad. Yum, there is even dessert. Delicious apple pie and cider to wash it all down, nothing like a great meal to give an extraordinary day that more punch.

We go back into the car of the balloon and start back to Beech. We're making good time when a **cold wind **blew us off course. The balloon was being pulled further up the mountain; the weather was definitely **cold. **In fact, frigid would be a more apt termwith a nippy **chill **in the air.

The higher the attitude, the colder it became. It was **freezing** up here. We only had sweatshirts on, we needed much more. Too bad, none of us had a hat, **coat, scarf** or even **gloves **to keep us warm. Could it get any worse? Yeah, it could.

First a soft sprinkle of **snow** started to fall gently down upon us. The **wind **began to pick up again and **ice **cold **snow** saturated the sky as the snowstorm got heavier and heavier. We needed to land and land now. Time was at the essence. As a fall **blizzard **became a full-fledged **winter storm **despite being still in October. We would not be safe as long as we were still up in the air.

It was a rough landing but we landed in a midst of a grove of trees. Sharp branches tore through the balloon and the car as Evan cut off the engine. Unfortunately, we couldn't use the balloon to go back because the damage to the balloon was extensive. I didn't know if anything could be salvaged when I noticed that Ranger was cutting the balloon. The balloon was a patchwork of rainbow colors and shapes. It was one of the nicest balloons I had ever seen,

"We're going to need a **blanket** and some shelter," Ranger said. It is amazing that during a crisis, I still refer to Carlos mentally as Ranger. "Let's climb down and look for shelter. We have to hope we find something fast before we freeze to death. Evan, how about I go down first and you help the ladies down."

"Sure, Mr. Manoso."

"Please call me, Ranger."

"I feel so bad about your balloon Mr. Crowley," Julie said with a tear in her eye and a tremble to her lips. "It was so pretty and we had such a great time before it turned cold. I can't believe that an October evening became a **cold winter night**. It's unbelievable and not in a good way!"

"Little lady when you get to be my age you learn that **sometimes you have to smile, pretend everything is ok, hold back the tears and just walk away**. Believe we're very lucky that we are walking away at all," Mr. Crowley replied.

Once we all safely alit the balloon and climbed down the tree, it was hard to walk on the snow the ground was icy and treacherous. It was incredible how much snow had accumulated in a short time and the white out of the sky was making visibility poor at best. The winds were blowing the snow into drifts and we're making very little headway.

Things started to look up when we came to a small clearing. There was what looked like a deserted, somewhat dilapidated cabin. On the porch was perched a cord of dry seasoned wood. Using his considerable B &E skills, Carlos made quick work of the front door's lock. There he paused as he found an intricate security system.

"The storm must've caused a **power outage** for all the electricity is disabled," Carlos informed us. As a matter of fact, that may mean that there is no running water either if they turned off their pipes. Most people do that if they are gone for while so their pipes don't burst, although, this is early in the season to do it."

The interior of the cabin was similar to a chalet with a loft on top. The loft would have afforded us extra warmth along with the **body heat **we all generated but that was impossible due to the ladder had rotted. We would all sleep near the stone **fireplace. **

In no time flat,a blazing fire was roaring. We were assembled by the hearth where it was the warmest. Searching around the cabin, we had found some blankets, sheets and pillows. So, we made makeshift sleeping bags and we get ready to crawl in and get warm. Our clothes had dried off considerably and we in for our first pleasant surprise since we became stranded in the mountains. Julie had found a tin of **hot chocolate, **a kettle, some teaspoonsand four mugs**. **Ranger and Evan had managed to get the water running. I filled the kettle on the fire and waited for the water to boil so that we could make something drink. Once our bellies were warm inside and out, we were ready to go to sleep.

Julie slept between Carlos and me, there was no way we're going to let her get cold. She was our number one priority. The cold, hard floor wasn't conducive for a long, comfortable sleep so I was up at the crack of dawn and saw I wasn't the only one.

Carlos had managed to shimmy up to the loft where he made a remarkable discovery. There in a cedar chest was a treasure trove of warm wearable clothes. Each of us was outfitted in a down jacket, hat, gloves and a scarf to wrap around our necks. Okay, so none of it fit well, but warm clothes were a godsend. After we bundled up, we were able to scout our surroundings to the left of the cabin was a **frozen pond **where I assumed the inhabitants of the cabin could go **ice skating. **

We gathered up some more firewood since it would be smart to use the fire to signal any rescuers to our location. I couldn't believe that we were stranded in the mountain by a freak autumn blizzard. And that every cell phone that we had in our possession wasn't operational. Gee, I even was thinking like Carlos. I couldn't imagine what could happen next.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. In addition, credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Written for the challenges at PP and B_S.

Follow the Yellow Brick Road 25

After we made our way to the cabin, we drank our hot chocolate and settled in for the night. We took all the available linen to have enough cushion for comfort and blankets for warmth. We had a fire roaring in the fireplace, but we needed a blanket or two to sleep with, too.

The next step was to change out of our frosty, soaked clothes as well. The clothes we were wearing did nothing to keep out the snow and cold. It was a wonder that none of us developed frostbite, because they offered no protection to the elements. We could get very sick if we left them on, and that would never do.

We made do with the chest of clothes Carlos had discovered when he shimmied up the loft to scout out any supplies. Unfortunately, the clothes were way too big for Julie and me, although dry, warm clothes were certainly better than the ones we had on previously. It was too bad the clothes were a bad fit for Carlos and Russell, as well. It seemed that the clothes were too big or too small, never just right.

Wow, real life was starting to mimic The Three Bears, but the resemblance ended there, because we had no beds and no Goldilocks. I must have been getting very tired, because I had stopped making any sense, even to myself.

Carlos said, "We all should get to sleep now. Tomorrow, we need to see what other supplies we have."

Each of us claimed a spot in front of the fire, but comfort was elusive. We were arranged in a sort of circle with Julie in the middle.

I really felt sorry for Carlos and the Merry Men after tonight. Sleeping on a hard, cold, cement floor is anything but comfortable, and I was sure they'd had to do that a time or two on missions. You would be like the Princess and the Pea, because just like that fairy tale, it didn't matter how many blankets, sheets, and pillows you have piled up to cushion yourself, you would never ever really be comfortable.

The floor was entirely unforgiving. Too bad, we couldn't find any mattresses or sleeping bags. Unfortunately, not one inch of the cabin went unexplored. From the loft to the storage areas, we came up with nada, zilch. Everywhere we looked was useless for sleeping. Even if we did find something, it would not be much use. Not unless we had an air mattress had a battery operated pump, we couldn't blow it up anyway. I was hoping we'd find an air mattress at least, but if it had an automatic pump, we couldn't blow it up anyway, since we had no power. Still, it was confusing why there weren't any mattresses, since there were linens for them. Maybe the owners transported them back and forth. In any case, I was way too tired to speculate. I had made one definite conclusion. If a bed is the best place to sleep, the floor is the worst.

I tossed and turned, even though I was exhausted. I was unable to fall asleep for a very long time. It was very late at night, almost nearer to dawn, when my baby blues finally closed and I was able to doze off. Once I did fall asleep, it was hard to remain sleeping; I got a cramp, woke up sneezing, or was cold, despite the numerous blankets and the fire.

It seemed no one had been in the cabin for a while, at least for a couple of days, and temperatures felt colder inside than outdoors. The only useable heat sources were the fireplace and a wood burning stove in the kitchen. There was a fine layer of dust covering everything, especially the floor, which confirmed the assumption that no one had been in the cabin for some time. Unfortunately, we'd been in no shape to do any housekeeping until morning.

The last few days had been a whirlwind with Carlos; the trip, the fire, the amusement park, the party, the blizzard, and now being stranded in the frozen tundra. Okay, frozen tundra may be a tad of an exaggeration, but it was cold and we had over a foot of snow. Our only means of transportation was destroyed, since all that was left of the balloon were tattered remnants. We still had our feet, but it was too far to make the trek back to Beecham over the mountains.

The balloon ride might have had a few problems, but it wasn't an epic disaster by any means. Although, in any situation, **I would rather stay positive and get 50 percent good results, than stay negative and get 100 percent bad results**! Things were not horrible. We had a roof over our heads, a supply of fresh drinking water, warm clothes, some food, and firewood. The whole scenario would be so dramatically different if we had never discovered the cabin. It was hard to believe that we still had a little luck at our disposal. Maybe we would be rescued soon. If my bounty hunting has taught me anything, it is **perseverance is failing nineteen times and succeeding the twentieth. **I had the tenacity of a bulldog, and I always got my man, unless the skip was a woman, of course. Didn't I finally get Carlos when I least expected it?

Morning found me warm and nestled in muscular arms. In the early morning, I woke up to see two chocolate-brown eyes looking intently into my own blue ones.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Hey sleepyhead."

"What time is it? Where are the others?"

"It's early, about six. Why don't you snuggle up in the blankets and go back to sleep?"

I really couldn't move, because I was wrapped up with Carlos' legs entwined with mine, and I was on top of him. My head was using his massive chest as a pillow. No wonder I'd finally fallen asleep. I always sleep better when I am in Carlos' arms. Frankly, I didn't _want_ to move at all. It was nice, because I'd never felt that way with Joe; we never cuddled or spooned when we slept together. In fact, we slept on separate sides of the bed.

"This seems like deja vu, doesn't it? Still, not a satisfying ending, but definitely a marvelous way to wake up. I can wake up with you every morning, Babe."

"Mmm, I enjoy waking up with you, too." I paused. "Carlos, maybe we should get up and see exactly what we have. Although being in your arms are my favorite place to be."

"Mine too so let's not move an inch. I don't want to go on a reconnaissance mission and wake anyone up right now anyway. Later, once everybody is rested and fed, there will be plenty of work to be done."

That sounded delightful to me. I was still drowsy and a bit grumpy, especially without my morning coffee, but even marooned with other people by a freak Autumn blizzard, there was no better way to wake up. So, my drowsiness and grouchiness dissipated as I stared lovingly like a moonstruck teenager into Carlos' expressive eyes. His lips twitched up as if he were amused, but then he lowered his lips to mine for a bone-melting kiss. We'd been kissing for a few minutes, when my stomach rumbled in protest.

"C'mon, Babe, let's feed the beast."

"I'm sorry, Carlos. My stomach seems to have a mind of its own. Terrible timing! I enjoy kissing you."

"I really like kissing you, too. If you noticed, I like to do it a lot. No worries. It's not like we have the time or privacy to do anything else. As soon as we're rescued, though, it will be just the two of us. No Rangeman, no 'Burg, no one but you and me."

"You've got yourself a deal. This time, I am going in with my heart filled with love for you. I admit, the first time we were intimate, I was scared shitless. This time, we'll be together for all the right reasons, because we want to be there."

Carlos quietly led me into the kitchen, which was right off the great room where **we'd** slept. The great room consisted of a combination living room**/**dining room. When wegot to the kitchen, we took stock of exactly what we had on hand. I found coffee, sugar and whiskey in a cabinet. In the currently nonfunctioning refrigerator, the only thing I could find was a can of whipped cream that still felt cold to the touch. Maybe the whipped cream was still edible.

"I could use an Irish coffee right now, how about you? **Only Irish coffee provides in a single glass all four essential food groups: alcohol, caffeine, sugar, and fat."**

"Babe, that stuff will kill you. Plus, your tolerance to alcohol is not the best. I need everyone at his or her optimal level in order for us to get out of here as quickly as possible. We should find some food with some nutritional value."

"Okay, as much it galls me to admit it, you're right once again."

While searching for food, we found of a cylinder of old fashioned oats, some bread that was not moldy, grape jelly and powdered milk.

"Babe, what can I say? You** see a lot of smart guys with dumb women, but you hardly ever see a smart woman with a dumb guy. **You prove the exception to that,because you're the smartest woman I know."

"Are you trying to butter me up?"

"Can't do that... We only have jam."

"Are you trying to be funny? Although keep the compliments coming, because flattering me seems to be working, making me melt. Go on, keep it up. So you really think I'm the smartest women you know?"

"Now you are fishing for compliments, Babe. If you are, I would be happy to oblige. You are an amazing woman; I wouldn't have been able to chaperone the trip if you hadn't come along. There is something unique about you that I have never seen in anyone else."

"Yeah," I said, "the one and only person who has helped damage more cars in the whole USA and can still get insurance. My insurance premiums are killing me for that very reason. Not to mention the fact that I constantly roll in garbage. Not many people do that. I'm sure that it's very amusing."

"Stephanie, I have a lot to atone for. I was out of line when I told you were in the budget as entertainment. What I should have said was that you're a breath of fresh air. The qualities you possess, such as sweetness, vitality and loyalty, brighten up not just my life, but the lives of all of the men at Rangeman. Our lives would not be the same if you weren't in it."

"Thank you, Carlos." I was choked with emotion as tears glistened in my eyes, but I didn't cry.

"No, thank you, Stephanie. Please forgive me. I wanted you to fly, and somehow it got all screwed up. I want to apologize for yesterday. The hot air balloon ride didn't turn out the way I'd hoped or expected."

"I don't think a freak Autumn blizzard is your fault, by any stretch of the imagination."

"Theoretically that might be true, but I should have factored the probability of something like that occurring. I put you and Julie at risk. That is utterly intolerable and unacceptable. My first responsibility is to keep the two of you safe. That is why I shied away from relationships."

"You are not the omnipotent Wizard of Oz. You can't control the weather."

"No, of course not, but there were definitely things I could have thought of. Contingency plans, just in case something unexpected occurred. I didn't, though, so of course it happened! I'm just glad no one got hurt. We're still marooned. Next time I will have an emergency plan."

"You know you can't plan for everything."

"I know, but if you have a backup plan, you have more control if a disaster strikes."

"Ah, welcome to my world: where disasters are commonplace and nothing goes as planned."

"Babe there is something to be said about spontaneity. Don't shortchange yourself. Not everything you do is a disaster. Look at what you accomplished at the museum. Your spidey sense averted a disaster. If not for your quick thinking, many people would have gotten hurt and the museum might have been destroyed."

"Okay, I was lucky with the museum. I trusted my instincts and I was right. Instincts can only take you so far. You need to have some other skills, as well. There is also a lot that can be said about planning and looking before you leap, too. Sometimes, you just have to act on instinct, eyes closed shut, but not always. Nevertheless, sometimes I act without thinking, and I want to stop doing that. Maybe when we get back to Trenton, I could get some training. I'll even start carrying my gun. Well, at least train with it. I should have done this a long time ago, when I first started bounty hunting."

"Better late than never. I'm so proud of you. Right now, though, we should start the inventory of our food supplies. That way we can see what we have and what we can improvise with the stuff we do have."

"Wow, we can be like MacGyver."

"Okay, I'm sure that is another pop culture icon, but I'm pretty sure it's not a comic book hero."

"You're right, it's not from a comic book. It's from a television series from the 80s. My dad was a fan, and we used to watch it. Later we watched the DVDs. Didn't you watch TV as a kid?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation when he shook his head and went to work.

We found some paper and pens, which we used to write a detailed list of all the supplies we found in the kitchen. Quietly, we worked side-by-side, recording all the food we had stored in various places in the kitchen, all while our breakfast cooked.

Suddenly, I stopped, turned to Carlos, and said, "I do want to thank you for the balloon ride. Don't you know it's your love and confidence in me that allows me to fly? You are the only person who's ever actually allowed me to fly, and I appreciate it. Muchas gracias, Carlos."

"De nada, mi bebe. Tu eres mi corazón"

"Carlos, I could use a little help here, please. I'm not bilingual, like you, or multilingual, whatever you are. What did you say?"

"I guess you can say I am multilingual, so let me translate my first language. I said, thank you, my babe or baby. You are my heart."

"And you are mine."

We were about to kiss again, but were interrupted by the sound of rustling blankets, yawns and people stretching. As if on cue, Russell and Julie woke up from the smell of cooking within moments of each other. There was coffee brewing, which was good even though it wasn't Irish coffee. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

For breakfast, we had toast and old-fashioned oatmeal. It had slipped my mind that oatmeal could be cooked on top of a stove, not just in a microwave. I was more of an IHOP or doughnut girl, but when in the woods, this would have to do. Good thing there was plenty of sugar, whether it was powdered, brown or the regular white stuff.

The food went down easily since we were so ravenous after the mile trek though the mountains last night. I was still amazed no one got frostbite. Until we were rescued, this would have to be home, so we'd better make the best of it.

I was very pleased to learn that the guys had turned on the water, so the indoor plumbing was intact. They'd probably done that when they were looking for something they could make as a hot drink when we first arrived at the cabin.

After breakfast, we did the dishes. There was no reason to leave the place a mess. We needed some semblance of home and comfort before we could get home.

After searching throughout the house, we found some interesting and useful things. A flashlight was a godsend when we searched dark and dingy storage areas. Julie had discovered some sporting equipment in a closet. There were skis, snowshoes, a fishing pole, a rifle with the necessary ammunition, and three hunting knives.

The next thing we would have to tackle was to get some kind of power back on. Imagine my astonishment when the men actually found a gas generator with an adequate supply of regular gasoline to power up the cabin. We could actually have electricity. That was fortunate, because we needed to try to communicate or signal the rescuers, who I was hoping were already looking for us.

It was decided that the fireplace would be on constantly, whether the electrical power on or off. It would not only be used to supply heat, but also to alert an aerial rescue team to our location. To accomplish that, we would need more than the supply of firewood already in the cabin. There was already a larger supply in the shed nearby. The snow had stopped, but it was still plenty cold. After the winds died down, we would have to investigate what was outside, to see what might be useful for our survival.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

The story is winding down so I would like to thank everyone who has been reading it. If you want to suggest possible ways you like to see the story end please let me know and I might just use it.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 26

We spent all day Monday indoors, but the time was used wisely, finding supplies and taking inventory of what we found. As we worked, we could hear the winds howling, which indicated they were blowing at gale forces. That made going outside hazardous. We couldn't risk wandering around, since the terrain was unknown to us.

The wind was so loud and powerful that when it blew, it caused the windows to rattle; I was afraid the glass would shatter from the force. Because of that fear, I made sure, if at all humanly possible, to stay far away from any of the windows. Of course, that was not always possible, as I found myself peering out the window, fascinated by both the beauty and the violence I was witnessing outside.

When I looked out the windows, I was also appalled with what I saw. The wind funneled the snow as it swirled like a tornado, and it reminded me of a demented snow globe that someone had shaken too much. Without much effort, mighty trees snapped, as if they were matchsticks. It also deposited the snow into drifts that appeared to measure over five feet tall from where I was standing. I didn't relish being in nature while the weather was so frightful, and I really didn't want it to snow anymore.

Yes, I know Trenton, New Jersey is not the hotbed of weather anomalies. You didn't have to be there firsthand to be aware of any weather changes. The weathermen on TV were always reporting these weather disturbances and speculating as to why they occurred. Reports about global warming and weather systems made their way onto many newscasts. Places where it didn't get much snow, even in the winter, were now getting freak autumn blizzards. Although we didn't see it, a case in point would be the snowstorm that marooned us here. To tell the truth, I am not much of a news and weather junkie, but I'd been glued to the television, watching anything that had to do with this subject.

Lucky for us, Russell was a licensed electrician when he was not moonlighting in his side job as a hot air balloonist. He was able to make sense of jumbled wires that resembled a nest of slithering snakes; he connected them so the gas-powered generator was operational inside the cabin, rather than outdoors. With the wires connected that way, they weren't susceptible to the whims of Mother Nature, who had been hammering us with her worst tricks. In all my thirty plus years of life, I had never seen such drastic changes of weather in such a short period of time. It was too bad I couldn't afford a tropical vacation, because after we were rescued, I would certainly need it.

The electricity allowed us to have electrical power for lights and a few appliances, but we still needed wood for the stove to cook and the fireplace for heat. Wood seemed to be a limited commodity. In the space of a day, the woodpile that was stacked by the woodshed had dwindled to an alarmingly small amount. The fire not only warmed us and allowed to us to have hot food, it provided a smoke signal for any search planes the rescuers would use.

There wasn't much chance of any plane flying by anytime soon, though. The weather had been abysmal, and no one would chance flying in these conditions. The fire had to be lit 24/7 to insure we had every chance of the searchers finding us, whenever they could start the search.

We were using up our meager supply of firewood quickly. Never having had a fireplace, I didn't know how much wood you needed to keep a fire blazing. The fire devoured the wood with a voracious appetite. Licking its greedy tongue on the wood, the fire was a mesmerizing swirl of color. Reds, yellows, and oranges danced as the fire burned.

Sheesh, here I was daydreaming again, when I should be getting back to the matter at hand. The weather had managed to knock out all the towers, so there was no phone service for anyone's cell. We were not as primitive as Gilligan's Island, but we were definitely stranded. Being on this mountain could be just as isolated as anywhere.

Finally, the winds died down, and we all rushed to the windows to see the damage outside, since it was finally safe to be near them. We decided to eat before we went on our wood searching chore. It would be a good idea to have a full stomach before we went out, because we didn't know how long it would take to find wood. We ate lunch quickly, even though none of us wanted to go outside. Unfortunately, we only had a few logs left, so we had no choice.

Sitting at the kitchen table, I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes: Ricardo Carlos Manoso, badass bounty hunter, ex-Army Ranger, was eating a peanut butter, grape jelly and marshmallow fluff sandwich. In his defense, that is all we had to eat, but he still ate it without complaint. Not only that he seemed to be enjoying it as well. He even washed it down with hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. The guys had figured out from the expiration date that the can of whipped cream was still good. The weather had been cold long to keep it fresh, even with the power going off. Mr. Badass Manoso even had a chocolate mustache. _Boy, would I love to lick that off,_ I thought, feeling my panties get damp at the image in my head.

I had to stifle my giggles, it was so hilarious. I tried to busy myself so Carlos wouldn't realize he was amusing me. I thought I was so slick, he didn't notice my mirth. Every time he turned, I lowered my head. My eyelids were lowered, too, but I still looked at Carlos in a serendipitous manner. I couldn't believe this might be actually the start of our 'someday'.

My musing got interrupted when the someone I had been daydreaming about cleared his throat and said, "Babe, as much as I love to have you stare at me, I have been known to eat things besides twigs and bark."

"I guess so, Carlos, but this is the first time I have witnessed you eating something tasty and _not_ healthy."

"Babe, my meals are always tasty _and_ nutritious."

"Okay, if you say so, but really, rabbits eat better than you do." I rolled my eyes playfully.

After washing the dishes, we decided to go foraging. Nearly ten minutes went by, but I was still gazing at Carlos.

"Babe, you need to get up or you'll freeze in that position before night falls," Carlos teased.

That brought me back to reality; the necessity of getting more firewood before dark. We all bundled up to ward off the wind, snow, and cold. It would not do to risk exposure from frostbite, since that is very dangerous, especially without any medical help. There was no need to take unnecessary risks in order to get our supplies. We needed to get enough wood to last us for at least the night. Then we really need to stockpile as much wood as we could. There was no way to know exactly how long we would be on this mountain.

Dressed in our mismatched clothes, we trudged out onto the snowy mountain to find more timber to feed the fiery beast. A garage, which had previously been buried under a foot of snow, had been unearthed by the wind's fury. We decided to investigate what was in it first, since we hadn't found a saw or an axe to use to get firewood. Of course, the garage was locked up tight and wouldn't budge, no matter how many times we jiggled it. Of course, that didn't faze Carlos at all. The man had aced every B & E course he had ever taken. He quickly took out a silver tool and went to work on the lock.

I tried to pay strict attention for future reference, but the glare of the sun on the tool's surface made seeing exactly what was going on impossible. Carlos continued to work on the old, rusty lock. At first, it groaned its resistance, but in a few seconds, it popped open and we pulled the door up. We carefully made our way into the garage.

"It's really creepy in there. Do we really have to go in?"

"We don't have to, Jules. How about we wait here until the guys are finished looking around?"

"You would do that for me, Steph?" She smiled at me happily. "Even though I wasn't crazy about how we met, I am so happy we did! Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it does. I feel the same about you, sweetie."

"I'm so glad Dad asked you to chaperon the trip, even if a lot of unusual things happened. It was still a lot of fun. You're so cool. I hope to do more things with both you and Dad in the future."

"I would like that, too, Julie," I smiled.

"Steph, I've changed my mind. Let's go in. I want to help look around, if that's okay with you."

The interior of the garage was a mess, with cobwebs everywhere and items stacked from floor to ceiling. There was no vehicle of any kind stored there, or so we thought. Julie tripped over some boxes, but Carlos caught her before she fell. Her foot kicked over a tarp that was under some boxes, and something metallic gleamed through the gloom.

We all went over to see what it was. The men made their way there first, and Russell raised a cloud of dust as he picked the tarp up from where it was resting. "Lookee here, see what I found," he chirped.

That was our signal to come closer, but we stopped when an undetermined animal scooted across our path.

"Eww, maybe we shouldn't have come into the garage after all. Wild animals freak me out!"

"It's okay, Querida. Whatever animal it is, it was more afraid of you than you were afraid of it."

"Never mind the animal," I said. "Out of sight, out of mind."

After encountering an alligator, a monkey, a flock of pigeons, living with Rex and Bob from time to time, animals were a part of my life, both negatively and positively. As a result of that conclusion, nothing would appease my curiosity until I got a look at what was under the tarp. No way was anything going to stop me from achieving my goal. I guess when it comes to my curiosity, I have to admit I have obsessive/compulsive tendencies.

"Is that what I think that it is?"

"An Arctic Cat. Haven't seen one of those since I was stationed at Fort Greeley in Fairbanks, Alaska. There were snowmobile races every Friday night," Russel mused.

"You were stationed at Fort Greeley, too?"

"I sure was. Wait a minute, you do look familiar to me. Carlos Manoso threw me off. Hey, didn't they call you Ranger when you were in the service? If so, it's me, Crow."

"Crow, I can't believe I didn't recognize you, you old reprobate! Been a long time, man," Carlos grinned.

With a hoot of laughter, the men did a complicated hand thing that I could never duplicate. I was surprised that with the extensive background research that Carlos does on anybody he deals with, he didn't discover his connection with Russell sooner. It is a small world after all, I guess.

The door of the garage was still wide open, so Carlos turned on the Cat. The engine started right off, then it belched smoke and sputtered off.

"You still a master with a motor, Ranger? Think you can get this baby running again?"

"Don't start cawing at me, Crow; I didn't spend my free time at the automotive center just to get grease under my nails."

"Here, Dad, here are some tools. Look, there's a big saw. Is this an axe?" Julie continued to point out some tools.

"Ranger, why don't I take your ladies out with me to get wood, and you stay here to work on the Cat?"

"Affirmative. Sounds like a plan. By the way, Crow, I think I should let you know I outrank you now. If memory serves me correctly, you retired as a Gunnery Drill Sergeant. I am a captain."

Hmm, did Carlos just give away an unforced tidbit of information? I guess the man of mystery was still in active duty, if I understood what he just told Crowley. Of all the coincidences, to learn that Carlos and Russell actually served together in the Army. What were the odds in that?

Once the hood to the snowmobile was open, bolts and nuts began springing out. A pipe had disconnected, and some kind of fluid was leaking out of it. The sight reminded me of a jack-in a-box. The machine continued to billow out a cloud of smoke that was dissipating into the atmosphere.

As we left, I glanced back at Carlos, who was working intently on clearing an area to work on the snowmobile. The outside of the vehicle itself was in pristine shape. Although I'm not a mechanic, even with my limited knowledge, I knew enough about cars to know that the engine was mess. In no time at all, Carlos had a workspace filled with bolts and wires to rework the engine. I hoped we would be back to Carlos soon. I was getting used to constantly being around him.

I wondered if he felt the same way. As if Carlos really had ESP, he raised his head and gave me a tender expression. This look was so completely opposite from the blank face I used to get, it astounded me.

I smiled once more at Carlos, then left the relative warmth of the garage. We all had to do our share to contribute what we could in order to survive.

"Brrr, it's freezing out here," I said as I braced myself from the biting wind. I had wrapped a scarf around my woolen hat, but I still felt like I was freezing.

It was hard negotiating through the deep, slushy snow. Much of the snow got into our boots, since they didn't fit any of us correctly. I kept losing sight of Julie as we trudged through, wading thigh deep in the gigantic snowdrifts. I was trailing close behind her when I lost sight again. Suddenly, I heard Julie's cries. Somehow, she had gotten stuck, and I was having trouble getting her out of it. Not bothering to go tell anyone of our predicament, I continued to attempt to pull her out alone.

I had to use leverage in order to pull Julie out of the snowdrift, but that was next to impossible, because I kept slipping and sliding. It was like that for a few minutes, until I gave one last tug with all my might, and finally pulled her out.

There was only one problem. Once I got Julie out of the snowdrift, I slid on the slippery snow since there was no traction. The boots I was wearing were slightly too large for me; I had to constantly plant my feet just to keep from falling. Suddenly, I lost my battle with my footing and started to fall. Once on the ground, the momentum caused me to somersault down the incline. In no time, I became encased in a giant snowball. Okay, that was a slight exaggeration, but it sort of felt like that.

The slope leveled off, and there was a big drop into a ravine. Part of me felt nothing but thin air; I would have gone off the cliff if something hadn't stopped me. Well, technically, someone, rather than something. It was like bowling for dollars; I was the bowling snowball, while Russell was my unfortunate tenpin. I slowed down and careened into a tree. My back hit it hard, because the snow offered no protection, then all went black as the wind knocked the breath out of me.

The roar of the engine running punctuated the tranquility of the wilderness. It was the snowmobile speeding towards us. Why was I not surprised that Carlos had gotten it to work? The man was amazing.

"Oh my God! Dad! Stephanie got hurt," Julie cried.

By the time he got to us, I had focused and gotten my wits about me once more. "Julie, I'm okay."

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Russell. He was lying on the snow with a stream of red oozing down his leg into a pool of snow. The snowmobile was suddenly right beside me. I smelled a whiff of gasoline, and concerned brown eyes locked into my own.

"I'm fine. Russell needs help. He's bleeding. A lot of blood!" I hissed out, ignoring the pain throughout the body. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open as I struggled to get up and assist Russell.

"Stay put. I'll be back," Carlos ordered me softly. "Stephanie, please don't move."

Even though I am not good about taking orders, something in his tone compelled me to do as I was told. "Okay," I said meekly. I reclined in the snow, ignoring the cold and wetness that was seeping through my parka.

Carlos worked on stopping Russell's bleeding. First, he applied direct pressure, but the blood kept gushing out.

"Dad, shouldn't you use pressure points to stop it?"

"I would, but with so much blood loss, I don't want to risk hypothermia to get to them."

"They don't teach you that kind of stuff at Girl Scouts."

"I want you to stay by Stephanie until I get back. Keep talking to her. As soon as I stabilize Russell, I'll come back for you two. She broke her arm and is in a lot of pain."

"How do you know that?"

"By the angle of the arm," Carlos stated, as he got Russell onto the snowmobile and sped off back to the cabin.

I tried to listen to Julie's voice, but it started to drone, and my eyes began to droop. I didn't know I'd dozed off until I heard Carlos' voice. "Babe, you have to wake up. PLEASE. I love you, and never want to be without you."

Not believing what I was hearing, I opened my eyes and stammered, "What?"

As carefully as he could, Carlos put me in the front, in a litter he found that first aiders use on mountains. Julie was put directly behind me. I could tell she was silently crying, because I felt the vibrations on my uninjured arm before they put me on this sled-like contraption. I was bundled up with blankets.

"Don't cry, Julie. I'm going to be alright. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I HATE to cry, but I felt like I was letting you down after all you have done for me."

"Sweetie, you can never let me down. Never ever in a million years."

Carlos managed to immobilize my hurt arm. I was grouchy and in pain. Having no painkillers put me in a foul mood, and I said bitterly, "I'm just a disaster magnet. Why kid myself anymore? I don't have one redeeming characteristic! Even if I found a four-leaf clover and had it in my possession, I would have bad luck. The only luck I have is bad."

Carlos shook his head and messed up my hair. "Babe, on that score, I beg to differ. You are the one of the only people I know who treats a person based on their merits, not on their bank account. **Many an opportunity is lost because a man is out looking for four-leaf clovers****,**not realizing that **a best friend is like a four leaf clover, hard to find and lucky to have**. Not only are you the woman I love, but my best friend as well. I think part of the reason I pushed you away is because you saw past the bravado and the bullshit and saw me as a man."

"Carlos," I sighed.

"Steph, don't you know you should never iron a four-leaf clover, because you don't want to press your luck," Julie chimed in.

Last but not least, Russell chimed in, saying, "Stephanie-lass, don't be pessimistic. My da was a brooding Irishman.** It's not that the Irish are cynical, it's rather that they have a wonderful lack of respect for everything and everybody."**

I felt better knowing Russell was okay. I guess I missed how he became better, but his color was good and he seemed to be smiling. Even though they all tag teamed up on me, I couldn't be mad, because whatever they said was meant to make me feel better by bolstering my self-esteem. It was a far contrast of how people treat me back in Trenton. They all shared the consensus that I was a valuable friend, and that made me feel good about myself.

All I needed now was a good laugh and a long sleep, since they are the best cures in the doctor's book. Believe me, I know. I've been hurt often enough. I yawned, exhausted from the physical exertion. I scanned the room and saw our wood supply was plentiful, despite the accidents.

"Is it okay if I go to sleep now?"

"Yes, Babe, after you eat."

Carlos passed out heaping bowls of hot stew, and I ate greedily, before I caught myself slurping it. "Sorry, didn't mean to be a pig," I apologized.

After we finished eating, I felt bad I couldn't help. I was helped to a comfortable chair to sleep by the fire. It would be too unbearable to sleep on the floor again.

"Night all," I said groggily. As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered what could possibly happen tomorrow.

Before I was asleep, I heard Russell exclaim, "**In Ireland, the inevitable never happens and the unexpected constantly occurs**."

My last conscious thought was that Russell's statement was the understatement of the century, but it could also be the motto of my life, then I was out like a light.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 27

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I was not as comfortable as I had been the morning before. Instead of being snuggled in my love's arms, my left side was immobilized by sheets wrapped up and down my arm like I was a mummy. Instinctively, I tried to stretch, but when I did, a blinding pain shot through me. Black dots appeared in front of my eyes, and a trickle of cold sweat began to drip down my back.

"Babe! How are you feeling? You okay?" Carlos asked, his voice full of worry. His beautiful face was etched with concern, and his chocolate-brown eyes were troubled.

"You know what, Ranger? Hmm, I can't tell you that, because I refuse to lie to you," I said in what I hoped was a nonchalant tone of voice; although I don't think even I would have believed it. Even to my own ears, I sounded high-pitched and defensive. Drat, where were my denial strategies when I needed them?

I flinched when he touched my left side.

My reaction made Carlos tense and he asked, "It hurts that bad, Babe? By the way, you're even back to calling me Ranger. But you know you can lie by omission, too," he said in a tender voice, trying to tease me to distract me. "Now tell me how you really feel. I'm so sorry that we don't have much to help combat the pain. I did find some more liquor. After you eat something, I'm going to lace your tea with some apricot brandy. Knowing your tolerance for liquor, I am **betting** that will put you to sleep and hopefully deaden some of your pain."

He was rubbing a surprisingly gentle caress across my brow. "I hate that you hurt, Stephanie. It tears my gut; it always does. Doesn't look like the pain let you sleep well last night, either."

"Alcohol sounds like a really good plan. But ugh, apricot brandy! That's something Grandma would drink. Doesn't it taste like medicine? But you're right; I didn't sleep much last night. I was in a lot of pain."

"Babe, why didn't you let me know? There might have been something I could've done to help you sleep, or least feel a little better. You know you can tell me anything."

"Okay then, let me put it to you this way. I'd prefer to wake up in a tulip field, rather than like this. I feel like I've been run over by a freight train. Although even waking up in tulip field isn't how I thought my day was going to start." When I was through speaking, I gave Carlos a rueful look, and would have shrugged my shoulders if they both worked properly.

Fully awake, I squirmed a little bit at first, but as time went by, I was moving more and more. I hadn't felt this way since elementary school. I had to relieve myself, and it was hard to get to the bathroom myself. Either by using his patented ESP or by observation, Carlos understood my need. He reached out to me and said, "C'mon Babe, let's get you to the bathroom."

"**Thanks**, Batman, you're always my hero! I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"You don't bother me. Well, usually you don't, except when you're impulsive; besides, I am a hopeless romantic, and I love to spoil my girlfriend."

"Hmm, you think this is spoiling me. Whoa, hold up, when did the man of mystery become a hopeless romantic? Am I missing something?"

Carlos expertly fobbed off my questions. "Come on, Babe, your chariot awaits," Carlos said and pulled me into his arm without much of an effort.

Ever so gently, he carried me as if I was his bride into the bathroom. Being very careful not to aggravate my left side, he set me down by the toilet. While pulling down my pants, my face flushed a deep crimson.

"You know, Babe, there is nothing there I haven't seen."

"No, Carlos, I'm not embarrassed of you seeing me. It's that I know you have said that there is no price between us numerous times, but sometimes I feel like I'm nothing but trouble."

"**Trouble is a part of life, and if you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you a chance to love you enough.****They say that time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself. **You have proven over and over just because you're 'Burg born and raised,you don't share their prejudices or limitations. There are things you can do to improve yourself, but God knows we all can."

He left me my dignity to do what I had to do, but he hovered nearby. When I finished my business, he helped me wash up, and I felt slightly more human. Then Carlos pulled me up and had us brow to brow until he cuddled me into his arms as if I were a baby.

Carlos murmured, "My Babe, mi amor."

Never before had I felt so secure or loved. Carlos made me feel **special**. That was a novel concept for me. Most people in my life criticized or laughed at me. I didn't feel as if I was an entertainment line in his budget anymore. For someone not previously open to committed relationships, he was showing me he had definitely changed his mind.

We snuggled for a while until I got myself together, then we went into the dining area, where a piping hot bowl of oatmeal was awaiting me. _Oh joy_, I thought, and then I felt ashamed. We were lucky we had enough food to sustain us, and I was being so ungrateful. I wanted to blame the pain for being so selfish, but I was done living in the land of denial. Still, I really could use a Boston Crème doughnut right about now.

"Thank you guys for making me breakfast. I'm sorry I can't do much to help," I said.

"Steph, funny you should say that, because I have a job for you after you're done eating. Your job is to operate this makeshift radio over here. You need to signal an SOS message at fifteen minute intervals. Dot…dash…dot," Crow said, handing me a doohickey of wires and a switch.

The contraption confused me, but since Crow was an electrician, I believed he knew what he was doing. I was appreciative that he'd given me this chore. It wasn't much of a job, but it did make me useful, instead of feeling like I was dead weight.

I had settled down and was signaling the SOS, when I was surprised to smell the aroma of chocolate cake permeating the air. Apparently breakfast wasn't really over, because Julie came into the living room, carrying a Sara Lee chocolate cake with '_Happy Birthday Stephanie!'_ inscribed on it. The three of them looked smug, with goofy grins plastered on their faces. They broke into song, and then yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I had forgotten that it was my birthday today, since I had more pressing matters on my mind. Usually I celebrated the anniversary of my **birth** with a little shopping at Macy's, a party at my parents, and then I'd go out with the girls for drinks afterwards. Joe usually had a case he was working on, and always canceled our dinner plans at the last minute. Later on, he would come over with a symbolic, obvious cupcake. I'd rather have had a doughnut, but that pattern was a thing of the past now.

"Happy Birthday, Babe," Carlos said as he handed me a bouquet of asters he'd managed to find. It was a miracle with all the snow that he was able to locate **flowers** at all.

At that moment, asters became the most beautiful flowersI had even seen. Previously, I had been partial to marigolds, because it is the flower of the month I was born**,** but now I had changed my mind. I thought back to my own **mom**, and how she must have felt on this day with her hospital room brimming with flowers until they found out she was allergic and had to give all the flowers away. Lucky for me, I don't have a floral allergy.

I was interrupted from my musing when Julie handed me a makeshift **card**, with a poem on the front.

To a special woman on her special day,  
We wanted to show you in our own way,  
What each of us wanted to say,  
So we thought it over and decided on Happy, Happy Birthday,

Julie, Russell and Carlos

I didn't know what to say. I was overcome with emotion, and fought not to break down. A few happy tears did trickle through. No one had ever gone through so much effort to make my birthday extraordinary like this. Yes, they were little things, but when you added them together, it made the day that much more wonderful. To know people truly cared about me was the greatest **gift** imaginable.

Sometime later, the brandy-laced tea started to take effect. The alcohol had done the job, and the pain had diminished. Each second, my eyes felt heavier and heavier, and they began to droop. In no time, I had dropped off to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was shocked to find myself strapped into a medical evacuation basket. I was dangling in the air, with a helicopter flying overhead. The rotors of the copter made a terrible racket, and it was that noise that had woke me up. Its basket, litter, or whatever it was called, seemed flimsy, and I wanted to get out of it.

All of my life, I had wanted to fly, but never in a million years had I ever expected to fly in this way. Black dots appeared before my eyes as I started to panic and hyperventilate. The higher we got, the worse I felt, as the helicopter ascended to make its flight back to safety. I was all alone, and each time the litter swayed, it scared me even more.

I'd been in a few dangerous situations, but I had never so frightened. It was causing my heart to race. I just hoped the epitaph on my headstone didn't read born and died on October Twelfth. With my horrible luck, that was always a possibility. Whatever the outcome, it was obvious this was going to be the ride of my life.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

I have enjoyed following the yellow brick road with you all and if you have the time, please visit my profile where I have established a poll to see what ending you would like this story to have.

Follow the Yellow Brick Road 28

Trepidation and terror filled me as I dangled high in the air. Imagine the horror of waking up with a helicopter pulling you, perched on a litter, high up into the atmosphere. I was suspended in the air like a yo-yo at the end of the string. For someone who'd always wanted to fly, I was suddenly doing some reevaluating. Maybe there could be more to being on terra firma than I had originally thought. Between the air balloon ride and this helicopter ride, flying was an overwhelming and harrowing proposition. Aside from taking the plane back to Trenton, I wasn't looking forward to flying again anytime soon.

_Dear God, why am I alone? Where is everyone else? Geez, they must be up above in the helicopter. Please let us land safely. Please, please, please!_ _I'll make a deal and might never eat a doughnut again. Okay, that is not going to be __possible, but__ I promise to take better care of __myself... eat__ healthier food and exercise if we get out of this._

We must have been over thousands of feet high. There was nothing to protect me from the elements; I could feel any breeze that blew my way. Luckily, I could not see anything, or I would have really freaked out, but the fear of being so high up still made me nervous. Without the anesthetic properties of the alcohol, I felt every ache and pain of my injury. Between nerves and the pain, I wasn't feeling too well.

I needed to try to busy myself so I wouldn't be so scared. A few things made me feel better: I was strapped in with a Kevlar blanket to keep me warm, I had all my body parts, and my head was enclosed in a helmet. Still, my battle against hysteria was rapidly failing. It wouldn't be long till I surrendered to it completely. The black dots swirled into my line of vision as my breathing became shallower, and I struggled for a breath. Nervous perspiration began to wash its way down my body, and I involuntarily shivered. The **sweat **was drenching my clothes.

Maybe if I daydreamed about a** summer** **vacation** in **June, **lying on beach under the **blazing sun**, trying to get a tan but getting a **sun burn** instead, would distract me until we landed. I tried to visualize the **heat **of the day melting ice cubes in my drink, but it just wasn't working.

My musing was given a reprieve when I heard a male voice in my ear. It took only a moment for me to realize I wasn't imagining it or suffering from schizophrenia. There must have been a communication link or some kind of two-way radio in the helmet I found myself wearing.

"Babe, are you hanging in?" Carlos' deep baritone voice calmed me like nothing else could. I wouldn't apologize that I wasn't liberated or enlightened enough that the voice of the man I loved couldn't soothe the raging beast that pure terror released.

"To tell you the truth, I'm hanging by a thread here, Carlos. Literally, it feels like! How much brandy did you put in my tea? It packed a wallop. Imagine my surprise when I woke up in this thing. Are you sure it won't drop me?" I squawked. "Why couldn't I be in the chopper with you guys?"

My teeth were chattering from both the cold and nerves.

"Hey, Carlos! Are you still there?"

"I am here, Steph. Never doubt it for a moment."

"Good, 'cause it is scary out here. Did you know that flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss? Too bad I didn't do that when I tried to be Wonder Woman and broke my arm. I didn't miss. I hit the ground with a resounding thud. I hate when I fall and end up going splat like Wiley E. Coyote. This feels a lot like flying. Maybe this time, history won't repeat itself, especially since I broke something already."

I knew I was rambling on and speaking too fast, but I was frightened and getting a little crazy. Pain and fear are not the best combination, especially when your feet are nowhere near the ground.

Carlos roared with laughter into my communicator.

"So glad I could be your entertainment once again. I guess some things never change," I said with bitterness, until I realized that it was Ranger who'd told me those things, like I was a line item on his budget. Ranger was a man who couldn't commit, and he didn't do relationships, which is why he'd kept me at arms' length. Carlos, on the other hand, gave me his whole heart without hesitation.

"Oh my God, Carlos, I'm sorry to be so bitchy, but the pain is starting to get to me. Maybe you should have left some brandy with me**. The**** line between pain and pleasure can be very fine. Very, very ****fine. **Right now, it's all pain, no pleasure."

"I know it is easier said than done, but try to relax. We'll be at the hospital before you know it. You don't have to apologize, Babe. Don't you know love means never saying you're sorry?"

"Holy saccharine, Batman. You're scaring me! Who would ever believe a bad ass bounty hunting mercenary would be quoting _Love Story_? Unbelievable! Are you getting sappy on me? I hope not."

"Let me hear you call me sappy when you get better. I'll be happy to demonstrate the fine line between pain and pleasure then, Babe. I will reverse it to all pleasure, no pain, I promise. You know I am a man of my word."

I was starting to get hot for a different reason, when a great gust of wind blew us and caused an updraft. _Oh shit, not again!_ The litter swung dangerously back and forth, simultaneously moving up and down, but the cables proved to be very strong. Still, this caused me to bob up and done like a dinghy in the middle of an angry ocean. When we stopped bobbing, I found myself stuck in a tree with the cables knotted on one branch like a messy spider's web. It seemed like being stuck in a tree was trying to become my most common disaster, replacing car bombings. If anyone were to ask me, they both sucked.

What I saw next terrified me to the bone. Even with all the precarious predicaments I have gotten myself into, this was the scariest, because it didn't threaten just me, but the people I loved the most, Carlos and Julie. The helicopter couldn't go anywhere because it was caught on the tree by the rescue carrier. This caused the helicopter to be keeling on its side, unable to move, aside from just hovered. It couldn't stay like this for long before either running out of fuel or the engine overheating, causing us to crash.

I needed to get out of the litter and free the copter before things got worse. The chopper could then fly away, and the people I loved would be safe. Carlos needed to be there for Julie and the rest of the people who depended on him. Julie was just a young girl with her whole life ahead of her, and had certainly been through enough at her tender age. I had learned while we were talking back at the cabin, that Crow had a wife and children at home, so I was the logical candidate for the job.

To be able to do what I needed to do, I went to unbuckle the seat belt that kept me secure. The rescue basket's position reminded me of the cradle in the nursery rhyme, _Rock a Bye Baby_. I needed to untangle the cable so they could get away, and cried out in pain when I moved. Carlos spoke up quickly. "Babe,**Mother** Nature is a sneaky little bitch. Pain **is Mother Nature's way of telling you that you're not dead yet**. She is saying, **'Pain is a case of mind over matter. I don't mind and you don't matter**. But Babe, you do matter, and you're in no condition to help us single-handily. Please, sit still and don't try to help."

His voice startled me, and I had to stop what I was doing. _Huh! Did his ESP kick in so he knew what I was about to do?_

"Babe." His voice was almost amused.

"Oops, guess I said that aloud?"

"Yes, Babe, you did. Now, do us all a favor and stay put. You're in no condition to pull off the asinine, but no less noble, feat of trying to save us. Stephanie, please, if you love me at all, make sure you don't move a muscle."

Shit, he's going to amidst the backdrop of the gray sky. Carlos slid down the cable, his legs straddling it on either side, with risk himself to get to me. _Please let him stay safe,_ I prayed. Before I could recite a longer prayer for his protection, I saw a flash of color great skill and speed. In no time, he was safely on the litter and holding out a harness for me to put on. His face wasn't blank, but it wasn't an open book, either.

Geez, why did this feel like going from the frying pan into the fire? Maybe we would be lucky and get there without further mishap. I was betting against type at that moment, because most of the time, my luck goes every which way but up.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. Please visit my profile in order to vote on the ending you would like to read.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 29

Until Carlos finally reached me, I was a nervous wreck. My body was shaking like a leaf; I had never been so scared in my life. All I knew was that my heartbeat was racing, and I was having difficulty breathing. My anxiety level was on red alert, or maybe I should say it was black alert, since a whole bunch of black dots were dancing before my eyes. It was terrifying to see the man you love risk his life to come to rescue you. Once again, he'd risked himself for me.

It wasn't just Carlos who put his life on the line. It was also the EMTs, Crow, and Julie as well. Overall, this was a humbling experience, that everyone on the helicopter was a willing participant in jeopardizing their own safety by staying put. The helicopter was still slanted dangerously on its side. It would be safer to cut the tangled lines and be on their way. It seemed to me they just could bail on me and jettison off, then get help for me later.

Did I just think jettison and bail in the same sentence? I seemed to be rambling, even in my thoughts, but I couldn't help it, since I was not feeling too well. There was no way I could deny that I was in bad shape. Still, I knew I needed to put on my best game face on for Carlos, so he didn't worry.

As soon as Carlos was near enough, I don't know how I was able to focus, but I did. As a result, the black dots disappeared. Hopefully, they would not come back. I wasted no time in showing him my displeasure of his trying to save me.

"Carlos, go back up and leave without me. This is too dangerous!"

"C'mon, Babe, we need to get out of here. I'm not leaving you in a tree. Let me help you up." He had his arms outstretched, and his legs were balanced on the litter, but he was tethered to the new cable. Even though they were hidden by the down parka, strong, muscular arms were ready to hoist me up.

In a misguided show of independence, I shrugged away Carlos' offer of assistance. That was a foolish move on my part. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to get up from the litter. My body wasn't strong enough to support myself; I stumbled as I moved towards him, and fell flush into his waiting arms. A loud _thump_ pierced the stillness when my helmet connected with his jaw. My big, bad mercenary winced as he got the worst of it, but it made those damn dots reappear.

"Ooooh… that has got to hurt. I'm sorry," I said. "It seems that nothing is going as planned."

"Babe, pain is just weakness leaving the body. At least it is when you're in the military. You have to be stoic, like the Spartans. Frankly, I think it is _bullshit_. Pain is pain. Anyway, enough about me. How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, you've turned to a real Chatty Cathy. There is no shutting you up. Are you talking a blue streak or is it just me?"

Carlos had his lip up, like he was thinking of smiling, but before that, there seemed to be a flash of something like concern in his eyes. If he wasn't wearing that blasted helmet, I could have seen his eyes better than I was able to right now.

"Did you know, when I was younger, Grandpa Mazur would say I talked too much; that I must have been vaccinated with a phonograph needle."

Carlos managed to nod his head, like he was agreeing with my statement. I ignored it, and plowed on with my explanation.

"Because of what Grandpa said, I always thought I was injected with the one from the old Victrola that my grandparents had in their living room. It was an heirloom, and originally owned by my great grandparents. My great grandmother bought it with the money she saved when she first moved to this country from Hungary. I bet most people don't even know what that is, but I remember. It was a machine that used a needle to play records. No more records or even VCRs. Sometimes technology moves too fast. Of the two of us, the real talking too much culprit would be me, which I just proved how guilty I am," I said.

I saw his lips turn down, as if he was about to frown. I guess he wasn't buying my evasion of his question.

I really didn't want to tell him how crappy I felt, but I just couldn't lie to him. Our relationship now was built on mutual love and trust. It would be foolish to do anything to damage it. So I let out a breath and replied honestly, "But to answer the question, I feel like crap. Whoever said pain builds character should be sent to a third world country. They're lies, all lies. I'm dizzy, nauseous, and clammy, and I feel very lightheaded, like I want to faint. I could use a nap about now**. I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know? "**

Carlos started to open his mouth to say something, but before any sound could come out, I interrupted him.

"Don't tell me I should be more aware of my surroundings. If I were any more aware, I would be jumping out my skin. The whole situation is major FUBAR, and just gets worse and worse. This is like bungee jumping without my permission."

I knew Carlos hadn't said anything about being more aware of my surroundings at all. I knew in the back of mind that was proof that I was losing it. The only problem was, I was powerless to stop my diarrhea of the mouth.

Carlos started to open his mouth to say something, but stopped when I continued with my meltdown. I came to the conclusion that I was a world class bitch. No wonder he didn't do relationships, because he couldn't put up with emotional hysterics, especially since he was so pragmatic. I was the emotional one. I wore my heart on my sleeve, and anybody could read me by the expressions on my face. My intention was to go into rhino mode, rather than the dwell on how really shitty I felt. When in pain, divert and distract was my new motto.

It seemed to work, because by this time, Carlos had me buckled up securely in the harness. We still needed to get clear of the litter and tree so the chopper could fly away to the hospital.

"Hang on, Babe. I'm going to have to cut some lines."

Out of the sheath came what I assumed was a wire-cutting utility knife. It was a wicked looking thing, and could do a lot of damage if it made contact with someone. It looked pretty sharp, and the blade glinted maliciously in the overcast sky. I didn't want to get too close to it. With my track record, anything and everything disastrous could happen. Time after time, it has been proven that Murphy's Law has a special affinity for Stephanie Plum.

Carlos made quick work, hacking off the tangled wires. I was relieved when he sheathed the blade and put it away.

Then the tangled up, cut cables fell around us, and the helicopter was able to right itself. As we slowly ascended to clear the tree, Carlos took my uninjured arm, and I guess he took my pulse. Since I am not a medical doctor and don't even play one on television, I had no idea what the numbers meant. Sheesh, I was grateful that I had the presence of mind to know what he was doing. I had a feeling that if we didn't get to the hospital soon, I would be in real trouble.

Despite my tirade, or maybe because of it, Carlos engulfed me in a loving and comforting embrace. It did settle my nerves a little, but not much.

The higher we went, the colder it got. Each time the wind blew, I felt colder and colder. I was chilled to the bone. Even snuggling into Carlos' chest and having his arms around me didn't make me warmer. At first, I tried to sing, whistle, or hum the song "Whenever I feel Afraid" from The King and I, but I was just afraid there was definitely something very wrong with me. Try as I might, I could not get rid of the niggling thought that if I didn't get treated soon, I could die. Despite being ice cold, I was still sweating bullets. Maybe if I fell asleep, I would get warmer, but Carlos started talking. What he said astounded me.

"Babe, when I sent you back to Morelli, did you ever think that I wanted you to make the choice, instead of me making it for you?"

I opened up my mouth in amazement, and I think I actually swallowed some bugs. Did that mean that I wasted so much time in Denial land when Carlos and I could have been together? I was about to answer him, when everything went pitch black.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .. Please visit my profile in order to vote on the ending you would like to read. Italicized quotes are directly from One for the Money.

First set of quotes are for the B_S challenge and the second set for the PP. Thanks Marge, Cara and Leeanne.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 30

RANGER'S POV

Oh Dios mio, what an extreme fuck up this was! Damn it, Stephanie just lost consciousness. Not a good sign. Things were definitely not going as they should.

Everything just kept on going wrong, when I wanted them to be perfect. I had a rebirth as a real person, not just a weapon for the government. It just was so ironic, that I stopped fighting my emotions, and I actually let myself feel like any other man. To love and be loved in return, by both Stephanie and Julie, was a dream come true. It was a gift that fell into my lap; I'd be damned if I would let Steph slip away without a fight. She had too much to live for, and our someday had arrived.

I had given up my faith in God a long time ago. A man in my position had seen and done too many vile and despicable acts to remain innocent. Maybe it was blasphemy, but I felt a just God would not hurt the weak and defenseless. I only went through the motions to appease my mother and grandmother, who were both devout Catholics. Even so, I was praying now, reverently and with everything I had, to save Stephanie. Maybe it made me a hypocrite, to pray to God because I wanted something, but Steph was way too important to me, so I did everything I could think of.

Through all the years of my military training and service, I'd always strived to keep everything organized and orderly to compensate for my early years, when my life was chaotic. As soon as Steph was better, I was going to let her know more of my past and what drove me to become the man I am today.

**Every man's life ends the same way. It is only the details of how he lived and how he died that distinguish one man from another**. I never knew what love really was until I met Stephanie Plum. I even doubted that I could really love someone else and put their needs before mine.

I've discovered over the years that **the ****best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.** This is easier said than done. In my line of work it could mean signing your own death warrant. But sometimes during a mission, you don't have a choice. Soon, there would be no more secrets between Stephanie and me. I had never shared anything so intimate with a woman before I met the woman I refer to as Babe? I wonder if she thinks I call other women Babe, too. I don't, of course. It is just the pet name for her and her alone.

She looked so pale and tiny there in my arms. The wild, beautiful brown curls I loved so much were hidden under the helmet, that made her look more like a robot than a person. I yearned to see her alert and conscious. Even if it meant she was giving me a death glare or rolled her eyes at me.

Her alabaster skin was even more starkly white than I had ever seen it before. There had always been a difference in our skin tones, but currently, it was more pronounced than normal. There were no signs of the pink blush that spread into a rosy glow, especially when she was angry, or better yet, when she was aroused.

All her vivaciousness was dormant; as her body was threatened by what I knew could be a few different possibilities. It could be blood loss, dehydration, the ingestion of alcohol, or fear that was putting her system into shock. Before she lost consciousness, it was hard for her to catch her breath, and she was getting weak. That is why I'd volunteered to go down for her. Not only was I the only one she would trust to get her out of that tree, but I'd had some medic training to be a Ranger, so I would be able to ascertain her condition. If I was honest, Steph was not always at her best when she was hurt, and shies away from medical treatment.

She was my Babe, and so much more. What this one woman does to me was a freaking miracle. I thought that the young, naïve, free-spirited guy who was able to love was dead and buried a long time ago. Imagine my surprise at seeing his re-emergence.

To think I'd once dismissed Stephanie as white bread from 'Burg. What a colossal mistake of the greatest proportions that would have been. She has the tenacity of a bulldog, and the grit of any soldier.

Steph's instincts are impeccable, and I would match them up against anyone else's. Steph has unwavering loyalty and is a faithful friend. She is not afraid to stand up to the Burg's conventions and prejudices. She is her own person, and makes her own decisions, even when they are impulsive and not thought through enough. Time after time, she has demonstrated that, and has gone to extreme measures, disregarding her personal safety to help a friend. At times, that friend has even been me.

Her uniqueness is what sets her apart from any other woman I have known, and one of the things I love most about her is how animated and alive she is. Vivacious is an apt adjective for her. To see her so still and quiet was unnerving. It is the complete opposite of what she is normally.

We are the opposites in so many ways, but that makes me love her**. Opposites can attract, as in magnetism. Or explode, as in matter and antimatter. Opposition is true friendship**. Steph was the first woman, who was ever my friend. She is all light both figuratively and literally, whereas I am dark. She is impulsive and I am always in control. Steph is the Ying to my Yang. Babe is a junk food addict, and I am Mr. Health food.** I guess opposites attract, because they are not really opposites, but complementaries**.

Mindful of the harness, I gathered in my arms. I wanted to keep her as warm as possible. Her pulse rate was alarmingly fast. I could only hope we got to the hospital as quickly as possible. There was no time to waste; every second counted in the race to save her life.

Steph looked like she was sleeping now. Her eyes were fluttering shut, and I couldn't see the cerulean blue of her eyes that told me so much. How many times had I gone to her apartment to watch her sleep, just to regain my composure? She's always had that power over me, and I'd even told her. The problem for us both was that she didn't know how to use it.

It amazed me that despite all my efforts to push Steph back to Morelli, here she was, nestled in my arms. Hopefully, when she was all better, she would stay as long as she wanted to be with me. For the first time in years, I felt completely in love.

I thought back to our first meeting at the cafe, when Connie had arranged for us to meet. Sure, I'd thought she was pretty enough, but even then, it was a light that flashed in her eyes that had attracted me to her. Steph stood 5'7", with curves in all the right places, wild, springy brown curls, and beautiful blue eyes.

At the time, I'd thought Stephanie Plum was not the kind of woman I went for, but she wasn't bad at all. I'd thought she was very easy on the eyes. Of all things, she'd been wearing a suit, a red silk shirt, and high heels. I'd noticed she wasn't wearing pantyhose; I was a man, after all. My first thought was that the broad was dressed for a business lunch, not for bounty hunting. She was totally clueless.

Despite my reservations, I'd agreed to assist her, but I'd later learned that no one could train my Babe if she doesn't want it. I should know... my men and I have tried!

My thoughts were still back on that fateful day when I first met her. I'd worn my most outlandish street clothes, and was obnoxious on purpose, simply to dissuade her. I was deep into my gangsta persona. Bounty hunting is not glamorous, and usually isn't dangerous, not at all like the television shows portray it. Sometimes, it's downright boring, having to amass the background information.

I remembered the day with perfect clarity, as if it was yesterday. It was two in the afternoon when we met. She walked to my table, and we made the necessary introductions. One look told me she was not bounty hunting material. First impressions are sometimes deceiving, though.

***FLASHBACK***

I leaned back and grinned. _ "__Soooooo, Connie says I'm supposed to make you a badass fugitive apprehension agent. She says you need the crash course. What's the rush__?"_

"_You see the brown Nova at the __curb?"_

Once my eyes swiveled to the front window and saw POS parked there, I replied, _"Uh huh."_

Stephanie went on_, "That's my car."_

_I gave an almost imperceptible nod. "So you need money. Anything else?"_

All she said next was, "_Personal__ reasons_."

That really pissed me off, and I didn't mince my words. "_Bond__ enforcement __is a dangerous__ business. Those personal reasons better be fucking good."_

What she asked next surprised me. "_What__ are your reasons for doing it?"_

"_It's what I do best." _Sure, there were many things I was very good at, but at this point and time, I wasn't trying to impress the lady. I was just stating the truth.

"_Maybe someday I'll be good at this, too. Right now my motive is steady employment."_

Now I was sure Steph knew capturing FTAs was no picnic. I questioned her, _"Vinnie give you a skip?"_

"_Joseph Morelli."_

Of all the skips Vinnie could've given her, it was the fugitive cop. That was too funny, so I tipped my head and laughed. The sound of the my laughter must have boomed off the walls of the little sandwich shop, because the little lady winced.

"_Oh, man! Are you kidding me? You aren't gonna get that dude. This isn't some street punk you're going after. This guy's smart. And he's good. You know what I'm telling __you?"_

"_Connie says you're good."_

"_There's __me, and__ there's you, and you aren't gonna ever be as good as me, Sweet Thing."_

Stephanie's eyes narrowed, and her nostrils flared. I glimpsed the passion that simmered below the surface of her emotions. It was my first taste of Plum, and it piqued my interest. Once bitten is to be smitten.

"_Let me_ _make my position clear to __you," she__ said, leaning forward. "'I'm out of work. I've had my car repossessed, my refrigerator is empty, I'm going to be kicked out of my apartment, and my feet don't fit in these shoes. Are you going to help me or what?"_

It had been a long time that a woman or anyone else had openly challenged me. That did it; I had to reassess my opinion about this MissPlum. She definitely had moxie, which was a definite asset in being a bond agent. I grinned and told her, "_This is going to be fun. This here's gonna be like Henry Higgins and Eliza __Doolittle Do Trenton__."_

***END FLASHBACK***

That was the auspicious beginning of our relationship. We'd talked about specifics of the case. I'd told her she needed cuffs and a gun. Steph wasn't too happy about it, but she'd agreed. I thought she would try it and quit soon after. Bounty hunting was hard work, and I was sure she wouldn't be able to hack it. Against my better judgment, I'd agreed to help her out. It was during that part of the conversation that I'd first called her Babe. The name just stuck, and I'd called her that ever since.

The next time we met was when she wanted me to help her commit B & E at Morelli's apartment. While there, I'd told her to take the extra set of his keys, never dreaming what she would do with them. She'd told me the next time she called me, which frankly, I'd thought was a joke...

That was the time she'd called me because she was cuffed to the shower rod. What a beauty she was. I reminisced back to the call that had changed our relationship.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Yo."_ I gave my standard greeting, which I knew drove my mother crazy.

"_Ranger__?"_ a tinny voice squeaked. It was a woman speaking, but I couldn't place the voice, especially with her mumbling.

"_Who wants to know?" _I was just about to go to sleep after a twenty hour surveillance job, and didn't appreciate being bothered.

"_Stephanie __Plum. I__ have a problem."_

"_What's your problem?"_

"_I am handcuffed to my shower curtain rod, and I need someone to open the __cuffs."_

I paused for a second, because I couldn't believe this was legit, then hung up. I began fuming, because if this was someone's idea of a practical joke, it sure wasn't funny. I had no time or patience for screwy chicks.

My solitude was short lived, as my phone rang again in a matter of seconds._ "Yo," I __said, sounding__ good and pissed. This chick didn't get the __hint; I__ don't play._

***END FLASHBACK***

She'd told me that she really did need my help, and there wasn't anyone else she could call, because she was naked. I could tell from her voice that it wasn't a joke. It hadn't taken me long to get to her building and into her apartment. I'd gone straight into the bathroom, where a very cold and naked Stephanie Plum stood cuffed to the rod. She'd been embarrassed and uncomfortable, so I'd worked as fast as I could. Once she was freed, I'd handed her a towel to cover herself.

She'd told me why Morelli cuffed her in her very own bathroom. I'd been floored that this little white girl had the balls to commandeer Morelli's vehicle.

I was interrupted from my reminiscing by first static, and then a voice talking to me on the communication link. "Major, our ETA to the hospital is ten minutes."

"Roger that. Manoso over and out."

I changed the frequency to Steph's headset and told her, "Hold on, Babe. We're almost there. Then our someday begins, then and there. No qualifiers, just you and me together, the way it should be."

The only thing was, I had no idea what kind of shape Stephanie was in, and the extent of any of the damage. I would hope and pray that it would turn out all right, because the woman that I love might be slipping right through my hands, even though I had her tightly grasped in my arms.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 31

RANGER'S POV

Precisely ten minutes later, guided by the lights, we entered the airspace of the town. I spotted the hospital by its lights, and we started to descend. I braced myself for impact when we finally touched down. It was totally dark when the helicopter set down on the pad on the hospital's roof. I quickly unbuckled Steph, and gingerly handed her off to the waiting EMTs, who strapped her into the gurney. I barked her stats to them, and was following them to the ER, when Julie flew to my side.

Shit, I'd forgotten all about Julie. I was so worried about Steph that it was inevitable. I was getting better at being a dad, but I still wouldn't win any medals. There is still a lot I had to learn; thank goodness she had Ron for the day-to-day things. I still had a big learning curve on parenting.

I wanted to go in with Steph, but I knew I couldn't. Besides, I wouldn't leave Julie all by herself. After all, the other EMTs were taking Crow in to be examined, too.

"Dad, how is Steph doing?"

"I don't know, Querida. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Wow, I can't believe you slid down the cable to the tree. That was way too cool! Though it did make me sick when the chopper was slanted."

"Well, do you want the EMTs to check you out, too?"

"Nah, when the chopper started flying again, I was okay. How about you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Julie, I'm so proud of you!"

"Me, why? I didn't do anything special."

"But you did. You took care of both Steph and Crow while they were hurt. Most kids your age would have panicked, but you kept your head and did what you had to do."

We walked inside the hospital, and immediately found ourselves in a major media frenzy. There were so many people crowded into a narrow corridor, I was sure it was a fire hazard. Flashbulbs were popping, and questions were being shouted at us. I instinctively cradled Julie in my arms to protect her from the onslaught.

It was either do that or punch someone in the nose. People had no respect. I understood that our exploits were newsworthy, but we had been through enough. Plus, all I could think about was Stephanie. I hoped someone would update me on her condition soon. I am a man of action, not words, but I like to listen. I have learned a great deal from listening carefully. Most people never listen. They just do want they want, regardless of the circumstances.

The cavalry must have been called, because the hospital's security were shepherding the media away, aided by Rangeman personnel. Diego walked over and said, "I'm here to stay with Julie. Miss Plum seems to be very agitated in the ER."

As much as I hated to hear that Steph was agitated, did that mean she had regained consciousnesses? If so, I wanted to be by her side, which I could do now that Diego was here to stay with Julie. Diego was proving to be a very reliable employee. He thought well under pressure, and still had strong people skills. I was glad that I'd been able to give him a job.

"Go ahead, Dad. Steph needs you more than I do. I'm fine, I swear."

"Julie, did your mother ever have the talk about swearing?" I teased, needing to feel a bit lighthearted with my daughter after all the stress of the last few days.

"Dad, you're not funny. Quit stalling, I'm fine! Go to Steph. Tell her I love her."

"Will do." I turned to Diego. "Have the Martines been notified that Julie is fine?"

"Yes, sir. Mrs. Martine is on her way here right now. She should be arriving any second now."

"Good work. Did the class arrive safely back in Miami?"

"Check, sir. All are well and accounted for. The two hurt boys will be released from the hospital tomorrow. By the way, before you go up to Miss Plum, I took the liberty of calling Tank, and he faxed the POA for her."

I left the waiting room, and made my way to the emergency room. A woman rushed into the hallway as I was turning a corner, and we collided. I almost knocked her over. I began to apologize so I could make my way to Steph.

"Pardon me."

"Sorry, ma'am. It was all my fault."

"Carlos?"

"Rachel, you made good time. How is Tilda doing?"

"Tilda's quite well. She came out of surgery well, and Ron's aunt, his mother's sister, is going to stay with her during her rehabilitation so we can go home. But Carlos, you look like crap."

"Thanks, but if you think this is bad, you've should have seen me after some missions. Rach, I'm really sorry for all the worry I caused with Julie."

"_Please_ don't apologize for something you had no control of. You took terrific care of her, and she had a blast. It was some adventure you had. Thanks for stepping in at the eleventh hour for us. We appreciate it. I know it wasn't easy for you being with a bunch of tweens. God knows, it isn't for me either, sometimes."

"My hat is off to you and Ron for raising such a wonderful girl. It was no trouble at all spending time with her. Thank you for letting me back into her life."

"I'm glad you decided to come back in. Julie needs you; she always did."

"I guess I was afraid of messing up her life like I did…"

"You know we both came out all right in the end. I have Ron and the kids. And now you have Steph. Where is she? Is she with Julie? I'd love to thank her personally, too."

"Steph was hurt, and I was on my way to her when I bumped into you."

"You've changed, Carlos. I can't imagine you exchanging pleasantries before Steph, so shoo. You go and get your butt to her. First, just point me in Julie's direction; I seem to have taken a wrong turn."

"Sure, she's right around this corner through double doors. Go through those doors, and you'll find the waiting room. Diego is sitting with her."

I guided Rachel in the right direction, and then I was back to on my way to Steph. Before getting too far, I heard Rachel shout out.

"I'm glad that she is with Diego. He is such a nice young man. I heard he is dating your youngest sister, Marissa."

If that was true, it was news to me, since Marissa had only moved down to Miami six months ago and was out of town when we were there. We would soon have to have a heart –to- heart conversation about fraternizing with Rangeman employees, since she was an administrative assistant in the Miami office. They were both good kids, but this came out of left field, and I wasn't sure of the thoughts of the rest of company if the boss' sister was dating a co-worker.

Maybe Steph and I could spend a little time in Miami while she was recuperating. The warmer weather would be better for her recovery, and we would have the added benefits of seeing Julie and getting to bottom of the Marissa-Diego romance.

"What the fuck," I muttered under my breath. I don't know what the world was coming to when an employee was dating my kid sister; the sister who, up until a year ago, was a pain in the ass.

I contemplated all this as I made it in no time to Stephanie and the ER. It seemed like an eternity since I'd seen her last, but as I glanced at the wall clock, I realized a scant few minutes had passed since I saw Steph last. Still, I was anxious by the time I got to the ER's door. I desperately wanted to see Steph alert and spitting fire because she was in the hospital yet again.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. many thanks go to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 32

RPOV

I finally got to the ER, pushed open the doors, and took a deep breath as I walked through them. I'd never liked the feeling of uncertainty that goes with not knowing what's going on, since I liked to be in control. I was not quite sure of what I would find on the other side. I didn't like the feeling of helplessness. Frankly, I never had.

One thing I knew, was that even seeing what I have or knowing what I have done does not prepare you to see someone you love hurt and in pain. It is sheer agony. I'd rather be hurt myself, than witness Steph's pain and discomfort.

Any ER anywhere is a beehive of activity, where the employees are buzzing around the patients. I glanced around to see who was milling about, when I spotted an orderly. I stopped him and asked, in my most authoritarian voice, "Excuse me, do you where I can find a patient, a Ms. Plum?"

"Sorry, I wouldn't know. I just got on duty, and haven't been given my assignments yet. You can go ask at the nurses' station," he answered, pointing to it.

I nodded my head in agreement and went straight there. When I arrived at the desk, I was completely ignored by a ditsy, thirty-something bleached blonde, who was obviously taking a personal call on the phone, which royally pissed me off.

"Jolene, did you hear what Darlene said to …"

Her voice droned on, which reminded me of chalk on a blackboard. She was definitely getting on my nerves. Who the fuck cared what Jolene and Darlene were up to? Certainly not me! I gave her a moment to wrap up her call, but it appeared that she didn't deem me important enough to pay attention to. I knew I looked like a bum. I was disheveled, with a couple of days' stubble, and I was rank from exertion and worry. It was definitely not the right time to mess with me. I took matters in my own hands and disengaged the call myself.

"I'm looking for a patient. Stephanie Plum?"

"Hey, you just can't do things like that. I was on the phone," the woman whined. "I'm going to call security."

"You do that! But first I'm looking for a patient, Stephanie Plum. P-L-U-M."

In response, she just stared at me.

"Miss, if you like your job, I suggest you tell me now." I said this with icy rage and a full feral expression on my face. It was far from blank now; it showed all my anger and frustration. I had wasted enough time getting to see Steph, and didn't want to waste anymore."

To her credit, the receptionist blanched white under a fake tan, and tried to give me a toothy smile.

"Vivian, what did we tell you about personal calls when you're manning the desk and not doing your job?" a stern voice asked.

I turned to my left, and into my view strode a tall, striking African American woman in her fifties, who was all business in a pristine lab coat. She stopped right by the receptionist, and displeasure distorted her attractive face.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, Dr. Stone, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. I'd hate to see you lose your job. But if you do that ever again, we would have to let you go. Please give this young man the info he requested." Dr. Stone turned her attention to me and inquired, "Sir, I don't want to delay you longer, but are you Mr. Manoso?"

"Yes, I am, Doctor. What can I do for you?"

"I just want to thank you for the manpower you supplied. We had a real situation here with all the reporters and photographers camped here. I have to say your employees were a great help when the media was circling the ER like sharks at an all-you-can-eat buffet. When your medical rescue helicopter arrived, our security force was overwhelmed, and the police force had its own problems. But your guys had everything under control in a matter of minutes. Your men weren't a large group, but they were mighty effective."

"I'm glad they were able to help… but I would really like to see ."

"Yes, of course. She is in A133."

"Thank you."

If it wasn't the emergency room, I would have run the last steps to get to Steph. I wanted to see and hear how she was with my own eyes and ears. Only then would I be less worried. I gave myself a pep talk, much like I had with the whole business with Scrog when I told Steph that I had to keep my mind on the goal. Right now, the goal was to see her well.

When I got to her, I saw that she was in bad shape. She would have hated to know that she had helmet hair, since the head covering she'd worn and sweat had plastered her riotous curls down. Her color was still way too pale, even for her. Steph was almost translucent. Even this way, my Babe was beautiful, though.

It made me think about smiling, just looking at her. My lips did quirk up at one side, which I know would have irritated Steph, had she been conscious. Then it turned instantly to a frown. Shit, she was on a ventilator, which was helping her breathe. She must have been in deeper shock than even I'd suspected. The ventilator was both helping her breathe, and pumping into her a steady supply of oxygen. A tube was in her chest, draining out blood that must have pooled from her smacking into that damn tree.

She looked so vulnerable and small with all the medical paraphernalia all around her. There was equipment monitoring all her vitals, including her pulse, respiration, heart rate, and her blood pressure. A fast glance showed that her heart was beating normally, and that was a relief. An IV was hydrating her and supplying her with the necessary nutrients to help her recover quickly. When she started to thrash around, I took her hand in mine, and with the other hand, started to trace circles up and down that arm. She would do a lot of damage and tear something out if she kept moving. Losing one of the tubes could cost her life.

As soon as I touched her, Steph quieted down and stopped struggling. I started to talk to her about our first meeting, and it seemed to soothe her. I noticed with satisfaction that her color was coming back, and she didn't look quite as ashen as she did a few minutes ago. Her eyelashes were fluttering, as well. Hopefully, she was about to open her eyes.

I thought back to who I am today and how I got here. How being a soldier has shaped my life. During basic training and beyond, it is drummed into us, as soldiers, we are taught that **we are all apprentices in a craft where no one ever becomes the master.** Our job is to hold our own, no matter the situation. Unfortunately, seeing Steph helpless and fragile undoes all my training. Maybe that's why I've never wanted to have a relationship, you lose control. I'd never liked losing control, even in battle, when things can go wrong in a heartbeat.

"I'm here, Babe. Can you open those baby blues for me? Please, Stephanie!"


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 33

RPOV

Steph's eyes opened and closed twice before they opened for awhile. I'd never been so grateful to see anything in my life. Her blue irises were iridescent, and her pupils were wide as saucers; she reminded me of a deer caught in the headlights. Annoyance registered on her face when she realized where she was, and her impatience surfaced the minute she realized she was on a ventilator and couldn't talk. Being Stephanie, she did an eye roll, as if to say, _Well, Batman, where__ is your ESP when I need __it?_ I was thrilled and amazed, because she wasn't nervous, but pissed. She showed that courage is grace under pressure.

"Hi, Babe. So Sleeping Beauty is finally up! But wasn't I supposed to kiss you first?" I hope Steph just saw concern, not relief in my eyes. It was getting harder to show a blank face to her.

With a strength and urgency that surprised us both, she gripped my hands and pulled me towards her, till she realized that her arm was still injured and flinched. Since she seemed to need me to be in contact with her, I was happy to oblige, and inched closer so she wouldn't injure herself further or needlessly. I know I needed to touch and feel her, too.

I peppered her forehead, which was clear of any tubes or wires, with kisses. When I finished, we stared into each other's eyes, just to make sure we were both okay.

The intimacy of the moment was shattered when medical personnel came trooping into the room, alerted by the activity on Steph's monitors. There were nurses and doctors who all wanted to know what her condition was. If her condition was stabilized, she was either going to go to ICU or a private room. I hoped it would be a private room. With a private room, it would be so much easier to post a man to guard her 24/7. That way, I would know she was protected, even though it had been months without anyone stalking her.

"Sir, you're going to have to leave so we can examine Ms. Plum."

Steph emphatically shook her head no, and gave me a death grip with her good side. Tears sprang into her baby blues, and I knew I couldn't leave her unless they pried me away. Her heart rate and respiration increased alarmingly, due to her distress.

"I'm not going away unless she tells me to go. Don't you see you're upsetting her?"

"Yes, sir. I guess you can stay for now."

They had given Steph a pad and pencil so she could answer questions the monitors and tests couldn't. They prodded and poked, and I tried to give her some privacy, but my Babe wouldn't stand for it. On the pad, she asked how Julie and Crow were.

"They're fine and send their love. Rachel is here in North Carolina. She's with Julie now."

Steph seemed to relax more, and settled down to see what the doctor had to say. In no time, a decision had been made, and they were admitting her to her very own room. It was situated a little farther away than the rest of the rooms on the ward, away from the hustle and bustle of the visitors and staff. They wanted to give her another hour or two before they took out the ventilator.

Steph whittled away the time by sketching me on the pad. I guess Steph was not an open book after all. It was refreshing and surprising to learn something new about her. If she gives up bounty hunting, she could certainly be a caricaturist. She was that good of an artist.

There was only so long that Steph could draw, before she quickly fell asleep. I felt then was a good time to make some calls.

"Yo," Tank answered after the first ring.

"Report," I said in return.

"Glad to hear you're back from the frozen wastelands, Rangeman."

"Funny. Maybe you missed your calling... You should've been a comedian."

"I'm still young, it could still happen."

"Enough," I growled.

"Someone could use some beauty sleep. Anyway, the switchboard has been lighting up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. We have told the Plums about Bomber, but when you can, you should update them."

"Affirmative."

"Morelli has been sniffing around, claiming Mrs. Plum called him to help out."

"Okay, I'll deal with him, too."

"Bomber okay?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping. They're going to take the ventilator out soon."

"Holy shit, she's been through the mill. Lula and I send our love."

"You've given up the cats for Lula?"

"Hah, we've decided life is too short to worry about a bunch of cats."

"Glad to hear it, man. Talk about grumpy when the two of you were on a break."

"Everything good with you and Bomber?"

"Yes, I'm a lucky man."

"Yes, most women would never have given you a second chance, what with all those ridiculous qualifiers you gave to Bomber. What a crock of shit that was."

"Don't I know it!"

"Good to know your fucking head is out of your ass, finally."

"Let me make the call to the Plums so I can get back to Stephanie."

"Okay. Later," replied Tank.

I hung up with Tank and called the Plums. It wasn't a call I was looking forward to making, but it was my place to do so. A good soldier never shirks his duty.

BRIING

"Hello, Plum residence," an older woman's voice answered. "Edna Mazur speaking."

"Mrs. Mazur, this Ranger Manoso-"

"Ranger, how is Stephanie doing?"

"Mother, let me have the phone."

"Hello, this is Stephanie's mother. Carlos, is she all right? Why isn't she calling me?"

"There was an accident."

"Omigod…"

"Helen, let the man finish!"

"I'm sorry, please continue. We've all been so overwrought."

"Stephanie has been hurt, but she will be okay. She's sleeping now, but when she wakes up, I'll make sure she calls you."

"Okay, thank you so much. I've been so worried about her. You guys just vanished into thin air. They didn't know anything."

"She is safe and in the hospital, but let me assure you, she'll be fine. Goodnight, Mrs. Plum."

The next call had to go to Morelli; there was no use putting it off. I didn't want the dragon to breath fire on my guys' necks and mess up the rhythm of RangeMan. Just when I was about to dial, my cell rang.

"Manoso, what the fuck is going on? The Plums are worried sick. Don't dick around with me or them," Morelli shouted over the phone.

I was not Stephanie, and wouldn't take that shit from anyone.

"Enough. The Plums have been informed, and now, so will you. I'm telling you for Stephanie's sake. She was hurt in an accident, and is currently on a ventilator. I don't want anyone coming down to North Carolina to bother her. Understood?"

I hung up on the fucker and scrubbed my forehead in frustration. The man just didn't understand that he'd given up all claims to my woman, but I would be glad to remind him if he overstepped his boundaries again.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills. Sorry this is a re-post I noticed an error in the chapter.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 34

What the hell did that prick Morelli think he was doing, trying to claim responsibility of my woman? He gave up all rights when they broke up and found someone new. Sure, I knew they had a long history together, but now, it was dead and buried. No more unhealthy relationships for Stephanie. There might always be a bond, but she hadn't ever really been his. She had been mine the whole time, although we were both too pigheaded and frightened to admit it.

I tamped down my emotions, but my blood was still boiling. It would not do for Steph to see me upset if she was awake. She needed to see me with a cool head. I spoke to the guard on duty and heard his report, then I made a few more business-related calls to both the Boston and Atlanta Rangeman offices.

Doing mundane things like that always seemed to calm me down. A side benefit was it didn't hurt to instill a healthy dose of fear into my employees, either. The commanding officer in me liked to drum some respect into my troops, which now consisted of Rangeman employees. It definitely didn't hurt to keep my employees on their toes. The thought brightened me up a bit. It wasn't that I was a tyrant, but the military taught me an expedient and efficient way to do things that merged with my controlling tendencies. I am brutally honest with reality; I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't.

That is why I didn't think Steph and I could have a relationship. She was too impulsive, and I needed everything planned out. My life was dangerous, but then again, I'd learned firsthand, so was Stephanie's. Too bad we had to learn the hard way, despite ourselves, that we'd had a relationship from the beginning; one that had withstood many dangerous moments. Still, we were now together as a couple. All my reservation had been blown sky high.

I took one last cleansing breath and went back in. A long glance told me a lot; Steph looked much better. Her face wasn't as pale, but she seemed to be restless, thrashing about on her bed. Even in the best of times, Stephanie was a restless sleeper, but I was worried that she could accidentally pull out a tube or wire that could cost her, her life. The ventilator was going to be taken out in the next few hours, but the chest tube needed to stay in for a few more days.

I went to the bedside chair and sat down beside her. When I began tenderly tracing circles on her good arm, Steph settled down almost immediately. It was incredible that a mere touch or a glance at each other elicited a soothing influence on one another. In times of stress and strain, we needed to be near and touch each other.

Seeing her quiet down seemed like a perfect opportunity to zone out; the last few days had taken a toll on me. With the guard on watch and Steph asleep, it couldn't hurt to shut my eyes for a few minutes. I began to daydream about a vacation for us, where we could cut loose and relax.

I let my mind drift, and pictured us at my oceanfront beach house in Miami. I could picture Steph wearing a bikini that showcased her body and its luscious curves, while I wore mirrored sunglasses, board shorts, and a tank top. In Miami, the weather would still be hot, and the heat would warm up our bones and help Steph recuperate quicker. Once her bones healed, we could refresh ourselves in the cool waves of the ocean and have fun on the beach.

My eyes shut, as if they had a mind of their own. Soon, I was transported to the beach with Stephanie. It was sensuous to smear sun block all over Steph's silky, smooth body, because without it, her fair complexion would burn. That would certainly put a damper on our vacation.

Then we were eating, of all things, watermelon snow cones, or were they banana splits? Whatever it was, I guess my body wasn't a temple at the moment. Something dripped from Steph's mouth, and I had an urge to lick it off, then to kiss her.

"See something you like," Steph purred at me. I did see something I liked, and it was my Babe. My swimsuit tightened in response to her invitation, as I wanted to slide into her right then and there.

I closed the gap between us, and soon we were face to face. Without a moment's hesitation, we were locked into a passionate embrace. I licked her lips, then nibbled and sucked them until her mouth opened, allowing my tongue entrance. Our tongues then entwined and stoked each other; a bone-melting kiss was still going on when I heard-

"Hey, not too aware of your surroundings, are ya, babe?"

It was a hoarse and raspy voice that broke into my fantasy. I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming unfiltered through the windows, and I focused on the figure on the bed. It was Stephanie, lying in bed without the machine breathing for her. I must have fallen asleep and slept longer than I'd thought.

"Steph, Babe, you're off the ventilator," I said sheepishly, since I was caught unaware, but didn't yet realize how much so, until her next statement.

"Yes, Carlos. They took me off hours ago. Now I'm breathing on my own, but seeing you in that aroused state really takes my breath away." Steph paused to lick her chapped lips. "But no worries, Batman, because I like what I see; it makes me feel alive. Grandma Mazur always call you the impressive package, but not even in her wildest imagination could she know how truly magnificent it can be. Come over here... I can take care of it. Or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Babe," I said, and felt my face grow hot.

It was amazing; I hadn't been embarrassed in years. I couldn't remember the last time I had blushed or been caught with an erection that would have been a wet dream had it continued. It made me feel like a lovesick teenager, and I wasn't sure I liked it. Her statement about her Grandmother should have deflated me rapidly, but it hadn't. I don't know what embarrassed me more: getting caught with my soldier saluting, or knowing that Mrs. Mazur looks at my privates.

Steph had finally caught me completely unaware; I reached down to adjust myself. I had never heard her speak so boldly about sexual situations. Usually, she is in denial when things get amorous. Needlessly, it was still the wrong time and place; I had just withdrawn my hand when we heard the food carts banging, signaling that breakfast had arrived.

"Just in the nick of time," I muttered to myself. Steph was so excited, waiting for the food, that she paid no attention to me anymore.

"I'm hungry," exclaimed Steph, who looked eager to eat her meal. "I hope it's pancakes with lots of butter and maple syrup."

The food tech said good morning to the both of us, and set the tray down on the table. I made sure Steph was comfortable with the bed and table, then I pushed the lever to raise her bed and had her seated upright to begin to eat. Steph looked to me to raise the lid of her tray, which I did. Once raised, there on the table sat a pair of poached eggs, dry whole wheat toast, a container of orange juice, and a cup of black coffee. Her face fell with disappointment.

"Shit, I just can't eat that! I need doughnuts, lots and lots of doughnuts."

"Make you a deal... I'll make sure you get the doughnuts, but first, eat this."

"Carlos, must I suffer more? I need sweets. I've lived on oatmeal the last few days. I'm having sugar withdrawal, which, as you know, is bad for my hormones and my future recovery."

"You need healthy food to fuel your body back to optimal levels. I'll call Diego to come and bring them over."

"Hmm, I not sure I want to make another deal with you. Okay, but I am only agreeing because I'm desperate to eat something besides just this. I need happy food. Nothing says happy like a doughnut."

I smirked as I called Diego, who answered the call on the first ring.

"Yes Boss, Diego here."

"I need you to go on a doughnut recon mission. Need them in twenty."

"Anything for Ms. Plum, I mean, Stephanie. It is for Ms. Plum, right?"

"Affirmative."

"Does she want Boston Crèmes?" I moved my mouth from the phone and asked the question to Stephanie.

"Babe, do you want Boston Crèmes?"

"Yes, of course, I do. Is the Pope Catholic? Tell him to get jelly and chocolate frosted with sprinkles, too."

"I heard the order, sir. Now it's time to get the doughnuts. Be there in twenty."

The food tech was a nice guy, who came back with a tray of food for me, too. We enjoyed breakfast together, and had just finished, when a sixty-ish nurse's aide came in. A real prune of a woman, everything about her was grayish brown, except her uniform. Her face had a pinched expression and was heavily lined.

"Time for Ms. Plum's bed bath," she exclaimed. The woman was holding a new bar of soap, towel, and clean robe. She pointed at me and said, "You need to leave."

"No, he's not going anywhere. Better yet, can't Mr. Manoso do it?" asked Steph.

"In my day, only married people saw each other naked. Babies should be only been seen in the buff when they have their nappies changed. Mark my words, all things truly wicked start from innocence. Still, it's no skin off my teeth if he does it. Though it does make you seem promiscuous and easy, young lady. I just need to check with my superiors to see if it is allowed," she huffed stiffly. "Though my granddaddy always would say, why buy the cow when you get the milk for free?'" With a slam of the door, she stalked out.

During this woman's diatribe, Steph struggled to keep a straight face, but I saw her shoulder heaving. I'd found the woman's narrowness mildly amusing but my face was blank. Then again, I'd had more practice keep my face devoid of any expression.

The minute the door slammed, Stephanie exclaimed, "What a sour-faced prude. She must be drinking lemon juice or vinegar. I wonder if her face would crack if she smiled? On the other hand, she'd be at home with my mother. They're almost exactly alike. Next, I'll be told someone's daughter doesn't let handsome men, or any men, not even husbands, bathe them. That doesn't sound like any fun."

"_Babe_."

"What? Carlos, you once told me you were good in the shower. I was wondering if the same holds true for baths."

"I was going to suggest that you call your folks now, but if you're in a mood, that might not be a good idea."

"It's okay, I should call them. They must be worried. Can you hand me the phone? Do I need to dial the operator anything?"

"Forget about the hospital phone; use my cell. I have it set on speed dial already, so all you have to do is talk."

Stephanie took the cell from me as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Stephanie, is that you? You sound funny. It is your mother."

"Yes, Mom, I know it's you. I recognize your voice. Mine is hoarse; I just get off a ventilator. That's why I didn't call sooner."

"Omigod, Frank! Are you okay? You just disappeared in thin air. So many days, no one knew where you were. We were so worried."

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Doctor says in a couple of days, I will be good as new. I'm a little banged up, though. Have a few broken bones; some ribs, an elbow, and scapula, but I should be fine."

"That's good. Here's Joseph. He's been so worried, too. Talk to him; he's been here every day."

"Mom, I don't want to talk to…."

"Hiya, Cupcake. Are you all right? I've set a new record in drinking bottles of Maalox since you disappeared."

"I'm on the mend; Carlos is taking wonderful care of me."

"Er, okay…" During the exchange, Morelli floundered. The conversation stalled for a minute or two when no one talked. Steph gave an exaggerated eye roll.

"Joe, can I talk to my dad?"

"Sure. Here, Mr. Plum."

"Pumpkin, we've been so worried. It's good to hear your voice."

"Yours, too, Daddy. I was so scared, but Carlos never gave up on me." Stephanie gave a very loud yawn.

"I don't want you to wear yourself out. Can I talk to Ranger for a moment?"

"Sure, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you, too, Pumpkin."

Stephanie handed the cell back to me. When I put it to my ear, I heard Mr. Plum say, "Ranger."

"Yes, Mr. Plum."

"Thank you for always being there for Stephanie."

"There is nowhere else I would rather be than with her."

"We can be down there tonight if you need us."

"Just sit tight and stay in Trenton. I don't want anyone to upset Stephanie while she's recuperating."

"Understood. What is her number there at the hospital?"

"Why don't you just call Steph's cell? It will be operational again by this afternoon."

"Thanks again, Ranger."

"You've nothing to thank me for in regard to Stephanie. She is very important to me."

"I can see that. We'll be in touch. Bye."

At that, Frank Plum and I both hung up the phone.

"Well, Carlos, I'm glad that call is over. My mom is something. I don't know what, but she's something. Why the heck did she put Morelli on the phone?"

"Maybe she's playing matchmaker and expects you to see the error of your ways."

"There is not a snowball's chance in hell that I will ever get back with Morelli. Ricardo Carlos Manoso, you're good and stuck with me. Are you sure you want me?"

"I'm very sure. Never doubt it for a minute. Proud of you, Babe."

"Why?"

"You handled that call very well."

"Really?"

"Really!"

She looked so inviting, her color flushed and her eyes sparkling. Then there were her lips. They were made for kissing. Her lips were plumped, and I needed to kiss her. I bent over, and we started to kiss.

We heard the door creak and open.

"Doughnuts here," Diego stammered as he noticed us in a lip lock. "It's so great to see you so happy with Miss Plum."

"Yes, Diego, we are. I've heard talk about you and Marissa. Care to explain?"

Diego turned every shade of pink to puce, and he looked sick. He looked like a worm squirming on a hook, just where I wanted him to be. I would get the whole story about him and Marissa in no time. Good to know, I still had the knack for knowing the right buttons to push.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .  
Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 35 

SPOV

Damnit, what a dilemma! What did I want more? Was it some personal information about Carlos' sister and Diego, or the gooey goodness of a doughnut? Decisions, decisions!

On one hand, I knew only the sketchiest of details of Carlos' life. I knew he was one of five children, since he has three sisters and a brother. I'd known he had a sister named Celia and now, one named Marissa. Those were the only facts I did know, and I would love to know more. I still knew next to nothing about his childhood or his family. It would be a dream come true to learn more about the man in black, akin to unmasking Batman to discover he was really Bruce Wayne.

Although this wasn't the time or place for me to find anything out, I had the worst luck. At that moment, my stomach growled. Geez, saved by the ravenous beast. Yes, I knew I'd already eaten breakfast, but the healthy meal of poached eggs had done little to curb my appetite. That made my choice easier. I opted for the doughnuts, naturally. What's breakfast without doughnuts, anyway?

I was glad we were back to civilization, because if I had to continue living on foods we had scavenged, things similar to bark and twigs, I'd be a very unhappy girl. Plus, I kept my end of the deal and ate the nutritional, yet basically tasteless, poached eggs, and now I deserved the fattening sweets.

"Diego, care to explain about you and my sister?" Carlos asked Diego again in a soft voice that didn't contradict the power or authority found in it.

Diego stopped dead in his tracks, gulped loudly and sweat started to bead around his crew cut. He was definitely in a spot that no military training could prepare you for ever. He was being questioned by his girlfriend's older, authoritarian brother. What made matters worse, was that Carlos was his boss, too.

His eyes went blank, and he was having a little trouble breathing. Not a good sign, if you ask me. If I didn't do evasive tactics, I might never get my doughnuts. Damn, I needed them. My mouth started to salivate as soon as Diego walked in. The aroma from the bakery bag was heavenly.

"Hmm, Carlos, as much as I'd like to hear some answers, too, I'd rather have the doughnuts first. So could you please put your interrogation skills on hold? Besides, right now, I don't think Diego can say a coherent sentence, you rattled him so badly."

I pointed to Diego, who seemed to still be stupefied, since he was making believe he was a fish. He was opening and closing his mouth, but nothing was being said.

"See, he looks like he is in a catatonic state. I might never get my doughnut fix. You big, mean badass."

"Babe."

"Don't 'Babe' me. Haven't I been traumatized enough? Between trees and aerial acrobatics, I am done. Stick me with a fork. Can't I just stuff my face with some doughnuts? Then later, you can rake Diego over the coals. Okay?"

"Affirmative."

"Well, Carlos, at least we're making progress. I see you're using polysyllabic words, rather monosyllabic ones."

"Smartass."

I turned to Diego and called his name. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Diego, c'mon, hand over those doughnuts; I'm not getting younger here. Are you going to hold them so I can't eat them? Sheesh, a doughnut is a terrible thing to waste."

As if a light bulb was hanging on his head and was switched on, Diego came out of his trance. His eyes slowly refocused, and he rushed over to my bedside with a number of bags clutched in his hands. There was a duffel bag that looked like Carlos' among a few others.

I was curious, so I looked at them, trying to figure what else he had besides my doughnuts. Yes, I was back to that. I needed a sugar rush, and I needed it now. I couldn't help that I was a little Obsessive-Compulsive about them. So sue me. I was glad to be alive and able to indulge in one of my favorite pastimes. Eating. What could be better than consuming vast quantities of sugar and fat that I had been deprived of for months? Okay, I was exaggerating a bit, but you get the idea.

"Sorry, Steph, here they are. Boss, I brought you some clean clothes, and your shaving gear."

"Thanks, Diego. I could use them. I haven't wanted to leave Stephanie."

"Sir, I am sure they would let you use Ms. Plum's bathroom to get cleaned up."

Soon, their words became background noise, as I ignored their conversation and all the bags except the one that labeled Zaro's bakery. I grabbed it and dug in. There were so many doughnuts in it. I beamed my gratitude to Diego, whose response was to blush.

I took out a Boston Crème and started to eat it. Some of the cream escaped after the first bite, and I licked it before it dripped on the bed and me. It was very delicious, and I moaned in appreciation of its good taste. I looked up to see two men staring at me. I innocently looked into a dark eyes brimming with passion. The other man was flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Oops, did I do something wrong?" I asked sheepishly, and then I realized with humiliation what I'd just done. "Ohmigod, I did. I am so sorry."

"Stephanie, you have nothing to apologize for. You have a right to enjoy your food, and you do."

Carlos gave me a wolf's grin, and I knew once I was all recovered, I was in for some payback. I also know I was going to enjoy every second of it. Guilt-free. I tried to give a wolf grin right back at him, but failed miserably. On the positive side, it garnered me a hundred watt courtesy of Carlos. Lord, how I loved to look at that man.

Content, I was happily eating my fourth, or was it my fifth, doughnut—but who's counting—when the pruned face harpy came back in. I just couldn't catch a break, unless it was one of my bones.

"Miss Plum, my superiors said Mr. Manoso can bathe you. What's this? Another young man? This one must leave. These two, plus the men stationed all over the hospital. I know you are ill, but this is a hospital, not a brothel. Hrmmph."

"I don't know your name, but your words are totally inappropriate and insulting. I suggest you apologize to Miss Plum, and you do it immediately," Carlos said in a chilling voice.

"I am sorry, Miss Plum. Sometimes, words run out of my mouth without my thinking about them."

"Being that I share a similar affliction, I accept your apology Ms…?"

"Ethel Gump. That is very generous of you. I was rude and unprofessional," Ethel said, as big fat tears rolled down her lined face. "Things have been rough for me lately, and I have no cause to take it out of you."

'Would it be against the rules to sit and collect yourself, before you leave the room? If you'd like, we can talk about it."

Carlos got up and whispered in my ear. "Only you, Babe. Your compassion and acceptance of everyone make it very easy to love you." Once he was done speaking, he kissed the top of my head and gave us some space.

"My life has been steadily going downhill since my boy died. He was only eighteen. I had him late in life. He was at a friend's house for a swimming party, and accidently drowned. My husband couldn't stand to look at me, since my son closely resembled me. One day, he went to work and never came home. He said he was going to start a new life. I couldn't. I had bills to pay, and a terminally ill mother to care for. Six months later, I was sent divorce papers and a note. My husband, I guess I should refer to him as my ex, found someone new, and she was pregnant. They were starting a new life together. It's easy to do that when you're a man. Look at me. Mama died two months ago, and now I'm all alone. Who would want me? An old, dried up, shell of a woman."

The men looked away as I tried to do damage control. I knew how it felt to be betrayed and have life sour on you. My bitterness forced me into unhealthy relationships, and kept me from being open with the man I really loved.

I wanted to help her. But how? Maybe there were support groups, but there had to be something personally I could do. Even though there was little comfort for Ethel, my mind kept thinking about the Tennyson quote, '**Tis better to love and lost, then never to love at all,**' but it sucked. One thing I've learned it that **grief can take care of itself, but to get the full value of a joy, you must have somebody to divide it with**. That option was impossible to poor Ethel, since all her loved ones deserted her either by death or abandonment.

"Smell something burning, Babe."

"I think I have an idea," I said, just as Julie burst through the doors and ran to me.

She was followed closely behind by a very weary Rachel, who was carrying an incredibly large box, but smiling anyway.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skill

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 36

Julie rushed past her mother in order to reach my bedside. Tears welled in the bays of her chocolate-brown eyes, which looked so much like her father's, it was eerie. I hated that I was the object of her distress and concern. I had started to have maternal thoughts towards Julie, and it was the adult's job to take care of the child. Only in my crazy world would it be the other way around.

We spoke at the same time and said the same thing.

"How are you? I've been so worried."

"Personal jinx," Julie said with a chortle as she realized what we had done. "Steph, Steph, Steph, now you owe me a soda."

"You've got it, as long it is okay with your parents," I responded. I knew it was a personal jinx, I should have said Julie three times. Then I could have an ice cream soda to wash down all the doughnuts.

"Babe, that stuff will kill you."

Guess I said that out loud but at least it wasn't anything embarrassing, just me being my usual fat ass self.

"I love your ass the way it is," Carlos whispered in my ear. The vibrations from his voice sent goose bumps all over my body.

"Hey, you two, no secrets. There are other people in the room," Julie complained.

"Julie, you know the rule about grownups talking," Rachel interjected.

"Yes, ma'am. Children should be seen, not heard, unless an adult asks you a question."

I rolled my eyes in frustration and looked at Julie in solidarity. I knew how it felt to be a child treated almost like a second class citizen. You were not a baby or an adult, but somewhere in between. I guess that was why kids Julie's age were called tweens. In all honesty, I guess it was a parental right to raise a child by certain standards. Rachel was her mother, and I had to respect that. Julie was a wonderful young lady, and the Martines had done a great job raising her. I know

Julie gave me a wink, and I knew that she was not upset, since this was routine for her. While on the trip, Julie once told me in confidence that since her grandparents were very old school, this was the way Rachel raised her: very strict. It hadn't changed much when Ron adopted her, since he prescribed to a similar belief system.

My mind wandered to what kind of mother I would be; it scared me a bit that I actually thought about it. Hopefully, I would be a little more supportive than my mom ever had been. Although there was no question in my mind that my mother loved me, sometimes I really questioned the way she showed it. Pointing out that other people's daughters didn't do things they way I did never instilled much confidence in myself.

Helen Plum was way too hung up on what other people thought to suit me. I would never measure up in her eyes, since we didn't want the same things. My mom wanted the cleanest windows in the 'Burg, and to be the best wife and mother. I, on the other hand, wanted to fly, but I had learned it more as metaphor than actually being up in the air. There was nothing I couldn't do if I put my mind to it.

**Nobody realizes that some people expend tremendous energy merely to be normal, to fit in and live a mundane lifestyle.** These people are very happy with the house in the suburbs, with its white picket fence and two point four children. Then again, I was not just "some people." I was me. I just wanted to be true to myself, not be someone else's vision of who I should be. It was time once and for all to escape from the limitations that were exerted by the 'Burg and live my own life.

A thought seared in my head, and the force of it actually caused my head to ache. Carlos always wanted me to make the decision about the two of us by myself. Pretty slick, if you ask me, and not at all self serving. You would think an opportunist mercenary would've done more for me to choose him as an outcome.

I was pulled back to reality when I heard Rachel say, "Maybe this wasn't the best time to visit Stephanie. She seems out of it."

"Oh, no, don't leave. You just got here. I'm afraid I was in a sugar-induced stupor."

"See, Babe, I always told you they were bad for you."

"Dad, you are such a health food fanatic."

"Julie, did you just call Carlos 'Dad'? What about your father? How do you think he would feel?"

"Mom, take a chill pill."

"Julie Nicolette Martine, that is no way to talk to your mother."

"Hear me out. Please, Mom."

I saw Rachel soften out of her battle stance the minute Julie said the magic word, PLEASE. Guess that even though Julie is technically a Martine, heredity shone through, and she was a Manoso all the way, like Carlos. It's hard to resist those chocolate-brown eyes and hundred watt smile when they are directed at you.

"Dad and I had a talk a long time ago. By the way, you married a great man. You and Dad are marvelous parents, madre." Julie stopped speaking with a Spanish accent when she noticed her mother's mouth was set in a grimace. Rachel had softened, but she was still not in a playful mood for her oldest child.

"Okay, I see you are in serious mom mode... Anyway, dad said there might be a time when I might want to accept Ranger in a more paternal role. I think the time is now. Don't get me wrong, no one can replace Ron Martine as a dad, because he is the best."

"No, you're right. You didn't do anything wrong, Julie. It was one thing to have you have Carlos more in the picture, theoretically, but the reality was a shock. Forgive me. Please, the both of you. The last couple of days have taken a toll on me. I can see it has been on all of us." Rachel looked at each of us for a couple of seconds. "Things are still unsettled with Ron's mother."

"Mom, has something happened to Grandma Tilda that you haven't told me?" Julie cried in a strained voice.

"No, love, Grandma is fine. Auntie Mina has to go Elaine's house in Jacksonville as quickly as possible, because the baby is going to born sooner than expected. Dad or I have to go back to Tampa as soon as I get you home. Tina is going to help out in the house watching Jason and Jenna. We're going to have to hire someone to stay with her, because Dad and I can't stay indefinitely. Ron should probably go; he is better at hiring people than I am. Carlos?"

"What is it, Rachel?"

"No, forget it. You have Steph here in the hospital; I can't impose on you."

"Can you let me be the judge?"

"I thought that with your experience and business acumen, you might be able to hire someone for Tilda. The timing is lousy, and you couldn't leave Steph at a time like this, so really, forget it. I just blurted it out."

"You know, Rachel, if you don't mind me interrupting…we might have a suitable candidate for you right here at this hospital. We just need to run a background check on her first, but I am sure it will check out. Carlos can do that."

"I think I know someone we could ask for help. I made the acquaintance of the Chief of Staff, and I am sure she can find someone for you."

"That would definitely take a weight off my mind. Thanks so much. Oh, I forgot my manners; Stephanie, this is from Ron and I. A little get well and thank you from us."

The big brightly wrapped box that Rachel had been carrying was now perched precariously on my bed. I scooted over a little, very carefully, so I wouldn't knock down the box, and tried to open it.

"You didn't have to, but I have to tell you, I love getting gifts. Thank you both, even though it was totally unnecessary. I hate to rip it apart, it is wrapped so beautifully. Gee, it's hard to open with one hand."

"No problem, I can help you open it," Julie said, scooting towards me. "Mom always wraps it so it unravels easily if you start at the seam. Here you go, voila!"

"Thanks for helping me open the package, Julie. Oh! This bed jacket is beautiful. I love the lacework on the sleeves and collar. I can't take such an extravagant gift."

"Please say you'll keep it. When I saw it, it reminded of you. See how the collar matches your eyes?"

Julie turned from me to her mother and said, "I guess you were right about the Velcro slits, since Steph is still hooked up with some tubes and wires."

"I'm a bit messy from the accident and the doughnuts, but as soon as I get cleaned up, I'm going to put this on. It is beautiful, and I love the texture of it. Thanks so much for thinking of me. I know wearing the bed jacket will help my recovery go faster. Right now, all I would do is make it a perfect mess, though, so I'll wait to put it on."

"I'm glad you like it. Julie got you something, too."

"Stop, or you'll going to spoil me!" Steph shook her head, humbled and amused.

"Look, it's a bath set. Mom wanted to get you the women's scent, but I got you the Bulgari Green Tea gel, like Dad's. There's a perfume store across the street from the hospital."

"That was so sweet of you! I was going to use the bar soap the hospital provides. It was probably Ivory or something like that, but this is much better."

"I'm glad. I thought you would," Julie said, her own version of a hundred watt smile firmly in place.

_I'm really going to miss her when I go back to Trenton,_ I thought to myself. In the last couple of days, Carlos, Julie, and I had gotten so close. I just hoped the next time we spent some time together, it was uneventful.

"You're the best; I'm going to miss you so much when you go back to Miami. Maybe I can spend some time in Florida before I have to go back to New Jersey. Is that all right, Carlos?"

"That is more than all right, Babe. I think it's a good idea to spend some time in Miami after you're released from the hospital. I can work out of the Miami office of RangeMan as easily as the Trenton one. Plus, once you're better, you can help out Silvio with searches. Maybe he can take off a couple of days if you fill in for him."

"I'd like that."

"I know the boss; I'll put in a good word for you."

"Dad, what are you talking about? You're the boss."

"Julie, I'm pretty sure your father made a joke," Rachel said dryly.

"Dad made a joke. Well, that's a first," Julie replied, grinning.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time. It's almost time for lunch. Do you know any pediatricians in the area that could check Julie out? I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Let me put in a call to Dr. Stone. She's the Chief of Staff here. I'm sure she will have a recommendation for the pediatrician and the nurse's aide to help take care of Tilda."

"Can you give me a call after it's set up? Then I could leave for Miami once Julie gets a clean bill of health."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I wondered who it could be. I knew it wasn't a threat to my safety, because there was no yelling or calls to Carlos.

"Come in," I said. The door started to creak, and then was slowly opened.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 37

The door slowly creaked open, and a head popped in. A very attractive, older, African-American woman said, "Hope you don't mind my dropping in. I wanted to see how Ms. Plum was doing."

The woman smiled in recognition at Carlos. "Mr. Manoso, how are you? Oh, I see you have a full house. I can come back later."

Noticing Carlos' nod of acknowledgment, I hazarded a guess and said, "Dr. Stone, I presume."

"Yes, I am. Guess my reputation precedes me. I hope that's a good thing."

"Oh, it is, Dr. Stone. We could use your input on two matters, if you don't mind?" Carlos said, smiling slightly.

"Sure, how can I help?"

"First, let me make some introductions. This is my daughter Julie, her mother, Rachel Martine, and Diego Martinez."

"I've met Diego; he was very helpful when we had the security problem with the media. Nice to meet you all. I'm glad to see Ms. Plum is on the road to recovery."

"Julie, I think that is our cue to leave," Rachel told her daughter, "if Dr. Stone is checking Stephanie's progress and Carlos is going to talk business."

"Actually, Rachel, please stay. These two matters concern you. Dr. Stone is the person I mentioned that could help you."

"Now, Mr. Manoso, I'm intrigued. How can I help Mrs. Martine?"

"Mrs. Martine's mother-in-law just underwent surgery, and her sister was going to assist her convalescence. Unfortunately, her sister was called away and won't be able to help. I wondered if you have anyone on staff or know anyone in Tampa, Florida, who you can recommend."

"Let me look into it," she responded after a moment. "I can make some calls and go through some records to see if I can come up with someone suitable."

"Can I make a suggestion?" I interjected. "How about Ethel Gump? Would you recommend her?"

This might be the perfect solution for Ethel, if she was amenable to it.

"Yes, that might work. Ethel just put in for some personal time. Are you trying to poach my staff?" she asked teasingly. "Sorry, just some humor. Can I get back to you? Are you pressed for time?"

"Speed is of the essence, so your swiftness would be appreciated. The other thing is that Mrs. Martine and I would like Julie to be checked out by a pediatrician. After all she's been through the last few days, Mrs. Martine feels that it would be wise, and I agreed to have it done before they return to Miami."

"Yes, that's right. I would really like to know how Julie is before we go home. It would be a great weight off my mind," Rachel agreed in explanation.

"Perfectly understandable, my dear. I have two of my own. Before I became an administrator, I was a notable pediatrician. Why don't you check my credentials? If they meet with your approval, I can clear my schedule and make an appointment in forty-five minutes."

"That will be so wonderful. Thanks so much, Dr. Stone," Rachel told her.

"No problem. I know we didn't talk much, Ms. Plum, but I am very glad you're feeling better. Bye for now, all. Mrs. Martine and Julie, I hope to see you in forty-five minutes."

A blur of white was seen as Dr. Stone quickly exited from the room.

"Rachel, I didn't want to a make any assumptions, but I've already accessed the data on a number of pediatricians affiliated with this hospitals. Dr. Stone was at the top in her class and field until she decided to cut her hours as a doctor by being in an administrative capacity, rather than a practicing one. Let me show you her stats. They're very impressive," Carlos admitted.

"You've accessed a lot of data already. Is your company usually this fast and reliable?"

"I certainly hope so, since Rangeman strives to be the top company in the security field. Still, anybody can access this information, because it's part of the public records."

"I can see that. Carlos, I know I was less than supportive when you were in the military, but I can see for the people who need your services, you do an extensive and thorough job. I never knew how detail-oriented you are."

"Well, Mom, in some ways, you and Dad are a lot alike. You're both big on planning and getting every teensy weensy detail exactly perfect," Julie said, giving me an eye roll worthy of jealousy from any Jersey-born female.

I hoped Julie wasn't going to get scolded again, but I apparently didn't need to worry. Rachel's only reaction was to flush bright pink in embarrassment, and Carlos had his almost smile, where his lips quirk up at the ends.

Diego was organizing the bags he'd brought, which made me think that he didn't want to be the center of attention again.

The only one unfazed was Julie, who looked very proud of herself for noticing a similarity or common link between her parents. I wondered if this was the first one she discovered, besides herself, of course.

"Have you checked Ethel's records yet, Carlos?" I asked shattering the awkward moment.

"She's been working in this hospital for over twenty years, except when she took a lengthy sabbatical to raise her son. I can't get the particulars from the computer, unless I get approval from either an employer, like Dr. Stone, or Ethel herself."

"You think this woman would be willing to take care of Tilda? She would have to relocate to Florida, away from her family and friends," Rachel said incredulously. "I don't know many people that are willing to relocate for a short term commitment. It shouldn't last more than a week or two."

"We won't know unless we ask. Ethel is the nurse's aide assigned to me presently. You heard from Dr. Stone that Ethel wanted to take some time off. Maybe she would like a busman's holiday. A change of pace is always beneficial, with the different scenery and ability to meet new people," I answered.

I didn't feel comfortable telling the others Ethel's life story without her permission, even if they might become her employers. I knew firsthand how it felt when people spoke and gossiped about your life history. I would not do that to Ethel.

Rachel and Julie decided to go downstairs to the hospital's coffee shop for a bite to eat before the appointment with Dr. Stone. Rachel had already called Dr. Stone's office to confirm the appointment, since she now knew that Julie was in capable hands. Dr. Stone's office had given them instructions on where to go, and the doctor herself would meet them on the fourth floor, which was pediatrics. That would give them enough time to eat, and they could go up when the time was right.

Diego wisely left when the two Martines did; he was avoiding Carlos' questions as long as he could. I figured he could run, but he couldn't hide. Carlos could play the waiting game better than anyone. It was just a matter of time before he called Diego out again for dating his sister.

That left the two of us, and soon, lunch was served. Whatever I ate was tasteless, bland hospital fare. I couldn't believe they expected people to get better eating that slop. It wasn't easy eating with one hand, and Carlos had to help me eat. That was embarrassing, especially after I ate some soup and started to choke. That caused me to cough, which hurt a lot. Lucky for me, Carlos scooped me up quickly, before I could scald myself. Unfortunately, not before I knocked the rest of the contents on my lunch tray. I made a complete mess of myself, the bedding, and Carlos.

"I would say it's not my fault, but that would be a lie," I said miserably.

"Babe, it not your fault if you choke on some soup."

"But look at the mess I made of you, me, and the bed!"

"The next time you mess up a bed, you'll really enjoy it, I assure you," he said suggestively.

"Promises, promises."

"You know I never make idle threats or empty promises. I aim to get you in my bed and keep you there."

"Okay, can you give me a little clarification? Is that a threat or a promise?" I teased.

"Does it really matter?"

"Hmm, let me think... Guess not!"

"Smartass.

We gave each other a quick kiss, and had to separate when there was another knock on the door. Ethel came in with a much more pleasant expression affixed to her face.

"Afternoon, Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso." Her pleasant expression turned to shock, and then dismay, when she scanned the messy bed. "Oh my stars, look at this mess. Mr. Manoso, why don't you take your young lady into the bathroom and get her washed up? I can give you some plastic bags to wrap around her drainage tube and cast so they don't get wet. Off you go! I'll clean up the bed as you two tidy up yourselves."

"Thanks, Ms. Gump, for helping me out. I apologize for making you do extra work."

"You don't need to apologize to me; that's my job!" she assured me. "Call me Ethel, by the way. I didn't realize I was so twisted and bitter. I appreciate you not reporting me to Dr. Stone, but I think I need to take some time off. Frankly, I think I need some disciplinary action or censure because of my behavior this morning."

"Your apology is good enough for us, right, Stephanie?" Carlos asked, and I nodded my head in agreement. "We know of a position in Tampa, Florida, if it interests you. It is for a post operative sixty year old woman with limited mobility. You would assist in daily activities and provide companionship until she can take care of herself."

"That would be lovely. I could use the income. An added bonus would be to get away from here for awhile. There are few pleasant memories and overwhelming sadness here." She looked at the computer, and continued, "I can e-mail my resume today and give you a printed version by tomorrow. What is your e-mail address?"

"It is ," replied Carlos.

I could see her commit it to memory, then she said briskly, "Let me get some clean linens, and I can fix the bed."

As she left the room, I said, "I think we should hightail it to the bathroom to wash this gook off."

"Care for a ride, Babe?"

"Don't mind if I do, Batman."

"It is just as well my good cape is at the cleaners, then," Carlos teased.

I had only one response: I gave Carlos a death glare.

He laughed in delight and said, "You never disappoint."

I had to giggle, too. When Carlos laughed, I now knew it was _with_ me, not _at_ me, which made a world of difference.

Before we went into the bathroom, Carlos snagged the duffel bag and carried it, along with me. Once inside the smaller room, he wrapped the plastic bags carefully around my chest tube; it wouldn't be good if it got wet. Raising my injured arm with tenderness, he took the same care in wrapping my cast, and we went together into the shower once we were both undressed. It figured that we were committed to each other, naked, and we still couldn't consummate our love.

"Bet when you said you were good in the shower, you didn't mean this way," I teased.

"Well, I did tell you once I wanted to hose you down. Now I am finally getting my chance."

"Somehow, I still don't think you meant it this way." I paused, before continuing, "We are going to get a chance, though, and it's going to be good."

"Babe! You've got to stop stealing my lines."

"Why?" I teased.

"Only you, Babe."

Swirling the Bulgari shower gel all over my body, the grime, grit, and blood that was still on my body got washed away. It was nice to get clean. I wished I could do the same for Carlos. Sure, he was clean physically, just like me—the muscles on his delicious mocha latte body had sheen to them from the bodywash—but deep in his eyes, I could see the fatigue he didn't want me to see.

We both smelled and looked a lot better than we did before the shower. It was so nice and relaxing, I would have enjoyed staying in there longer; unfortunately, I was getting tired, because I was too stubborn to use the special seat in the shower stall.

After the shower, Carlos dried us both off, dressed me in a fresh gown, put on only the bottoms of his sweats, and carried me to the bed.

We kissed after he set me on the bed, but suddenly, my spidey sense told me we weren't alone.

"What the fuck is going on here? It looks like you two are sucking off each other's faces. This is hospital, not a hot sheet motel."

I was gratified to be able to answer promptly. I said, "I don't know what you are trying to imply, Joe, but nothing is going on. It figures that you do, since your mind is always in the gutter."

"Cupcake, I see how he looks at you. Ranger is hungry, and you are on his menu."

"Damn, I certainly hope so."

"Geez, Steph, I've never known you to be such a slut."

"You better back up, mister. I will not let you cheapen what Carlos and I share," I told him forcefully.

"Do you really think you two are going to last? You're just delusional."

"Cynical much? What did you and Dani hit a snag?" I look at the crestfallen expression on his face and knew I'd hit a nerve. "Omigod, you did."

_Holy __crap, why__ is my life always full of booby __traps?_

"What I want to know is how did you get into Steph's room unannounced, Morelli?" growled Carlos.

"I think the real question is why the hell Joe is here at all?" I said to Carlos. Then I turned to Joe and exclaimed, "I told you on the phone that I was all right. What more do you want?"


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

This is a challenge response to PP and B_S challenges.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 38

"I'll answer your questions, even though I have done nothing wrong. The Rangeman office would not answer Helen's questions about where her daughter was. Also, Steph means a lot to me. I've known her practically my whole life. She just disappeared in a freak snowstorm, and that was the last we heard of her. Then you—hotshot Manoso, the new Rambo wannabe boyfriend—told me she was hurt but not to come to North Carolina?" Joe said incredulously, his voice rising with every sentence. "I had to see for myself that Steph was okay, but she just dismissed me off the phone as if I were no one to her and wanted to speak to her dad," he ranted.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Joe, but news flash; you're not my boyfriend anymore. Maybe a friend; we have to wait and see. Plus, you know damn well I had every right to talk to my dad before I spoke to you. I didn't want them to know from the media that I was in ICU for awhile. Don't you think I might have needed to speak to my parents before I spoke to my ex?" I asked, my voice getting angrier.

_For goodness sake, he had a fiancee, and here he was, acting like a lovelorn puppy._

"So, Joe, how did you get in here?" I asked again, irritated.

"It was simple; I walked past Jenkins at the door. We go way back. Years ago, we were in the police academy together. Too bad he got into a bit of a jam and had to resign from the force. He was a good cop, but I guess these things happen. Can't understand why he would want to be a Rent-A-Thug for you, Manoso," Morelli said with a smug smile plastered on his face.

It was obvious, he was baiting Carlos. To his credit, Carlos kept his cool, and his blank face was on. The room had heated up to a boiling point, due to the tension and Joe's raised voice. His face was turning red from anger, and his veins throbbed in his neck. Plus, he was waving his arm wildly. Not a pretty picture, if you ask me. I didn't know why he was in North Carolina, but I did know Morelli had added more insult to injury. It wasn't bad enough he practically labeled me a slut; now he was going after Ranger and his men.

My blood started to boil at the thought that anyone would want to insult the man I loved. I looked at Carlos first, and then at Morelli; I wondered why I'd stayed with Joe for so long. Was it partly the fear of rejection? Because even though I loved Joe, I was in love with Carlos. Not in my wildest dreams had I ever thought Carlos would let me in. I settled for Joe because I knew what I was getting with him—a long, shared history, he was also raised in the 'Burg, and I did not have to totally commit to him. Now, I was glad I never had.

"What the fuck is the matter with you, Joe? Did you come down here to make me as miserable as you, because you have been out of line since you got here! If you are trying to get me upset, you're doing a good job. We are not together; I don't think we ever were."

My voice was getting noticeably louder, too, but no one pushed my buttons better than Joseph Anthony Morelli. "You were right when you said there was you and there was me, but there was no _us_. Remember that, Joe? Because I do! Well, this time, I'm saying it. We are never going to be a couple again, but if you want to remain my friend, you're going to have to stop insulting the people I care about. Especially Carlos. I love him."

The yelling must have alarmed Jenkins, because he ran into the room all flustered. He looked apologetically at Carlos. "Sorry, Boss. I thought Morelli was cleared to come in. I am so sorry. I should have checked first to see if he had clearance to come into Ms. Plum's room. He looked upset and really wanted to see her, but I should've known better with his temper."

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry, Jenkins. Cupcake. But when I saw you two together, I saw red. For a long time, I saw you as mine. Old habits die a slow death. I've been very worried since you disappeared. Then, when you called and didn't really want to speak to me, I had to see for myself that you were all right."

"I appreciate that, but you don't have any claims on me. We both mutually ended our relationship and moved on. It is time to let go, Morelli. I suggest you go back to Dani and repair your relationship," I said.

I had to look at Carlos after I said that and saw his eyebrow quirked up with his half smile on those kissable lips. I was brought back to reality by Carlos mouthing, 'Earth to Babe.'

"Manoso, you are a very lucky man. I'd never realized the treasure Steph was until I lost her. These last few days when I didn't know where she was or if she was alive was torture." He looked back at me. "Cupcake, I am really glad that you are all right."

"I guess I don't expect anything except friendship, if that is still being offered. Manoso, I guess I owe you an apology, too, but that one really sticks in my craw."

"**Well, that wasn't such a chore now, was it**, Joe? You didn't have to say all what you did in the first place," I exclaimed.

"Then let me be the gracious one and accept your apology, but I'm warning you, I will never let you talk to Stephanie with disrespect again," Carlos vowed.

He turned to me and explained, "Yes, Babe, I know, you handled him well, but I treat what is mine with respect and care."

"Carlos, you're only getting away with saying I am yours because you are mine, as well, or else I'd be pissed off at you," I told him in a teasingly stern voice.

Joe smirked. "That's a first for you." He paused. "I know, that was uncalled for, but I'm trying to get a handle on this friendship thing. It's new territory. I feel like I'm on shaky ground…" Joe stuttered.

Joe didn't get to finish what he was saying, because a flash of white blurred before our eyes. Dr. Stone strode in the room like an avenging virago. I knew what a virago was, because one day I was in the break room with Hal, who was doing a crossword puzzle. That word was in it, and its clue was it meant a courageous person.

Her facial expression was grim and set in determination. "What was going on here?" she hissed at the occupants of my room. It looked like steam was coming out of her ears. "I was on my way here to let you know the findings of Julie's examination and heard very loud yelling. This is a hospital, and I won't tolerate any behavior jeopardizing any of the patients here."

"It wasn't my fault; I was resting comfortably until he showed up," I said, pointing an accusatory finger at Morelli. Maybe it wasn't the most mature move, but it was all I could come up with at the spur of the moment. I was still sore at Joe, even if he had, finally, for the first time, apologized to me.

"What happened to your crackerjack security?" asked Dr. Stone in an incredulous tone of voice.

"Umm, that would be my fault, ma'am. The visitor is a detective I know from Trenton, and I thought it was okay to let him see Ms. Plum because they have known each other since they were kids," answered Jenkins. "I didn't know he would start to yell and upset Ms. Plum. It's kind of mean to yell at a hurt person, if you ask me. Ranger, if you want me to hand in my resignation, I will. To hurt Ms. Plum is unforgivable. She is one of the nicest people I know."

"Jenkins, that is so sweet. You can call me Steph, you know..."

"Sorry, ma'am, it just doesn't rest comfortably on my lips, because I was raised to call people courtesy titles, especially when I respect them like I do you."

"Yeah, you're all right, Jenkins. I've been a shit. Pardon my language, Dr. Stone. I've just been through a lot, worrying about Steph. Before that, my fiancée said we needed a break, since I put her behind the job and my family**.****A man can be happy with any woman, as long as he does not love her,"** Joe said sadly.

"That is not surprising. That has happened countless times to me, too.** Yes, we both have the same problem. You**. Correction, there is a big difference now: you are not my problem at all. That was then, this is now. This is awkward, my giving you relationship advice, but maybe you should put Dani first, before the job or your family," I said.

Oh boy, why did I get the feeling we're not in Kansas anymore, and there was going to be trouble with a lovesick Joe? I just didn't know how understanding Carlos would be.

Word Count=1,620


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .  
Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills. Sorry for the long delay, I hope you are still interested in the story.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 39

The tension in the hospital room had dropped considerably since Dr. Stone had entered it and admonished us. She had taken control, and our squabbling had lessened.

Dr. Stone reminded me of Storm, one of the X-Men. It was funny, because she also fit my fantasy of an avenging angel perfectly. An aura of pure energy surrounded her.

To me, it seemed that she would fight for the ill and the powerless, for those who couldn't fight. An example of her doing that was how we just saw her dress us all down.

Admonished is another vocabulary word I'd learned, courtesy of—you guessed it—Hal. It's a verb. Hal taught me its definition one night during a surveillance job. According to my word master, it means to advise someone to do or not to do something. In this case, Dr. Stone advised against yelling and disturbing the patients in this hospital; one of them being me. I don't know for sure, but my gut feeling is that she is very good at her job.

As I glanced at her, I saw a woman with purpose of mind. With her eyes blazing and nostrils flaring, she was a throwback to a knight in shining armor. Okay, so she was wearing a white lab coat instead of a suit of metal, but I would even go as far as to say she appeared almost as scary as Carlos.

The woman was fantastic. Everything appeared so smooth and effortless. No wonder she was an administrator in the hospital. Nobody would want to remain on her bad side after witnessing that. Her staff had better toe the line or be prepared for the tongue lashing of their life.

Everybody seemed to hang their heads in shame, except Carlos, who was taking it all in. There was nothing for Carlos to be embarrassed about, since he wasn't in the middle of the dispute between me, Joe, and Jenkins.

Now it was time for damage control.

Dr. Stone exclaimed with sympathy to Morelli, "Sorry I'm not a cardiologist; I can't help you if you're heartsick. Although your actions are immature, I do hope your issues get resolved. But no more yelling, okay? We want our patients to be able to rest comfortably in the hospital. Right?"

Then Dr. Stone switched her attention from Morelli to Carlos. Her facial expressions seemed to soften considerably.

"Okay now that I am done with refereeing, I just stopped in to report on Julie's examination. Julie is fine. Mrs. Martine said that they had some errands, and they would say goodbye before they returned to Miami. Miss Plum, Mr. Manoso, have a good evening."

"Here, Dr. Stone, I'll get the door for you." Jenkins started for the door and held it open for Dr. Stone.

Jenkins was a real gentleman. Before he went through the door, he turned and looked back. "Ranger, I'll go back to my post, if I still have my job."

Carlos nodded and said, "You do."

After they left, it was just the three of us. The tension and silence returned, and it was unbearable. I was in no way prepared for that and could not take it a second longer. The silence was deafening, and I had to say something.

"Joe, I don't know what to say, other than you should be going after Dani in Philadelphia. How is she going to feel that you're here in North Carolina, rather than trying to repair what is wrong with the two of you?" I asked.

"I know you're right, Cupcake, I mean, Steph, but I am glad that you are all right. I just had to see for myself."

He looked around and smiled when he saw Carlos' laptop.

"By the way, I told your mom that I would come down to North Carolina to see how you were."

The SOB had known I was with Carlos and still had to interfere. I started to fume, and I could almost feel the steam rising from my head. The tip of my ears felt very hot. In an attempt to be mature and respectful to my fellow patients, I was trying to keep my cool. To accomplish that goal, I was counting to ten in my head

"Please don't get mad again. I realize I overstepped some boundaries. I want to clean the slate; I was serious about being friends with both of you."

A freaking miracle... he was finally starting to read me. A little too late for our romantic relationship, but it might work for our friendship.

"Another thing, would you mind talking to her now? I realize I shouldn't have, but I promised I would call when I saw you."

My eyes started to narrow. The gall of that man! Maybe we shouldn't be friends, either, since he tended to presume too much.

"I swear she didn't sic me on you. I was just worried, and so was she. You have to believe me when I say we were out of our heads in fear. That is why I got involved in the first place. I was just helping your mom find some answers about your disappearance. Maybe we can use Skype, so she can see you as well, unless that laptop over there doesn't have it."

"Maybe that isn't a bad idea; it would buy me some time. I would do anything to keep my mom out of my hair. Carlos, can we use your computer? "

"I think that could be arranged. Your family would be relieved to see for themselves how well you're doing."

"I hope so. I can do without anymore surprise visitors," I said, looking straight at Morelli.

Joe had the decency to flush red with embarrassment. _Hmm,_ I thought to myself. _A first._ For once in all the years I'd known him, he seemed genuinely sorry.

He might not be such a putz, but he wasn't my problem anymore. Maybe I could play matchmaker and get the lovebirds back together again. A lovelorn Morelli sniffing at me was more than I could take.

"Let me boot it up," Carlos interrupted. "I already have a Skype account."

"Wait a minute," I said. "That won't work. My parents don't have a computer. We'll have to think of something else. I could just phone them."

"No, your folks have a computer now. While you were missing, your parents bought one. Every day, your mom would Google your name and search for you on the internet. She was trying everything to find out how and where you were."

"I didn't mean to worry her. It really wasn't my fault."

"I know that, Cupcake, but moms worry. Believe me, I know firsthand."

The Skype call with my folks went better than I'd expected. It was good to see the worried expressions ease from their faces.

"Hi, Stephanie, it's your mother."

"Yes, Mom, I know. I can see you."

"We can see you, too, pumpkin. You're all banged up. Is that a chest tube? How bad were you really hurt? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine, but you should see the tree," I joked, trying to ease his fears.

"Stephanie, I don't know how you can joke about something like this," my mom huffed.

"Mom, would it be better if I were hysterically crying?"

'No, I guess not."

"I was in bad shape for a bit, but now I am on the mend. Carlos and the staff at the hospital have been taking really good care of me."

"We couldn't ask for more, pumpkin. We just want you to be well. We love you."

"I love you, too."

Off screen, I heard Grandma Mazur's voice say, "I hear Stephanie's voice, but no one is on either phone."

"Mother, shh, we're talking to Stephanie on the computer. Come say hello."

"Geez. What will they think of next with all this new fangled technology?"

Suddenly, my grandma appeared on screen. "Hi, honey. How're you feeling? I would feel fine if I had a bounty hunter with a great package by my side." She looked at Ranger, who was beside me. "Hiya, Ranger, thanks for taking care of my baby granddaughter."

"Mother!" Helen cried.

"No problem, Mrs. Mazur," Carlos said with a half smile, definitely amused by my grandma.

"Oh, I see the Morelli boy, too. No good can come of that! What the heck is he up to? I'll get back to you, Steph, in a sec; there are some things I want to clear up."

She turned an evil stare on Joe. "Hey, Joe, don't you have a new girlfriend now? What are you doing in North Carolina with Steph?"

"Mother, please. Joseph did me a favor by checking up on Stephanie."

"Seems to me it's like putting a fox in a chicken coop," Grandma retorted. "Anybody know what time is it? Wait, don't tell me. I forgot I am wearing a watch."

Grandma looked at the wristwatch and got all excited. "Okay, anyway, I'd love to chat more, but I gotta go. I have a hot date with Cliff Dunkirk. He's a live one. Got all his teeth and still can drive. Maybe we can neck in the backseat. I haven't done that in ages. Oooh, just the thought of it makes me..."

The three of us started to snicker good naturedly in North Carolina. Grandma Mazur was certainly a pip.

My mother had the opposite reaction. She wasn't amused at all. "Mother, please don't discuss your love life in public."

"Helen, you got to get your bangs when you can."

"Crazy old bat," muttered my father.

After that, the conversation went surprisingly well. They even included Carlos. Finally, after twenty-five minutes, my parents said good bye and signed off.

Joe wanted to get to his hotel room and relax. I was taken aback when he said he was staying, but I guess he wasn't going to travel all this way and come back the same day he left. It was selfish of me, but I just wanted to be with Carlos.

I needed to get in touch with Dani and help them out. There was no way I wanted Joe to sniff around me longer than necessary. As I'd said before, he needed to repair his relationship. She was a great girl and perfect for him in many ways. He had to learn to compromise and sometimes put her before his job and even his family.

I had what I wanted. Carlos.

I was exhausted and my eyes started to blink open and shut. Before I fell completely asleep, I yawned and mumbled, "Carlos, my heart only ever had one thought, one want, one need. Despite all, in spite of all...All my heart has ever wanted, is you."

I tried to stifle a yawn, but it come out anyway. I continued, and even to me, I sounded garbled. "Shit, now I sound like a damn romance writer. But you know, Carlos, the sentiment is true. I love you so much! I just needed to know you loved me back and now I do!"

I wasn't even sure if Carlos understood what I'd said before I fell completely asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .  
Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 40

RPOV

Steph was so tired that one second she was talking, and the next she was fast asleep. That was part of her charm. She had the innate ability to sleep anywhere, even in the middle of a conversation. Not that I could blame her. She had sustained a severe injury, one which could have been fatal. I was so grateful that she was alive and making great strides towards a full recovery. It should have been stress free, if not for that bonehead, Morelli. Without a doubt, I would deal with him later.

She fell asleep so quickly that she didn't even realize how much her words touched me. Here, I was a man who always pushed people away and kept them at arm's length until they were needed or useful in some way. It was amazing how I'd morphed from an arrogant SOB to a loving boyfriend.

Yes, I'd called myself her boyfriend, but it was such an inadequate term. It was hard to describe the depth of my feelings. No other woman had ever gotten to me the way she has. Steph has brought light into my life and warmed my cold heart. There wasn't any way that I would let anyone or anything hurt her. That thought reminded me that it was time to make a call.

"I'll be right back," I said as I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

"Mmmmkay, love ya," responded a still sleeping Steph.

I didn't want to leave her, but I'd rather not have her overhear what I had to say. I had to play it cool in front of Stephanie, because I knew she had to be in control of the situation. The way Morelli had berated and yelled at her made me seethe. With unrestrained fury, I punched some numbers on my cell. No way would I have Morelli on speed dial.

The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Morelli."

"Yo. I understand why you had to come here, even after I told you not to come."

"Wow, Manoso, that is really big of you. I wasn't aware that you were my travel agent." Morelli sneered. "There is only one problem. I don't answer to you. Thankfully, I'm not one of your henchmen you can boss around."

"Morelli, I know exactly who and what you are, but your visit upset Steph. I won't tolerate that, because her welfare comes before anything else. Make no mistake about it: **If you ever hurt her** again, **I can make your death look like an accident**."

"Are you threatening a police officer? Because that is a capital offense."

"Really, Morelli, you know me better than that. It is a promise, not a threat."

"Ranger, you are a scary guy, but it proves one thing. You've got it bad for Cupcake. I mean, Stephanie."

"I don't mind you calling her that, as long it is okay by her. I'm well aware that you've been a fixture in most of Steph's life. There would never be an ultimatum between you and me. I know where I stand with Stephanie. The only thing I would want you to do is treat Steph with some respect."

"Like you do," Joe said bitterly.

"Exactly, Joe. I know that you are all twisted up because of your breakup so soon after Steph's. When you saw me with Steph, it was like putting salt in the wound. You should listen to Steph. She gave you some really good advice, and you should take it. Repair your relationship and put your girlfriend first for a change. You would be very pleased with the outcome."

"Jesus, this is so fucking ironic. I can't believe you, of all people, are giving me advice. For months, you did everything in your power to come between Steph and me. If it wasn't for you, we would have been engaged by now. Things were never the same for the two of us after you got shot by Scrogs."

"Spare me the bullshit, Morelli. I am not buying it. How many times were the two of you on and off again? When you were together, you fought all the time. You never respected Steph, her job, her friends, or what she wanted out of life," I told him angrily.

"What the hell are talking about, Manoso? Her job is a joke. She could have been a 'Burg wife by now, if you didn't encourage her to do a job she was unqualified to perform."

"I disagree. Do you have any idea what her capture rate is?"

Morelli laughed, but it wasn't a humorous one. "How the hell would I know something like that? I just know that every freaking time she brings in a skip, she has the whole station laughing at her, and she is a goddamn mess. Don't even get me started with all the cars that have blown up."

"Yes, Steph gets pretty messy, and she's hell on her insurance rate and clothing budget," I admitted, "but her capture rate is an impressive one hundred percent. Not too many bounty hunters match up to her, my company and myself included."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yes, Steph has managed to bring in every one of her files. Even you. Frankly, I didn't think she had a snowball's chance in hell of apprehending you, but she did. Even I'm guilty of underestimating her at times."

"You know, I am starting to get it. The reason my relationships don't work is that I don't put the woman in my life first. I'd like to change that, but I don't even think Dani would talk to me at this point."

"You won't know the answer if you don't try."

"Thanks, Manoso…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel and Julie getting off the elevator. Julie looked like she had been crying. **Well****, did the fuck up fairy visit us again**? I certainly hoped that the bitch stayed far away. I prayed I would say all the right things to her and didn't put my foot in my mouth. That is one of the reasons I had steered way clear of relationships in the past.

Julie's tears could mean only one thing; they were about to go back to Miami.

I had a lump in my throat. It seems Mr. Detached from Human Emotions was a myth. Now that I had a family, I wasn't about to throw it away. Over the last day and a half, I had made calls and terminated all covert ops. Now I was free to live life in a more conventional way.

"Gotta go," I told Morelli quickly. "Julie and Rachel just arrived." I hung up the phone and walked towards the elevators.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 41

RPOV

I walked over to talk to Julie and Rachel. I didn't get far, though, because Julie was running towards me, ignoring her mother's calls.

"Julie, honey, don't run!"

Soon, my daughter was in my arms, trying not to cry. It seemed like her heart was breaking. I know mine was. No machismo bullshit; this was real life. After all this time, I finally had a relationship with my only child. It had taken so many wasted years, but better late than never.

I cupped my hands to her face and tilted it up to inspect her. Once again, tears were welling in very sad, chocolate-brown eyes. Her lips were quivering, and she was on the verge of sobbing.

"Hey, carina, are those tears?" I asked in concern. _Shit, I'd never seen Julie cry before, and it was ripping me apart. _I withdrew one hand and went into my cargo pants' pocket for a bandanna. I was awkward about what to do next, unsure as to whether I should give it to her or simply dab at the tears myself.

As I was gently patting her eyes dry, she exclaimed, "Dad, I can't believe it! We have to leave soon. Mom says we're going after lunch. I hate that I have to leave, especially with Steph still in the hospital. Who is going to take care of you? Plus, I can't stand Miami. It's so boring!" Julie said emphatically.

Then, in a stage whisper because she didn't want her mother to hear what she had to say, she continued. "Mom treats me like a baby and doesn't let me do anything fun."

"Don't cry, querida. We'll be joining you in Miami soon. We might even spend the winter there, like snowbirds," I said, wanting to make Julie feel better. Turning to her mother, I said, "Rachel is it okay if I take you ladies for lunch at the coffee shop? Steph is asleep, and I would appreciate some quality time with Julie."

"Carlos, I have an even better idea. I have to iron out some last minute details with Ethel before she goes to Tampa. I was going to leave Julie with you anyway. So…. You can have some alone time with Julie, and I can do what I have to do."

"Julie, care to have lunch with your old man?" I asked.

"That will be cool. Can I have dessert? I have a sweet tooth after being stuck in the cabin."

"By that request, I see that you've been spending too much time with Steph. You're catching her sweet tooth," I teased.

"You're just kidding, aren't you? Because I love spending time with Steph," Julie said imploringly. "Hey, I'll make you a deal; I will eat a sensible lunch and then have dessert."

"Sounds like a plan. Just let me just tell the guard where we're going."

"Henderson, I'm going down to the coffee shop with my daughter. Don't allow anyone in when I'm gone, and let me know if Stephanie wakes up."

"Affirmative, Ranger."

We used the stairs and were down on the ground floor in no time. The coffee shop was nearly empty, so there was a booth where I could have my back to the wall and be in the perfect position to see whoever went in or out of the restaurant.

Our conversation flowed, and we found out we had many things in common. I guess genetics played a part in that. I found out Julie loved history, but wasn't too fond of math or her teacher. We had been sharing a lot of information, and I was very impressed how poised she was for someone her age. This was the first time we had been truly alone, without any other family members or friends.

"Dad, I have something I want to tell you. Let me just blurt it out before I chicken out. Mom and Dad always told me who you were, but I didn't really know you. Yes, I knew you by sight, but…"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Care to explain?" I urged gently.

Julie took a deep breath and went on. "You know, this trip gave me a father. Yes, I've always known you were my biological father, but all my life, you were a shadow. You were like smoke; here today, gone tomorrow. I know your work makes you travel. But as a little kid, you want a dad around 24/7. Wait," she said, holding up a hand when I started to speak. "This isn't a criticism. What I'm trying to say, without making a fool of myself, is that now you have substance to me."

"I can't go back in time and change how you were raised. I did what I thought was best at the time. You've always come first. I want you to know that, even if it didn't seem that way."

"Deep down, I think I've always known that, but it is good to hear," Julie said with a hundred watt smile affixed to her face.

"I'm glad that we were able to clear the air. I don't know if I have told you this, but I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Dad. Parents can be friends, but not in the usual way, like with another kid. Now I understand the saying, **'A friend will be there for you, but a best friend is a real life superhero."**

"Julie, love. As much as I am deeply affected by your words, I am just a man. Not a superhero. A very flawed man, in fact. Maybe once you get to know me better, you'll see that."

"Dad, look at it from my point of view. If you hadn't put me first, you wouldn't have a relationship with me at all. Wouldn't you have severed all ties with me and mom? I know that you have helped us with money. How many men give up all parental rights, but still support the child anyway?"

I was dumbfounded by the direction of this conversation. Julie's insightfulness floored me. I couldn't believe someone so young could get me.

"I'm full. Let's get dessert packed and bring it up for Steph," Julie said.

"Yeah, she'll like that. Let me text your mother and tell her we'll meet her back at Steph's room."

"What should we get her?"

"I don't know... She had a lot of doughnuts already," I replied with a smile remembering Steph with the powdered sugar on her nose.

"Why don't we get her piece of pie?" Julie asked. "I overheard someone in the elevator mention that the peach pie baked here is the best in the state."

"Okay, we'll order that for Steph, but what about you? I seem to recall that you're a chocoholic," I said fondly.

"I can't believe you remember me saying it's better to be a chocoholic than an alcoholic. I must have been seven; I didn't even know what an alcoholic was!"

"Some things just stick in your memory." I shrugged, smiling at my daughter.

She smiled in return, before looking down at the desserts. "There are a lot of thing here in the counter that have chocolate in it. I am having a hard time deciding what to pick."

The counterman was waiting patiently for us to order and must have been listening to our exchange. "Excuse me, folks. Pardon me for eavesdropping, but if you have a yen for chocolate, then you must try Sarabeth's Triple Chocolate Cake. Here, try a taste."

After taking a bite, Julie asked, "That's yummy, but how does it have triple chocolate?"

"Ah, it is a trade secret. But you look trustworthy, young lady. That is why I am going to take my chances and tell you. It has chocolate cake, chocolate butter cream frosting, and chocolate pudding in the middle."

"Wow, I just got the pudding center. That is delicious! Dad, why don't you get something, too?"

"I would, but they don't have the kind of pie I like. Guess my body will have to remain a temple; no sweets for me."

"Dad, you're such a spoilsport. Maybe if you're nice, Steph and I will share ours with you."

"Like the two of you would really share."

"Dad, that is _not_ the way to make friends and influence people. Didn't you know you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar?"

"Guess not," I said with a smirk. "Let's get the bags. I want to go back up to Stephanie."

Julie and I got the bags and went back upstairs to where Steph was lying just where I left her. Ten minutes later, Rachel joined us, and we waited for Steph to wake up. Knowing how tired she was, I knew we could be waiting awhile.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 42

This time, I was in a dreamless state. No incredible dreams or nightmares; nothing but a pure, deep snooze. The only drawback was that I couldn't be in my favorite position, flat on my stomach, due to the drainage tube. The doctor assured me that it was coming out soon, though.

My mind and body were exhausted and needed the rest. It did me a world of good to have such a long and deep slumber. It was the kind of sleep that is satisfying, and you feel better when you wake up than when you went to bed. I didn't resurface until I woke up a couple of hours later to voices talking. It took me a while to understand who was speaking and what they were saying.

"Julie, I don't think we should wake Stephanie up. She needs her sleep," Rachel said. "There are still a lot of things I want to do before we leave for Miami."

"But Mom, please! I don't want to leave without saying goodbye. A few minutes couldn't hurt."

"We really should go."

"Please, Mom; I can't go without saying good-bye."

"I don't know if we can wait till she wakes up."

"But I have to say good-bye. I just can't leave her like that!"

"If you feel that way, why don't you write Steph a note?" Carlos suggested. "It's the next best thing, and I know she would appreciate it."

I struggled to fully wake up, and soon, I succeeded.

"No need for a note. I'm awake," I said a bit groggily. I prayed I was coherent enough for everyone to understand me.

"Oh, Steph, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to say goodbye face-to-face. That would have been terrible," Julie said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh, sweetie. No tears, okay? I will see you again in a couple of days. In fact, as soon as they release me from this joint. Did you forget that I'm going to spend some time in Miami? Then again, you might be so busy doing your own thing that you won't have time to spend it with me and your father."

"No, of course I didn't forget. Are you kidding me? Of course I want to spend time with you and Dad when you get to Florida. But I still wanted to see you before I left. I'm glad I did."

"Me, too. Julie, you are very special to me," I told her warmly.

"Ditto. Thank you so much for chaperoning the trip. It wouldn't have been so exciting if it weren't for you and Dad."

"Maybe a less exciting would have been better, no?"

"I don't agree, Steph. I actually have something to write about for my memoir assignment now. I didn't want to rehash the kidnapping. It just stirs up a lot of bad feelings. My therapist says to move on and not to dwell in the past. So, the trip would be more fun to write about. I'm just so sorry you had to get hurt."

"Believe me, I am, too, but I'm happy that we have more pleasant memories than we do bad from the trip. I was glad that I could be a part of it. Hey, I even got an award and my very own ruby slippers," I said as I fingered the necklace that Carlos had returned to me when I had regained consciousness.

Maybe our relationship would never consist of rings, but it did have a necklace. The necklace had became sort of talisman to me, and I treasured it. Who needed a rabbit's foot or a four-leaf clover, when I had my very own lucky charm? I could have been hurt a lot worse than I had been and I knew it.

Rachel looked at her watch and grimaced. "Sorry, Steph," she said, looking at me before turning to Julie. "Honey, we really have to leave soon. In fact, we have to go in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I understand," I said. "I'm glad I woke up before you left. I didn't want you to go without my thanking you again. Rachel, Julie, I can't say how much I appreciate your thoughtfulness for getting me all the gifts. They are making my hospital stay more manageable. You are both wonderful. You even included mascara!"

"Well, Steph, you know a Jersey girl can't leave home without it," Julie remarked.

"Interesting, Babe. I see you indoctrinated Julie in the ways of Jersey girls and makeup," Carlos teased with his patented half smile.

"Don't worry, Mom," Julie said hastily, turning to her mother. "No makeup for me until you say so. I wouldn't mind using tinted lip gloss, if that's all right, though. Please?"

"We'll see. I'll have to think about it. Discuss it with Dad, but maybe."

Knowing when to change a subject and distract Julie, I said, "Something smells really good. I'm surprised that the food didn't wake me up. Did someone bring some pastries? I am so hungry."

Julie handed me the bags and said, "I guess it's too late to eat mine. I didn't want to eat it when you were sleeping, Steph."

"You are so sweet. We still have some time to share these goodies. Don't we, Rachel?"

"Yes, we have a few more minutes left," Rachel said after checking her watch.

Rachel cut the goodies and divvied them up. Each of us got a piece of the peach pie and chocolate cake. To my surprise, Carlos even took a piece of each and ate them.

"Carlos, I hate to break it to you, but that's not a twig or bark. They actually have taste and calories," I snarked. "Lots of sugar and fat in it, too."

"I know, Babe. The body isn't a temple today."

"Yes, you're going to hell in a hand basket. Hey, are you going to give up exercising? Or making me exercise with you?" I shuddered in revulsion. "Maybe you should keep eating sweets and stop exercising."

"Don't count on it," Carlos replied. "Just a treat today. I wanted to wish my daughter and her mom a safe trip home. Sort of a bon voyage party."

Had Carlos really said that? He was eating sweets and waxing poetically at the same time! That was so out of character for him. I wouldn't be surprised if aliens had invaded his body and took over his mind. While I was musing that over, the conversation continued, and I decided to pay more attention to it.

"Oh, Dad, that is sweet!" Julie smiled, looking like the female equivalent of her father.

A lump formed in my chest as I thought about Julie leaving. She had definitely found her way into my heart. I was in no way a maternal person, but Julie meant the world to me.

We were all in tears when Julie and Rachel left. I wasn't a touchy feely kind of person, but this time, there were hugs and kisses exchanged.

Tears caused my mascara to run, making my eyes look a raccoon on steroids. Morelli couldn't have picked a worse time to reappear, showing up just as the Martines left.

I was going to have step on my plan to implement 'Operation De-Morelli-ize.' Sounded catchy, if you ask me. There was no way that I needed Morelli constantly underfoot in Trenton. If he wasn't going to repair his relationship, I was! I needed to get Dani's phone number and talk to her. Then I…

"Cupcake, I need to apologize."

"Huh? Joe, not that I want to stop you, but... This is a Kodak moment. Somebody pinch me. We should record it. In all the years I've known you, I can count on two fingers the number of times you've apologized. It is so rare that you do. But didn't you do it earlier?" I asked, bewildered.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry that when we were together, I wasn't supportive enough."

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" I was still confused.

"Please, Cupcake, let me finish. Then you can make fun of me all you want."

"Okay, is that a promise?" I asked.

"Yup," Joe replied.

"Then it's a deal. Please go on."

"Don't get used it. This might be a one shot situation."

"Understood, please continue."

"I called Dani after I left you, and we had a good talk. She had seen a country music video. It was of a guy name Jaron. The song was called _Pray for You_. We started to talk about us."

"Joe, usually it's me who rambles off topic, but you're losing me. Care to explain how a song helped you?" I asked. I tried to quirk my eyebrows like Carlos, but it just hurt the stitches on my forehead. I rubbed that side of my head to ease the discomfort.

"Well, it's like this. In the song, the singer is wishing all kinds of evil things would happen to his ex."

I frowned at him; I just wasn't getting what he was trying to explain.

"Okay," I answered. "Your point?"

"Chill, I'm getting there," Joe answered. "The singer says things like, '**P****ray **_**you**_** pass out **_**drunk with your best friend**_**. And **_**wake**_** up with **_**his**_** and **_**her **__**tattoos**_**.'"**

"What the hell?"

"In a nutshell, the guy is hoping that all these horrible things would happen to his ex, since he is still hung up on her, but at the end when she comes to his apartment, he slams the door in her face. End of the relationship. Dani and I have come to the opposite conclusion; we want to get back together. We want to put our relationship back on track. I think I have to shift priorities and put her first. We want the same things out of life: marriage, children, and the house in the 'burbs. She put her time in on the force and wants to be at home raising kids."

"Sounds like you are on the same page. I'm glad things are working out."

"Cupcake, I loved you and had a lot in common with you, but I never put you first. I'll always regret not seeing that when we were a couple. I don't intend to do that with Dani. We have a chance at building a life together, and I want to take it. I guess I am old-fashioned that way."

"Then I'm very happy for you both and wish you nothing but happiness."

Some things just work out and are meant to be.

"Thanks, Steph. I hate to leave so soon, but I have to catch a plane to Philly to see my girl."

"Good luck, and have a safe trip," Carlos said, relief evident in his voice.

"Manoso, it galls me to say this, but I see that you're better for Steph than I was. I could never adjust to her being a bounty hunter. I think that things are better with Dani, because she wants to be a stay-at-home wife and mother. In all honesty, I don't know I could handle it if Daniela was still on the job when we get married."

"I guess you would chase your heartburn with oceans of Maalox, Joe."

"Funny, Cupcake. You are a real comedienne."

"As long as you laugh with me, not at me, that is all I ever wanted."

Shaking his head, Joe said, "Bye, Cupcake." He walked out then, leaving Carlos and me finally alone.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .  
Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Okay, I had to make a few edits since I made an error. Hope you enjoy the revised version. Thanks to Knifethrower for pointing it out to me!

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 43

After Joe left for Philadelphia to reunite with Dani, Carlos and I were left relatively alone. Sheesh! Okay, we weren't left alone at all, if you factor in all the visits from my medical team, the doctors, nurses, therapists, technicians, and aides assigned to my case. Don't forget the janitorial staff making their rounds, too. If all my visitors were women, I would say it was an excuse to see Carlos. In reality, there were more male visitors than women, and I was convinced it wasn't to get a chance to see me romantically, but professionally.

At this point, I doubted I looked even remotely attractive to anyone except Carlos.

My room resembled Grand Central Station, with all the comings and goings. I preferred that to being deathly ill, though. Once I was out of immediate danger, I needed therapy to get completely better, so appointments and therapy sessions were booked all day.

There was little time for myself, and I would often spy Carlos off to the side, working on his laptop or phone. He had put his work on hold to be by my side. I knew the sacrifices he'd made, because he was the kind of boss who was hands on and liked to be in control. It was gratifying that Carlos was able to put me first, which was a contrast to what Joe had done.

_Enough about Joe already_, I thought to myself. It was time to get better and start a new chapter in my life. I didn't know about Carlos, but I was hoping to be a more permanent fixture in his future. I wasn't saying that we should marry, but maybe we could live together. Time would tell, but it was certainly worth it to consider it later.

I knew I was in good care, even though the hospital was located in the smoky mountains of North Carolina, near the Tennessee state line. Baum Memorial Hospital, or BMH, boasted of the finest medical facilities in the region. I suspected Dr. Stone was the driving force in accomplishing that. Many of the hospital's staff mentioned with pride how their medical center rivaled those of big cities like New York, Chicago, and Los Angeles. It was comforting that everything was top notch. If I worked hard during my therapy sessions, I knew I could get out much quicker.

Therapy was harder than I'd thought it would be. My days proved to be long and strenuous. I got tired so quickly, and even the simple act of walking was difficult. Physical therapy was needed to build up my stamina and work on my injured areas. My whole range of motion had to be worked on, since I'd injured my shoulder, and I hoped the break had healed properly and been reset. It was much worse than when I'd broken my arm so many years ago when I'd tried to fly off my parents' garage. The pain radiated up and down my arm after each session. My whole day was scheduled with therapy sessions from morning to late afternoon. I had different therapists working on my breathing and injured shoulder. I hated it, even though I knew it was for the best. It needed it to be done for me to be healthy and get released.

I started off my day going to X-ray to check on my progress, but there was a backup due to an accident on the interstate. I had to wait so the victims from it could be seen first. I was reading magazines when I discovered that with everything going on, I had missed my annual birthday shopping trip, which was on Columbus Day, October twelfth, when I caught all the big sales just in time for birthday gifts. Hell I hated to miss those sales!

_Holy crap! _Not only was I still stuck in the hospital, but it seem everyone in Trenton had forgotten. In my head, I was debating whether that was a good or bad thing. Not even my parents had mentioned it. I had to chalk it up that my health and survival were more important, and now I could celebrate belatedly with a clean bill of health.

Carlos had taken an important call and wasn't with me when I discovered my non-birthday wishes from the folks back in Trenton. I hoped that I could hide what was bothering me, but with Carlos' damn ESP, that was impossible.

"Babe, I can smell something burning. What's wrong?"

In my best mature Stephanie, big girl voice, I replied, "Nothing, Carlos. I'm fine."

"Stephanie, please," Carlos said softly but firmly.

Damn, he pulled out the big guns. I couldn't believe he used 'please' and 'Stephanie' in the same sentence. I had no defense against them both used together. Unwanted and uncalled for tears welled in the bays of my eyes.

"Everyone in Trenton forgot my birthday. Does that mean I don't get any older?" I tried to joke, but I was having trouble keeping my voice even. "What a pathetic baby I am! At least I had a birthday party in the cabin with you. Julie and Crow."

"You're a babe, not a baby. Don't you think that everybody just wanted to wait until you were out of the woods so you can celebrate?"

"I guess in my head I understand, but in my heart, it is a disappointment, like I missed something important."

"Understandable."

"You don't think I am overacting?"

"Steph, who's to say how someone reacts after a traumatic event? You have continually shown me how brave and resourceful you are."

"You really think so? Maybe I've been lucky. I think it's about time I seriously had some training. You know, there is this person who always tells me I should be aware of my surroundings. I think it is about time I agree and do something about it."

"Proud of you, Babe," Carlos exclaimed.

"You might not say a lot, but when you do, it is absolutely the right thing to say. That's one of the many reasons I love you."

"And I thought it was because of my sparkling conversational skills."

"Don't be a smartass. I wouldn't say talking is your strong point. It is not that you are not articulate, because you are. But you are a man of action, not words."

I had paused when I realized that Carlos had been telling me the whole time we've known each other how much he loved me. When he said "in his own way," I just didn't see it, because I was too scared to admit my feelings for him. My face paled as I suddenly understood everything with a clarity I'd never had before.

"Steph, answer me, are you okay?" Carlos demanded with concern.

"I'm okay, but I have been so stupid. There are so many things I understand now, except for one. Why did you send me back to Joe without giving us a chance?"

"You know why!"

"I really don't. Please, Carlos, tell me."

"Steph, I wanted you to want me as much as I wanted you. After the night when you lost the deal, I felt I'd pressured you too hard. To be truthful, I was scared of my feelings for you. It was growing too fast, and I didn't understand it. I never expected to fall in love with you."

"I know. Me, too. There has never been anyone that I have truly loved until I met you. Now I'm head over heels, goofily in love with one Ricardo Carlos Manoso. You might not know this, but I haven't had too much success with romantic relationships. For God sakes, there was Dickie and Joe, but I must say, my men have been steadily improving."

"Glad to hear it." Carlos smiled. "I know that I'm ruining the surprise, but your peace of mind is more important to me. I was planning a party for when we get back to Miami."

"A party? I love parties! Wait, you would throw me a party?"

"Yes to both."

"Tell me more about the party," I said, almost begging.

"Figured you would want to know more," he teased. "So, you like?"

"Yes, I do like! Am I actually going to meet your sister, Marissa?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "I want to find out more about her and Diego."

"Ah, so you have a nefarious ulterior motive in having the party?"

"Yes, but remind me to limit your partnering with Hal. Babe, you're starting to sound like a dictionary."

"I am just broadening my horizons, Carlos, but it does pass the time on a surveillance job. Without something to interest me, it is hard to sit still for so many hours."

"Only you, Babe. Only you."

"At least I'm trying," I said with a huff.

"I'm not insulting you. You just amaze me."

"How? I don't understand," I sputtered. "Care to explain, Ranger? See, I can use that line, too." I was still in a snit, but his words were beginning to win me over.

"Relax. All I am saying is that you do things in an unconventional way that seems to work perfectly for you. But some training couldn't hurt."

"Thanks, Batman. Sorry I snapped at you. I guess I'm a bit grumpy here in the hospital."

"You think?" teased Carlos. "Since you mentioned Batman, I think I have something you might like."

"You didn't need to give me another gift; you've given so much already! It's a good thing there is no price between us, because I am in the red and would have to work the rest of my life to pay it off."

"No problem. Would you like one of your birthday gifts?"

"Yeah, what didja get me? I don't see anything here!"

"Here, it's on my phone, but I can only give it to under one condition."

"Condition, whoa, what condition?" I felt my temper starting to boil. I hated to be dictated to ….but wait. Carlos gave me choices and never told me what to do. Before I went all rhino on him, I had to keep my Italian temper in check and hear him out. I counted to ten, which surprisingly did work. Putting on my big girl panties, I decided to do Carlos and myself a favor by being calm. Fancy that, a cool and collected Steph. Wouldn't that be a first! Taking a cleansing, big breath, I was going to be mature. I was getting mental whiplash from my mood swings, and I'm sure Carlos was, too.

"See this?" Carlos asked.

It was a wonderful numbered picture of Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Yes, I love it! Hey, is that an original art from a comic book or cartoon? I've never seen one before. So what's the catch?"

"This is a celluloid frame from a cartoon or comic book. It's yours! No question about it. What I want is for you to hang it where I am. Not in your apartment, but in one of mine. If you prefer, we can get something together, so we start out fresh; not yours, not mine, but ours. Dios, this is harder than I thought," he muttered.

"Carlos, really, you want to live together?"

"Yes, Steph, I do."

"I'm sorry…"

"I understand. I don't want to pressure you into anything. Just forget it."

"No, no Carlos. You didn't let me finish. I would love to live with you. That wasn't what I was apologizing for."

"You would? I don't get why you need to apologize to me."

"I am sorry for everything that went wrong with the trip…"

"Steph, stop right there. Your accompanying me on the trip was a tremendous favor. Anything that happened was really not your fault. So no more about it!"

"Okay."

"Good, we have a party to plan. Shall we go as a couple?"

"You mean costumes, right, since we're a couple already. Yes, I would like that!"

We were about to brainstorm about our costumes, when the X-ray technician finally called my name after waiting for such a long time.

"Ms. Plum?"

"Here, I am. See you later, Batman."

"Steph, I'll be waiting for you right here."

"See you then, Carlos."

I leaned over to give him a small peck on his cheek, but Carlos turned and got me with his lips. Yum! It was a smoldering kiss for such a public place, and I was surprised.

The young tech's face was beet red. "Boy, you two can kiss. I wish I had someone to kiss like that."

"You never know... It can happen. You just have to find the right person," I gushed.

Who would have thought that even with me being in the hospital, I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. I hoped that the X-ray would be the ticket to my freedom and that I would be in Miami in a couple of days.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 44

Due to the overload in the X-ray department, it took even longer—a few more days—to process and read my films. I couldn't be released from the hospital until both my x-rays and blood gases were acceptable. The waiting was driving me bananas. The only thing keeping me on the edge of sanity was the idea of living with Carlos. It was beyond my wildest expectations.

Carlos was certainly true to his word. He might not have given me a ring, but he gave me a different token of his affection. To get a picture that symbolized our feelings for each other was a dream that came true for me. _Oh what a man! _I thought to myself.

In walked my doctor and his residents on their morning rounds, and I awaited their verdict. Was I able to be released or not?

"So, what's up, Doc?" I asked. I was anxious to hear the answer.

"Are you nervous, Bugs?" Carlos asked.

"Huh," I sputtered, when I realized that Carlos called me Bugs instead of Babe. For a minute, I couldn't understand why. Then it dawned on me that Bugs Bunny used the line I had. 'What's up doc' was a catchphrase for the crazy rabbit when he was speaking to another character. It made me smile when Carlos was in tune with pop culture almost as much as I was. I liked to think that I had some influence on him like he had on me.

"A little," I admitted after taking a big gulp of air_._

""It will be fine. Just remember to breathe," he warned.

Black spots threatened to appear before my eyes as I battled my anxiety. Carlos' presence chased it away as I concentrated on breathing while he held my hand.

"Not that we're trying to get rid of you—on the contrary; you're one of our star patients—but you could released this afternoon," the doctor said as the rest of the medical team nodded in agreement.

"That's great! Thank you for everything," I said. At that point, Doctor Stone came in.

"Hi, all. I wanted to catch you before you left."

"We're leaving as soon as we can. No offense meant."

"None taken," she assured me. "So, you just got the green light for your release?"

'Yup, all we have to do is just sign some papers, and then we'll be on our way."

"Good, then I am glad that I didn't miss you. Take care of yourself, Steph," Dr. Stone said to me, before turning her attention to Carlos. "By the way, Ranger. Our hospital's lawyers are looking over the contract now. You know lawyers... it's just a formality to earn their retainer. Once they're signed, we'll fax them to you. Which office should we send them to?"

"The Miami office would be good. Thanks."

"No, thank you. Our security has greatly improved since you've been here. We have a big debt to pay you."

"Your signed contract will be payment enough, Dr. Stone. If anything, I owe you a debt of gratitude for patching Steph up."

"We were just doing our job, but I'm glad you two had a happy ending. Have a safe trip to Miami."

"Thanks for everything. We'll try," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Babe."

"Carlos, after everything we have been through, I don't hedge my bets. With one mishap after another, my name should be Calamity Steph."

"Babe, you're too hard of yourself," Carlos said, his eyes full of concern.

"You might be right, but I'm taking no chances.

I started to pack the minute the door closed behind them. It was a great medical facility, but I couldn't get out of it fast enough. I wasn't the best patient, and this hospital stay was longer than my usual trips to the ER. I would be happy to say adios to both the hospital and North Carolina. Not that either of them was a terrible a place. I owed my life to the EMTs and the staff at the hospital. North Carolina was a lovely state, and I had some wonderful memories of my trip. It was just the blizzard had put a damper on it.

Frankly, I doubt I'd be in the hospital at all if we hadn't needed firewood when we were stranded on the mountains. Enough of that, though. It was what it was. Nothing or no one can change past events. We can only shape the future. The next chapter of my life was about to begin, and I was eager to start it.

"Ready?" Carlos asked. "Did you pack your makeup?"

"Yes," I replied. I marveled how well the man in black knew me. No self-respecting Jersey girl would ever abandon her cosmetics. "Everything is all packed."

"Okay, then let's go," Carlos said.

I paused when I realized I didn't know how we were going down to Miami. I was a bit gun shy about flying so soon after my ordeals in the balloon and helicopter. There was an argument in my head of whether I was able to fly again. Truthfully, I hadn't worked it all out yet, when I became aware Carlos was talking to me.

"Babe, are you okay? You're so pale. Should I call someone?" Carlos asked, full of concern.

"No, you don't have to call anyone. I feel fine. I'm just a little scared to fly to Miami. I know it would be faster, but…"

"You know we can drive down. That would be no problem," Carlos interrupted.

"I can't let you do that! Your whole business has suffered since you've put it on hold for me."

"Babe, no price."

"I know you always say that. It still makes me feel bad. I can't help it!"

"You know, Babe, I am the boss. There are certain perks attached to the position. One of them being I can take time off when I want to and for as long as I want. The office functions very well without me, and I have an excellent support staff. But if it makes you feel better, I haven't been neglecting my work. If you were aware of your surroundings," he teased, "you'd have noticed I've been doing a lot of work on the laptop."

"Yes, I know, but you are a very 'hands on' kind of boss."

"Is that a euphemism for saying I'm a very controlling S-O-B?" Carlos stated.

"Hmm, maybe if I knew what euphemism means, I could answer the question," I primly answered. "Are you trying to stump me?"

"No, I just thought that maybe it was one of Hal's 'words of the day' that you like to quote me.

"Not one from Hal that I recall, or I'd define it for you. So what does it mean?"

Carlos chuckled. "A euphemism is a nicer word that takes the place of a harsh one."

"So instead of me classifying you as an S-O-B, I'd call you a badass," I said.

"Yes, I guess so," he said with a big grin on his face. "But since you feel I'm a controlling badass, then how about a choice. What would you say about a limousine ride to Miami?"

"Since when don't you want to drive? Will the real Ricardo Carlos Manoso please stand up?" I teased.

"I'm as real as can be, but now that all the medical paraphernalia is out, I would love to hold you during the drive."

"You would?"

"Yes."

As we were talking, I'd packed my few belongings in an overnight bag. The rest of my stuff had been packed and shipped to Miami. I wasn't crazy about someone else touching my stuff, but It had been quicker this way. I wanted to go forward with my life.

We walked out the room without a backward glance, and for once, Carlos went willingly into the elevator, due to the delicacy of my condition. I was still not at a hundred percent. They wanted to put me into a wheelchair, but I balked at that. I wasn't leaving this hospital on anything but my own steam. It was bad enough I'd arrived in a rescue helicopter's basket.

As we were leaving, people spoke to me in the hallways, on the elevator, and by the entrance. "Bye, Ms. Plum," and "Glad that you're better, Steph," or "Have a good trip." So many people that I had never seen before were saying things to me. It seemed that practically the whole staff knew who I was.

"Carlos, do I know all these people?" I asked.

"No, not all of them. But you can see that you've made quite an impression on them."

"Really, I did? But how? Wasn't I was unconscious for awhile?"

"Yes, Babe, but you're a fighter. Guess your reputation precedes you."

By this time, we were at the front entrance of the hospital, where a gleaming black Rolls Royce limousine was parked. It was so shiny and clean, you could see your reflection in it. You couldn't miss the impressive machine. I had never seen a car like that before. Yes, I had seen limousines for funerals and weddings, but never a Rolls Royce.

"Guess some kind of celebrity or millionaire parked their car here," I said wistfully. "I've never be in a Rolls Royce. Wonder what it would be like? I bet it would be awesome."

'It is something else," Carlos said with lips twitching up at one side when the driver of the car stepped out.

I looked up to what he was looking at. I couldn't believe my eyes, because the limo driver wasn't wearing the usual chauffeur uniform, but a fuzzy red suit with white fur at his collar.

"Ho, ho, ho! Stephanie Plum, even though you were naughty to get hurt, Santa decided that for you, Christmas would come early," said a voice.

"**But Santa, I can ****explain," **I said with a smile. "**This isn't my fault. I would have been happy with..."**


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. . Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

I want to wish all a healthy and Happy New. This is challenge response over at PP and is over 2,000. Thanks to everyone who reads the story and I appreciate the time taken for those who reviewed.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 45

I was just about to explain how getting hurt wasn't my fault to Santa, when I heard another familiar voice. What was with all of these surprise visitors? First Joe, now Santa, even though I wasn't exactly sure who is was. Hadn't I been through enough drama?

"So, is it time to give Steph her gifts yet?"

Gifts? Did somebody say gifts? Maybe I wasn't traumatized that badly. Okay, I am not materialistic, but a few gifts after this trip wouldn't be such a bad idea. So I went to take a step towards the new person. It was then I realized I wasn't feeling so well. In fact, by this time, I was feeling quite faint, so I put my head down. I leaned my aching head on the cool exterior of the Rolls Royce. The cold eased some of my discomfort. Why did these things always happen to me?

Slowly, I picked my head up when I felt, but did not see, Carlos rush over to me. He was there in a flash.

"Maybe you'd better sit down, Babe."

"No, I'm okay. It's just been a long day, and I think it just got longer."

It seemed Carlos wasn't aware of his surroundings, or I was hallucinating, because on the sidewalk beneath me, in my field of vision, was a pair of pointy elf shoes, like one of Santa's helper; they were green, felt, with bells on the toes. The person had walked over and now stood right in front of me. I slowly lifted my head up and saw peppermint striped tights. Wafting through my nose was the familiar aroma of Ben Gay mixed in with Youth Dew. That could only mean one person. That fragrance was a big winner at the senior citizens' center, but not with me. I would say no sale. Can we say phew? My breakfast, since I'd never eaten lunch, threatened to come up.

To see if my suspicions were correct, I lifted my head higher and higher to scan the elf. Santa's helper had a pair of scrawny chicken legs in those striped tights, then a wrinkled, sagging body in a skimpy elf costume. Oy vey! It made me want to convert and stop celebrating Christmas, seeing my ….

"Babe, maybe you should be sitting down," Carlos said quickly.

"It's okay. I'm okay," I tried to insist.

"Maybe Ranger is right. Stephanie, you're so white. You look like Casper the ghost."

"Gee, thanks, Grandma. Maybe that's who I should be for Halloween," I said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, seeing how you are and making sure you are taken care of when you get to Miami," Grandma Mazur stated. "Santa, I mean Santos, here was planning to come to North Carolina to surprise you. I even started to sing _Santos Baby__,_ instead of _Santa Baby_.

"It goes like this," she continued, breaking out into song.

Santos baby, you never have time for me  
I'll be waiting for you by the Christmas tree  
Santos baby, be my Christmas gift tonight

Santos baby, every day a different girl  
I never even get a call  
Santos baby, be my Christmas gift tonight

Think all I've missed  
I'm jealous of all the girls you've kissed  
I'd be happier it I was the first and last on your list  
Boo doo bee doo

"Okay," I told her, cutting her off before she could start again. "I get the point. How did you get those words?"

"Made them up after what Lydia the manicurist said about him over at Dotty's Cut-N-Curl. She said he is a serial dater; he takes a girl out once and then dumps her. He is what you call a 'playa'."

"Damn, now I have that song playing in my head," I grumbled. "What made you dress yourself as an elf?"

"Oh, this costume? I was watching some Jib Jab ad about "Elf Yourself," and decided we should come down this way."

"Why, that's a very nice surprise. Thanks, Grandma and Lester. Grandma, when I grow up, I want to be just like you—I think!"

"Grow up? God forbid, bite your tongue. I'm never going to grow up. You know I'm going to be like Peter Pan. I played at being an adult when I was married to your grandpa. Now **I'm** just going to be as nutty as I can be," Grandma said with a wink.

I mumbled, "**Every time I shake the family tree, more nuts fall ****out."**

"Mumble all you want about that, but my Helen is too grown up, and does that make her happy? She and Frank are old fuddie duddies. They just watch life pass them by. Am I going to let life slip into the future without living it first? Excuse my French, but hell no, not me. Helen has a good heart, but she just doesn't think out of the box. It makes her take a nip of booze now and then to deal with things. Helen always had a thin skin, always worried about what other people were saying about her. That's never going to happen to me."

"Maybe you have something there."

"Damn straight I do," Grandma quipped. "I'm no damn skippy." She shivered. "This outfit is not made for this weather. I thought it was warmer down south."

"I told you it was cold this year," said Santa, whose green eyes were twinkling under the red cap.

"C'mon, baby granddaughter," my grandma said. "Let me give you one of your gifts and settle you into the car. She is a beaut, isn't she? Big difference from Sandor's Big Blue. But enough about that. You need to get off your feet. You poor thing, you've been through the wringer. Thought your mom was going to have an aneurism when they showed the footage of your rescue. Just couldn't believe such a dramatic thing could happen to one of our own. Makes you realize how precious a gift life is."

"Thanks, Grandma. When you're right, you're right. That is why I decided not to live my life how others want me to, but how I want to."

"It's about time you realized that, Steph. You can't make anyone happy but yourself. I once heard a saying that happiness is a form of courage. You're the bravest person I know, so you should be the happiest. I know that you've always wanted to fly and you have. Sometimes, flying is never leaving the ground, but still, you have to take chances."'

"True. I'm never going to be a 'Burg housewife."

"There is nothing wrong with that. It works for your mother, Val, and when your grandfather was alive, me, but it's high time for your mother to accept that you don't want that."

"How did Mom become so stodgy, with a mother like you?"

"She, Val, and Angie are more like Grandpa Henry's mother, Agnes. Boy, was that woman a stickler. Talk about Suzie Homemaker. Helen had a doll like that when she was a kid; it even resembled Agnes Mazur. She would come to visit with white gloves on to give the house a dust test. Every time she visited, I would break into hives."

"Gosh, that it is rough. How did you stand it?"

"Your grandpa always said that his mother was a perfectionist and there was nothing you could do to change her. It wasn't only me; she was outspoken about anything that occurred in her home. She used to cringe when she saw how much Henry ate—said that stuff would kill him."

"Sounds like Carlos; he always says the stuff I eat will kill me."

"Unfortunately, in Grandpa's case, she was probably right. I miss him. He used to tell her, 'Ma, if you and Edna didn't cook so well, I wouldn't eat so well.'**"**

"I miss him, too. You were lucky to have someone so supportive."

"I was, but I think now you have someone like that, too."

"I do. I'm very lucky."

"Ranger is a much better choice than Joseph, although he is a far better man than the rest of the Morellis. He still wasn't the right guy for you, though."

"You're right. I have the right man now. I'm lucky to have Carlos in my life."

"So Ranger is now Carlos?"

"Yup, but there's more. Can you keep a secret, Grandma?"

"Sure. Loose lips sink ships. I'd never gossip about you, Stephanie. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know that. We're going to live together."

"Hot damn, it's about time. I guess the bounty hunter with the great package gave you a package deal." Grandma began laughing at her own joke and started to choke.

I tried to hit her back, but nothing happened. Knowing that two Army Rangers were outside, I called out the window after I lowered it, "Carlos, Lester, help here."

"What's going on? You okay, Babe?"

"It's Grandma. She's choking."

"There is a mini fridge back here that I stocked with water and other drinks. We'll give her one," Lester said in a rush. "Don't worry, she'll be all right."

Grandma took the bottle of water gratefully and chugged it down, ending her coughing fit.

"I just needed to wet my whistle. I'm good as rain. Just swallowed my own spit."

"Eww, gross! TMI, Grandma sheesh, I knew you'd be all right, but sometimes, just **sometimes, I need a silent night** or day, or even a year, without anything going on."

"Babe." Carlos gave me a look that said, _you've got to be kidding me._

_Damn that ESP, but he had something to it. Wasn't I an adrenaline freak? __Wasn't__ that why I wasn't content being a 'Burg __housewife?_

We all got situated in the limo.

"Mrs. Mazur, why don't you ride in back with Stephanie? It is more comfortable," insisted Carlos.

"That's true, but not by much more than the front of the Rolls. When you talk about a luxury vehicle, a Rolls outclasses practically all of them," Lester piped in. "Plus, she rides like a dream. Boss, you want to drive for a bit?"

"Maybe, but let's get Steph settled in first."

Carlos ushered me into the Rolls and strapped me in.

"I'll be right up front if you need me," he promised.

"Carlos, I wish you were in back snuggling with me," I told him.

"So do I."

"Is it all right if I kiss you in front of Lester and Grandma?" I whispered into Carlos's ear.

His response was to lean in and give me a bone melting kiss.

"Wow," I exclaimed.

Carlos moved away from the car door and went towards the front of it. He spoke to Lestor. "Okay, but Santos, care to explain how Mrs. Mazur got to come down with you?" Carlos asked him. "When I told you we were driving down, I thought all you were going to do was arrange the limousine—not drive it down with Santa and his elf. I do have to say that getting the Rolls was a sweet touch, by the way. Steph needs and deserves to be pampered."

Carlos had lowered his voice, but I heard him anyway.

"I had a stowaway, boss."

"A stowaway, huh? Seems like Steph is a lot like her**…"**

much more I could do than raise the window and turn to Grandma. Grandma wasn't paying Their voices weren't audible once they got in the car and started it up. There wasn't attention to any of this, because she was pulling presents out of a giant red velvet bag. One by one, brightly colored birthday gifts came into view.

"Steph, I'm excited to wear my new bikini. I haven't been to Florida since 1958."

"That's a long time between trips."

"Sure is. Oh, we're on the road and ready to go, Steph. Hey, there is the interstate! Shouldn't be long now."

"Yes, it looks like we're ready to go. I know I am. I just hope Miami is ready for me…" I stated.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .  
Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 46

One by one, the gifts were opened, leaving the back of the Rolls to look like it had thrown up rainbow colored tissue paper, wrapping paper, and gift bags. As soon as a gift was opened, another one was thrust into my hands. There was a pineapple upside down cake from my mom and a bottle of Dolce Vita from both my parents, and hand drawn cards and a shoebox filled with my favorite candy from Angie, Mary Alice, and Lisa.

"I helped the girls get the stuff," Grandma said. "No reason for Val and Albert to know what we were giving, except the cards. We bought some for ourselves, too."

Speaking of Val and Albert, they'd given me a gift certificate at Macys, while Lula and Connie chipped in to get me one from Victoria's Secret. There was also an unexpected gift from the Merry Men—tickets for the Rangers' game next Friday in Sunrise, Florida. I wasn't really a Panther fan, but if it got me to see the Rangers, accompanied by _my_ Ranger, who was I was to say no?

Even more surprising was the gift from Dani and Joe. Their gift, incredible as it might sound—or maybe not, now that I think of it—was a Cupcake of the Month membership. I didn't know if it was Danielle's idea, or if Joe'd had some input in it. As a dessert eater, it was right up my alley, because sweets are the basis of my food pyramid. I thought it was a novel and wonderful gift. Who cared if Joe had suggested it because of his nickname for me! Each month, I would be gifted with a new cupcake.

A brochure was included with the gift certificate, describing the different flavors offered by the company. After skimming the company's literature, I wanted to explore the different possibilities. My mouth salivated with thoughts of eating selections such as Hot Chocolate, Red Velvet, Cuba Libre, Boston Crème, and even Pineapple Upside cupcakes. Even a flan on top of a cupcake... I wondered if Carlos would like it. All my favorites rolled into one neat package delivered each month. I could choose a dozen of one variety, or get a mixed assortment. Now I had to decide what I wanted and when I wanted to start it. Since it was October, I could start it in November, or wait for January to begin the New Year. I moaned and thought I had gone to heaven. Drool pooled on the corner of my mouth and then slid slowly down. I glanced to my right, but Grandma was too busy playing Santa's elf to notice me.

I quickly cleaned off the spittle. I sure was glad Carlos wasn't back here to see the spit, because that would be way too embarrassing. Not to be disparaging, but I wondered if I was the type of woman he usually went for, since Rachel and Selina are both Latina beauties. He had certainly seen me many times at my worst, yet he still loved me. I was really lucky that we'd finally stopped denying our feelings for each other.

Then I got to thinking about my friends and family. It made me feel a fool. It was wrong of me to think anyone had forgotten my birthday. I was moved to tears by their generosity and love. Tears started to well in my eyes, and I tried not to let them fall. I hated to cry; it always made me look so splotchy. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve to get rid of them. This time, I was not as fortunate, as Grandma's blue eyes that looked so much like mine trapped my gaze.

"Steph, are those tears? You're not going soft on me now, are you?" Grandma asked.

"Yes-No. Well, maybe a tear or two."

"That is not like you, to cry over everything like Val does," Grandma remarked.

"I just can't believe how wrong I was. I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday, but they didn't. I feel like such a dork."

"Steph, you are only human. No reason to beat yourself up, is there?"

"No, I guess not. **I'm still trying to find my attitude**. I still don't have my bearings yet."

"You will. You've been through the wringer. Not many people could have gone through everything you have and still be so upbeat, warm, and caring."

"Thanks, Grandma. Not too many people support me like you and Carlos do."

"Well, hmpf, they should. I think he is the real deal for you. Ranger is a guy who doesn't show all the cards in his hand. I **think that man is all bad and scary on the outside and soft and mushy on the inside."**

"I don't know if you should tell him that to his face. I'd be careful, if I were you. Hate to see you in a third world country," I teased her. "Is there is some more stuff in Santa's bag?"

"Here, you got a duffel bag."

"A duffel bag, why?" I asked in puzzlement.

"You'll see. Open it, because the best part is inside."

I unzipped it, and inside, I discovered that the duffel bag was filled with warm weather clothing. There were shorts, capris, short-sleeved blouses, and some tank tops. If I wasn't mistaken, there were some new bathing suits mixed in, as well. There was a small shopping bag with Alexander's Salon emblazoned in a pair of scissors on it.

"I saw Mr. Alexander at the mall, and he insisted that I give you this gift bag. He sent you some hair and beauty supplies. According to him, the serum is da bomb. Not only does it guard against frizzes, but it conditions your hair, too."

"Are you sure? Because the last time he gave me something he said was 'da bomb,' it was really is a dud. It turned my hair green! I hope I'm not going to be disappointed. I hate when that happens. Carlos can't see how crazy my hair gets."

"I wouldn't worry... The man has seen you bruised and covered in garbage. Your hair isn't as scary or dangerous as some of the other situations either of you have been through. 'Love you, love your hair' should be a motto for a hair product."

"Sounds kinda familiar," I said, but I still wasn't convinced that Carlos wouldn't run for the hills when he saw how uncooperative my hair could be.

"Well, that's the last of the gifts," Grandma announced. She looked around the car. "This baby really rides smooth much better than your father's car. You can really relax back here."

She leaned back and closed her eyes. In no time flat, she was sawing wood loud enough to keep me from falling asleep, too. I'd never heard anyone snore so loud before. I straightened up, filling the bags with the ripped paper and gift bags, but truthfully, that didn't take a lot of time. I was really bored and missed Carlos, but I didn't want to be clingy, so I pushed that out of my head and started to play with the buttons on the console by my seat. I was hoping to play some music or watch some TV until we got to our destination. Imagine my surprise when I heard Carlos and Lester talking. Geez, I hadn't meant to do that... The last thing I wanted was to be caught eavesdropping! I wanted no trust issues between Carlos and me.

"It was like this, boss. Mrs. Mazur calls to say that she wanted to send Bomber's gifts down from the family. I guess Lula had told her about me bringing the other gifts from her and us."

"Okay, I got that, but care to explain how she came to be with us and why you're both dressed up for Christmas?"

"Well, Mrs. Mazur stowed away in my Blazer. We were already in a hundred miles south, and she was pleading to me to let her come. Ranger, she even had tears in her eyes. Who was I to say no to her?"

"Yes, Santos, you never could resist a damsel in distress. But what was with the costumes? According to the calendar, you've got a week and half to Halloween. Not to mention all those shopping days left before Christmas."

"Wow, being in love actually brings out your sense of humor," Lester teased. Carlos actually snarled, so Lester added, "Yeah, I know Mrs. Mazur could be very persuasive. Plus, we had a deal. She could come down with me, as long as she kept her hands to herself."

"Stephanie, do you need anything? You just activated the intercom."

Damn Carlos and his ESP. Guess it was time to fess up when my stomach growled. Only this time, I wasn't embarrassed by it.

"Um, guys, hate to interrupt, but I really need to use a restroom, and yes, I'm hungry."

"No problem. We need to fuel up anyway."

"Yeah, Beautiful, we were going to buzz you to let you know."

"Okay, as long as I'm not a problem."

"Babe."

"How is your grandma?" Lester asked.

"She's asleep," I answered, looking over at her.

"Not surprising. She was awake the whole trip down. Never saw an old person go that long without sleep," Lester related.

"She's like that—a dynamo. She's filled with energy. She was something when she was younger."

"Our ETA is ten minutes to the rest stop. Think you can hold out until then?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, I think so." Maybe if I make like the little engine that could, I would be able to: _I__ think I can, I think I _can.

In seven minutes flat, the Rolls pulled up to the rest area, and Carlos helped me out of the car. Without saying a word, I rushed in to use the facilities. How could anything go wrong right now?


	47. Chapter 47

A/n: Still not mine I am a friggin nut. Thanks to Jenny for beta'ing.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 47

How wrong could I be? I never knew going to the potty would be so hazardous to my health and safety. Not to mention my sanity. All hell had broken loose. You would think that you were in the Wild West or a combat zone, what with the gun battle going on, instead of in a rest stop on Interstate 95.

The bullets began to fly as soon as I came out of the bathroom. **This wasn't my fault, people were shooting at me**. It's not like I had a bull's eye painted anywhere on my person. I was just an innocent bystander, going about my business. What is the world coming to when you can't go to the bathroom without any worries? **Nothing**** but trouble ****there**, apparently!

Good thing Carlos had followed after me and was stationed outside the bathroom door. He started to return fire at two gunmen. One was retreating and leaving the rest stop.

"Babe, stay in the ladies room!" Carlos yelled, covering me from his position behind the dumpster.

He didn't have to tell me twice, as bullets whizzed by my ear. There was no way I wanted a gunshot wound along with my other health issues. I had struggled so hard to get my health back. I retreated back in the restroom. Once in, I closed the stall behind me, as I shivered in fear.

I called Lester on my cell, but I couldn't get through. Of all the bad luck! I **think luck is a weird thing. It's hard to tell if you make it or it just follows you around. **Look at the problems that have plagued Carlos and me since we started on this trip. Every time something gets resolved, something else pops up.

I got nervous as I heard someone kicking and banging on the stalls.

"Damn him, **he's mean. He wouldn't like it if I stole his hostage. **Not that I would take anyone as a hostage, but who just leaves like that."

I peeked out and saw a little wisp of woman, not even five feet tall, muttering to herself.

"What a bastard**, he**** gambled on everything, fornicated with anything, and wasn't beyond an adventure into kinky."**

_Huh, lady__, that's just icky, _I thought to myself. _T-M-I._

The woman was seething with anger. I was nervous,because she had a gun in her waistband. Great, just what I needed—a crazy with a gun. If I didn't have bad luck, I wouldn't have any luck at all.

"Hey lady," she called. "I know you're in there. I see your feet."  
**  
**"Hmm?" I gulped slowly, opening the door of the stall. "Can I help you?"

"I can't believe it! That lousy rat-faced fink just left me here. **I don't know where he ****is, and**** if you find him, I want to know, so I can hunt him down and wring his neck."**"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I thought that we would spend our lives together, but he was still married when we wed. That makes me a bigamist."**So I guess marrying a bigamist didn't work out for you****." **I remarked.**Maybe bigamists aren't as fascinating as I thought.**Duh, you think, Curly?"

"

"

_Hmm rude much, but one thing I've learned you never fight with a person armed with a gun while you're unarmed._ Gee, when was I going to learn to keep my thoughts to myself? I was always blurting out what I was thinking. **I don't know why. I expect it's a Trenton thing,**or at least a 'Burg thing, because nothing gets filtered there. Many things that were better off unsaid were discussed over and over again. No one kept their thoughts to themselves.  
**  
**"Hey, wait a minute. I recognize you. Weren't you that bounty hunter that was trapped in the mountain and had to be air rescued by helicopter? I saw that on TV. You have a fruit for a last name. Peach or Plum or something?"

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

"You know, the guy I'm steamed at jumped bail. Maybe I can help you catch him. He took a hostage with him and then started to shoot at me. Herman has no … whatcha call it … chivalry. He is a real sleaze. In his book, it is every man, woman, or child for themselves. Hey, but I can tell you some of his hangouts. One is not too far away. I need to get my stuff from there, but I have no wheels."

At that moment, the door burst open, and Carlos rushed in with his gun drawn. He yelled, "Put down your gun and raise your hands where I can see them!"

"Here it is. I don't want any trouble. If there was anyone I would shoot, it would be Herman Dooley," said the woman, kicking her weapon over to Carlos. A metallic sound jangled from her boot when she moved her foot.

"Pat her down, Babe. Look in her boot. Pretty sure there is a knife in there," Carlos said. "I know that name. He's wanted on a variety of charges. Some of my men are in pursuit, along with the authorities. Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We've just been chatting. Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Hey, mister, you're pretty sharp, but as I said, I'm not looking to get into any trouble. I'm Theresa Dooley—maybe I should go back to my maiden name—and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

At this point, an elderly woman, who appeared much older than Grandma, walked out of a stall, using a wooden cane. She seemed oblivious amid all the chaos. I would not have been surprised if she was over a hundred years old. The lady had a serene look on her face, until she noticed Carlos, and then her hackles rose. Her face turned red, and she started to yell, "What in damnation are you doing here? Have you no decency, young man? In my day, boys knew where the line was drawn and didn't cross it. How dare you come in here! What's that? A gun? I should rap you with my cane and knock some manners into you."

The woman started to raise her cane, but she became unbalanced and nearly toppled over.

Theresa came to her and said, "Ma'am, he is a good guy. I was in the wrong. Please put your cane down before you get hurt."

"What did you say, dearie? I always turn down my hearing aid when I go to the ladies room. Well, I have to go now. My Sidney will have a conniption if I take too long in the bathroom."

"Ma'am, no one is outside waiting," Carlos said gently.

"You're grating my last nerve, young man," the woman exclaimed. "Of course he is. What kind of cruel joke are you playing? Telling me lies, nothing but rubbish!"

"I'm sorry, but Carlos never lies. Why don't we go outside where we can sit and talk?"

"What happened here? The walls look like Swiss cheese!" the woman said as she trembled with fear. "Where's Sidney?"

That was the million dollar question. I didn't know where this Sidney was, but I had a pretty good idea who he was with…


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Sorry this took so long to get up, a prompt for B_S. It also has a few prompts from PP, but I missed the end of the challenge.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 48

The elderly woman was visibly shaken and couldn't stop trembling. I worried that she was in shock. It was terrible to see someone unravel before your eyes, but that is exactly what she did. She seemed smaller and older in a matter of seconds. Then, as if the gravity of the situation hit her, she started to cry—heart wrenching sobs that pulled on your heartstrings.

The sobbing woman started to speak, rambling quickly like she'd been wound with one of those metal keys on wind-up toys. "Sidney is my husband. He has to be found. We've been married sixty-two years. We got married right after World War II. I was a war bride, and Sidney was a soldier. In a time of so much destruction and pain, it was a gift to find love. If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I.

"Once we fell in love, there was no going back to what life had been like. I left my home, family, and country. We moved to Georgia and raised a family, although we live in Florida now. We're going back home; we were visiting family in Georgia. Sidney stopped here because I had to use the restroom on our way home from our newest great grand baby's christening."

Except for letting us know that Sidney was the woman's husband, we would need more viable info, like full name and description, but it was evident the woman was hovering on the brink of shock. At least there was APB out on Herman Dooley and the vehicle he had been driving. He was considered armed and dangerous.

"Ma'am, we need both you and your husband's full names and address."

"His name is Sidney Henry Hennessey, and I'm Madeline Hennessey. No Women's Lib nonsense for me. I am proud to have my husband's name."

She finished by telling us an address in Lake Worth, Florida.

Madeline was in tears, unable to stop crying. It was sad to see someone in so much pain. This whole experience was taking its toll on her. She was still talking to the state trooper and Carlos, and I wanted to do something for her. I went to get her a coffee and some water, since I didn't know what she preferred.

Another trooper was taking Theresa into custody as I looked up at Carlos.

"I'll be right back. I'm getting something to drink for Mrs. Hennessey," I whispered to him.

"That's a good idea, Babe. Get something to eat for her, and yourself, too."

"Okay," I replied.

In all the excitement, I had forgotten how hungry I had been before I had gone to the bathroom. Now, I was too overwhelmed by everything that had happened to eat. I didn't want to go back to the hospital, though, so I was going to force myself to eat.

_What a novel change for me,_ I thought, laughing to myself.

"Do you have any money?" Carlos asked as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

I reached down and checked my own pockets, finding no money, and I didn't have my Coach knock off bag on me. "I do, but I left my wallet in the car," I answered.

"Here, then," Carlos said as he removed a twenty dollar bill from his billfold.

"I feel like an idiot. I always owe you something, Carlos," I said with a frown.

"No price, ever, Stephanie. Don't forget that," Carlos said as he tucked an unruly curl that had escaped from my ponytail behind my ear. It was a tender and loving gesture that Carlos had shown countless times, but my fear of being rejected had blinded its significance to me.

I turned and went to look for a stand that was still operational. Once the shooting started, many had closed or were damaged. After I spotted one that was still open, I started to walk over to it.

"Wait, Beautiful. I'll go with you," Lester said.

I had been so focused on Mrs. Hennessey that I hadn't even noticed that Lester was here in the rest stop. If he hadn't been right in front of me, I would have thought he was still in the car. He had taken off his Santa suit and looked more like the Rangeman he was.

"Les, do you think I need a bodyguard just to get across the food court?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm just hungry, and unlike the boss,health food makes me sick."

"Believe me, I can relate. It's like eating twigs and bark."

**I couldn't decide, so I just went with McDonald's. It was the first thing that came to my mind.** "Say, Les what do you want to get? McDonald's is right over there."

"That's fine with me, Beautiful. Lead away," Lester replied.

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks and wouldn't you know that Lester stopped right beside me. My thoughts were still on the Hennesseys, who seemed to have had a special marriage for all these years. Even though I'd previously never wanted to remarry, I began to wonder if I could have a marriage or a relationship for that long with Carlos.

I glanced back to take another look at Mrs. Hennessey, and knew I wanted to help her any way I could. Then I shifted my eyes to Carlos, who was still speaking to the trooper. Our eyes met for a second, and we shared a special message, without any words being said. It spoke of love and affection, and of the future. Maybe I was getting this ESP after all.

"Okay, let's go to McDonald's, Lester," I said, nudging him in the direction.

When we got to the counter, a pretty, strawberry blonde teenybopper—or at least close to her teens—took our order and had eyes only for Lester. She was oblivious of me, but more than obvious in her attentions towards Lester. I was just glad she wasn't flirting with Carlos.

"Hey, Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Can I take your order?" the young woman purred.

"Why sure, Goldilocks," Lester responded, flirting back.

"Does that mean I'd be sleeping in your bed?" the girl whispered to him.

_Eww._ Did Joyce have relatives in Georgia, or was this peach just very brazen?

I must've made some kind of noise, because suddenly, the girl's eyes were on me, and then back on Lester.

"I'm sorry I was so forward. I didn't know that your mother was with you," the bitch said, looking straight at me.

"Mother?" I sputtered. "We're not the three little bears, and we're not ordering porridge, so be a good little girl and just take our order."

"You don't have to be so nasty."

"Listen, I don't have time to play your mind games. The gentleman is not mine, so you don't have to insult me to get him. Now, please, just take our order."

"Okay, I guess I was a little mean first. I'm sorry. With all the excitement, I'm not myself. There was a shooting here a couple of minutes ago."

"Yes, we know. May we order now, please?" Lester asked with a smirk.

"Sure. Shoot," the clueless server said.

Inwardly, I flinched. What an inappropriate thing to say after everything that had just occurred. Needless to say, I just gave my order of a salad for Carlos, a couple of waters and coffee, some sandwiches, and an apple pie. I was glad when we could walk back to Carlos and Mrs. Hennessey, who were standing apart now.

"Thanks, dear," she said when I returned. "Let me have the water please. My throat is so parched."

She gulped the water greedily, as if she hadn't had anything to drink in a long time. Then, after taking a cleansing breath, she started to speak again.

"I know I was rambling before, but Sidney has to get his medicine in a half hour, or he could die."

"If anyone can get to your husband in time, Carlos can."

"You have a lot of faith in that young man. Maybe I've misjudged him."

"I think you have, ma'am. He has never let me down."

"It was startling to find him in the ladies' room like that."

"I sure it was disturbing to find him in there with us, Mrs. Hennessey," I agreed, "but he was worried about me and wanted to make sure that I was okay. He didn't mean to scare or make you uncomfortable. When you love somebody, your instinct is that you want to protect them or rescue them."

She nodded, looking sad. "I understand. We have to find Sidney. He is the light of my life, even after all these years."

Mrs. Hennessey became quiet, appearing as if she was deep in thought. She seemed to mull everything that happened over as she ate a burger and drank the water. Now that she was eating and drinking, the pallor of her skin was lessening. It was time for me to eat as well, so I unwrapped my food.

I decided to eat the apple pie first. Of course, Carlos had to see me eat it! He came over and remarked, "At least it has fruit, Babe."

I wrinkled up my nose at him in response. No way was I stopping to talk when I could eat.

Once she'd eaten, a state trooper took Mrs. Hennessey to a squad car. Carlos escorted her, as well. The trooper was taking her to her family in a town no more than three miles away, where she'd be surrounded by people who knew and loved her. I wished her the best as I watched her leave.

I wondered how else I could help her, or if I could at all. The urge to go after the skip and his elderly hostage was strong. I could almost feel my fingers twitch with the excitement of going after them. I knew that was a very bad idea, and something was stopping me. Maybe being in love made me want to think before I acted, or maybe I wasn't so reckless since I'd had a brush with near death. Truth be told, it was a plain and simple fact that there was no way I was physically in shape to go after a skip.

So before stupid Stephanie did something she'd regret later, I decided to take the rest of my food and go to the car to wait for Carlos to finish up. I had something for Grandma to eat, too, since I was sure she was hungry. In all the excitement, I'd forgotten all about Grandma and felt very guilty as a result.

_What a rotten granddaughter I am!_

"No, you're not," Lester said.

"Did I just say that, or was it the ESP thing?" I had to ask.

"You said it out loud," Lester answered with a smile on his face. "Your grandmother is back at the car, taking off her elf suit. Once we heard the gunshots, she said, and I quote, 'no way in hell am I stepping into the O.K. Corral'."

"Yup, that sounds like Grandma. I think I should go back to the car and see how she is," I said.

"If you wait for me, I'll go with you…" Lester started. Before he had even finished his sentence, I was on my way to the parking lot.

I shivered once a cool burst of air gusted right at me, and had a brief coughing fit. It was obvious I was doing way too much. I would have to slow down or suffer a relapse. It was a good idea to sit in the car and relax. Everything was happening too fast for me. It seemed my life had become a serial movie, titled 'The Misadventures of Stephanie Plum.'

In no time, I got to the Rolls, where a number of bystanders were gawking at the car. I guess I couldn't blame them; the car _was_ pretty impressive. I rapped at the window, and Grandma must have been able to see me—although I couldn't see through the dark tinted windows myself—because the door opened.

Grandma said, "Quit dawdling, Steph, and get into the car. We've drawn quite a crowd with the car and the commotion. Hmm, is that food? I am starving!"

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"All that it matters is you're here now. Let's see what you got."

In between bites of food, she asked me why I wasn't eating.

"I ate a little inside."

Soon, I couldn't keep my eyes open and fell asleep.

I was startled awake by the car door opening while the vehicle was moving. A figure in black tumbled in head first into the car, which was gathering speed, and quickly closed the door behind him. I wasn't too sure if the person was male or female, but my instinct said male.

I didn't have time to process who it was, or if the person was a friend or foe, because a voice piped over the intercom then. "Fasten your seat belts, kids; it's going to be a bumpy ride."

I groaned and hoped it was just a bad dream, but I knew it probably wasn't.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 49

It took me a few minutes before I was fully awake and able to figure things out. I was startled to discover that we were moving. I thought I knew who both the driver and my fellow passenger were, but when the cobwebs of sleep were wiped away, I was shocked, even though I'd already guessed!

Automatically, I did what the driver wanted and fastened my seat belt. Then, my complexion went **green **as it sank in completely that Grandma Mazur was driving. Grandma, who had a suspended license, was the last person who should be behind the wheel. _Oh, dios mio,_ as Carlos would say. Of all the horrible luck; this one took the cake.

Maybe my** mother** was right, and I should go to **church **more. If only I had followed through when I gave up double chocolate **cookies** for Lent, maybe I would have better luck. Well, I'd tried to give up doughnuts, but that was impossible. No luck of the Irish for me, even if I had a **4-leaf-clover**. Hope **floats** eternal, though, because _some_ of my luck has improved. The proof of that was that Carlos and I were now a couple.

I looked to my right at my backseat companion. He was definitely all male, make no mistake about that, and was almost camouflaged in the dark interior, until the pearly whites of his teeth reflected the few interior lights when he smiled. The sight of him was like manna from heaven; it nourished and enriched me. He was the only person who could touch my heart. It was Carlos. I sighed with relief. My lips pursed, and my heartbeat raced. He had always been an oasis among the criticism and negativity of the 'Burg. Even though I had been startled awake, now I felt safe. His presence and acceptance made me feel I could do the impossible.

"Trying to get away from me, Babe?" Carlos teased.

"Not funny…the car moving woke me up," I said, not able to disguise the hysteria in my voice. "What's going on? Why is Grandma driving? Why isn't she back here with me?"

Black dots began to appear, and my lungs started to tightened up again. I was in big trouble; I knew I needed to calm down.

"Breathe, Babe," Carlos said, putting his arm around me.

I drew his strength as my own. It just seemed like I couldn't get rid of being involved in bad luck.

"Your grandmother is fine. You fell asleep, and she realized she had left something in the front seat. While she was there, she accidentally undid the parking brake, and the Rolls rolled."

"Omigod!" I said, but stopped. I wanted to say more, but I felt, and since my eyes were more adjusted to the dark now, saw Carlos' hand signal raised for silence.

"Report," he said through the car's intercom, obviously talking to Lester.

"Vehicle under control, boss," Lester's voice boomed loud and clear. "I'm back in the driver's seat."

"Good to hear," Carlos smirked, with his lips quirking at the ends in a half smile. "How's Mrs. Mazur?"

"Mrs. Mazur is fine, but a little shaken up. She didn't realize she'd disengaged the parking brake until it started to mo—Holy crap!" Santos yelled, just as the limo lurched to the left.

Horns honked, and we heard cursing.

"Santos, what the hell is happening?" Carlos demanded.

"Sorry, boss, a car nearly sideswiped us. You're never going to believe this. It looks like the driver is Dooley. I'm going to pursue. We might have all been fooled, and the authorities are chasing the wrong car. Boss, can you run a search?" Lester rattled off the make, model, and color of the car, as well as the license plate.

"Roger that. Searching now," Carlos responded.

"Once I eyeballed the driver, I could have sworn it was our skip. Thought the cops and our guys were chasing them, but they might be on a wild goose chase."

"Could be," Carlos said, while he waited for the information. "Everyone assumed Dooley was driving his own vehicle and had put stolen plates on it. The car we're pursuing was stolen two days ago."

My spidey sense started to tingle, and I had to chime in. "Carlos, it's them; I just know it. I hope Mr. Hennessey is okay."

"Okay, we'll continue to pursue for now. Don't speed. I don't want any police involvement, until we establish if it's the skip or not. Santos, go past the car and get us close enough for a visual ID. We can determine who the driver is and if there any passengers."

"You think he might've gotten rid of Mr. Hennessey?" I gasped in horror.

"No, but Dooley is ruthless enough to stow Mr. Hennessey in the trunk to make his getaway easier," Carlos replied.

An unconscious shudder went through my body at the thought of an ill, elderly man terrified and stuck, trapped in the trunk of car. It was too ghastly to consider.

"Santos, move the car smooth and steady. Don't want to spook the skip. Pass him and ascertain if he's our perp. If he is, we'll try and get a fix on the hostage, and then we can work on a plan to grab him. If he's not, we can pass the intel that the vehicle is stolen to the state troopers

""Okay, roger that, Rangeman."

The limo cruised along, and we passed the sedan on its driver's side, so that both Carlos and Lester could make a visual ID of the driver. The limo, being a British import, had the driver's seat on the right hand side, instead of the American left.

"Ranger, the target is in view, and it's affirmative. The driver is Dooley."

"I see that, too. Okay, now let them pass us, and then shift two lanes over, so we can see if Mr. Hennessey is in the passenger seat."

"Will do," Lester agreed.

Lester was an excellent driver and made the required maneuver effortlessly.

"Babe, do you see Mr. Hennessey?" Carlos questioned.

I looked at my window, and even thought to roll it down, but didn't want to chance losing my composure if I didn't see Mr. Hennessey – or worse, if I saw him hurt. With my heart in my throat, I saw Mr. Hennessey slumped to his right, with what appeared to be a nasty gash on his right temple.

"That rat fink bastard, hitting an old, defenseless man like that," I exclaimed, assuming that Mr. Hennessey had been hit, although truthfully, I had no idea. Regaining my center, I continued, "We need to get him out of there Carlos. He doesn't look well. I think I have a way to rescue him."

"Care to **share**?" Carlos asked.

I knew I was rambling and Carlos was just trying to refocus me, so I said, "I'm not as savvy as you in these matters, so tell me what you think."

Carlos nodded his head, and I went on, "Why don't we drive ahead and put some distance between us? Then we can stage it to make it look like the Rolls broke down. Maybe I can even flash a little money or bling to lure Dooley to us. Hopefully, he'll take the bait, and we can catch him hook, line, and sinker."

"Interesting fish analogy Babe. Let's see if I've got this straight. A roadside distraction, you might call it?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," I said, nodding my head in agreement, biting my lower lip as he pondered the merits of my plan. "So what do you think?"

"My honest opinion?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"I don't like you taking the risk, since you're not at hundred percent. But it could work, so let's make sure it does," Carlos responded. He then whipped out his phone, punched in a few numbers, and made a call. "Barrett. Have a little sting going to capture a big rat. You copied the new car for the APB? Good to hear. This is how it will play. Let's get Tito to scout out an area that is accessible, but private enough to suit our purposes."

I couldn't hear the person on the other end, but I picked up bits and pieces from the conversation. Carlos was talking rapidly setting the operation up. "I want eyes and ears on Stephanie at all times. I would not put her in harm's way, if time wasn't of the essence. We need electronic gear at the site planned."

Carlos made some more calls and got his plan rolling. I remembered him once telling me about a Chinese military leader, and wondered how many traits they shared. Even though Carlos was very urbane, I knew he was a warrior through and through.

"I want the area condoned off, with eyes and ears on Stephanie at all times.

Carlos spoke while his fingers flew across the keyboard of his laptop. He put away the phone and looked up at me.

"Everything is in place," he said.

"Do you think it work?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have let you go through with it if I didn't believe you could do it."

"He might not stop, and then what will we do?" I asked, as lead butterflies punched my stomach.

"You're right, and then we'll think of something else. In a clearing about ten miles ahead, we'll rendezvous with our guys."

"I'm going to have to get ready here and now. There's no time to waste."

I whipped out my bag and did my hair and makeup, until I was satisfied with the results. If such a thing could be achieved, I was going for sophisticated, yet edgy. It was then I noticed I'd overlooked a gift from Mary Lou. When I opened it, I saw that it was a cashmere sweater. With the jeans already on, it would be perfect. When I was done, I turned towards Carlos for his inspection.

"He would be a fool to pass you by," Carlos said, his eyes blazing. "For so long, I was that fool."

"Thanks," I told him. "But you're wrong. You never passed me by. You just couldn't commit. There's a difference. Now, there's no more denying what we feel for each other, ever."

We were about to kiss, when the car stopped. I knew we had to get me wired, and then set up for the main event. I prayed for divine **guidance**, and wished I'd paid more attention to the defense **lessons** the guys had tried to teach me.

Someone rapped on the glass, and Carlos rolled down the window.

"Here, Boss. The men are all in place," a tall beefy man said.

I thought that might be Tito, the man Carlos had been talking to, but I didn't know for sure.

"Fine, we'll be right there."

Carlos wired me and brushed his hand over my breast ever so slightly as he moved his hand out from under my sweater. "Go get them, tiger," he said.

"Ready or not, here I go," I said.

I took a deep breath, and then I took a position outside of the Rolls. I had laid the lure; now it was time to see if I got a bite.


	50. Chapter 50

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 50

A/N: As always not mine, I just a friggin nut. Many thanks to Jenny.

I was standing in the clearing, getting into position, when someone intercepted me. "Here, Miss Plum. You should wear this." An unidentified Rangeman gave me a white fur coat.

"That isn't mine," I said. "Do I have to wear it?"

"The boss wants you wear it to attract the skip. You want something that makes him spot you," the so far unidentified Rangeman said as he gallantly held the coat up so as I slipped the fur on.

I didn't know much about furs, but it seem like quality merchandise and very expensive. It made me uneasy to wear it. It wasn't a very good idea.

"No, no, you don't want to me anywhere near it if you want it to stay the way it is," I exclaimed, trying to hand it back to the guy who gave it to me. "Did you just call me Miss Plum? Call me Steph or Stephanie," I said out of habit.

Lester walked up when I said that. "He's a new guy, Beautiful," he told me. "Wear the coat. Stop taking it off. The skip will be here soon. Barrett here is likely to be respectful and formal, since you are the girlfriend of the boss." He pointed to the guy who was retreating away from us at a swift rate.

"Ah, that is Barrett. And right, I forgot about that. Les, where did the coat come from?"

"It's from a local furrier. It's a new account, so try not to destroy the coat. We wouldn't want to fire Barrett on his first day."

"That's what I told him. Maybe you should put it away," I said. I started to take off the offensive item, as if it was still alive.

"Relax, Steph, I was only kidding." Lester continued, "Put it back on. It looks good on you."

"Just feels a little creepy to wear a dead animal."

"I wouldn't know myself. I've never worn a fur coat."

"Neither have I, until now. Always a first time for everything," I said with a nonchalance I didn't feel.

"You don't have to keep it, you know. Just wear for now," he remarked as he gently nudged my shoulder. "It's just to get the skip's attention, to show him that you're vulnerable, attractive, and wealthy."

I nodded in agreement and asked, "Where's Carlos?"

I had been looking for Carlos to center myself, when Grandma rushed over, almost barreling me over. For such a scrawny septuagenarian, she packed quite a wallop. I managed to shield my injured side and brace myself so I wouldn't get hurt.

Whatever Grandma was going to say was interrupted when Lester told her, "Mrs. Mazur, it's time to get into the woods. We spotted the car. It's five minutes away from us."

"We have to clear the premises. If you'll follow me," Barrett chimed in, as he gestured with his arm the direction he wanted Grandma to go.

"Listen to me, buddy boy. If you think I am deserting my granddaughter when she needs me the most, you'd be sorely mistaken."

"Grandma, you have to..."

"Save your breath, Steph. I'm not budging." She turned her head and stage whispered to me, "I'm packing heat; I've got your back, sista." To prove her point, she pulled out a massive gun. I wasn't sure what kind.

"Put that away. Do you want to get us killed? Remember what happened at Stiva's the last time you had a gun," I hissed. Luckily, my microphone wasn't on yet, since the guys were setting up the electronic surveillance system. "Didn't you get rid of your gun?"

"I did, yeah. Your mother wouldn't let me keep it. She said I had to get rid of good 'ole Elsie." Grandma did a pretty accurate imitation of mom's voice as she continued, "No mother of hers was going around the 'Burg with gun, especially an unlicensed one. That no one else's mother does such outrageous things like I do. Honestly, Steph, I don't how I raised Helen to be such a spoilsport." Grandma patted the gun. "This bad boy is Gonzo."

This was not good. What else could go wrong?

"Is the safety on?" I asked suspiciously. You could never be sure with Grandma.

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" Grandma demanded as she scrutinized her gun anyway. "Damn, the safety _is_ off."

"We'd better put it back on before you blow someone's head off. Why on earth would you name a gun Gonzo?"

"Well, it was like this... I was babysitting Val's gals. Hey, doesn't that sound catchy?"

"Grandma, we don't have much time. Either tell me the story or don't, because the skip is coming our way."

"Sometimes you can be a spoilsport, too."

I had to roll my eyes at that remark. If there was something I wasn't, it was a spoilsport.

I tuned it to Grandma again in time to hear her say, "We were watching the Muppet Movie, and the name seemed to fit."

I had to think of a way for Grandma to think she was useful and still of out of harm's way. If anything ever happened to her, I would never forgive myself. Not to mention, there be no stopping my mother's tirade over it, and the 'Burg's grapevine would combust over it.

"Okay, Grandma, why don't you and Gonzo cover me from the car?"

"Stephanie, I'd rather be right by your side."

"Grandma, I think it would be better if you stayed in the car. That way you can be both comfortable and watching my back."

Grandma seemed to take a second to mull it over, and then replied, "You got it, Steph. The minute that goon tries anything, I'll be on him like white is on rice."

A voice combined with electronic static crackle buzzed in my ear, "Testing one, two, three, four."

"Got that. Do you read me?" I asked.

"Roger. Good thing, because we have a visual on the vehicle. It will be on site in two."

"Stephanie, it's not too late to back out. No one would blame you if didn't want to jeopardize your health. You've been through so much," Carlos said next over the earpiece.

"Carlos, good to hear, but I would blame myself."

"Proud of you, Babe."

It had to be the longest two minutes in my whole life, before the skip's car approached the clearing where we were situated. I looked in wonder at the Rolls where the guys had done some magic to it and made it really look like it had broken down. All Rangeman personnel were camouflaged in the woods, but I knew they had their eyes and ears on us, so I knew they had our backs if things got dicey. My Spidey sense screamed at me to flee the scene, but I wouldn't change my mind.

My heart was in my mouth as I noticed the green sedan pass us without even slowing down. I felt so bad that the plan didn't even a chance to work. Tears filled my eyes, and I went to pull off the wires.

I was startled when Carlos' voice said into my earpiece, "Not so fast, Babe."

At the same time in my other ear, I could hear a loud squeal of brakes protesting being depressed so sharply. I had no way of knowing exactly where the car had stopped. Heavy footsteps stomped closer and closer, until a figure came into view. It was a man, large and imposing.

When he was almost right beside me, I saw he had a swarthy complexion, with closely cropped, sandy-brown hair. Looking at his eyes, I could see no warmth in them. The sight of them chilled me to the bone. He gave me the willies, like he was the kind of person that tortured animals, or something equally disturbing. The man's eyes were cold, but perked up with interest when he caught me trembling. It didn't matter if my shudder was in revulsion, anticipation, or interest.

I hoped that we could apprehend Dooley and secure Hennessy without much fuss. I shuddered again in revulsion, since he almost was touching me. His eyes grew colder, and his lips turned into a smile, as if he was a shark and I was his fish of the day. All I could say was EWWW.

"Hi," he said in an oily voice that reminded me of what I thought a snake charmer would sound like. It did nothing to reassure me—just gave me more of the willies. "Can I be of help? I'm Herman."

"Yes, my chauffeur left us a half-hour ago to get help. Our cell phones don't seem to work here. Wait, did you say your name is Herman? What a coincidence! My name is Lily."

"Say again? I don't get it why would it be a coincidence if your name is Lily, if my name is Herman."

"Guess you never watched _The Munsters_."

"_The Munsters_? I still don't know what you're talking about," Herman said, a bit huffily.

"Sorry, I just assume everyone has a retro television addiction like I do. It was a TV series during the sixties about a ghoulish family," I prattled on, definitely not wanting to get Dooley rattled until Sidney was secure. "Herman and Lily Munster were the parents."

"We have Hennessey," a nameless voice announced in my earpiece. "We're dispatching him in a private ambulance to get him checked out and reunited with his family."

"Beautiful, be careful. We have to take Mr. Hennessey stat. The EMTs on scene have ascertained that his status is critical. Dooley is going to snap when he realizes his hostage has flown the coop."

The ambulance was heard from where we were standing, even though the siren wasn't on yet to try not to alert Dooley. Unfortunately, it did. Herman knew the jig was up almost immediately. His face got red and contorted, making me think he was about to have an aneurism.

Too bad I didn't care about him at all. Especially in light of how he'd mistreated Mr. Hennessey. That left me right in the path of a charging bull, as he drew his arm to strike me. Seeing the fury is his eyes, I knew it was going to hurt. I prayed that I wasn't going to be hospitalized again.

It was then that Grandma sprang out of the Rolls, very quickly for a seventy year old. "Touch her, and I'll blow out your brains."

While Dooley's attention was on Grandma, and before any Rangeman sharpshooters had a shot, since he was shielded by me and Grandma on either side, I picked a tree limb and struck Dooley on the head. The dirt and leaves on it flew all over, like an explosion showering us with debris.

The white fur coat was more of a grayish brown color at that point, but at least Dooley was neutralized and unconscious. Leaves and dirt were piled on top of his prone body.

Carlos sprinted over first, with Lester close on his heels.

"You okay, Babe?" Carlos asked, his chocolate-brown eyes filled with concern.

"Way to go, Beautiful, but a little messy."

"**I'm not messy. I'm creative! You can't expect me to be ****neat, too,"** I stated in indignation. "I'm not known for my neatness."

"I guess not, but proud of you," Carlos said. "Are you okay? You look a little pale?"

"I hurt. Can you check if I tore any stitches?"

"Okay, Amante," he said as he carried me to the car. "You've been through enough. Don't even start with me for not letting you walk yourself."

"Wouldn't think of it, Carlos," I said. "I like being in your arms. But aren't you afraid of getting dirty?"

"Nope. Smell something burning, Babe," Carlos remarked. "Something else is on your mind besides being hurt."

"Yes, I wondering if Barrett was really going to get fired because of me getting the coat dirty."

"No, the furrier can clean the coat. He happens to be an expert in fur restoration. Once cleaned, then I can buy it for you."

"No, I can't let you do that. It is much too extravagant a purchase for you."

"Remember what I said. There is no price ever for us," Carlos remarked.

"I remember," I said.

Once we were both settled in the back of the Rolls, Carlos gently picked up my sweater and looked at my stitches. I was afraid to glance down at my chest, in case I saw more damage, or in Carlos' eyes, to see his disappointment in me. Okay, I know that Carlos have never been disappointed in me before, but there is always a first time, since I acted impulsively striking Dooley with that branch.

Again the famous Rangeman ESP was at work when after what seemed like an eternity; Carlos cupped my chin and raised my face so I can look at his.

"Babe, you never disappoint. No, you didn't rip any of your stitches, but your chest is red and tender. With your light complexion, you're going to have quite a bruise. Why don't you just lie back and relax. My men will collect the reward and deposit it into your account."

"I think I'll do that," I said. The adrenaline rush had ended, and I had begun to shake. I wasn't ashamed that Carlos was there to witness it, since he had been there to hold me before when I started to crash. Carlos never judged. He just proved once again that he was there to love and support me.

"Carlos, what a terrible granddaughter I am. Is Grandma okay?"

"She's fine. Just take it easy," Carlos said, as he traced circles up and down my arms for a couple of minutes.

I don't know why and how that action relaxed me, but I started to yawn.

"Mkay," I said drowsily. As my eyes got heavier and started to close, I lost the battle and fell asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. .

Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

Follow The Yellow Brick Road 51

When I woke up again, it was hard to tell from the tinted windows if it was day or night. One thing I knew was that the only thing visible was the light, or should I say ambient lights which were shining, like on an airplane. My vision was still a little blurry from just waking up. That happened when your eyes are glued shut with that morning crud my mother called Sandman's Dust. I was really uncomfortable, and then I was doubly uncomfortable, as I remembered what had happened the day before.

That wasn't the only reason for my discomfort, since the air conditioning was on high in the limo, but I was literally plastered to a warm chest. A muscled chest that had a eight back rips. My sweater was drenched from perspiration. Moist cashmere doesn't have the best aroma.

Poor Carlos... Why did he have to be witness to all my less than spectacular moments? I squirmed away to give him some room. No reason for us to be both uncomfortable. His response was to hold me tighter.

"Morning," he said as he kissed the top of my head. "We're in Miami."

I tried to respond, but my mouth was so dry, and I could have sworn I'd swallowed some dirt and at least one leaf, if not more. I needed a drink, a restroom, and a long, hot shower. Not necessarily in that order.

He relinquished his hold on me and gave me a bottle of water from the mini fridge. I greedily drank my fill and was able to croak out belated, "Thanks, I really needed that. I'm sweltering in this **wool **sweater. I could really use something lighter to wear."

Without a word, he handed me a black **cotton** t-shirt with plum-colored **thread embroidery** that read 'Rangeman.' I could have sworn he'd left it out for this reason. I almost couldn't believe it, when he also handed me antiperspirant and Wet Ones.

"I thought you might feel better with this," Carlos said.

"Carlos, I can't believe how thoughtful you are. You are always giving me things and putting me first. I am not used to that. No one has ever done that for me before."

"Babe, the cars and the other stuff are just things that I give from my hand. You know that they come from me to your heart! There is nothing I wouldn't give you or do for you."

"I know that now. I am sorry I wasted so much time not realizing it," I said with a big gulp around the lump lodged in my throat.

I looked away from Carlos before I could embarrass us both by blubbering. Outside the window, I recognized some of the landmarks from pictures Julie had sent me.

I turned back to ask Carlos a question that was on my mind.

"How is Mr. Hennessey doing?"

"His wife called to let us know personally that he's resting comfortably and is expected to make a full recovery."

"When did she call? I didn't hear the phone," I complained.

"I'm not surprised. The way you conked out, you were plumb tired!"

"Very cute, Carlos."

"Cute? You can say I'm adorable," he said with a half smile.

"Holy déjà vu, Batman! Are we going to have this conversation again?"

"Well, it isn't verbatim, but I get the gist, Babe."

I was squirming in my seat, trying to be comfy. Between the awkward ways I had been sleeping and being confined in the car for hours, my body had started to complain.

"I need to go stretch," I said, finally not able to sit still anymore. "I have a cramp in my **foot** that feels like **pins **and **needles**. And a restroom wouldn't hurt, either."

"We're almost there," Carlos said. "There are plenty of bathrooms to choose from."

"Mmkay," I said, looking around for the fur coat and not finding it.

Black spots formed before my eyes. I was gearing for a full blown panic attack, and the irony was that I wasn't even in danger at all. It was just because I didn't know where an overpriced fur coat was. My throat was constricted, and my breathing got shallower.

"Babe, breathe. The coat is being cleaned at the furrier. It is not even badly soiled, and there are no permanent stains. There's just dirt and leaves that any animal in the wild might get into."

I started to relax, and my breathing got steadier.

"So Barrett's job is safe." I breathed a sigh of relief.

I never wanted anyone to lose their job because of me. Plus I never wanted to get something for nothing. Even if I was the boss's girlfriend, I expected to earn what I made. Yeah, I understood all that about no price, but I never wanted to come across as a gold digger. I wanted the support and backing from everyone at the Miami office, like I had at Trenton, and after yesterday, it seemed the Atlanta office, too.

"Carlos, I can't sit still all day to recuperate. I'm going to need something to do."

"I was afraid of something like that; there is something you can do."

"Really? It is not busy work?" I questioned.

"Yes, really. Sergio is due for a vacation. While you're here, you can do the searches. Any problem with that?" Carlos asked.

"No, that sounds good. There's nothing more exciting than starting a new project."

"You are going to be part of the Rangeman Miami staff," Carlos remarked. "The setup here is a little different. We actually have quite a number of women on staff already."

"It would be nice to work with some women for a change; Lula and Connie are in Trenton, but I didn't work with them at RangeMan."

We pulled in to an imposing glass ten story building, and Carlos used a remote to get into the garage. Some things never changed.

A twenty-something year old woman dressed in a silver silk dress had just exited a Ford Eclipse in front of us. She ran towards us, and Lester had to press down the brake pedal sharply, even though he was going at a slow speed, since we were already in the underground garage. Close on her heels were Julie and Diego.

We all rushed out of the Rolls to confront the woman, who obviously knew Lester. This gave me the welcome opportunity to get out of the car and move around. I was walking back and forth a bit as the lady in question was met by a fuming Lester.

"Marissa, what the hell got into you?"

"Awesome wheels, cuz. I just couldn't wait to see you guys! I've been waiting for you forever. Where's Carlos?"

"Right here, hermana."

At his words, she flew into Carlos' arms. Marissa Manoso was a beautiful woman, who looked like she could pass for Julie's older sister, not her aunt. You saw it especially when they were standing side by side. I had to give them credit... the Manoso genes were very generous to the family members I had seen.

"Carlito," Marissa said as she hugged him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Carlos said. "There are people I want you to meet. This is Stephanie Plum, and her grandmother, Edna Mazur."

It was then Marissa glanced over and looked at me as if I was a pesky fly bothering her.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you both," Marissa said stiffly. Evidently, her words didn't mesh with how she felt, since the smile on her lips didn't match the expression in her eyes.

Grandma, who pulls no punches, asked, "What bee got in your bonnet, toots?"

"Excuse me, were you speaking to me?" Marissa squeaked.

"Yes, I was. Are you deaf or something? My mistake. I've been with so many seniors that I forget that youngsters can have hearing problems," Grandma said, her voice getting louder with each word.

"I don't have a hearing problem," Marissa sputtered. "I just don't have time to spare for people who are a liability to the business. My brother sacrificed so much for the two of you."

"What are you driving at?" Grandma asked with a glare.

"I'm afraid that Ms. Plum's reputation precedes her. And I don't mean that in a good way! She has been a drain in finances since Carlos met her."

"Tia Mari, that isn't fair," Julie said. "If it wasn't for Steph, I wouldn't be here right now. You have to take it back."

"Enough, Marissa," Carlos thundered. "You have said quite enough. Stephanie and I are a couple now." Carlos softened considerably when he turned towards me. "I apologize for my sister's rudeness. Let's get you settled in, Babe."

Carlos turned back to his sister and exclaimed, "We'll talk more about this later."

Marissa had the good grace to pale under her mocha latte complexion.

I was shaking, even though that was last thing I wanted to do in front of Marissa. Julie and Grandma each flanked me on either side, with Carlos bringing up the rear.

"That was so unnecessary," Lester said with a death glare. "You know better.

"Et tu, Les," Marissa groused.

"Don't equate me with being a traitor. Steph is special. You haven't given her a chance. Where ever she has gone, she has received the backing of every RangeMan employee, from Boston to Miami, for standing up for Ranger while he was accused of kidnapping Julie, and for risking her own life in the bargain, when she could have easily stood on the sidelines. That lady stands up for the people she loves. Steph is a stand up chica."

"Les, thanks for that, but I don't need anyone defending me," I said. "Marissa is entitled to feel however she likes."

"You're damn right I am. Rangeman has lost thousands of dollars because of impulsiveness." Marissa said in agitated voice.

"There is more to her than dollars and cents but if you don't stop, I'm outta here," Lester grumbled. "I'll need to get away before I say a four letter word in front of Julie."

Carlos looked at Marissa. "Speaking of four letter words..." Carlos said pointedly, "Mend is a four letter word. I think you should mend your fences with Steph." Raw emotion came through as he added, "She means the world to me."

Marissa Manoso just stood there with her mouth opening and closing, doing her version of a fish impersonation.

"Maribaby, you should never prejudge anyone," Diego added. "Aren't you upset when no one takes you seriously when you first meet a potential client?"

"I guess so," Marissa said reluctantly. "I get it that she remained on your side, Carlito… but I worry about your business.

Marissa looked back and forth to me and Carlos. Finally when her internal battle was settled, she turned and spoke to me. "Still, Ms. Plum, I apologize."

"Please, Marissa, call me Steph, or Stephanie. Let's put the **spool** of life on rewind and start all over again. I am very glad to meet you."

"Same here," she responded with a sincere and grateful smile on her face.

I stretched out my right arm, and Marissa responded by grasping my hand with her own. We gave each other a brisk handshake to cement the new beginning.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: Je owns thes characters , I am just a frigging nut. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I have updated. There will be one more chapter and then this my first fan fic will be done. thank you to Jenny for betaing it.

Chapter 52

Now that Marissa and I were off to a new start, I was all for getting to know another one of Carlos' siblings. Seems I was getting to meet them one at a time. First, it was Celia at the bar, who I'd thought was Carlos' date, not his sister. Now, it was Marissa, despite the inauspicious beginning. Were there any other relatives of his here in Miami? As a result, my curiosity revved up. I wondered who I would meet next.

Since I didn't think any other sisters or his brother were in Miami, maybe aunts, uncles, grandparents, or cousins, I would settle for seeing this Rangeman building. I wanted to explore every nook and cranny of the place. I wondered if it was set up anything like Haywood. It certainly looked different from the outside, all glass and gleaming metal. I thought there were a lot of floor- a skyscraper rather than the seven-story office building in Trenton-which meant there were a variety if rooms, offices, conference rooms, even a shooting range and a forensic laboratory, some of which were classified.

Then my imagination got the better of me, and I imagined that there were locked doors, a la Bluebeard, where countless wives were locked up and taken care of, and not in a good way. Rooms I should never go into under any circumstance. My musings were interrupted by a very amused Carlos, while the others looked puzzled.

"No Bluebeard; just Rangeman. I definitely smell something burning, Babe," Ranger said with a smile, desperately trying not to laugh.

To hide my embarrassment and to ease my curiosity, I asked, "Can we have the five cent tour before we go to our rooms?" I asked, curious about the setup.

"You're not too tired?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just charged up," I said. "I'd really like to know the lay of the land first. Please."

"Then sure. Is that okay with you, Mrs. Mazur?"

"Fine and dandy, Ranger, but isn't it time you called me Edna or Gram?" Grandma said with a wink at Carlos.

"Grandma!" I screeched, not that pleasant to hear. I cringed from both my grandmother's comment and my reaction to it.

"Oh please, Steph, it is obvious that you two are an item, and I want Ranger to feel like he is part of the family."

Grandma paid me no attention and just looked at Carlos; I prayed this wasn't a deal breaker. I knew things were going well for us, but I didn't want to do anything to mess it up.

"It's okay, Steph. Let me think about it. Mrs. Mazur, I'll try to call you Edna, but my upbringing makes that a little difficult," Ranger explained. "When I was growing up, we didn't call our elders by their first names. But I will try to work up to calling you Grandma."

That answer seemed to satisfy Grandma, who I'll be damned, had a hundred watt smile of her own.

We were given the tour, starting with the outside of the building, which was all steel and smoked glass, the Miami skyline proudly reflected on it.

"How many stories are there?"

"There are twenty stories. Each floor holds another division."

_Hmm, seems I was right about the floors and rooms. Why on Earth would Carlos work in Trenton? It's hardly the garden spot of the Garden State, when he could work here which is outfitted with all the newest technological features._

"Carlos, why do spend so much time in Trenton when you could work here? It's something else."

"That it is. But don't you know?"

"No? I'm sorry, I don't," I said as I shook my head no.

"I guess I'll have to tell you, then Steph, it is because of you," Carlos said, his hundred watt smile affixed to his handsome face.

"Me?" I squeaked, sounding like Minnie Mouse on crack. "You stay in Trenton because of me."

I started to feel all warm inside as I realized that Carlos remained in Trenton because of me. The Rangeman operations up north were nothing compared to this one. Suddenly, I wanted nothing but to be in his arms; I wished for the tour to be over so I could be all alone with him.

Finally, we got to the living quarters. If I thought that the business part of the building was impressive, the emplyees' apartments were even better. Even the efficiencies boasted the latest appliances. They made my apartment on Hamilton seem that is was a throwback from another century.

On the fourteenth floor, Grandma was shown where she should where she would be staying. She had been given one of the apartments the workers bunked in while they were in Miami. She walked into the apartment and looked around.

"This whole apartment is for me? It's so much bigger than my room with Helen and Frank," Grandma exclaimed in wonder. "I might never leave."

Lester groaned loud enough for Carlos to hear.

"Santos," Carlos barked in a low voice so Grandma wouldn't hear.

But there was no danger of that, because she was too engrossed in looking over the rooms that she was oblivious to anything else.

"Sorry, boss," Lester grumbled.

"Are we going to see my room next, or Julie's?" I asked, silently praying that we could be together, but didn't know how he would feel with Julie staying here, too.

"Julie wants to stay with Marissa tonight. You're staying in my apartment with me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, understand?"

Boy, did I ever understand the situation. I was glad that Carlos was insisting that I stay with him. Believe me; I had no problem with that. I gave my own smile and beamed at him. This was the first time we would spend the night without any excuse or pretense. We would be together because we wanted to be.

It would be a pleasure to live openly with Carlos, doing what any normal couple would do. There was none of the guilt that I'd suffered when Joe and I were together. The only thing better would be was to get medical clearance to be intimate with him. Until then, we would have to be to kiss and cuddle.

The next day, Rachel came to pick up Julie, and we promised to set up a dinner date later that week and that we would come to her soccer game. There were happy tears. We were thankful we'd had this chance to get to know each better, despite all the problems that had come our way.

Before I knew it, a week had passed, and tomorrow, we would be taking Grandma to the airport for her return to Trenton. For her last meal in Miami, she wanted to go to a barbeque joint that the guys raved about. It was a fifteen minute drive from the Rangeman building.

When we got there, of course we got a booth in the back where Carlos could watch the comings and goings. The atmosphere was festive, and we happily trimmings. For dinner we had wings and ribs hot off the grill. The meat was basted with the best barbeque sauce I'd ever tasted. Served with it was homemade potato salad.

After dinner, I was surprised when Carlos took us to see the musical, "Wicked." Ron even dropped Julie off to join us. I was glad, because it wouldn't have been the same without her. It was a very appropriate choice, since it was a variation on the Oz story, this time taking the Wicked Witch's side. We all loved it and had a great time.

The next day, we took Grandma to the airport for her trip back to Jersey. We were allowed to go right to the plane on the tarmac, due to a special governmental license, which eased Grandma's anxiety, since she hadn't flown in a plane since 1957.

Before boarding the airplane, Grandma took me aside and whispered in my ear, "The only reason love is scary is because you don't walk into it, you fall… and when you fall, you fall hard."

Grandma Mazur then said her goodbyes to all of us.

Carlos went to shake her hand, but she pulled him into her scrawny arms and exclaimed, "C'mere. You can do better than that. You two are good for each other, so be good to each other."

Carlos gave her a tentative hug, before releasing her to with a gentle push my way.

"Thanks, Grandma," I said, giving her a hug.

I knew she was always on my side and gave me her unconditional love. With my mother so critical and my father not very vocal or demonstrative, her love was a constant. It gave me the freedom to fight against the restraints of the 'Burg and allowed me to be the person I wanted to be. For all her faults, Grandma was a sharp cookie. Too bad she'd married young and didn't get to do a lot of things on her own. Women repressed their sexuality in her youth, and good girls- especially if they were Catholic- weren't free to experiment.

She walked carefully up the stairs leading into the plane, giving us a finger roll as she did.

Tears filled my eyes after Grandma boarded and her plane flew away. We would not see her again until Spring, when there was no chance of frigid weather. Carlos agreed that we'd had enough cold and snow to last us a lifetime, if not the season, when we were marooned in the mountain. Give me the good old Florida sunshine. I even had a golden cast to my skin tone from repeated but protected with sunblock- exposure to it.

The rhythm of living in Miami and with Carlos started to gel. At first, it was difficult , due to my reputation, not to mention my nickname as "The Bombshell Bounty Hunter." The extra stigma of being the boss' girlfriend didn't help.

Plus, the disastrous first encounter between Marissa and me just put fuel on the fire. The grapevine burned up after the news spread. Yes, Miami had its own gossip hotline. The Oz escapade had also made the staff walk on eggshells around me. It wasn't an overnight change, but eventually I won them over.

Once I regained my stamina. I showed them that I was no pampered hothouse flower, pulled my own weight around here as a hardworking member of Rangeman. Things started to look better, even though Carlos was not happy that I was gossiped about-even that made things awkward for me for a while. In no time flat, the culprits were found. The tension and gossip were eased when certain contract workers were transferred elsewhere- I hoped not to any third world countries.

Ms. Independent was actually a bona fide employee of the company. That hadn't occurred since my years as a lingerie buyer for EE Martin. Each week, I got a paycheck and was able to pay off all my bills, but I was tempted to get rid of my apartment because I didn't ever see myself living anywhere but with Carlos.

One day, I was running countless searches in Silvio's cubicle when I ran across a file with information on Diego. At first, nothing popped out. He'd gotten good grades in school and lettered in a number of sports including being the starting quarterback on the football and a shortstop for baseball team. He then enlisted in the service in his senior year.

His service record was impeccable…until his world went tumbling down. It seemed that he was dishonorably discharged from the service-the Marines, to be specific. What he was accused of didn't go with what I knew about him. He was supposed to have attacked a fellow Marine so brutally that the woman was still in the hospital. The only problem was that the time the woman was attacked was when Diego swore that he was in transit to visit his folks in Florida, not in Fort Bragg. The two eyewitnesses positively identified him at the scene, casting suspicion on Diego's sworn testimony.

I saw the inconstancies and wondered why the powers that be hadn't seen them too. Frankly, there were more holes in the eyewitnesses' accounts than Swiss cheese, and my spidey sense was on high alert. Something was not right, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I read a report that said even though surveillance tapes were submitted into evidence, the military police, and subsequently the Judicial Review, did not view it, since they felt that the case was a slam dunk. Open and shut.

The only problem was for an innocent man, justice was not served. I was all for changing that. Diego was one of the most honorable men I knew. Not to mention that Carlos would never have him on staff or allow him to date his sister if there were any questions about his character. One thing I knew about Carlos was he might be legally gray, but he was always morally right. I believed with all my heart that he set the same standards for all his employees, so that settled it for me about Diego's innocence. Now all that was left was to prove it. That was easier said than done. I needed some leverage for them to reopen the case and view the tape to accomplish that.

I was busy trying to find answers when Carlos stopped by my cubicle.

"Time for lunch, Babe," he said.

"Um in a minute," I replied.

"You don't want food? Are you feeling all right? Do we need to call the doctor?"

"So funny, Carlos. You know that if I was Mary Alice, I would add that I forgot to laugh," I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Good thing for me you're not Mary Alice. But seriously, Babe, don't stick out your tongue unless you are going to use it," Carlos said in a husky growl that made my hormones rev up.

"I do," I answered breathlessly.

Carlos swung my seat around and gathered me in his arm, but I held back.

"I'm sorry, but can't. Something is bothering me."

"Okay…you'll feel better if you tell me."

"Carlos, what's this crap about Diego?" I blurted out in a loud voice. "You know those charges are trumped up."

"Stephanie, why don't you come with me to my office?"

"Why can't we discuss here and now?" I exclaimed, livid with anger.

Carlos escorted me to his office. He seemed to radiating some kind of smoldering frustration and anger with his body language. That just made me angrier than I had been before. Why should he be any of those when it was poor Diego whistling in the wind?

He closed his office door, and I whirled around and exclaimed indigently, "Care to explain why we had to talk here, rather than by my cubicle?"

"We needed privacy for this conversation," Carlos stated in his ever placid manner.

"Okay, we're alone. Fine by me," I began. "So what are we going to do about Diego? You know those charges are bogus. Damn trumped up charges."

"Stephanie, I'm going to have to ask you to please leave this alone."

"Whatcha talking about, Carlos?" I whined, but somehow, using the words please and my full name took the wind out of my sails, so I had to rethink my position.

He just gave me his blank face, but something showed in his eyes. It was a brief glimmer, and damn, I knew that somehow this was a covert operation way out of my league.

"Okay, I'll leave this alone…for now," I responded.

At that, Carlos pulled me out of my seat and into his arms, hugging me. Then I burrowed my nose into the crook of his neck.

"Yum, my favorite scent…Bvlgari.

Carlos 'large and callused hand cupped my chin up, "We can do much better than that."

"Yes, I think so, too!" I agreed.

Our mouths inched closer to one another and then we kissed a long, sensuous kiss until we were rudely interrupted. That damn phone tended to ring at the most inopportune times. If I could, I'd put a bat to it.

I tried to regain my composure as Carlos took the call. After the call ended, he looked at me.

"Stephanie, I have to leave. One of our accounts just got hit. The first responders ran into a gunfight. I need to be there to help coordinate the takedown with the police."

I started to panic, because I'd wanted Carlos to be with me at the doctor's appointment. It seemed ironic for someone who got hurt as often as I did to have white coat syndrome. Just the thought of going to the doctor again gave me the willies. Plus, now that we were a couple, there was more at stake when he participated in dangerous missions.

Black dots floated around my eyes without my knowledge as I started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Babe, I don't have to go," Carlos' voice soothed as he traced circles up and down my arm. "You do have your doctor's appointment, and if I go out to the scene, I might miss it."

There was no way I was going to pull the plug on Carlos' business. He had a job to do, one that he did extremely well. I wouldn't want him to tell me not to do something, so turnabout was fair play. Our relationship was based on trust and mutual respect.

"No, Carlos, you go. I'll be fine," I said, my voice firming up along with my resolve.

"I am texting Marissa. I want the two of you to go shopping. No use keeping it a secret. I've planned a very special night for us."

"Mr. Manoso, are you thinking of getting lucky tonight?"

"I certainly hope so," Carlos said in all seriousness.

"You," I said with a mock poke to the concrete wall known as his chest. "Me, too."

"So we have a date later tonight. Here, take this," Carlos said, handing me a black Amex card with my name emblazoned on it.

"Holy charge card! I can't accept that," I squealed.

"You can, and Stephanie, it would please me if you did. I want tonight to be special and for you not to worry about how much something costs. I love you, and there is no price for that love."

"Okay, just this one time. But I wish you would just take whatever I spend out of my paycheck. I get a little crazy when shopping. Many have said that it is my favorite hobby."

"Try not to go too crazy."

"Promise," I responded, and we kissed-again, not as long as I would have liked.

"Gotta go," Carlos whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps, before kissing my lips.

"Don't get shot," I said as he walked out door.

He stopped and said, "Babe, not a chance, but can't say that about the other guys." Then he winked and was gone

I ate a tasteless, healthy lunch, which I couldn't finish since the butterflies in my stomach were playing tackle football there. After eating, I tried to do a little more work to distract myself, but I had too much to worry about: Carlos, Diego and the doctor's appointment. I was resting my eyes when Lester poked his head in to say that it was time to head out to the doctor's.

"You didn't go," I asked.

"Nope, I lucked out and got Bomber duty."

"I'm sorry you got saddled with me."

"I'm not sorry-we'll go to the mall, and maybe I'll get a fashion show from you- especially if we get to go to Victoria's Secret. Just don't tell the boss if I do," he said with a wink.

"Les, you're incorrigible," I said with a huff, but I was amused by his antics.

"Not true, Beautiful. Just appreciating your many assets," Lester leered at me teasingly.

"Don't know what to say in response. I guess even if we do go to Victoria's Secret, sorry, no fashion show-even if Marissa wasn't coming. There is only person I would want to model for, and I'm sorry, but it's not you."

"I understand and note that. Ranger is a helluva lucky man. Glad that mi primo and you finally got your heads out of your asses," Lester remarked. His telephone dinged, and he said, "Okay, just got a text. Marissa will meet us at the mall. She had a meeting that she had to go to first."

"It's okay if she can't come. I would understand."

"Believe me; you'll want her with you. She knows all the best and the out of the way shops. Plus she really wants to come. Carlos told her what you wanted to do for Diego. They both really appreciate it; so many people have turned their backs on them."

"That's terrible; I don't understand people like that."

"Neither do I. Okay, are you ready to go?" Lester asked.

"Let me just shut down my computer, and then we can go," I replied.

Lester escorted me to the underground garage, and in no time at all, we made it across town to the doctor's office. I had to be examined by the pulmonologist. He would check to see if my lung function was back to normal and would clear me for all activities. I felt stronger, and I was even walking on the treadmill for thirty minutes a day to increase my endurance. We would now see if all this had paid off.

We had to wait at the doctor's office in the waiting room crowded with patients. It seemed every woman there, despite her age, ogled Lester as if he was the tastiest eye candy ever made. I was glad that it was Lester and not Carlos, because many of them were hitting on him and he was entering a lot of new numbers into his Blackberry. There would have been no way I would have been tolerant of that, but then again, Carlos wouldn't flirt with those women. I was in agreement with Carlos that I did not share. Finally, it was my turn to see the doctor, and I let out an audible sigh of relief. I took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

Dr. Gillespie came in after the nurse took my vitals. I had taken another blood gas test a couple of days before, and the doctor had the results. The doctor had a somber look on his young face. Despite his youth, Kildare Gillespie was the finest pulmonologist in the southern United States, not just Florida.

I was a little nervous, so I tried to evoke my inner Bugs Bunny and asked, "What's up, doc?"

"Well, it is like this, Ms. Plum. I have good news and bad news."

_Shit, why_ _does this always have to happen to me? _Ithought to myself. _Okay, might as well be mature and face this._

"Okay, doc, give it to me straight- bad news first."

"I know you have developed strong personal attachment to me, but today is our last visit. I'm sorry."

"Huh. If that is bad news, what is the good news?"

I was sort of confused. Dr. Gillespie had never flirted with me before, but then again, I always saw him with Carlos. Carlos intimidates a lot of people, so I wasn't surprised. He'd never joked with me this way before, so I was taken aback.

"The good news is everything checks out perfectly. Ribs are healed and lung function is back to normal levels. So…"

"Does that mean I'm ready for takeoff?" I asked. There was no way I wasn't going to ask him if I cleared for sex. Especially with the creepy way he was acting. He made me feel uneasy. Maybe I was overacting, but can I say eww. I should've taken Lester in with me, but it was too late now.

"Okay, I can see by the look on your face that I am making you uncomfortable. So I am going to just tell you. You are cleared for all activity; what you do is up to you."

I wanted to fist pump. I was so psyched and wanted to share the news with Carlos.

I wasn't paying attention, but the doctor was still talking.

"Guess I should stick with medicine and not comedy. My only excuse is that I have a real handicap in having the name I have. Trying going to med school with a pop culture name; it would warp you, too. It has been very nice having you as a patient, and I'm that I got to meet you. Better?"

"Yes, much. Thanks."

"I wish you the very best of luck."

"Bye, Doctor Gillespie."

"Bye, Ms. Plum."

On the way out, I hummed "Feel Like Making Love" by Bad Company, with a smile on my face that rivaled any of Carlos'.

"Sounds like Rangeman is going to be a happy man tonight."

Damn Lester with his ESP…or did he recognize the song? Maybe I should not have hummed. Now it too late, as my face turned scarlet with embarrassment, since he knew what the doctor said.

"Shut up, Lester," I said oh so eloquently.

The big lummox had the audacity to laugh. "You know, Beautiful, you are damned attractive when you blush. My cousin is a lucky man. If he ever messes up, I'd be happy to take his place."

"Please stop before I have to resort to smacking the back of your head."

"Aw, Beautiful, you're such a sweet talker."

"That is what all the guys say. Just be very glad I didn't go into rhino mode," I said with all seriousness.

"I am. I've seen some of your screaming matches with Morelli. You're very scary."

"Yeah, right… a badass like you is scared of a white girl from the 'Burg? Pleease!"

"You'd be surprised," Lester answered, and we both cracked up with laughter.

We had left the doctor's office and made our way to Adventura Mall, which had each and every one of my favorite stores, including Macy's and Victoria's Secret.

"Wow, this is some mall. It even rivals some of the Jersey ones," I said in awe. It had so many upscale stores that the credit card seemed to pulsate in my jeans pocket. Since my accident, I hadn't carried a purse.

There by a trendy designer shop called Alessandro stood Marissa, looking impeccable and texting on her smartphone. I was astounded at how much she resembled Carlos, even down to her designer clothes. I doubt that I could look as good.

"Yea, you can, and you do," Lester said to me.

"Huh…Do you guys have ESP? I know for a fact I did not blurt anything out."

"I can see it in your eyes and your body language. Part of your charm is that you don't know what a knockout you are. I call you beautiful because you are, inside and out."

"Gee, thanks," I replied sincerely. I'd never taken compliments well. It was ironic that an insult hardly affects me, but a sincere compliment just confuses me.

"Yes, really. You have a different style and beauty than Marissa, but you're just as beautiful."

"Okay, you're going to have to stop, because you make my head big," I answered, but my posture got straighter and there was more sway to my swagger.

With hunks like Carlos and Lester around complimenting me, it was certainly a boost to my self-confidence. My luck had finally changed for the better-or so I thought, until we passed a bar. On the giant screen was a newscast of a shootout. I recognized the place. It was where Carlos had gone. The video made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Wasn't that where Carlos went?" I croaked, breaking out in a cold sweat. It wasn't long before I was hyperventilating and saying, "Do you think Carlos is all right?" My hearting was hammering, and I was trembling.

"Relax, Beautiful. That was an earlier broadcast. Here, talk to the boss yourself," Lester remarked as he punched a number on speed dial and then passed cell to me.

"Yo, Santos, this had better be good. I have a fucking shitload of work here. Still with clients at the crime scene," Ranger barked into his phone.

"Carlos, are you okay?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Speak up," Carlos said. "I can't hear you."

"Carlos," I said again, my voice a little louder but shaking and stuttering.

Then stupid Stephanie did a really idiotic thing by crying. Tears welled in my eyes, and I started to sniffle. No wonder, Carlos didn't do relationships, I was crying like a baby. If I going to bawl my eyes out every time there was a crisis, he would see me as a clingy person, which I really wasn't. I was relieved to hear his voice, even if he was angry.

"It'okay, Babe. I'm fine," Carlos reassured me in a gentler voice. "How are you?"

"I am more than fine. The doctor cleared me. We have a green light. But we can postpone it if you have too much work."

Now that I was calm again, my concern was not to be too clingy and demanding of Carlos. He was very much his own man, and I liked him that way. God knows how I felt about people trying to change their significant other to the ideas of who they thought that person should be.

"I know you are not trying to change me, and no, I don't want to postpone tonight. See, I am capable of whole sentence without it being full of monosyllabic words."

"Sheesh, not only are you a badass, but a smartass as well."

"Babe, I know you like my ass," Carlos said confidently.

"How can you be sure?"

"You stare at it a lot," he explained.

"Well, I do among other things."

"Now who is bad?"

"I plead the fifth," I said, grinning to myself.

"Later, Babe."

Then the phone clicked, and the line went dead. A short time later, I heard dead air. It seems that Carlos still has to work on his phone manners and say a proper goodbye. At least he was getting better and told me later before he hung up.

Lester and I went to the food court to get a light bite to eat and Marissa joined us a couple of minutes later after she finished her call.

"I know the perfect place for you to get clothes," she said, pointing to the far side off the mall. Let's go. AS she lead me in that direction and ushered me to small boutique called Fly Girl.

I must have made a face, because Marissa said to me, "I know the name is outdated, but you'll really like the clothes. They have a little of everything-even an in house designer that designs exclusively for them."

"Okay, maybe I should give it a shot before I make a rash decision."

"Steph, about that… just wanted to say that I'm really sorry I made one about you. I just didn't want to see Carlos hurt again-"

"Marissa, believe me, if he were my brother and I'd heard the stories about me, I'd probably have come to the same conclusion."

We were both right about making rash decisions, because the boutique was the best store I'd ever shopped in. Marissa was right. For a small shop, they had almost everything you could need to assemble the perfect outfit for any occasion. I just needed the right undergarments, because I always get my man; this time, it man; this time, it would be Carlos. So we went to Victoria's Secret and bought everything I needed; I also could resist getting some sexy lingerie.

"Steph, you have to see this."

"Okay, Marissa. What is it?"

"See this? It was made for you. Plus, I'd bet that Carlos would like it, too."

It was a black thong with pink writing that said, "Total Babe"

"I think you're right. I've got everything I need. I'm heading for the register."

We made our purchases, and I was ready to prepare for the biggest night in my life. I was going to seduce Carlos-candlelight, wine, and lingerie, oh my!


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a frigging nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story. Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills. The next chapter will be the last one. I really thought that this was one was the last, but the story had other ideas. Thanks to all who have read it. For those who review you'll never know how much I appreciate it.

Chapter 53

I was a ball of nerves the whole way back from the mall. I couldn't believe that this day had finally come. No, it wasn't the first time I would be having sex. Joe had taken care of that behind the éclair counter at The Tasty Pasty. It was not even my first time with Carlos-or was it? Again, yes, I'd had sex with Ranger a couple of times. The first time was because of the deal, and it nearly broke my heart when Ranger told me to repair things with Joe the next morning. But this time, it was different. It was not just having sex that was a carnal act. No excuses that it was part of Bella Morelli's Vordo curse or anything else. We were going to do it, and, it was going to be good.

I smiled to myself and thought, I really am stealing his, but how could I not? The man could kiss, and he had ruined me for all other men the first time around. I had been foolishly deluding myself in order to not get hurt again. Maybe that is why I'd pushed Joe away and had meaningless fights with him.

This time, I knew deep in my heart that Carlos and I had something more fulfilling. It was love. For the first time in my life, I would be making love with the man I loved. That simple fact made all the difference in the world to me.

We had made mistakes before, and I was sure we would continue to do so. No relationship is perfect. In the past, miscommunication and denial were two big problems, but finally, we were on the right track. Ever since Carlos asked me to chaperon Julie's class trip, everything had changed between us for the better

Lester helped me out of the car with my packages and escorted me upstairs. After we got to the apartment, I plopped down with all the packages around me. I was exhausted.

"Steph, I can bring the bags on the bedroom for you."

"That's okay, Les. Leave them there. I'll take care of them later. Just need to rest for a bit."

"Never knew that shopping could be a sport until now."

"Guess you don't shop with professionals, I said with a smirk. "But I have amateur status compared to Lula."

"Have to say that shopping with Lula is something I'll pass on," Les said, shaking his head, "but you have opened my eyes."

"I just want to close mine."

"Rest then, but don't wait too long."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Well, I'm too young to be your dad, maybe a big brother…" Les was quiet and distracted for a bit, because he spotted something. "Here, wait. You were so tired, you didn't see this."

He walked over to the console table and brought back a beautiful red rose in a cut glass vase I'd never seen before.

"Aw, it's so pretty! It's for me?" I asked, reaching out to gently touch one of the soft petals.

"Yes. There's a card, too. It's addressed to you."

It was still weird to get packages and mail here, but I was getting used to it. I wondered if I was ready to make it permanent. Just because Carlos was ready for us to live together here and now didn't mean he was making a lifetime commitment.

Lester handed me a card with a note on it. I recognized Carlos' handwriting immediately.

Stephanie,

Sorry I wasn't here to meet you. Things have been a cluster-fuck onsite. There was much more to do than I thought. I'm now downstairs in my office, stuck typing up the reports. So I am going to have to shower downstairs. We have dinner reservations at seven, if that is all right with you. I promise that it will be a night to remember.

Love, Carlos

I felt bad that he wasn't there to meet me and share our good news, but I, too, wanted it to be a night to remember. I had to give Carlos enough space to do what he had to do. Wouldn't be a hypocrite if it was okay for me to things I wanted to do and give him grief when he had to do things that I didn't like. That gave me food for thought, and I realized how much I had to do to be ready on time. Carlos was a stickler for promptness.

"I guess I'd better motor then and get ready. Thanks again, Les."

"You're welcome. Have fun tonight," he replied with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will. Bye. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Beautiful, are you giving me the bum's rush?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I am," I said, glancing at the clock. "I'm pressed for time. I just want everything to be perfect."

"No worries. I'm sure it will be."

"You never know, with know, with my track record. I'm a disaster magnet."

"Those days are behind you. Never doubt it."

"Thank you," I told him sincerely. "I hope so. By the way, you should make some calls. Some of those ladies were really into you."

"We'll see. I want the real deal, like you and Ranger."

"Aw, thanks again, Les. Get out of here so I can get ready, okay?"

"Okay. Later, Beautiful."

"Bye."

After Lester left, I checked what the time was. Once the time registered in my brain, I calculated how long it would take to get ready. I figured a quick shower would be better than a bath, but the Jacuzzi seemed to call my name.

So I decided on the bath and did everything I had to do, I even exfoliated any unwanted hair and dry skin. It was lovely to soak in the tub and let the jets of the whirlpool spa erase all the kinks in my muscles. I was so relaxed. I had brought a clock in the bathroom and realized I had enough time, so a catnap sounded appealing. I felt I had a few minutes to spare. But in hindsight, it was a bad idea.

When I woke up and checked myself in the mirror, I got the shock of the century. My reflection told me there was nothing I could do to salvage my hair. I could rewash it, but I would never have enough to tame the tangled web that was my hair. I should have just made an appointment to get my hair done, but it was too late now. Maybe Carlos would be so bowled over by my outfit and makeup that he wouldn't notice my hair. Fat chance of that…Even the Queen of Denial knew a losing battle.

Just after I'd finished bathing, someone knocked at the door. When I opened the door, the Miami version of Ella was standing there. She was a warm, middle-aged woman who was very instrumental in my rapid recovery. Her cooking rivaled both my mother's and Ella's. She'd introduced me to Cuban and Caribbean cuisine. Yum! The only reason I hadn't gained weight was the daily workouts I'd been ding to regain strength and endurance.

"Is everything all right?" I asked with concern.

Esmeralda never came to my apartment unannounced.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I have a surprise for you."

I was going to have to speak to Carlos the next time I saw him, because he was going to spoil me if he kept giving me surprises. I was flattered and thrilled that he did, but I didn't want to get too jaded and start expecting them. That just wasn't who I was.

"Thanks, but I saw the rose that Carlos sent me. Did you bring it up for me?"

"Si, I did, and denada, mija. But there was something else. Ranger wanted you to not to worry about tonight, so he told me to bring them upstairs to you."

She moved aside, and I was surprised to discover that she wasn't alone. Accompanying her were a man and two women carrying all kinds of beauty salon equipment and bags.

I gasped in shock when I recognized the trio. They were South Beach's own stylist to the stars-an Englishman named Driscoll and his assistants, Anya and Claudia. It was rumored that Claudia was about to branch out on her own as a makeup artist. They had an exclusive clientele, and I wondered how Carlos had gotten them to take care of me.

My reaction was to really embarrass myself by doing my very own fish impression. My lips formed an "o," and I breathed in and out. Gosh, I hated when I did that.

"Hello, love," Driscoll purred. "We're not getting any younger out here. Are we going to stay here all night, or are you going to invite us in?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please, come in," I apologized. Stretching my arm out and gestured the three of them into the apartment.

"Let's get a look at your hair," he said as he stepped inside.

The two women started to unpack. A dark haired woman set up a variety of hair care products and appliances. While the other one has a bunch of cosmetics that she unpacked. Soon the living room looked like a beauty parlor.

With great reluctance, I took off the turban towel from my head and showed them the matted mess. My face flamed red from embarrassment. Even the thought of someone so wonderful doing my hair and makeup didn't override how bad I was feeling.

"Fell asleep with it wet, didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid, I did."

Driscoll walked around me, examining my hair. It was awkward, standing around in my bathrobe among famous strangers.

"Guess, I'm a lost cause, aren't I? That is…unless a miracle happens."

"I'd agree, if I weren't around, but since I am, we can definitely fix your hair."

"You can? That would be wonderful," said, relief covering my voice.

"We just need to rewash and condition it. Anya, did you bring the Moroccan Oil?"

"Yes, Driscoll," said a muffled voice. The Goth clad girl with purple hair and tats stuck her head in a bag to search for the item in question. She rifled through it and finally took out a green jar.

"Here it is," Anya announced happily.

"Rinse her," Driscoll told his assistant. "Sorry, , love, I don't know your name. Ranger told me, of course, but I was little too far in my cups to remember."

"In your cups?" I squeaked.

"Drunk. Piss-eyed drunk."

"Ah," I said comprehension apparent on my face, "now I understand what you are talking about."

I was amazed that, despite being world famous, he spoke like any other person, if you discounted that he had an English accent. I still wondered how he knew Carlos and how he was here, doing my hair.

"I see the confusion on your face. I met Ranger when I served Her Majesty."

_Were all military men blessed with ESP, regardless of nationality, and was that the latest stealth weapon? _I thought, and thankfully, this time, my thoughts remained that way.

"That is quite a drastic career switch, from military to beauty," I said instead.

"You'd be surprised, love. Can I see what you are wearing tonight?"

"Sure, but why?" I asked.

"I like to take everything into account. Your hair, bone structure, the outfit you're wearing, and even the type of event you're attending all factor in to how I style your hair."

"Never knew it was so involved. Maybe that is why anyone who has their hair done by you looks better than she has when someone else does it."

"Well, thank you, m'dear," Driscoll drawled. "You are a fan of my work? I do hope you feel the same after I get my paws in your hair."

I paused for a moment.

"I'm sure whatever you do to my hair would be much better than any way I could style it."

"Then you'd better get your dress so we can get started."

"I'll be right back. Can I get anybody anything to eat or drink when I get back?"

"No, we're fine. But thanks for asking," said the cool blonde named Claudia.

I had brought the dress into the bedroom before my bath and now took it lovingly out of the garment bag. My mind wandered, and I had to ask myself if Driscoll would call it a frock. Gosh, I didn't know why I was even wondering about it. I shook my head to clear out the cobwebs, which I guessed were a byproduct of having spidey powers. Oh, my goodness. Maybe the anticipation of tonight was getting to me and I was slowly going crazy.

The silk dress brought me back to the present; I'd never owned anything that was both elegant and sexy before. It was tight fitting on top, cinched at the waist, before the skirt flared out. Swirls of jewel tones of sapphire blue, ruby red, and emerald green accented with the gold made a distinct pattern. The rounded neckline was high up on my neck, hopefully detracting from the scar I still had on my neck from the tracheotomy. I proudly brought it into the living room for Driscoll's inspection.

"Here it is. So what kind of hairstyle do you think goes with it?" I asked, my posture erect.

"Hmm, patience, love," Driscoll said as he examined the dress. "Is the frock by chance an Alessandro?"

"Yes, it is. How did you know?"

"He has a very distinct style," Driscoll remarked.

Wow, I did a mental happy dance. Not only did Driscoll use the word frock so maybe I wasn't going crazy. But Alessandro must be an up and coming designer, if someone as famous Driscoll could recognize his work. This was new for me, since I was a bargain shopper and didn't get any designer merchandise unless there was a tremendous discount on it.

"It's lovely, and I'd bet it will look even better on you. With your coloring and figure, you'll make the dress even better."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I now know how I want to do your hair."

To that end, my hair was moussed, brushed, and pinned until they were done. Then Claudia started to work on my face. I thought my collection of cosmetics was extensive until I saw hers. I was surprised when Claudia pulled out even more than I saw at first. It put mine to shame.

When they were all done, they stepped back to scrutinize their handiwork. Then they handed me a mirror so I could see what they'd done.

I looked better than I ever had before. My hair looked like a Grecian goddess I'd studied in Greek Mythology in college. It was parted on the side, with my curls there, but under control. What a far cry from what it had looked it had looked like right after my bath.

"Wow!" I cried in amazement.

"You're going to knock Ranger's socks off." Driscoll said.

"That's right and so much more, if get my drift," Anya chimed in and then winked at me.

Those words made me blush.

"You're a knockout. I was prepared to dislike you on sight because I've been after Ranger for years. But meeting you, I have to say that you're the better suited for him." Claudia said with a sincere smile plastered on her face.

"He clearly adores you. I've never seen him like that about any other woman. Ranger never asked me to do anybody else's hair before," Driscoll emphatically exclaimed. "In fact, I've never seen him with the same girl twice."

Before I was able to digest that tidbit of information, the locks on the front door tumbled. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was six forty-five. Good thing I was dressed and ready to go.

In walked a sight that literally and figuratively took my breath away. I just had to sigh. Carlos was gorgeous; there no doubt about it, but corporate Ranger was scrumptious. Yum, he was wearing a black Armani suit with a black silk shirt and a blue tie. I remembered an old quote- I didn't know who said it, but it rang true. "Life isn't measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."

My chest tightened considerably as I was overwhelmed with the beauty of the man before me and how much I loved him. Feeling woozy, I put my head down.

Someone-of course it was Carlos- cupped my chin, stared at me with concerned brown yes, and said, "Stephanie, are you okay?"

"Yes, Carlos, I am more than okay," I said, my voice breathless.

"You are beautiful."

"Funny, because that is exactly what I was going to say," I beamed.

Carlos had a beauty inside and out, but I doubt that he would ever admit it.

"Babe, that kind of remark is certain to bring down my testosterone level. No man wants to be told by the woman he loves that he is beautiful. That is almost as bad as being called cute, which, as I recall, you have told me more than once. Do you want to give me a complex?"

"You have to be kidding, as if I can really give you a complex. But you are. Know something else? You happen to be beautiful inside and out, and I don't care who knows it."

"I can say the same is true about you."

"Oooh you two, please! I think that is our cue to go," Driscoll announced. "I don't know if I can take Ranger getting all lovey dovey."

"Watch it," Ranger growled.

"No offense meant, mate," Driscoll replied. "I'd rather not have my illusions about you shattered. You've always been such a bad ass."

"He still is and always will be," I stated.

"True, love, but I have always seen him come on to a girl and not stick to her. He was more of a love them and leave them kind of guy. I think I like him better this way and thank you for it."

"I know I've been saying this lot tonight, but thank you to all of you."

"You're very welcome, Stephanie. It's been a pleasure. Ladies, let's get packing and on our way these two can start their evening."

Then he walked over to Carlos, and they did that intricate hand thing that men do.

"Ranger, she's a winner. Anytime you need me, let me know."

"Thanks. Will do, Dris. How about drinks later on this week?"

"Great. Let me know when and where."

Carlos nodded.

Once Driscoll and his assistants were all packed up and about to leave, turned around and paused. "Hope you two a great evening. Ladies, let go."

They all left, leaving me very much alone with Carlos. I looked at him, and he looked just as intently back at me.

I so wanted to lick my lips in appreciation and longing, but I didn't want to mess up the lipstick or any other makeup that had been so expertly applied.

"Ready to go?" Carlos asked in a husky voice.

"We could just stay in, I purred, a little breathless.

Now that he was right in front of me, I could forget about the date and just spend the night here with him. I was hot, and hot, and it wasn't because of the temperature in the room. My Hungarian hormones were in overdrive. It had been a long time since I had been with a man, let alone Carlos.

"As much as I want to be with you alone like that, I want to wine and dine you first. My goal is to give you a night to remember as we start our life together."

Warm fuzzies filled me up. No other man ever put my needs first and tried to romance me ever before.

"I would have to say that would be a novel change. It's never been done before."

I'd dated, but I'd learned the hard way about the difference between romance and sex.

While we were talking, we made our way out of the apartment, onto the elevator, and down to the garage. His hand was on the small of my back, guiding me where he wanted to go, when he suddenly stopped. I took several steps forward before I realized Carlos wasn't right behind me, and then I turned and looked at him.

"Why did you stop? Are you trying to decide which car we're taking?"

"Why don't you decide? It can be lady's choice."

"Well, let me see," I said, walking over to the section of the garage that housed Carlos' private vehicles. "Nah, not the truck too informal."

"Okay," Carlos replied pointing to the opposite side of the garage, "how about one of these?"

Trying to make up my mind, I walked away from the truck towards the motorcycle.

"Forget about the motorcycle. I'm not getting on that with this dress."

Carlos chucked over that. "How about this one?" he asked, walking over to a car that was covered with a tarp.

He made a big show of undraping it, and to my delight, it was a Jaguar. It was black, of course; I doubted Carlos would pick any other color.

"Yes, I've never ridden in a Jag before."

"Well then, let's take it."

He opened the passenger side door and helped me in, making sure he buckled me into the seatbelt.

"I'm pretty sure I can do it myself, but thanks."

"I know you can, but I couldn't help myself."

I let that comment pass and looked forward to the restaurant.

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner," Carlos answered.

"Tell me something I don't know. Of course we're going to dinner. I want the 411 on which restaurant we're going to…the name, what kind of food, that kind of thing."

"You'll see."

"That's all you're going to say?" I asked, grumbling.

"Yup."

"You know, ypu can damn infuriating when you want to be," I complained with a pout.

"Don't poutm" he said, before looking over at me. "We're here.

"That's good, because you're no help," I teased.

We drove through a gate and were at the main entrance when I noticed the restaurant was called BED.

"Get outta here. You gotta be kidding me," I shrieked. "What is this? A themed evening?"

"It looks like it, but BED is an acronym."

"An acronym?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"An acronym takes the first letter of several words and makes it one, so instead of being called Beverages, Entertainment, and Dining, it is called BED, instead."

"Gotcha. It looks packed. Are sure we can get in?"

That question was answered almost immediately after it was asked.

"Mr. Manoso, it is a pleasure to see you again. Please, it you and your guest will follow me, we'll seat you right now."

"Thank you."

We were ushered to a table, where a waiter was putting a chilled bottle of champagne into the wine cooler alongside the table laden with elegant china, sparkling glassware, and silverware. Real linen napkins and a tablecloth graced the tabletop, as well. If this was how the rich and famous dined, sign me up.

"This place is something," I finally said after letting everything sink in.

The night was like a dream. For the next couple of hours, I tried not to drink too much I wanted to be aware of everything, especially of part two of our date, when Carlos and I were to be alone. I could hardly wait. It had been such a long time since I was with a man-especially with Carlos-and I was a little nervous.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: JE owns these characters; I am a friggin nut who likes to play a bit with them. Also credit needs to go the late L. Frank Baum for his characters from The Wizard of Oz. There is a place in Beech, NC called Land of Oz; I have changed it using poetic license to fit it in with this story.  .   
Thanks to Jenny for her wonderful beta skills.

I want to thank you all for taking the time to read and letting me know you enjoyed it, whether you reviewed, put in an alert, or picked the story as your favorite. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. The Yellow Brick Road was an incredible journey for me, and I was glad you could be there with me. A lemon warning and some profanity can be found in this chapter. I apologize that it took so long to finish but here is the final chapter:

Follow the Yellow Brick Road 54

It wouldn't do to think of later when we would be all alone, since Carlos went to all this trouble to make this night special. And special it was, with getting a designer dress, my hair fixed by a world famous stylist, and going to the newest, trendiest nightspot in Miami. It was a date beyond my wildest dreams. This date was big difference between watching the Rangers game and grabbing takeout from Pino's, which was what my usual date consisted of.

So I settled my nerves and enjoyed the evening. It had to be the best date I'd ever gone on. And after a wonderful night of the three Ds-drinking, dancing, and dining-it was time to go home. Wait a second! When did Miami become home? Would my mom cut me off from pineapple upside-down cake if I did relocate here? If I was honest, it was not where I was that was home, but who I was with. For someone who had been in denial most of her adult life, this was some realization. I might be finally on the road to maturity. Having a near death experience can do that to a girl.

We waited almost five minutes for the valet to get the car. When it cruised up to the curb, there were approving looks from the staff and clientele alike. Even the valet admired the car. Guess he was impressed with the man in black's choice of vehicles, as well. He spoke with Carlos about it until he tipped the man generously and we got in the car. With us settled in, we were ready for the ride back to Collins.

I realized on the drive back that not only was this my best date ever, but this had to be the best night of my life. Sad to say it took me thirty years to get it. Better late, than never, I supposed. What was not to like? It was like the song, "If My Friends Could See Me Now." I was eating fancy chow and drinking fancy wine.

Mind you, if I hadn't known the words of the song, I would never have used the word chow to replace food. But Grandpa Mazur used to sing the song when he would go out with Grandma to lodge events. Remembering that brought tears to my eyes. But I didn't want to put a damper on this fantastic night, so even though they were bittersweet tears, I decided to concentrate on just the here and now. Everything was going well; there had been no mishaps or disaster, so I considered it a success.

I hadn't been on many dates throughout my life. Frankly, after the Tasty Pastry incident, I'd laid low, not wanting to date at all. I didn't begin again until I'd fractured Morelli's leg with my father's car. The revenge was mine and that stopped the 'Burg from talking about me anymore. My name was erased from all the walls that it was written on. Thankfully, Joe had known he'd done me wrong because he'd never pressed charges. That was a lucky break, no pun intended. Still, it wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done, but I have to admit that it was the most satisfying.

I'd had a few dates in college, but not in the class as this one. I didn't even want to think if Dickie…I was better off with what happened. Now, looking back, Joyce had done me a favor. His idea of a date was fast food and a movie. A man had never wined and dined me before Carlos.

What made it even more special was meeting and getting Driscoll to do my hair. That was the thrill of a lifetime. I hadn't met a celebrity before him. Over the years, I'd followed his exploits through newspaper and magazine articles-not to mention when his hairstyles or gossip about the man himself were brought up on TV. Countless actresses, models, or models, other women in the news flocked to get appointments with him. To think he'd tried something new even for him on me was mind-boggling.

Many times tonight, men-and even a few women-had come up to me and complimented me on my appearance. It was nice to be the center of positive attention for a change. Still, there was only one person I wanted to concentrate on, and I was glad he doted on me. I had plenty of time to think back over everything as we drove. There wasn't anything else to do since we were stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic. That didn't surprise me because it was a Saturday night. That meant South Beach was at its worst, since it is a hotspot and attracts a lot of people to party in Miami. We had terrible luck since we were hitting every red light on the way home. All the traffic was irritating. That meant I was stuck in a car when I could be getting a Ranger-induced Doomsday orgasm.

Sexual tension was at a peak; the atmosphere seemed to crackle with an electrochemical current. Unfortunately with the stop-and-go traffic, there was nothing to-do but and bear it. So we talked to pass the time. Deep-felt emotions were part of the mix along with the sexual chemistry we've always possessed.

"Babe, I know I told you this earlier, but you're beautiful. In fact, I've never seen you lovelier."

"Thank you. I guess I clean up well, "I teased, but it was Carlos' words more than anyone else that made feel truly beautiful. "Dressing in designer clothes helps, too."

"I'm so glad this evening has finally come. I was so scared after the accident."

"Carlos, it's hard for me to accept the concept that you're ever scared."

"Stephanie, when it comes to you, I'm scared a lot."

My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, and I was sure that I was doing a very unattractive fish imitation. I'd never thought that I affected Carlos that deeply. I just stared at his profile for a few minutes, the lights from outside casting weird, psychedelic shadows on it. Finally, after being gobsmacked at his revelation, I found my voice. It made me see everything in a new light.

"But you are so calm and collected, I would never know."

"That's my way. In my line of work, it's dangerous to wear your heart on your sleeve."

"I can understand that. Thanks for explaining it to me. I'm so sorry I scared you."

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault," Carlos said.

"Yes, I realize that, but too many times I've acted before thinking. I'm glad now that I am healthy again, we can begin formal training."

"I am so proud of you, Babe."

"Why thank you very much," I smiled at Carlos. Wanna know something I'm proud of you too because you put whatever you do first. For a guy who is an opportunist you're pretty terrific. Thank you again for this evening, it was the best ever.

As I said that, Carlos pulled into the underground parking garage of RangeMan. He parked in one of his many spot and exited. Being the gentleman, he came over to my side of the car to escort me out. We walked to the building, his arm draped over my shoulder and his fingers tracing circles on my upper arm. It took all of my willpower to tamp down my overactive and long-dormant Hungarian hormones, which were now in overdrive, so I didn't jump him right then and there.

_Omigod, _I thought to myself. _I'm turning into a nymphomaniac._

To break out of my lust-filled stupor, I concentrated on Carlos' words, which was hard since I wanted him so badly.

"Please, Stephanie; next, you're, going to tell me I'm cute and adorable. What a way to deflate my ego."

I gave him my patented death glare and then rolled my eyes for extra emphasis, not that he could see me. At least I didn't think he'd added super night vision in his arsenal of superpowers.

"I don't have any superpowers, Babe."

"Shit, did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, you did. Most of the time, you just say stuff and don't realize it. And then you think I have ESP. You have to be more aware. But frankly, Babe, that is part of your charm. You are always you, no pretense or airs. You are always you."

"I appreciate you giving me all this info, but don't you think I'll use it against you?" I asked primly.

Biting my lip, I wondered if we would ever get to the apartment. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. At least by now, we were in the elevator, but I was confused and surprised when Carlos didn't deactivate the cameras that fed the surveillance and make a move on me.

He shook his head. I'm the opportunist, not you."

I blurted out, "Some opportunist… You're not even kissing me yet. If it doesn't happen soon, I'm going to burst."

"You're not going to burst. We're going to make love, slow and gentle, all night long. It's going to be good. This is the way it should've been the first time, if I hadn't been such a bastard."

"Let's forget about that. We're together now. The past is just that: the past." I smiled then. "Thank you for this evening. I've really enjoyed it all."

"I'm glad. I've enjoyed it, too. I can't believe you actually got me on the dance floor."

"Well, that was a surprise for me, too. I'm not much of a dancer," I admitted. "But it is easier when I am in your arms and I follow your lead."

"You could've fooled me. You were fantastic."

The apartment was dark and candles were lit all around, providing a very romantic touch, when we finally entered.

"Wow, this place looks great. How did you get this all done?"

Carlos said nothing for a moment. With an enigmatic half smile on his face, he finally said, "I have my ways. But I have something more important on my mind. The only thing I think is great is you, querida. Come here_..."_

"I will, but wait. Believe me, there isn't anything I rather do, but I_ want to show you something."_

"Stephanie, I've been very patient. I don't want to wait...You _can show me up_ close what you want if you come here now."

"I could, but you won't have the full effect. Stay there! This won't take long."

I stepped out of my dress, and he could see my fuchsia bra and matching thong.

"Gorgeous…but you're too far away. C'mere. I want you," Carlos murmured. His eyes had darkened to nearly black.

"In a sec," I cried, moving fast before I lost my nerve and went over to Carlos. I whirled around to show him what I wanted to. On my backside was printed "Total Babe."

It wasn't very long before I felt Carlos' hot breath on my neck when he laughed. He held me from behind and then said, "That you are, but you're my total babe. Just mine, all mine."

His voice had a silky, husky timbre, and it sent chills down my spine and made me very hot for him. Why would I ever need handcuffs when even Carlos' voice enslaved me? I was eager for us to be together, skin to skin, but I couldn't resist pulling the tiger's tail.

"Yes, just yours," I agreed. "So you like?" I wiggled my butt against him, and he ground his erection into my derrière to show his approval.

"Like is an understatement. I love it, love you. Love your hair up like this because I can do this."

Carlos trailed kisses down and then up the column of my neck, giving me a delicious thrill with every touch of his lips. He scooped me up in his arms and deposited me on the bed; we kissed the whole way.

"You're seriously overdressed Carlos," I purred. "Let me help."

I knelt on the bed, took off his tie, and threw it to the side. Then, with shaking hands, I unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as I could, caressing his hard chest and abdomen once the buttons were undone. My hands inched lower until I got down to his waistband and unzipped his fly. Oh my…His soldier was all ready to spring into action, and so was I as I bent my head.

"No, not this way, Babe. I want you too much to wait my turn," Carlos growled, pulling down my thong, "Help me take these off. I don't want to rip them. I'd love to see you wear them again next time with just stilettos."

My face flushed crimson, yet I was aroused, too."

"No reason we both can't get what we want," I agreed.

We took our pleasure with each other until I spun out of control. I wanted to keep going until Carlos was there, too.

"No, Babe, I need to be in you. But before we do that, there's something I have to ask you."

"What?" I asked. "Is everything all right?"

Somehow the atmosphere changed. I became concerned and apprehensive.

"Is everything all right? Can't it wait? A little busy right now." I gestured to our entwined naked bodies**.**

I don't know why I had a funny feeling that something was off, but I didn't like it. I didn't like that Carlos looked upset at all. It made me realize how he felt when I scared him. It scared me; Carlos was never upset**. **This was earth shattering because I'd never cared what another person thought as much as I did him. It was probably because rather than just loving him, I was in love with Carlos. It was pretty amazing that I finally knew the difference between being in love and loving someone.

He shook his head. "No**, **it can't."

I took a deep breath and said, "Then you'd better tell me what it is."

I hoped that he wasn't saying goodbye after giving me an orgasm. I went to kiss him, but he pulled away. The bastard. That wasn't a good sign.

"Okay, what do you want to ask me?" I said with great reluctance.

I wanted Carlos to be as happy as I was, and he looked miserable. I wanted to go back to denial land. It wasn't about getting a quick thrill wasn't, hadn't we both proved that we were building a lasting relationship based on love and trust.

"Steph, you know I'm a greedy bastard and an opportunist. So, I wanted you to know I changed my mind."

"About what?" I whispered. My mouth went suddenly dry. The beating of my heart raced a mile a minute.

"I changed my mind. I want to wear a ring as well as the condom. I want to spend the rest of our lives together...married. Till death do us part."

_Holy crap, Carlos is proposing. My mind is all fuzzy I want to be with him, but can I do it married? _

"And you had to do that here and now? You couldn't wait until we were done?" I asked with relief. I guess he was nervous about my reaction since I'd made no secret that I never wanted to marry again. Not that I could blame him, I had been pretty loud and vocal about never wanting to marry before, but that all changed since the trip.

"Yes."

"We're back to monosyllables?" I laughed, shaking my head. I was relieved because he was more like himself and the mood lightened.

"Yup."

"You've gotta be kidding me... I'd better be asked, "I teased. "You should consider yourself lucky that I am not asking you to kneel." Now that I knew what was happening, I made a lame attempt to joke, but even to my ears it sounded stupid. Instead of coming off funny, it was coming out bitchy. But then I saw black spots when I panicked, not because Carlos was proposing but because I was acting so bitchy. When would I stop acting like an immature teenage grow up?

"Stephanie, would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

"I'm going to have to think about it," I said primly, hating myself as I did for doing this to Carlos, but I was in shock. I never thought that Carlos would change his mind, and I needed a few minutes to absorb it. That my someday was about to begin.

"You have to be shitting me." Carlos' face was anything but blank. It displayed the most emotions I'd ever seen on him. I made out anger, hurt, pain, frustration, and disappointment to name a few.

Oh, no_,_ I thought to myself. I've handled this all wrong. I screwed this up like I always did. My mouth was so dry that my whispered yes came out soft, practically inaudible. I thought he hadn't heard, because the room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. My heart was racing a mile a minute and I thought it would explode. I couldn't believe that stupid Stephanie had to make an appearance after being absent for so long. My head drooped since I couldn't bear to look at Carlos' face etched with raw emotion, knowing my stupidity put the pain I saw there.

I knew Carlos had heard my answer when he lifted my face up and his mouth came crashing down on mine. Soon, we were both on the road to heaven. We snuggled in each other's arms for a while in the afterglow, until Carlos reached over and got a small jeweler's box from the nightstand. In the box, there was a beautiful sapphire engagement ring, well over two carats. He put it on the proper finger and said, "I love you, Stephanie."

I wondered how he knew my ring size, because it fit perfectly.

"I love you, too, Carlos. I am sorry I didn't just say yes. Sometimes I can be idiot."

Shh, no worries, Babe, Carlos said as he caressed my lower lip. "You said yes and this is start of our life together,

The tears flowed. I was now engaged to be married. Was I a hypocrite? After vowing I would never do it again, I had just said yes, but this time, it was different. Because this time, I wasn't settling on anything else but a committed, monogamous relationship built on love and respect. There wasn't anyone else in the universe I would rather spend my life with. All this time, my life was traveling toward this end and nothing could make me happier. Being at death's door certainly prioritizes what's important out of life and conversely what's not.

Carlos kissed away the tears. The he kissed my mouth and the room heated up. Our lovemaking was slow and tantalizing, and it didn't take long before I was ready to climax again. It was heaven and I knew that Carlos was right there with me. How true that lovemaking is so very different that sex. It took Carlos to show me the difference between them. I might have thought I was in love before, but it was never that same as what I found Carlos. I merely practiced for the real thing.

First, we just held each other, and then when we went to sleep, Carlos spooned himself to my back. It was heaven, knowing this is how I was going to spend most nights. The next day, we would start to make plans for our someday.

******************************************************************We decided that we were not going to tell anyone about our engagement. At the end of October, an engagement-slash-Halloween party was planned. It would be a masquerade ball, and our engagement would be announced to all. It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time. I was not wearing my ring yet and would wear it for the first time that evening. My family couldn't come down for the event. The jury was still out whether I was relieved or disappointed.

Marissa was in charge of the guest list, since clients, staff, friends, and family were being invited. Carlos was in charge of finding the right venue for the party. He thought a hotel would be great, but he wasn't sure which one. The computer burned up cyberspace at all hours of the night trying to find the perfect place. Through research, I discovered an abandoned hotel, thought to be haunted, that might fit the bill. It was built in the late 1800s and was gothic in design.

Carlos put me in charge of our costumes. He was either foolhardy or very brave. Knowing how brave and dependable he truly was, I voted for the second reason, since of the two of us, it is me that goes off half-cocked.

No expense was spared for the party. All the guests would be able to enjoy a catered gourmet menu with an open bar. A DJ would provide the music. I left all the details to Carlos and Marissa because I didn't know much about these types of things. My idea of party was pizza and a six-pack of beer. This would be a whole new experience because the only time I've been to a catered party was a wedding.

The day had finally come, and everyone had a heightened sense of anticipation. It was going to be a gathering of epic proportions. All personnel not on duty were expected to attend. It would be a good way for me to get to know everyone; we could all let our hair down and have fun.

Work was long and hard, but I needed to get ready for the party. Although some of the guys bitched about it, we decided as a goof to wear Disney costumes. Yeah, Disney characters seemed a little lame, but Marissa had gotten a great deal. I'd gotten Carlos an Aladdin costume because I knew he would look great in it. How could it not when it exposed his chiseled physique with his ten pack abs? It gave our female guests a treat by seeing Carlos' sculptured chest. The other guys' testosterone level went down with some of their costume choices until they got into the spirit of it.

The highlight of the night was when we announced our engagement. We got a thunderous applause and then a standing ovation when all the guests gave us a celebratory toast. We were so happy to share our news with our family and friends.

Although the party was fun, there was nothing I wanted more than to take a luxurious soak in the hot tub. My body was sore from so much dancing, and the music had been deafening. I guess I was a sourpuss since the party wasn't as much fun after Carlos let for an emergency call, so I went to hang out with Tank and Lula. It was good to catch up with them after being away from them for so long. They were a couple once again since Lula was seeing an allergist to help her cope with Tank's cats without an allergic reaction. So far, it was working, to their mutual relief.

Really, how much fun was an engagement party without both the fiancée and fiancé? So I couldn't leave, too. I tried not to be a spoilsport and be a good hostess, but it wasn't the same after Carlos left. But everyone come over to congratulate us and told me what a great couple we make. When the last guest left it was my cue to leave.

When I finally got to go home, all I wanted to do was to get undressed and go to bed. I had just gone through the front door and put the keys in the silver tray when I caught my breath at the sudden feel of his body pressed against mine. Yes, it was most certainly a masculine body, which was rock hard. We were so close that you couldn't fit a sheet of paper between us.

Talk of not being aware of your surroundings, Carlos moved as quickly and quietly as a sleek panther; never even heard his footsteps. The only reason I knew it was Carlos was that my neck tingled, even though I was pressed with my face pressed against the wall. It happened so fast. I didn't have time to react. My neck hurt being slanted in that awkward angle, and Carlos took the opportunity to nuzzle my neck. It took no time for my body to shift gears from discomfort to ecstasy, and I was laboring to breathe, I was so turned on. Despite the air conditioning and my sleeveless top, I was so hot.

"My dear Miss Plum, I see you are trapped in the sinister clutches of Dr. Claw," he said in a vague but realistic Eastern European accent.

_Wow, what a combo; Ranger being playful and sexy. Yum!_

I couldn't stop shivering, and with possessiveness I knew only Carlos had, he spun me around for a bone-melting kiss. Our tongues dueled for control, and since Carlos had superior kissing techniques, he won. But I could honestly say that no one was a loser. My luck was definitely changing.

Carlos-or should say, Dr. Claw-started to I to unbutton my midriff top while kissing me.

"Dr. Claw, are you trying to tarnish my reputation?"

"Babe, in this situation, I am no hero. That has been my mission since I met you."

"Maybe you're not always a hero, but you're a wonderful man, and I still want to be your partner."

In response, Carlos growled. It didn't take much to persuade us to strip off our clothes. Before I knew it, we were naked. I was dripping wet and in need as he took me not to the bedroom, but to the bathroom instead.

"Huh, what's going on?" I whispered in a hoarse voice. "Why here?"

"You'll see. I don't need cuffs to enslave a woman, but sometimes, they're fun. I promise, it will be all pleasure and no pain," he said gruffly.

"You know you've already enslaved me," I purred, leaning into my man. "But oh my, Batman, you're turning me on." Then I frowned, "I want to touch you, too."

"No, not this time. Maybe later," Carlos answered.

Once we were by the shower rod, he shackled me to it with handcuffs made from Velcro straps. I started to protest, but Ranger started to kiss me again. Any dissention melted away as the man I love drew me into ecstasy. In between kisses, he bit my earlobe, and I moaned.

I tried to move toward him, but he hissed in my ear, "Don't move, or I'll stop. This has been my fucking fantasy since the night you called me. Now have you where and how I want you."

Talk about an Alpha male taking control…which really excited me more.

He entered me, gilding in and out and fulfilling my wish for a Doomsday orgasm a la Carlos. He certainly didn't falsely advertise. He was just as good in the shower as he always claimed. Too bad I hadn't taken him up on his offer sooner, but better late than never.

We exited the shower and dried each other with extra plush towels. Then, cuddled in each other's arms, we fell asleep. It wasn't long before we woke up to discover our passion was stirred anew. We went to stage two of loving you all night." The nap allowed us to be very creative in our lovemaking. After the trip and my convalescence from the accident, it was a thrill to have a sex life again, especially one with Carlos.

There was a new component to our lovemaking. Okay, the sex was always good, because there was always a sensual element to our dealings with each other and always a mutual physical attraction. Some might say chemistry, and they would be right. It is why I could never stay away from him. But now that we'd affirmed the love we shared, everything seemed brighter and better, knowing that very soon, we would start our married life together. And to think that that it all happened because I'd followed the yellow brick road and found out that home_ is_ where the heart is. Now I know that Carlos is my heart and my home.

Loving Carlos and believing in myself allowed me to finally fly. I know now that I can do anything I set my mind to because I have the unconditional love of my best friend and love of my life. No matter where life take us, I knew that following the yellow brick road brought us to our someday and now we were somewhere over the rainbow.


End file.
